


Sportsmanlike Conduct

by mogirl97



Series: Sportsmanlike Conduct [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hockey, College, F/M, Felicity POV, Hockey, Starts in college but extends into their life beyond graduation, rated mature for one brief scene so don't let that scare you away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 97,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogirl97/pseuds/mogirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak has a plan. Two years at Starling University (snag a great internship while she's there), transfer to MIT to finish getting her Masters in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences, graduate, start her career. She doesn't have time for distractions. But what happens when her roommate Iris drags her to a hockey game one night? Probably nothing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Period: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been working on this story for a while now and I'm so glad that you clicked on it and decided to check it out... enjoy the first chapter :)

Felicity glanced quickly at the piece of paper that Iris slid onto her desk before returning her eyes to her computer screen, “What’s that?”

“That,” Iris closed her laptop, ignoring Felicity’s protests, before continuing, “Is a hockey ticket, because you are coming to the hockey game tonight.”

“We have a hockey team?”

“Okay, see this is exactly why you need to come. You’ve been here for 3 months now and you don’t get out of our room long enough to know that this school is crazy for hockey.”

“Since when have you even been into sports?” Felicity asked as she tried to pry her laptop out from under Iris’ hand.

“Since I had to help Linda cover one of the hockey games and I realized that they’re actually pretty fun. And you need to have some fun.”

“I have a lot of work to do, I’m not going to a hockey game,” Felicity concluded.

“Barry said he’d take us out to Big Belly Burger afterwards…”

Felicity narrowed her eyes, “Fine.”

Iris grinned triumphantly and walked over to their closet. Felicity reopened her laptop while keeping one eye on Iris rifling through her tops.

“What are you doing?”

“Picking out something cute for you to wear,” Iris tossed over her shoulder.

“What is wrong with what I’m wearing?” Felicity looked down at her worn-in Starling University sweatshirt and yoga pants.

“You really don’t want to go to this do you?” Iris asked, “You love getting dressed up and you want to go out in public like that?”

“I’m not going to waste a good outfit on a hockey game.”

“But, and I’m not saying that this is the only reason that you should dress nice, but…” Iris held up her leather jacket and a sparkly tank, “If you wear this with those jeans you wore yesterday that make your butt look nice you might catch one of the cute guys on the team’s eye. And then you won’t be stuck third wheeling Barry and I for the rest of your college experience. ”

“Cute guys? Hockey players don’t even have all of their teeth,” Felicity argued.

“Seriously Felicity? That is like the most stereotypical thing ever. You know Laurel Lance, the pre law major who lives down the hall? She’s dating the goalie, Tommy Merlyn, and not only is he cute, I’m pretty sure he has all his teeth.”

“Tommy Merlyn,” Felicity tapped her chin, “I’ve met him before… oh yeah, I got a virus off of his computer a couple weeks ago. He was pretty cute… and had all of his teeth. And I do like that top…. You think those jeans make my butt look good?”

“Yes, now put them on and let’s go,” Iris answered as she tossed the pile of clothes at her before heading out into the hallway to wait for her.  

Felicity slipped out of her sweats and into the outfit Iris had picked out. Fixing her ponytail, she swiped on some of her favorite pink lipstick and stepped into a pair of ankle booties. She grabbed her bag and gave herself one last glance in the mirror before opening the door.

When she stepped out, Iris held out her hand, “Tablet?”

Felicity looked at her innocently but Iris kept her hand out so she begrudgingly reached into her bag and handed over her precious tablet.

“You are going to thank me later,” Iris remarked as she set the tablet down on the shelf just inside their room.

“I’m just in it for the free food.”

* * *

 

When they arrived at the game, Iris made a beeline for where Barry had saved them seats.

“Felicity, nice to see that you’ve decided to join the land of the living,” Barry commented as he gave her a hug.

“I was bribed into coming here and you know it Barry,” Felicity replied, but her resistance was starting to crack. Tons of students were making their way in to watch tonight’s game and she couldn’t help but catch the excitement that was filling up the rink.

She noticed that Iris was keeping an eye out for someone and she must have spotted her because she waved and called out, “Caitlin!”

Caitlin picked her way across the stands to join them, “Hey guys! Wait. Is this the ever-elusive Felicity?”

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Barry and Iris, “Do you two gossip about me?”

“All good things,” they answered simultaneously.

Felicity rolled her eyes and turned back to Caitlin, “Yes, I am Felicity. It’s nice to meet you Caitlin.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you too. And they have only said good things about you, I promise.”

“Did they coerce you into being here too?”

“Oh no, my boyfriend Ronnie plays on the team. I come to all the games,” Caitlin turned and displayed the back of her Starling University Archer’s jersey that was emblazoned with “Raymond.”

“Oh. Does he have all his teeth?”

Caitlin gave her a confused look and Iris face palmed, “Felicity you really have to get over the teeth thing.”

“Are you here for pre-dentistry?” Caitlin asked.

“Umm no, I’m actually majoring in Computer Sciences. The teeth thing is well-- nevermind.”

“So are you and Ronnie going to join us at Big Belly Burger afterwards?” Iris asked and Felicity tossed her a grateful look at redirecting the conversation.

“There’s word that the whole team is actually going there after the game so yeah I think so. Are you coming too Felicity?”

“That’s the whole reason I agreed to come to this, dinner on Barry,” Felicity replied with a grin and patted his knee.

Caitlin smiled and turned to talk to another girl who had walked over.

“Having two girlfriends is getting expensive,” Barry mumbled.

“That’s why we need to find the perfect guy for Felicity. She’s smart and funny, not to mention a total babe, if she wouldn’t spend so much time in front of her computer she would have tons of guys falling for her,” Iris remarked.

“Maybe I want to be alone, maybe I think the cat lady life is where it’s at,” Felicity protested.

“That’s not how you felt when you were with Cooper.”

Felicity paled, “Oh look, I think the game is about to start. We should focus.”

“Felicity I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought him up—“

“No it’s fine, I just… really want to watch this hockey game,” Felicity offered her a small smile and turned to the ice.

The lights in the rink dimmed and the announcer’s voice crackled over the loudspeaker, “Welcome everyone to tonight’s game! Facing off against your Starling Archers tonight are the Coast City Pirates.”

As the players skated onto the ice, a few cheers came from a small section of parents and students who had traveled to see the game. They were quickly drowned out though by loud music that started booming over the sound system as the rink got darker and green lights flashed across the ice.

“And now…. your Starling University Archers!”

Felicity watched as player after player skated onto the ice as their name was called. She recognized a few names like Tommy and Ronnie but for the most part she could tell that the hockey team did not spin in the same circles as her. Okay to be fair, she mostly just hung out with Iris and Barry when she wasn’t in class or studying, but she occasionally hung out with some other people to work on projects… and none of them were hockey players.

“And finally, your captain… center, Oliver Queen,” the announcer could barely get the words out before the crowd erupted in cheers as Oliver skated onto the ice.

Iris nudged her in the side, “Now he is cute.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “He seems really arrogant.”

“You got that from watching him skate onto the ice?”

Felicity shrugged, “I’m good at reading people.”

“Well I don’t know about arrogant,” Barry spoke up, “But he definitely has reasons to be confident. He’s the lead scorer in our division, has been a captain since his freshman year, and there’s talk that he’ll graduate with an NHL contract.”

Felicity watched as Oliver raised his stick in the air and saluted the crowd as the lights came back on.

“A justifiable big ego is still annoying, plus he’s not long term relationship material if he’s going to play professional hockey after this year. He gets scratched off the list, keep trying.”

“Okay but you have to agree with me that he’s super cute,” Iris countered.

“I guess so...”

“And the muscles… I’ve seen him in class, that’s not all padding, I bet his arms are like the twice the size of yours Barry.”

“Okay you two let’s try to remember who the boyfriend is here or you can ask Oliver to take you out to dinner,” Barry complained.

“Ahhh you know I love you, I’m just looking out for Felicity,” Iris replied and leaned over to kiss him.

Felicity glanced over at them and felt a pang of sadness. Despite her protests that she was happy alone, she couldn’t help but be a little jealous of what they had. After things had ended so poorly with Cooper she had hoped that starting college and the change of scenery at Starling U would help her to move on. But other than the Lacrosse player who had creeped on her for the first two months she had been at school and the guy in her class who was more interested in her help with his project than her, she hadn’t exactly caught any guy’s eye. Which as Iris had stated, probably stemmed from her tendency to bury herself in her work instead of going out every once in a while. A hockey player was definitely too much of a stretch for her though. She had secretly been hoping that Barry would reveal an identical twin sometime soon.

Iris tapped her on the shoulder, “Where did you go? The game is starting.”

Felicity shook her head and turned her attention to the ice, trailing her eyes back and forth to watch the puck. By the end of the first period it seemed that it was going to be an easy victory for the Archers as they led 3-0.

As the second period was getting started Iris leaned over, “So what do you think so far? Pretty fun, right?”

“I don’t know about fun, but it is definitely not the worst thing I’ve ever been dragged too,” Felicity consented.

“I’ll take what I can get. But we still have two more periods for you to change your mind,” Iris said as she flashed her a smile.

 Things started to go downhill during the second period, as the Pirates quickly made up the point deficit and brought themselves to a 3-4 lead.

“See that’s what happens when they get too cocky,” Felicity commented nonchalantly, but inside she had that same nervous feeling in her stomach as the rest of the students that the team wouldn’t be able to turn things around in the final period. She really wanted to see a win.

_At what point did I get so invested?_

She found herself shifting further and further forward in her seat and was swept up to her feet with the rest of the crowd when the Archers finally scored and tied things up.

“Okay guys, one more point, you can do this,” she muttered as she bounced on the balls of her feet and watched the clock ticking away.

With just a few seconds left, Ronnie passed the puck to Oliver and he had clear ice to skate down and raise his stick to shoot. The blade of his stick made contact with the puck and time seemed to slow down as everyone held their breath and kept one eye on the clock and the other on the puck coasting across the ice. Just as the buzzer sounded, the puck made contact with the back of the net and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Iris turned to her and they jumped up and down shouting, “We won! We won!”

Iris paused and raised her eyebrow, “Wait a second…”

“Yes I had fun, you win, they win, hooray,” Felicity interrupted her with a grin.

“This was seriously one of the best games I’ve ever been to, it was so close the whole time and then that ending was amazing,” Iris commented.

“Great assist from Ronnie on that last goal,” Felicity mentioned to Caitlin.

Caitlin smiled, “I know right? I bet he and Oliver will be the game MVPs.”

Sure enough, the announcer called Oliver and Ronnie back out to the ice to congratulate them for their game winning goal and award them with MVPs of the game. One of the broadcasting students walked out to interview them both.

“First of all I want to congratulate you two on your game winning goal. That was a really great game of hockey tonight,” she started off, “There were definitely some parts where it did not seem like things were going to go your way. How did you guys manage to turn things around at the end?”

Oliver started to answer, “I think what makes our team work so well is that we’re like a family, so we know that we can all rely on each other to make the passes, be where we need them to be, and then score the goals. There’s no one player who can win the game by themselves—“

“Okay Oliver but really, everyone knows that you’re the star of this team,” the interviewer interrupted him; “You’re the reason that we’re on the track to our fourth undefeated season, right guys?”

The crowd clapped and cheered and Felicity was surprised to see that Oliver looked uncomfortable. Maybe he wasn’t as arrogant as she thought.

“Like I was saying, everyone is an important part of our victory. If Ronnie hadn’t made that spectacular pass I wouldn’t have been able to make that goal,” Oliver announced.

“Oh right. Ronnie, you’re also one of our game MVPs. Congratulations! That really was a great pass,” the interviewer added, “Can we get some pictures of you guys?”

“Yeah of course,” Oliver replied.

They snapped a few and then Ronnie asked if they could take one more.

“Hey Cait!” Ronnie called up to the stands and Caitlin stood up, “Come on down here for a picture!”

Caitlin blushed and picked her way down through the stands to where Ronnie had skated over to meet her.

“Oliver is there a special lady that you’d like to include?”

Oliver grinned and waved into the stands, “Come down here Speedy!”

Felicity watched as a younger looking girl exited one of the donor’s boxes and made her way down. Oliver hoisted her up over his shoulder and skated out to where Ronnie and Caitlin were waiting.

“Awww that’s so cute,” Iris commented.

“That he’s into really young girls?”

Iris slapped her shoulder, “Felicity that’s his little sister. I think they’re pretty close, I’ve seen her at a lot of the games. ”

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend?”

“I don’t think so. Maybe because all the girls just assume that he’s an arrogant prick without getting to know him,” Iris elbowed her in the side.

“It was a first impression that I am willing to admit may have been wrong,” Felicity conceded, “That doesn’t mean that I’m going to start doodling Mrs. Queen in my notebooks.”

 “Never say never. You also said you weren’t going to have fun tonight and you did.”

“Okay ladies, we better get going or we’re going to have trouble getting a booth if the whole team and their entourage is heading there,” Barry interjected.

* * *

 

“Will you please stop eating my fries?” Barry asked as he swatted Iris’ hand away, “Why didn’t you just order some for yourself?”

“I was on a healthy eating kick that lasted pretty much the duration of the time we were ordering and is now over,” Iris answered as she reached for Felicity’s milkshake.

“Nope,” Felicity pulled it away, “Go back up there and get yourself a milkshake.”

“But the entire team is in line right now, just let me have a sip,” Iris pouted.

“Fine, just have mine. I’ll go get another one,” Felicity conceded as she slid out of their booth.

“Hey while you’re up their why don’t you get your flirty flirt on with some of the guys,” Iris suggested.

Felicity narrowed her eyes, “Don’t make me reconsider my generosity.”

“It was just a suggestion, no need to get defensive. I didn’t dress you in that cute outfit for nothing though…”

Felicity rolled her eyes and walked over to the line determined to not talk to anyone, let alone flirt. Yes she had had fun at the game but now she just wanted a chocolate shake, and then she could get back to her dorm room and her laptop. And some peace and quiet, because the restaurant had gone up several decibels with the arrival of the team. She managed to get to the counter without anyone taking much notice of her but before she could plunk down a few bills for her shake one of the team members who was waiting for his food pushed her hand back.

“I got this blondie, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t have to be buying for herself.”

She resisted the urge to smack him and instead settled for a mildly disgusted look.

“O’Reilly! Don’t hit on girls until you’ve learned not to be creepy about it,” she heard the guy on the other side of her speak up. She turned and vaguely recognized him.

Recognition lit across his face too, “Hey it’s Felicity right?”

“Yeah… Tommy? How’s your computer running?”

“Better than ever, thanks again for your help, and sorry about him,” Tommy shot a pointed glance at his teammate.

“It’s okay, wouldn’t be the first time I’ve dealt with weirdoes,” she paused as the server handed her her milkshake, “Oh and hey good game tonight.”

She gave him a small smile and headed back to her table.

“Well…?” Iris inquired.

“Iris I’m not interested in dating anyone on the hockey team. Pretty sure the good ones are already taken.”

“Not Oliver,” Iris pointed out.

“Okay but even if he’s not an arrogant prick, apparently he is one of the most popular seniors at the school and I’m a freshman who has been fondly deemed an anti social loser by her own friends. It’s not going to happen.”

“But you’d like it to happen?”

“No!” Felicity protested, a little too loudly as a couple heads turned in their direction. Lowering her voice she added, “I don’t even know him. Sure he’s cute and maybe he’s a nice guy but it doesn’t matter because I don’t want to date him.”

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much,” Barry muttered.

“Shut up Barry. I do not have a crush on Oliver, end of story. We’re moving on to a new conversation.”

Felicity ignored the glance that Barry and Iris shared and focused on dipping her fries in her milkshake. She didn’t know why she was getting so flustered over some guy she had never met before. Figuring it was probably just because of her friends’ teasing; she took a bite out of her fry and put Oliver Queen out of her mind.

* * *

 

She was successful at not thinking about Oliver until 2:43 in the afternoon the next day.

“Felicity Smoak?”

She looked up from where she was studying in the library and right into the blue eyes she had definitely not been thinking about.

“Hi I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Oh I know who you are, well actually I didn’t until last night when I went to my first hockey game and I watched you. But not in a creepy way, I mean obviously, I was just watching the game and you were there, playing. And you were great,” she felt her brain start to catch up to her mouth and she blushed, “And you did not come over here to listen to me babble so I’m going to shut up in 3, 2, 1.”

She ducked her head sheepishly but not before noticing the amused smile on his face.

“I’m looking for some help with my computer, I’m pretty sure it has a virus, and my friend Tommy said that you were the girl to ask.”

Computer help. She could handle that. And hopefully without saying anything else embarrassing.

“Yep, I’m your girl,” she said as she took the laptop from him, “I mean not your girl, girl, I wasn’t trying to… never mind.”

_You are just on a roll today aren’t you?_

She opened up his laptop and tried not to hyperventilate when he sat down next to her and inched his chair closer. His desktop was a picture of him with his sister in matching hockey jerseys and she smiled.

“You and your sister are pretty close aren’t you?”

“Yeah, she’s my number one fan.”

“She’s got a lot of competition so she must be pretty enthusiastic,” Felicity commented as she set to work on removing the virus.

“Not just in hockey,” Oliver clarified.

“Ahh. Must be nice to have someone who looks up to you.”

Oliver shrugged, “It comes with a lot of responsibility and I wasn’t always the best role model.”

“Oh?” Felicity tilted her head but kept her eyes on the screen.

“You’re new here aren’t you?”

“Uhh well I’ve been here for three months, but yeah I’m a freshman. And I’m from out of state.”

“Well it’s nice to meet someone who doesn’t know about my past reputation then,” Oliver replied with a tone that let her know that the conversation was over.

A few minutes later she announced that she was finished.

“Seriously? That was fast.”

Felicity shrugged as she closed the computer and slid it over to him, “It was easy, you caught it early so it didn’t infect much.”

He stood up and flashed her a smile, “Thank you Felicity. How can I repay you?”

“Oh no you don’t have to, don’t worry about it, it was nothing---“

“How about dinner sometime?” Oliver interrupted her.

“I’m serious, you don’t have to—“

“I’m being serious too, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?”

“Tonight?” Felicity squeaked.

“Unless you have something else going on…”

“No, I’m free. Dinner sounds good. I like food.”

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at 7 then? What building are you in?”

“Green Hall. 7 o’clock. See you tonight?”

“See you tonight Felicity,” Oliver confirmed as he walked away.

_What the frack just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I was going to update once a week on Saturdays? Well I lied, here's a new chapter on Wednesday :)

When Iris walked into their room later that day, Felicity had thrown half the contents of their closets around the room and was sitting at her desk staring at her computer screen and chewing on a pen.

“What happened here?” Iris asked tentatively.

Felicity quickly weighed her options for answering in her head.

_Option 1: Tell Iris that you’re going out to dinner with Oliver._

_Pros: She’ll help you pick out your outfit and give you a good pep talk._

_Cons: She will freak out._

_Option 2: Not tell Iris that you’re going out to dinner with Oliver._

_Pros: You can avoid her jumping to the conclusion that this is a date, like a date date. Because it’s not, it’s a thank you dinner._

_Cons: You still won’t know what to wear. No pep talk._

“I was looking for a top that I thought I had brought with me but I guess it’s still at home. Putting it on my list of things to bring back with me after Christmas break,” Felicity lied.

_Option 2 it is._

“Oh okay. You’re going to clean up though right?”

Felicity nodded and Iris continued, “Barry and I are going out to dinner and to see a movie tonight. I don’t know when I’ll be back so don’t wait up for me.”

_Well that will work out well for the plan to not tell her about the not-a-date dinner with Oliver._

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Felicity asked defensively.

“Whoa calm down, I’m just asking if you have any plans for tonight…”

“I went out last night, which means I should get some work done tonight.”

Not exactly a lie. She did need to get some work done… It would just have to wait until after dinner with Oliver. Once Iris was out the door she glanced at the clock and realized that she only had an hour until Oliver was picking her up. Throwing clothes everywhere--- outfit planning, needed to resume. She held out two of her favorite dresses in front of her and contemplated them both. Did she really need to wear a dress though? What if he’s just taking her out to Big Belly Burger? It’s not like he was trying to impress her or anything, because it wasn’t a date, definitely not. Better to be overdressed than underdressed though she supposed and slipped the red fit and flare off of the hanger. It had cute cut-outs along the waist and a little bit of beading around the neckline. If she tossed her denim jacket over it, it could pass as casual. On the off chance that they were going somewhere nice, it would be dressy enough. She tossed on the dress and then stood in front of the mirror debating ponytail vs. no ponytail.

The ponytail won out.

She was fixing her makeup when she glanced at the clock and realized it was 2 minutes until 7. One final swipe of lipstick and she was grabbing her bag and running out the door. Naturally, the elevator seemed to be perpetually stuck on the 4th floor and she eventually gave up and headed for the stairwell. Halfway down and her phone started ringing.

“Yes Iris,” she breathed out as she glanced at her watch and ran down the stairs as fast as her heels allowed.

“Are you running?”

“Umm yes, just getting a little workout in, stairs, cardio, ya know…”

“Okay… I was just calling because I forgot to ask you if you had seen any reviews on the new movie with that blonde guy from that one movie we watched a couple weeks ago…”

Felicity glanced at the time, 7:07.

_Frack_

“Iris I have no idea what you’re talking about and hey I gotta go so see you tomorrow have fun on your date bye!”

Felicity hung up and adjusted her dress from her rushed downstairs trek before opening the door and stepping out into the brisk fall air. She glanced around, and upon not seeing Oliver she found a bench to park herself on. For the next 15 minutes her thoughts bounced around between…

_I’ve been stood up_

_This is a practical joke_

_Where are the cameras?_

_Did I hallucinate our entire encounter this afternoon?_

_I am so glad I did not tell Iris_

_This is so embarrassing_

_Why aren’t you just going back inside?_

Finally at 7:24 she looked up to see Oliver pulling up to her building. He hopped out of his car and walked over to open the passenger side door for her.

“I am so sorry,” he began as she walked over, “I’m afraid I’m a bit notorious for being late. I do have a valid excuse though.”

“It’s okay,” Felicity shook her head as she slid into the seat.

“No it’s not; you shouldn’t have had to wait. But practice went late and then I needed to go make myself presentable because believe me you would not have wanted to be within a mile radius of me let alone go out to eat if I had come straight from practice.”

Felicity laughed, “I appreciate that you took the time to shower, definitely worth waiting an extra 25 minutes.”

Oliver smiled in relief and walked around to the other side of the car to get in, “I would have called to give you a heads up but I realized that I never got your number.”

Holding out her hand, he placed his phone in her palm. She added herself to the contacts and handed it back to him.

“There, 24/7 tech support. Well maybe not 24/7, I do like to sleep sometimes and I might use my loud voice on you if you call and wake me up in the middle of the night.”

“Noted,” Oliver nodded and started the car.

“So where are we going?” Felicity asked as she fiddled with the skirt of her dress nervously. He was dressed nice, a button down with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his nice forearms—

_When did I become someone who notices and has an opinion about forearms?_

and jeans,  but not like fancy nice, so she really didn’t have any clues as to where they might be going.

“It’s a surprise,” Oliver answered and she resisted the urge to pout.

“I had a feeling you would say that. But since this is my payment for fixing your computer shouldn’t I get to choose?”

“If this isn’t adequate I guess I’ll just have to take you out again and then you can choose,” Oliver proposed.  

“Sounds fair,” Felicity agreed and tried to ignore the implication in his words that this was something that might become more than a onetime thing. She didn’t want to get her hopes up over reading too much into something. And besides, she didn’t like him nor did she want to date him. She had made that very clear to herself. But if that was the case why didn’t she want to get her hopes up? She furrowed her brow and tilted her head in confusion at the thoughts swirling around in her head.

“Everything alright?”

She turned her head to realize that Oliver had been looking at her.

Blushing, she answered, “Yeah I was just thinking about something. I tend to zone out sometimes, just… stuff going on in here.”

She swirled her hands around her head and he gave her an amused smile before turning his focus back onto the road. They fell into silence and Felicity started to panic that this dinner was going to be super awkward. What could they possibly talk about anyway? They literally had nothing in common…

_Why didn’t you just suggest he pay you with some brownies or something? You could be back at your room eating your way through your confusing feelings instead of having an awkward not-date._

“So you said you were out from out of state…” Oliver started and snapped Felicity out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, Vegas actually.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Do I not seem like a Vegas girl?”

“I’m actually not really sure what constitutes a Vegas girl… What brought you to Starling U?”

“Originally I had my heart set on MIT and that’s where I’ll probably transfer to get my Masters but my guidance counselor suggested doing my undergrad here because of the internship opportunities. Wait, your name is Queen? Like Queen Consolidated, Queen? I applied for an internship with their applied sciences division.”

“Yeah it’s my family’s company and I’m kind of the black sheep because hockey is more my focus than getting my MBA. My parents are supportive but I think they’re hoping the NHL doesn’t pan out so I can take over the company. I’ll pass along a good word for you about the internship.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that,” Felicity protested.

“They get hundreds of applications for those internships. I’ve watched them sort through them on one of the rare occasions I’ve made a visit to the company. It would be a shame for them to accidently pass over someone as smart as you; I’ll make sure yours gets noticed.”

“Umm thank you.”

“No problem, I owe you for being late,” Oliver tossed her a smile and she could feel herself melting into her seat.

_Can you please not be so charming? It’s making it difficult for me to remember that I do not have a crush on you._

Oliver asked her some more questions and she found that, despite their many differences, they fell into conversation easily. Any concerns that she had about spending the whole dinner in awkward silence flew out the window.

After a half an hour she realized that they were pretty far from the city and her stomach started to rumble, “Ummm are we getting close?”

“Yep,” Oliver replied and turned down a narrow road.

A brief fear that she was being kidnapped and he was going to stash her in a cabin somewhere flitted through her mind. It was quickly replaced by curiosity as she saw a pretty stone building and lights twinkling in the distance. 

“What is this place?”

“There are lots of great restaurants in the city that I could have taken you too, but nothing can top this. An old family friend owns the place. The only bummer is that it’s really too cold to eat outside tonight because the deck overlooks the lake and it’s an amazing view.”

Oliver pulled up closer to the restaurant and she looked out the window in awe at the strings of light and ivy covered trellis that adorned the front walkway.  They parked and Oliver was over to open her door before she could even unbuckle.

“For a _hockey player_ you’re quite the gentleman,” she commented as she stepped out.

“Do you have something against hockey players?” he asked.

“Well up until yesterday I was under the assumption that they were all missing teeth.”

Oliver chuckled, “So you haven’t actually met any hockey players and you were just under the assumption that we were toothless savages.”

Felicity shrugged teasingly, “Basically.”

“Well I’m glad I can set things straight,” Oliver replied with a smile and extended his hand.

She placed her hand in his and he tugged her gently towards the entrance.

_Do you hold hands at a thank you dinner? Not that I’m complaining. He has nice hands, mostly soft with a few rough patches and strong. But hand holding feels very date like which this is not._

_Reasons why this was not a date:_

  1. _He specifically  told you that  it was to repay you for fixing his computer_
  2. _You don’t really know each other, scratch that, you literally know nothing about each other besides the few facts you shared in the car_
  3. _Ultra popular seniors DO NOT ask random nerdy freshmen out on dates, unless it’s a cheesy movie_
  4. _You don’t even want this to be a date because you don’t want to date him because you don’t like him like that because you don’t even know him*_



_*I’m in denial, these are mostly lies_

When they stepped inside Oliver stepped up to the hostess stand, “Queen, party of two.”

“Oliver!” a voice called out and Felicity turned her head to see a beautiful older woman emerging from what she assumed was the kitchen.

“Raisa,” Oliver grinned and pulled her in for a hug.

“Who’s this?” Raisa asked and smiled in her direction.

“This is Felicity,” Oliver introduced her and Raisa took her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Felicity; a friend of Oliver’s is a friend of mine.”

“Oh we’re not friends, we actually just met today,” Felicity blurted out and a frown flickered across Oliver’s face.

Raisa looked at her in confusion and she clarified, “I fixed his computer, and I would have done it for free but he wasn’t having it so this dinner is payment for my services.”

Raisa nodded, “Oh. Okay. Well enjoy your meal.”

She shared a look with Oliver that Felicity didn’t know what to make of before heading back into the kitchen. The hostess stepped forward to show them to their table, which was right by the big sliding glass doors in the back of the restaurant.

“The next best thing to being outside,” Oliver commented as he pulled her chair out.

“So how do you know Raisa?” Felicity asked when he sat down across from her.

“She worked for my family while I was growing up and was basically my second mom. The restaurant is a new venture of hers.”

“It’s a beautiful place. Thank you for bringing me here; to be honest I was kind of just expecting Big Belly Burger. You do realize that it really was no trouble to get that virus off? I could have done it in my sleep.”

“I got that impression, but I’m still grateful for your help so it’s my privilege. A nice dinner is a fair trade for not having to drive over to Tech Village. Besides, I was due for a visit to Raisa and was in the mood for her dumplings.”

_Okay see. Not a date. Definitely not a date. A thank you dinner, just like he originally said. Now that that’s clarified you don’t have to worry about that anymore._

* * *

 

Three hours later Raisa walked over to their table to pick up their dessert plates and Felicity realized that they were the only ones left in the restaurant. How they even filled three hours of conversation confused Felicity but she hadn’t even noticed the time going by as they talked. She didn’t want to admit to herself how good of a time she had had because she knew that after they got back to campus it would be over. Oliver would still be the most popular guy in the school and she would go back to her life of relative obscurity. With a little more hockey knowledge.

“Oh wow, it’s 11. We should definitely be heading back,” Oliver remarked as he paid the bill, “I have an early morning hockey practice and coach won’t appreciate it if I’m asleep on my feet.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a ton of work that I still need to do so…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to keep you out so late,” Oliver started to apologize.

“Oh no, it’s okay. I’m a night owl and my roommate’s spending the night with her boyfriend so I’ll have the room to myself to work.”

A few minutes into the drive back to school, Felicity felt herself nodding off to sleep. She was startled awake by a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Oliver said as he pulled away his hand, “We’re back at your dorm.”

She shook her head to clear it, “Oh, sorry for falling asleep on you. I promise you aren’t boring. I guess I just needed a little power nap before I take on that report I have to finish.”

“I won’t take it personally,” Oliver assured her with a smile, “Let me walk you to the door.”

“Oh no it’s okay; it’s like 10 feet away I won’t make you get out. Good night Oliver. Oh and if you ever need any more help with your computer you know where to find me or you can call. So… bye!”

She hopped out of the car and cringed internally at how awkward she had been. Did she even remember to thank him again? She turned around to say something else but he was already driving away with a confused expression on his face.

_Oh great he probably thinks that I’m rude. I just wanted him to understand that I understood that now that we were back at school I didn’t expect us to be besties or anything and that I understood that I’m at the bottom of the social food chain and he’s at the top so I understood that we wouldn’t be actually hanging out again, but that I would still help him with his computer._

_Wait, what do I understand?_

_I just confused myself, no wonder he’s confused._

Felicity just shrugged it off though and swiped her card to enter her building. When she got up to her room she resisted the urge to go to bed and instead changed into sweats and parked herself in front of her computer.

_Focus on the report Felicity. Focus on the report._

No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn’t seem to think of anything past her dinner with Oliver. She really had had a great time and she had felt like maybe the chances of a girl like her being, well at least friends, with a guy like him wasn’t totally improbable. But now she figured that she should just be happy she got to have one dinner with him, stop obsessing over the whole thing, and write her stupid report.

She typed her conclusion sentence at 1:32 am and collapsed into her bed.

* * *

 

The next day she was sitting on the lawn studying with Barry and Iris when the hockey team came jogging past. Oliver was leading them and when he caught sight of her he lifted his hand to wave. She raised her hand and quickly turned her wave into a hair tuck when Iris turned to look at her.

_Smooth, Smoak. Smooth._

“Was he just waving at us?”

“I don’t think so, it was probably someone else,” Felicity replied with a shrug.

“It sure seemed like he was waving at us…”

“Iris, why would he be waving at us? He doesn’t know any of us,” Felicity concluded and steered her attention back to the outline they were reviewing. Iris looked at her suspiciously but let it go.

That afternoon Felicity was annoyed to see that someone had occupied her usual spot in the library. When she got closer though she realized it was Oliver.

“Please don’t tell me you managed to get another virus on your computer in less than 24 hours,” she declared as she plunked her stuff down next to him.

“Nope. But now it won’t turn on…”

Felicity took a look at it, “Now what I’m going to tell you might be a little difficult for you to understand and super technical but try to follow, okay? The battery is dead. Plug it in.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “Oh… really?”

“Yes Oliver, and you can’t convince me to believe that you’re stupid enough to have not realized that, so what are you doing?”

“I wanted to talk to you, but you were a little unclear as to whether or not you were interested in talking to me again unless it was so you could offer me tech support.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “It’s not like I have a long line of people waiting to talk to me, so I think I can fit you in for a little non-business related chat. What’s up?”

Oliver let out an amused laugh before speaking, “So I had kind of been under the impression that you had enjoyed yourself last night, at least I know that I did, but then things just kind of ended abruptly…”

“Yeah I just didn’t want you to feel obligated, I mean I understood that--- ummm,” Felicity stumbled over her words before finally figuring out what she wanted to say, “I understood that it was a one-time thing, and I didn’t want you to feel like you had to explain that to me.”

Oliver’s brow arched in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Felicity sighed in exasperation.

_Are you seriously going to make me sit here and explain to you how the social hierarchy system works?_

“You’re a senior, who’s very popular and I’m a freshman who’s pretty much invisible. So I appreciate that you treated me to a generous dinner in return for my help, and I’m aware that you won’t be asking me out again. Not that you did ask me out, because it wasn’t a date, urrghh, why do I talk?” Felicity resisted the urge to bang her head into the table and instead powered up her tablet and bit her lip nervously.

“Okay first of all, this isn’t high school. No one cares that much about who people are hanging out with. And second of all, Felicity I’m not sure what your definition of a date is because last night was definitely a date. At least that was my intention…”

“This is just like in the movies isn’t it? This is a bet or a dare or a challenge or something. Most popular boy makes the moves on unassuming nerd girl and lulls her into a false sense of security only to publicly humiliate her,” Felicity muttered.

“Is that what you think of me?” Oliver asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

_Oh frack did I just say that out loud?_

“I’m just struggling to find a reason as to why you would want to take me out on a date. You didn’t even know me until yesterday afternoon.”

“And it only took me about 5 minutes to realize that you were someone I was interested in getting to know better. And after spending more time with you, I knew that I was right. You’re pretty remarkable Felicity.”

She turned to offer him a shy smile, “Thank you for remarking on it.”

“So now that we’ve gotten that cleared up, is it okay if I call you for something other than not so 24/7 tech support?”

Felicity nodded, “Yes.”

“Good. Are you coming to the game tomorrow night?”

“I didn’t know there was a game tomorrow night. I don’t really follow the sports schedules around here. But I think that I’m free, so I might make an appearance.”

“If you do I’ll treat you to Big Belly Burger afterwards…”

“You make a compelling argument; I’m easily persuaded by the prospect of chocolate milkshakes…”

“So it’s a date?” Oliver asked hopefully.

“It’s a date.”

“Sounds good,” Oliver grinned as he stood up, “I’m going to go plug my laptop in now so I can start my homework. Glad to know I won’t need to drain the battery again to talk to you.”

Tossing her a wink, he walked off and Felicity just about fell off of her chair.

_Oliver Queen. Who would have thought? Well I mean I thought about it.  I just—nevermind._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who have been leaving kudos and reviews. I'm shocked by the response to this story and I'm so glad that you all are loving it so much! Enjoy today's chapter :)

“Hey Iris?” Felicity asked as they were brushing their teeth that night.

“Ye-a-h?” Iris mumbled around her toothbrush.

“Are you going to the hockey game tomorrow night?”

Iris spit out her toothpaste, “No, and I’m super bummed because they’re playing Central City. One of my professors’s rescheduled our exam for tomorrow evening.”

_Thank you random professor. I am not ready to spill this to her just yet. Not sure why, because she is my best friend… but I guess I just want to see where things go first._

“Why were you planning on going?” Iris asked.

“I was considering it… I can sit with Caitlin if I go.”

“Okay who are you and what have you done with Felicity? I had to drag you to the hockey game the other night.”

“And I had fun.”

“Oh yeah. You did. See you should be thanking me for breaking you out of your comfort zone, introducing you to new things. Next thing you know you’ll have a cute hockey player boyfriend,” Iris patted her on the shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

_I may be a lot closer to that than you think._

* * *

 

Felicity could tell that Caitlin was surprised to see her but she greeted her warmly and gave her a big hug.

“Are Iris and Barry coming?” she asked.

“Nope, just me tonight.”

“Well I’m glad you’re here, it’s so nice to have another girl here to watch the game with. This should be a really exciting one too. Coast City was probably a better team than CCU, so I wouldn’t worry about them losing, but there’s more of a rivalry with Central City. Plus they usually draw a decent crowd of their own fans which creates a crazy atmosphere in here.”

Caitlin was right, the game was amazing, the rink had crackled with energy and excitement, and Starling pulled off an incredible victory. Afterwards, she waited for Oliver to finish up in the locker room. Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see two texts.

One from Oliver: _Almost done be out in a few_

One from Iris: _Exam was HARD. Staying the night at B’s. hope the game was fun. See you tmrw!_

_You are making this so easy to keep a secret Iris._

She watched as Ronnie came out of the locker room and walked over to Caitlin.

“Tommy’s having a party, do you want to go?” she heard him ask.

“I have an early exam tomorrow…”

“We won’t stay late. Come on Cait, it will be fun.”

“Alright,” Caitlin consented and they walked out of the rink hand in hand.

_A party. Looks like this date is going to be postponed._

Oliver walked out of the locker room a few minutes later and upon spotting her, made his way over.

“Ready to go?”

“You still want to go?”

Oliver furrowed his brow in confusion, “Yes…”

“Oh, okay. I just heard that there was a party going on and I just assumed that you would want to go to that which I would totally understand and we could reschedule or --”

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted her, “I’ve been to more than enough parties. I wanted to go out with you tonight.”

Felicity smiled, “Then I guess we should get going.”

“Good. I’m starving,” Oliver announced and slung his duffle over his shoulder to grab her hand.

“Great game by the way,” she complimented as they walked to his car.

“Ehh, I made some sloppy mistakes,” Oliver shrugged as he tossed his bag in the trunk.

“Well in my unprofessional opinion, you played well, and you guys won,” Felicity protested.

“The problem is that I’m going to have to impress the professionals and I’m nervous,” Oliver admitted, “NHL scouts have had their eye on me since freshman year, but if I want to score a contract for next season, I’m going to have to play really well during the official scouting week.”

“I’m sure you’ll do amazing. Besides, it’s still early in the season. Some more practice and you’ll be at your best.”

“Thank you,” Oliver squeezed her hand and she smiled up at him.

When they arrived at Big Belly Burger, there was a pretty long line of students and they took their place. The girl in front of her turned around and she recognized her from one of her classes.

“Hey Felicity,” the girl looked over at Oliver in surprise but didn’t comment, “Did you get your report finished for Callahan?”

“Yeah I just finished it the other night.”

“Lucky. I’m probably going to be pulling an all nighter. That’s why I’m stocking up on fries, they keep me going when it gets rough.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Felicity laughed, “Good luck!”

The girl smiled and turned back around.

Oliver was silent for a few moments and then spoke up, “Wait. Callahan. The Western Civ professor, right? I’m in his class.”

“Oliver I’m pretty sure you’re not in his class. I’ve never seen you there.”

Oliver ducked his head sheepishly, “That’s because I’ve maybe been to two of them? And I sat in the back. With traveling for games, and practices, I’ve been a little busy. How are we even in the same class anyway though if you’re a freshman and I’m a senior?”

“Oliver do you even need me to answer that question?” Felicity raised an eyebrow.

“No you’re right, you’re a genius. Of course you would be in upper level classes,” Oliver consented.

“Well that and I’m on an accelerated track so that I can have my masters in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences before I’m old and gray.”

“Okay sorry, super genius, not just regular genius,” Oliver teased.

“So if you’re in Callahan’s class I’m sure you know that we have a report due tomorrow that’s like 80% of our grade…”

“Do you think I can ask for an extension on that?”

Felicity just looked at him.

“Okay so probably not. But what am I going to do? I haven’t been to enough classes to write this report, even if I did think I could do the whole thing in one night.”

“You can if I help you,” Felicity replied.

“You don’t have to…”

“Oh no, we are doing it. And by it, I mean writing your report, in case you thought I was talking about something else, which I was not.”

Oliver tilted his head and gave her that amused smile she seemed to pull out of him fairly often, “I guess that means we’re taking dinner to go?”

“Yep, we’ve got a long night ahead of us,” Felicity cringed, “That will start with a trip to the library to pick up the books that you’ll need for the report that you will be writing with my assistance. That’s what we’re going to do.”

They ordered their food and drove over to the library where Felicity walked through the rows and piled books up in Oliver’s arms. The stack reached up to cover most of his face when she finally declared that they should have what they need.

“Good, because any more and I’m not going to be able to see to walk over and check these out,” Oliver commented.

“Oh! Sorry!” Felicity grabbed a few off the top of the stack to help him carry.

When they got up to the desk the librarian informed them that it was expected to start raining soon, “I’m going to give you a bag for these.”

Felicity thanked her and took the bags of books, “Okay, let’s go.”

While they were driving to Oliver’s building the rain started. At first just a gentle mist, it quickly turned torrential.

“Okay I’m going to drop you as close as I can but you’ll probably still get a little wet, sorry!” Oliver apologized as they pulled up to the dorm.

“Eh it’s okay, I don’t think I’ll melt,” Felicity assured him as she unbuckled her seatbelt and prepared to hightail it to the door.

The short sprint was enough to soak her sweatshirt and top straight through and she breathed a sigh of relief that at least she wasn’t wearing white.

_That would have certainly made things interesting._

Oliver appeared in the lobby a few minutes later, dripping wet as well. He led her towards the elevator and they left a trail of water behind them. Oliver’s room was one of the special single suites reserved for the varsity athletes and it was almost twice the size of the tiny room she shared with Iris.

“Wow, this is nice,” she commented as she looked around. It was surprisingly very neat and she got the sense that Oliver was someone who liked a certain sense of order. She watched as he walked over to his drawers and pulled out some dry clothes.

“Your jeans look pretty dry, but here,” he tossed her a large long sleeve shirt emblazoned with Starling Archer’s  Three Time Division Champion Team and his name on the back.

He pointed her in the direction of the bathroom and she couldn’t help but laugh at her appearance in the mirror. Pieces of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail were plastered to her face and mascara streaked down her cheeks.

_Wow I am so hot._

She peeled off her wet clothes and slipped on Oliver’s shirt which under different circumstances she could have worn on its own as a dress. Rolling up the sleeves she reached up to undo her ponytail. She combed through her hair with her fingers and pulled it back up into a messy bun. After taking care of the makeup meltdown situation, she knocked on the door tentatively.

“Oliver, are you done changing?”

“Yeah,” he called back and she stepped into the room.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the stacks of books with a terrified expression on his face.

“Are we really going to be able to pull this off?”

“You. You are going to pull this off. I’m just going to guide you,” Felicity emphasized and walked over to sit on the floor and start sorting through the stacks of books. She handed him a book and a notebook and gave him instructions for taking notes and making an outline. Sitting down at his desk, she pulled out her tablet to review her notes for a test she had tomorrow. An hour later she wandered down to the lobby to get coffee at the 24 hour Jitter’s kiosk. When she returned he had taken her place at the desk and had his computer open. She peered over his shoulder to see what he had accomplished.

“Looks good, here’s some caffeine.”

He accepted the coffee gratefully, “Thank you again for helping me, it’s probably not how you wanted to spend your night.”

She plopped down on his bed, “It’s okay. I’d just be alone in my room studying, so at least this way I have some company.”

“Still, I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Felicity yawned, “Probably should have gotten an extra boost of caffeine.”

She pulled up one of her books on her tablet and settled into read. Every half hour or so, Oliver would read to her what he had and she would offer her suggestions. Around 4:21 am she could feel herself fighting even harder to keep her eyelids open until her tiredness finally won out.

* * *

 

Felicity awoke and was immediately filled with confused panic.

_Where am I?????_

She blinked a few times and pushed herself up onto her arm. When she spotted Oliver slumped over his computer, the pieces locked into place in her brain. Glancing at the clock she saw the time flashing back at her and the panic returned.

She hopped out of his bed and started gathering up her things. Despite her best efforts to be quiet, Oliver lifted his head up sleepily and looked at her in confusion for a second.

“Felicity! Sorry I didn’t realize you were still here.”

“Yeah, I guess we both fell asleep at some point… I’m just going to go now. I have a class in,” she glanced at the clock again and cringed, “Half an hour. Did you finish your paper?”

“I just have the conclusion paragraph left,” Oliver answered as he stood up.

“Oh that’s easy, just summarize all your main points again. See I knew you could do it.”

“Well it wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t have stiff armed me into doing it,” Oliver gave her a teasing grin.  

“I’m very motivational,” Felicity tossed over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

“Felicity wait, I’ll give you a ride over to your building—“

“Oh no you don’t—“

“And don’t say that I don’t have to do that. You won’t make it to your class if you have to walk back. I don’t have anything right away this morning.”

“Fine,” Felicity consented and waited for him to slip into his shoes and grab his keys.

When she got to her building she realized she was still wearing his shirt, “Uhh, I’ll wash this and get it back to you okay?”

“Sure. See you in later?”

“I guess I will, since you are planning on showing up to class to turn in that report, right?”

“Nah I just did it for fun,” Oliver shrugged and smiled.

_He has a really cute smile. I’m doomed._

“Oohh o-kay,” Felicity shook her head and returned the smile, “See you later Oliver.”

* * *

 

Felicity was sitting on the floor of the laundry room reading a book the next afternoon when Iris walked in.

“Hey stranger, I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while…”

“We slept in the same room last night,” Felicity commented.

“I know that,” Iris dropped her laundry on the floor and slid down the wall to sit beside her, “I just feel like between classes and I’ve been spending so much time with Barry lately, we haven’t really done anything together since the hockey game the other night. And even then, Barry was there.”

“That’s because you two are madly in love with each other and basically attached at the hip,” Felicity teased.

“True. But I feel bad because I feel like you’ve just been all by your lonesome the past couple of days—“

_Uhhh. Yeah. Totally lonely._

“--- which is why we’re having a girls afternoon. As soon as we’re done with laundry we are going shopping. With what money? I don’t know. Maybe it will just be window shopping---

_#brokecollegestudentprobs_

\---Either way, it will be fun.”

“Sounds like a plan, mark me down for window shopping---“

Felicity was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked down and saw Oliver’s name flash across the screen.

“I’ll be right back,” she announced as she hopped up and walked out into the hallway.

“What’s up?” she asked Oliver.

“Hey so I just wanted to let you know that I talked to my Dad about your internship application and he said that he would pass your name along to the Applied Sciences division for priority screening or something like that.”

“Thank you so much for doing that.”

“No problem. You basically saved my Western Civ grade so that already puts you in my Dad’s good graces.”

Felicity laughed and he continued, “Anyway, I’m on my way to practice but I just wanted to let you know. Are you doing anything later tonight?”

“My roommate and I are going to hang out. I’ll see you tomorrow though?”

“Yeah, let’s try to meet for lunch. What’s your class schedule tomorrow?”

“Oliver tomorrow is Saturday.”

“Oh yeah, staying up for almost 24 hours to work on that paper really messed up my internal calendar. So you’re free at noon for lunch?”

“Let me check my schedule,” Felicity paused, “Well would you look at that, I am totally free of social obligations tomorrow.”

Felicity could imagine his amused smile as he replied, “Good, pencil me in and I’ll pick you up at noon.”

“So really it will be like 12:27?”

Oliver laughed, “Probably?”

“Okay, see you tomorrow. Have a good practice.”

“Bye Felicity.”

Felicity did her best to disguise her grin as she walked back into the laundry room.

“You look pretty happy,” Iris commented when she walked in, “Who was that?”

“Oh just some news about an internship I had applied for,” Felicity replied with a shrug.

“Oh so it doesn’t have anything to do with this?” Iris held up Oliver’s shirt and Felicity’s eyes widened, “Felicity why are you washing Oliver Queen’s shirt?”

 “Why were you going through my clothes?”

“Your stuff was done and I was switching it over for you—wait don’t change the topic.”

“I’m washing his shirt so I can return it to him clean,” Felicity shrugged.

Iris shot her a look, “Why do you have his shirt?”

“Because we were in a rainstorm and mine got wet.”

Iris’ face lit up, “Were you kissing in the rain?”

“Uhhh--”

Iris dropped the shirt and hit her on the shoulder enthusiastically, “You are dating Oliver Queen aren’t you? Why didn’t you tell me? Oh I am so happy for you I can’t believe this is happening. You are dating like the hottest guy in school, well other than Barry, but Felicity!! You hit the jackpot!”

“Iris. We were not kissing in the rain. We’re just friends… ish. I don’t really know what we are exactly.”

“Whoa you need to hit the rewind and catch me up on what you’ve been up to because clearly I have missed a lot,” Iris remarked as she tossed the shirt into the dryer with the rest of Felicity’s laundry and hit start.

“Okay so I guess it was about a week ago, the day after the hockey game we went to. Oliver came to me for help with his computer; Tommy had recommended me to him. He offered to take me out to dinner as payment and I was totally expecting like Big Belly or something but no, he takes me to this super nice restaurant and we have an amazing time. Like we talked for hours and the time just flew by. He’s not like conventionally book smart, but he’s really intelligent and good at reading people so he was totally interesting to talk to. Anyway, I figured it was just going to be a onetime thing since it was just as a thank you for fixing his computer. But I guess he had intended it as a date because he came to talk to me again the next day and asked me to go out with him after that hockey game that I went to by myself the other night. We were going to BB when we somehow got to talking about school and I found out that he hadn’t done this one report that was like a huge part of his grade so we pulled like an all nighter and I helped him finish it. And that was the night that it was raining like crazy which is how I ended up with one of his shirts,” Felicity concluded her ramble, “Oh and he just asked me out to lunch tomorrow.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me all this, why didn’t you?” Iris asked as she bounced excitedly.

“Because I knew you would freak out and I didn’t know where it was going.”

“Oh I’m freaking out, I’m freaking excited for you!”

“So you’re not mad that I didn’t tell you…”

“Are you kidding me? Everyone likes a little secret, sneak around romance every once in a while. I had a secret boyfriend once, I totally get it.

“Well romance might be a bit of a stretch. But maybe eventually,” Felicity grinned.

“Oh definitely, if he has half a brain he’ll be head over heels for you in no time,” Iris assured, “We’re still good for girls’ day though, right?”

“Oh yeah, he has practice and stuff this afternoon so he was just calling about lunch tomorrow. And my internship, I wasn’t lying about that. Besides, I agree with you, we need some girl time.”

“Good. Wait what does he have to do with your internship?”

“His dad is the CEO of one of the companies I applied for an internship at, Queen Consolidated. He gave me a good recommendation.”

“Well that worked out well for you. See I knew that you two would be a good couple; everyone should listen to my match making. I’m a pro.”

“I think you just picked the first cute, single guy you saw and by some wild chance he actually talked to me but whatever you want to believe.”

The dryers dinged and they grabbed their laundry, Iris still chattering excitedly, “We might have to upgrade our shopping trip from window shopping to actual shopping and get you some new date night clothes.”

“Sure why don’t I just go sell one of my organs first so that I actually have money to spend. I have plenty of passable date outfits.”

“You’re right, so let’s keep all of our organs inside our bodies. And I guess in a couple of years when you’re the super genius who’s basically running the world, you can buy whatever clothes you want.”

“That’s the plan,” Felicity winked and hit the button for the elevator.

* * *

After cronuts and coffee at Jitter’s and window shopping that did in fact turn into actual shopping when Felicity found a pair of panda flats that she couldn’t resist, they crashed back in their room for some sushi and Netflix. 

Iris pointed a chopstick at Felicity’s computer screen, “How about that one?”

“The Mighty Ducks?” Felicity read.

“I feel like we should be more cultured towards the hockey world now that you’re dating a hockey player,” Iris commented.

Felicity rolled her eyes and hit play, “Try to remember that we’re not dating. Officially.”

“Whatever, it’s just a label. He’s into you, you’re into him, and we’re going to watch this hockey movie.”

The movie ended up being actually pretty amusing and they ended up watching the second and third ones too before getting ready for bed.

“So do you think we could have a double date sometime?” Iris asked as they were settling in to sleep.

“Sure, that would be fun.”

“You’re going to keep me posted on the details from now on, right? No more secrets. I mean there are things that I obviously do not need to know, although I expect a full report on whether or not he’s a good kisser when you get around to--”

“Iris,” Felicity interrupted her, “I’ll keep you updated, but let’s just leave the details to your imagination, okay?”

Felicity could hear the pout in her voice as she replied, “You’re no fun.”

“This isn’t middle school where we sit around and have truth circles…”

“I miss middle school. No actually I take that back, I had acne in middle school.”

“I have a hard time believing that Miss Perfect Complexion.”

“It’s the truth. I bet you were real awkward in middle school, did you have braces? I can totally picture a little nerd middle school Felicity…”

Felicity chucked a pillow at her, “Shut up.”

Iris tossed the pillow back at her, “Ahh it’s okay, you were a goddess by the time I met you. Seriously though, I am really happy for you. I think you’ve been afraid to put yourself out there since Cooper, so this is huge for you to be willing to open your heart to someone else. I hope that Oliver turns out to be the perfect guy for you.”

“I just don’t want to get my heart broken again,” Felicity whispered as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think you can expect pretty consistent updates on Wednesdays and Saturdays for right now. When I start traveling a lot this summer I'll have to go back to just Saturday updates though. Enjoy today's chapter :)

“The Mighty Ducks?” Oliver laughed as they sat tucked into a booth in the cafeteria the next day, “Those were my favorite when I was younger.”

_Thank you Iris._

“I was surprisingly entertained by them,” Felicity commented, “Kinda makes me wish that I could skate.”

“You don’t know how to skate?” Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve never been. At least not that I can remember…”

“Seriously?”

“Oliver I grew up in the desert, it’s not like we had frozen ponds in our backyards.”

“But you want to learn?” Oliver asked.

Felicity tilted her head, “Are you offering to teach me?”

“I think you’ll find me to be a suitable instructor,” Oliver folded his hands on the table and winked.

_You can teach me anything you want. Anytime. Anywhere. I’m game._

Felicity blushed and looked up in panic but saw that Oliver was still waiting for her reply.

_Wow. Brain to mouth filter is getting better. I thought for sure that might have slipped out._

“Okay then, but isn’t the rink closed to the public during hockey season? I think I saw that on a sign somewhere when I was at the game…”

“Just leave the details to me. I’ll pick you up at 9 tonight, and I will be on time. I promise.”

“Should I get that in writing?” Felicity teased.

“I’ll be there,” Oliver assured as he stood up and grabbed their plates, “I have to head to practice now so I’ll see you later.”

_Please let me not embarrass myself too much._

* * *

 

Felicity tugged on a pair of leggings and her Starling U sweatshirt. Slipping into her boots and tightening her ponytail, she glanced at the clock and headed down to the lobby of her building. Oliver was surprisingly on time for once and she walked out to his car. When she slid into her seat, he reached for her hand and drove with the other over to the rink. She smiled down at their intertwined hands resting on her thigh before a thought occurred to her. 

“There isn’t going to be any breaking and entering involved with this is there? Because I’m here on scholarship and I will definitely lose it at the slightest hint of trouble and I can’t afford—“

“Felicity,” he interrupted and squeezed her hand, “Don’t worry about it. You’re not going to get in trouble.”

He parked the car around the back of the building and led her over to the player’s entrance. Swiping his card, he pushed open the door and they walked into the locker room.

Felicity wrinkled her nose, “It smells like sweaty boy in here.”

“Were you expecting something else?” Oliver laughed as they walked over to his locker.

She sat down on a bench and watched as he turned the combination on the lock and opened the door to pull out his skates.

“What about me?”

“We’ll have to snag you one of the rental pairs… that might involve some breaking and entering,” Oliver admitted.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“But no one is going to know,” Oliver assured, “Besides, my parent’s money built this rink, I basically own it. So we’re not really breaking in.”

“That is the most entitled rich boy thing I have ever heard come out of an actual person’s mouth,” Felicity teased as she stood up to follow him.

The walked through the dark rink, the dim emergency lights keeping them from tripping, until they got to the front lobby.

“What size?” Oliver asked.

“Seven,” Felicity answered and hung back as he fiddled with the door handle to the skate rental room.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he got in without alarms blaring or a security guard appearing and slid down the wall to sit on the floor and wait for him.

_This is definitely starting to feel like a movie._

_I hope I’m good at skating._

_Or maybe not._

_So he has to catch me in his arms…_

Reappearing a few minutes later with a pair of hockey skates, he held out a hand to help her up, “See? No problem, we’ll just return them when we’re done.”

“Whatever you say…”

He led her back to the locker room and instructed her to sit down on a bench. Kneeling in front of her, her slipped her boots off and stuck them beside his locker. He grabbed the pair of skates he had gotten for her and she stuck her feet into them.

“Perfect fit,” Oliver commented, “Now let’s get them laced up.”

Carefully he laced up the first skate, showing her how to make them tight enough to keep her ankles stabilized but not so tight they were cutting off her circulation.

“Okay, now you try.”

She bent over and was instantly aware of how close their faces were.

_Alert. Alert. We’re in kissing range._

Awkwardly, he scooted backwards mumbling something about not wanting to be in her way. Biting her lip she grabbed the laces and copied what Oliver had done.

“Perfect,” Oliver complimented after inspecting, and she smiled.

He laced up his own skates and rose to his feet. Offering his arm, she clung to it as she hobbled over towards the entrance to the ice on the wobbly, thin blades.

“Okay so you want to think about gliding across the ice. Alternating putting the weight on each foot and then pushing out and back,” Oliver explained as he stepped out onto the ice backward and grabbed her hands.

“Uhhh…”

_I am going to fall._

“It will make sense once you get going,” Oliver assured her and pulled her gently onto the ice, “I’m going to start by just pulling you around a bit though so you can get used to the ice and adjust your balance.”

Felicity nodded and tried to keep from looking totally terrified.

He pushed off and skated backwards, gliding effortlessly across the ice, and she concentrated on staying upright while coasting along with him.

_How the frack does he make it look so easy?_

She was paying attention to her feet when he stopped suddenly and she slammed into his chest.

_His very solid chest._

“Sorry, I should have given you some warning,” he apologized as he steadied her back on her feet, “You ready to move yourself now?”

She looked at him hesitantly and he continued, “Don’t worry, I’ll still hold onto your hand, you won’t fall.”

He released one of her hands so they could skate along next to each other and he pushed them off. She instantly felt herself wobbling and he moved his hand up her arm to stabilize her. Gradually, she found a rhythm and focused on slowly shifting her weight from foot to foot to glide forward like he had explained.

“Good, you’re getting it,” Oliver encouraged her and slid his hand back down to grasp hers.

“I’m going so slowly though,” Felicity complained as they inched across the ice.

“You’ll build up speed eventually. You can’t be amazing at everything,” Oliver teased.

“I’m not amazing at everything. Just most things,” Felicity teased back.

After a few laps around the ice, Felicity was starting to feel more confident and a little less wobbly. She released Oliver’s hand and started moving along on her own. He took the opportunity to skate ahead of her and alternated between skating forwards and backwards and skating fast circles around her.

“Show off,” she muttered as the distraction caused her to trip over her feet and land on her butt.

He skated over to her and crouched down with concern etched on his face, “Are you okay?”

“I’m going to have a really lovely bruise tomorrow, and sitting in the hard chairs of class will be a bit uncomfortable, but I think I’ll be alright,” she replied as he helped her stand back up.

“Maybe you got a little too ahead of yourself,” Oliver commented as he held onto her hand, “It takes time to get comfortable skating.”

“I was doing fine,” Felicity protested.

“Maybe I just missed holding your hand,” Oliver winked as he pushed them back off to continue their circuit.

_Sigh. Really not going to complain about that._

After a while Felicity could feel her legs getting tired and she voiced that she was ready to call it a night to Oliver. Before she could acknowledge what was happening, he scooped her up like she weighed nothing. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder as he skated them across the ice to the entrance. He let her down gently once they were off the ice and she held onto his arm again to walk to the locker room.

“Thanks for the lesson,” she smiled up at him, “I had fun.”

“You’re welcome, I had fun too.”

Sitting down on the bench next to each other, they started untying the knots in their laces.

He stood up and started to speak, “Now be careful, because when you first---“

She stood up before he finished and stumbled forwards.

Catching her, he wrapped his arms securely around her back and continued, “When you first stand up you might be a little unsteady on your feet after skating for so long.”

“Noted.”

She kind of hoped that he wouldn’t release her any time soon and she banded her arms around his waist to keep herself close. Tilting her chin up to look at him she found herself staring at his lips.

_They look soft._

_I bet he’s a good kisser._

_I really want to find out._

_Like really want to._

_Are we at a kissing stage yet?_

She snapped her eyes up to meet his and the look there made her think that just maybe they were at the kissing stage. He brought his lips down to meet hers and the kiss was soft and sweet and perfect.

When he pulled back, being the awkward person that she is, she had to comment, “Do you always finish your lessons with a kiss?”

His eyes sparkled in amusement, “No that’s an extra charge; I hope you’re prepared to shell out the big bucks.”

She giggled and rolled up on her toes to press her lips to his again. A thought floated to the surface of her thoughts.

_NHL contract._

_This isn’t going to last Felicity. He’s going to leave. Just like they always do._

She pushed the thoughts down and ignored the slightly uneasy feeling in her stomach as she focused instead on how right it felt to have his strong arms around her.

_This will be different._

He broke away, eliciting a pout from her, and reminded her that they needed to return her skates, “Besides, this is a gross locker room that smells like sweaty boy, remember?”

_Yeah umm, you don’t really notice anything when you’re getting kissed by you._

_Which you wouldn’t know, because you are you._

Oliver chuckled and she realized that she must have said that out loud.

_Really thought the filter was getting better. I guess not._

“Let’s get these skates back and then hot chocolate at Jitters?” Oliver suggested.

“Seeing as it’s 11 I should definitely not be having coffee so yeah, hot chocolate sounds good,” Felicity agreed.

They walked back to the lobby in silence for a few moments before Oliver spoke up, “Hey Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“Since you’re you, you wouldn’t know this, but you don’t really notice anything else when you’re getting kissed by you either.”

_Yep, definitely said that out loud earlier._

* * *

 

“Hey Felicity,” Felicity heard someone call as she was walking down the hall to her room a week later.

She turned around and saw Laurel walking towards her, “Umm hi?”

Felicity wasn’t totally sure that Laurel actually meant to talk to her despite having called her name. She could count in one hand the number of interactions she had had with her since she had been at school even though their rooms were two doors down from each other.

 “I know we haven’t really talked before but Caitlin and I and some of the other girls are driving out to Coast City for the game tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to come along,” Laurel asked, “I’m sure Oliver would like it for you to be there, and I assumed you didn’t have a car since freshmen aren’t allowed to have theirs on campus…”

_Do I get in some special hockey players’ girlfriends club now?_

“Could Iris come along too?”

“Of course, the more the merrier,” Laurel replied.

_Okay good it’s not one of those weird cliques._

_Like, only those who have locked lips with a jersey wearer allowed._

_I think I watch too many movies._

Felicity thanked her and unlocked her door, “What time are you planning on leaving?”

“2 o’clock, do you have a late class tomorrow?”

“I only have a morning class so I’ll be alright to leave then. Thank you.”

“No thank _you_ ,” Laurel laughed and continued, “Ever since you and Oliver started dating he hasn’t crashed any of Tommy and I’s dates. I thought we were going to have a permanent third wheel forever.”

Felicity let out a laugh as well, “Yeah I think Barry and Iris are pretty happy too.”

Laurel started to head back to her room and then paused, “He seems to really like you; I heard him talking to Tommy the other day.”

Felicity smiled, “I really like him too. I mean it’s still new, very new. We only just met like 2 ish weeks ago but yeah… I really like him.”

“New is good; it’s what he needed. He’s had some rough relationships in the past,” Laurel shrugged, “Mostly because he used to be a bit of a player… off the ice. But he’s grown up a lot, and he’s a good guy, which you obviously know. Well, I have to get to class, but I’ll see you tomorrow Felicity?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

_2 ish weeks._

_You are falling way too fast girl._

* * *

 

Felicity and Iris scooted into the back seat of Laurel’s car where Caitlin was already waiting in the passenger seat.

“I’m so glad you two could join us,” Caitlin remarked excitedly, “The drive is sooo long but the guys always appreciate a little cheering section.”

“Plus they have a Big Belly Burger in Coast City that starts serving their holiday candy cane milkshakes way before all the other ones,” Laurel commented.

“Yeah who am I kidding, don’t tell the boys, we’re only in it for the peppermint goodness,” Caitlin amended with a laugh.

“So I just got the letter yesterday that I got accepted to my first choice for law school,” Laurel spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

“That’s fantastic,” Caitlin replied, “I know you were really hoping to get into this one.”

“Yeah, not only is it a great program, but I’ll be close to Tommy. He decided that he’s going to work for his father after all. I think it helped that I finally told him that being Oliver’s roadie was not a realistic life choice if he wanted to marry a lawyer. I want a permanent address.”

“So Tommy isn’t going to play for the NHL?” Felicity asked.

“Oh goodness no. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m his biggest fan and he’s a great goalie but there’s a big difference between being a good college athlete and going pro. Oliver’s really the only one on the team with the potential to play in the NHL.”

“What about Ronnie?”

“Well we’re only juniors,” Caitlin answered, “So Ronnie could always work hard towards the NHL, but as much as he loves hockey, he really just wants to be an engineer. After we graduate next year we’ll probably relocate somewhere for medical school and for him to work towards getting his masters. I mean all that’s assuming that we get engaged like I hope…”

“Caitlin, he’s going to propose,” Iris and Laurel both jumped in simultaneously and the three of them enthusiastically started talking about engagements and weddings and Felicity felt a little, okay a lot, overwhelmed.

_Just in case you were wondering, since we’re talking about our futures, right now I’m living in a bubble of denial and ignoring the inevitable because I’m not sure Oliver fits in with my plans at all and I’m probably just riding this train (ugh I did not mean that as euphemism) until it crashes spectacularly._

They stopped at the Big Belly Burger and grabbed dinner, including the infamous holiday shakes before continuing on to the school. By the time they arrived at Coast City U, Felicity had successfully talked herself into believing that she could stop stressing so much about her relationship with Oliver and that everything was going to work out. She hopped out of the car excitedly with the rest of the girls, met up with the group that had driven up in another car and they went to get their tickets. They found their seats and cheered enthusiastically when the announcer called the away team onto the ice. Oliver winked when he caught her eye and she blew a kiss back at him before mouthing “good luck _.”_ He grinned and skated over to join his team on the line.

Halfway through the second period, they were down 5-0 and Felicity could tell they were getting frustrated. Penalties increased as they started playing recklessly and Felicity expected fists to start flying any minute.

“Come on guys, three years without a loss. You can do it, pull it together,” Laurel muttered beside her.

Iris shifted anxiously in her seat and Caitlin was biting her lip so hard Felicity expected to see blood soon.

Two weeks ago she would have thought that their nerves were ridiculous, it’s just a game, but now she was right along with them in scooting towards the edge of her seat and hoping for a miracle. She didn’t want to see the undefeated record that they had worked so hard for the past three years to go down.

But go down it did.

Despite a last ditch effort in the third period that resulted in two goals, the Starling Archers faced something this particular team had never experienced. Defeat. Watching the thinly veiled, dejected looks on their faces as they held their heads high and exited into the locker room was hard.

“Well, all good things must come to an end,” Laurel commented sadly as they stood up to leave.

 “They probably won’t be getting back to school until late,” Caitlin mused as they headed out to the car, “I have a feeling the coach is going to have a lot to say in the locker room.”

“I hope he’s not too hard on them,” Felicity remarked.

“I’m more worried about how hard they’re going to be on themselves,” Laurel replied.

An hour or so into the drive back Felicity’s phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from Oliver.

_Won’t be back until late, you don’t have to wait up. Thanks for coming._

She shot back a quick reply and rested her head against the window, enjoying the silence of the car after the loud game.

Back at the dorm, Felicity pulled on her pink and gray polka dot pajamas that were old and soft and felt like she was wearing a cloud before sitting down at her desk to finish up some homework. Around midnight she glanced out the window and saw the hockey team bus pull onto campus. An idea popped into her head and she stuffed her feet into her boots and grabbed her bag.

“Iris?” she called into the bathroom where she heard the shower running, “I’m going out. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“What?” came out muddled by the sound of the water and Felicity sighed.

Walking into the bathroom, she opened the shower curtain a crack and repeated herself.

“Oh okay. Don’t get into any trouble,” Iris replied and returned to shaving her legs.

Felicity tossed on her sweatshirt and padded out into the hallway. The elevator decided to work for once and she rode it down to the lobby. Walking out the door she kept carefully to the lighted paths, making a quick stop at the 24 hour convenience store on campus before continuing to Oliver’s building. A couple people glanced up at her as she walked over to the elevators but for the most part she was ignored as she made her way up to his room. Standing outside the door, she wondered if maybe she should have just waited until morning. But having walked all the way over here, she wasn’t leaving now. She knocked softly and waited for him to open the door.

Upon seeing her, the corners of his mouth flicked upward, “Nice jammies.”

He was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, very low slung sweatpants.

_Same to you sir._

He backed into the room and she took that as her cue to follow, “I know you said that you would just see me in the morning but I was still awake so I brought the one thing that always cheers me up after a crushing disappointment.”

She pulled the carton of ice cream that she had bought out of the bag and extended it to him. He didn’t reply right away and she looked at him expectantly.

“I trekked all the way over her in my pajamas in the dark and risked being kidnapped, you better like mint chip.”

His mouth curling up in a smile, he asked, “Did you bring two spoons?”

“Of course,” she replied with a grin and pulled them out.

He sat down at the head of his bed and patted the spot next to him for her to join him.

“Oh and I also brought this,” she pulled his shirt out of her bag, “Freshly washed. Do you want me to put it in your drawer?”

Oliver shrugged, “You can keep it if you want. I have more t-shirts than I can realistically wear.”

She folded it back up and stuck in her bag which she tossed on the floor before joining him on the bed. Handing him his spoon, she took the lid off the carton and set it on the desk beside them.

“Thank you for coming over,” he said as he dipped his spoon into the ice cream, “I didn’t want to ask you to, but I’m really glad you did. Although I’m not thrilled that you were walking around campus alone in the dark.”

“Ehh, I made it alive,” Felicity pointed out before sticking a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

After a few moments of silence Felicity spoke up again, “So do you want to talk about tonight?”

Oliver sighed in frustration, “I don’t know what happened. I just wasn’t on my game tonight.”

“The loss isn’t entirely on you.”

“I know, but I’m the captain, which means everyone is looking to me to lead the team to victory. And I’ve done that, for three years, but none of that will matter anymore. This season needs to be perfect if I have a shot at going pro and I feel like everything is about to fall apart.”

Felicity rested her hand on his knee, “So what are you going to do about it?”

“What?”

“You can’t just accept that this season is going to be a failure when it’s barely started. I get it; things have been fairly easy for you up to this point, so you’re frustrated that obviously whatever you’ve been doing is no longer enough. You’ve been unhappy with your performance in your games recently and tonight things hit a low point for your whole team. You can’t let that get to you though; you just have to do things differently. I may not know a lot about hockey, but I know a lot about getting through challenging situations. My mom is a cocktail waitress and my dad has been MIA most of my life, I should not be here right now. If I can work hard to get to college, you can work your butt a little harder to get that NHL contract.”

“You know, if the whole computer sciences thing doesn’t pan out you could definitely be a motivational speaker,” Oliver commented.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m serious, that was a compliment. And you’re right, I need to stop brooding and get to work. Maybe I should hire you as my personal coach…”

“Do I get a whistle? Or a megaphone?”

Oliver laughed, “Whatever you want.”

Felicity grinned and it turned into a yawn, “I guess I should be heading back…”

Oliver shot her a look, “I sincerely hope that you are joking.”

“Yeah… this bed… is comfy… I’m not going anywhere…” Felicity muttered as her eyes closed and her head dropped to Oliver’s shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver must have shifted them in the night because when Felicity woke up she was no longer sitting up against the headboard, but tucked comfortably into his side. A blanket was draped over them but Oliver’s body was so warm she didn’t think it was really necessary. For a moment she was a little uncomfortable with the intimacy of the situation. Sure they had kissed, multiple times, but Oliver had always been cautious about going too far with her. Waking up next to him, despite having done nothing but sleep, felt… well actually it felt pretty nice. Snuggling in closer, she trailed light kisses across his bare shoulder.

“Your feet are freezing,” she heard Oliver complain, his eyes still closed.

“Good morning to you too,” she replied teasingly and dragged the hem of his sweatpants up a bit with her feet to press them into his calf.

“Don’t be mean,” Oliver grumbled but his lips were quirking upwards in a smile and he rolled to face her.

“I’m not being mean; I’m just using my resources wisely. My feet are cold and you’re hot. Temperature wise. Okay not just temperature wise but—“ Felicity blushed, “You know what I’m saying.”

Oliver smirked, “No, I’m not sure what you’re saying. Maybe you should clarify…”

Felicity closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

_Time to change the subject._

“So what’s your plan for stepping up your training routine?” she asked.

Oliver groaned, “Do I have to think about that right now?”

“Hey you’re the one who wants to play in the NHL, not me. I can stay in bed all day if I want.”

Oliver’s eyebrows rose slightly and she quickly added, “To sleep. I’ve been running on less than the recommended hours and a caffeine surge for basically the entire time I’ve been at school.”

“That’s because you’re an overachiever,” Oliver commented and reached around her to rub her back.

“No, I just actually go to class and complete my assignments…”

“I do too,” Oliver pouted and the combination of that and his messy bed hair was just too much.

Laughter bubbled up in her chest, “You’re so cute.”

Oliver was about to respond when his phone started buzzing. Felicity glanced over and, seeing that it was Thea, handed it to him.

“Hey what’s up?” Oliver greeted his sister and Felicity’s phone started ringing too. Upon seeing that it was Queen Consolidated, she hopped out of the bed and ran over to the bathroom so she wouldn’t be distracted by Oliver and Thea’s conversation.

“Hello is this Felicity Smoak?” a voice crackled over the phone.

“Yes,” Felicity answered, trying to keep herself from babbling excitedly.

“Ms. Smoak, upon reviewing your application we feel like you would be a good fit for our internship program here at Applied Sciences. We’d like you to come in sometime next week for a tour and a brief interview just to familiarize you with some of the staff members. What day will work best with your class schedule?”

Felicity ran through her week in her head quickly, “How does Wednesday afternoon sound, sometime around 3?”

“Excellent, we’ll mark you down and have a guest pass ready for you at the front desk. Do you have any other questions for me?”

“Not that I can think of. Thank you so much for this opportunity,” Felicity gushed.

“It’s our privilege Ms. Smoak. We’re always interested in recruiting young talent to our team here and your high school accomplishments alone rival that of many of our college graduate interns. We’ll see you on Tuesday,” the woman concluded before hanging up.

_*internally screaming*_

Felicity practically skipped out of the bathroom and was about to tell Oliver the good news when she noticed he was still on the phone.

Oliver glanced up at her, “Hey Thea, is it okay if I bring a friend over with me?”

“No, not Tommy. A new friend…”

“Okay we’ll be over soon, just make yourself as comfortable as you can.”

“I promise I won’t forget the soup.”

Oliver hung open and turned to address Felicity, “Thea’s not feeling well and my parents are out of town on business. The staff is there and someone can take care of her but she really wants me to come over… So I’m going to spend the day with her until her boyfriend gets off of work. You can come over too if you want, I know you had kinda hoped to just relax today but—“

“Oliver,” Felicity interrupted, “I’d love to meet your sister. I’ll come along.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Felicity assured him and came over to sit on the edge of the bed, “And I have some good news. You’re looking at the newest Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences intern.”

Oliver sat up to lean over and kiss her, offering his congratulations when he pulled away.

“Thanks. Also, side note, that’s kind of gross that you just kissed me right now with your morning breath.”

“You have morning breath too,” Oliver pointed out.

“Good point,” Felicity conceded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up to grab her bag.

“Let me call Raisa to let her know we’ll be stopping by to pick up some soup and then I’ll swing you by your dorm so you can brush your teeth and I can kiss you again.”

* * *

Oliver dropped her off at her building and she ran in to quickly change into some clothes and tell Iris where she was off to.

“Did you have a good sleepover?” Iris asked groggily from where she was still curled up in bed.

“Maybe…” Felicity answered as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

“You were being serious about that whole, no sharing details thing, weren’t you?” Iris pouted.

“Yes I was. But also, nothing that exciting happened. I went over there to be supportive, not to rip his clothes off.”

“A little loving makes everyone feel bet—“

Felicity shot her a look and she pulled the covers over her head.

A few seconds later she peeked her eyes out, “Okay but please tell me that you at least got to touch his abs.”

Felicity tugged a sweater over her head, “He wasn’t wearing a shirt so it really couldn’t be helped. But it wasn’t like a full on touch, more like a graze…”

Iris sighed, “Bless. Okay so what are you up to today?”

“His sister is sick so we’re going over to his house to keep her company.”

“You’re going to spend your entire Saturday helping take care of his sick sister? You must be seriously in love with him.”

“Love is a very strong word.”

“Which, given your past situations, you are hesitant to use, I know.”

“And we’ve been together for less than a month; I don’t really buy into the whole love at first sight thing.”

“I’m also aware of that. And this is definitely not a case of love at first sight because if you’ll recall, you pretty much wrote him off as an egotistical jerk when you first saw him. But you have been happier these last few weeks than I’ve seen you in a long time and I can’t help but think that he has something to do with that.”

“He does make me happy,” Felicity admitted, “But I’m not ready to say that I’m in love with him yet.”

“Fair enough,” Iris conceded, “Have fun at the Queen castle and I’ll see you later.”

As Felicity was almost out the door Iris spoke up again, “Hey Felicity? Don’t think that you have to wait a certain amount of time before it’s appropriate for you to be in love with him. You don’t have to be afraid of falling in love just because you’ve had your heart broken in the past.”

* * *

 

“You didn’t say it was a _girl_ friend,” Thea commented when they walked into her room.

 “Speedy, this is my _girlfriend_ Felicity,” Oliver introduced her.

_Girlfriend. Okay. Alright. We’re using that word now. Nice._

They ended up spending the day watching movies, after attempting a game of Monopoly that ended when Thea and Oliver started throwing pieces at each other.

While Oliver browsed through Netflix to find their next movie, Felicity wandered over to Thea’s nail polish collection that was neatly arranged by color on the top of her dresser.

“You’ve got some really pretty colors,” she commented as she picked up a bottle of ruby red polish, “I worked at a nail salon one summer. They didn’t actually let me paint anyone’s nails because I don’t have a cosmetology license so I just scheduled appointments and swept the floors and stuff. But after the salon was closed for the day there was this one girl who taught me how to do the perfect manicure and pedicure and different nail art designs. That’s when I really became obsessed with nail polish. I have bins and bins full of all different colors at home, but I just brought a couple of my favorites with me to school. My roommate Iris always has me do her nails for her.”

She turned and was about to apologize for rambling on about something they probably didn’t care about when she noticed that Thea looked like she had been listening intently.

“Could you paint my nails?” she asked eagerly.

Felicity grinned, “Of course.”

She grabbed the supplies that she needed from Thea’s dresser and bathroom, including an inky black polish that Thea had requested, and walked over to the bed, pulling a tray table with her. After she had arranged everything neatly, Thea shifted over and held out her hands. Beginning her usual regime, she listened as Thea told her a story of when Oliver tried to get her to play hockey.

“Rather unsuccessfully,” Oliver muttered from where he was sitting on a chair in the corner flipping through a copy of Sports Illustrated.

 Thea shrugged, “I can hold my own in a little pond hockey; I just decided to pursue other actives. Let him be the hockey star of the family.” 

 “Hey Ollie?” Thea tossed over her shoulder when Felicity was almost finished, “I’m getting hungry again…”

While Oliver ran down to heat up some more soup in the kitchen, Thea spoke up, “So you and my brother huh? You’re not his usual type and I mean that in a good way. I really like you.”

“Thanks,” Felicity smiled up at her as she finished painting on a layer of topcoat, “You’re one of the most important people in Oliver’s life so your opinion is pretty important to me, and to him I’m sure.”

“Well I’ll be sure to tell him that he would be an idiot to ever break up with you,” Thea replied with a wink as she repositioned herself to sit against the headboard again, “Just don’t break his heart okay? He’s not always very obvious about his feelings and I can still tell that he’s got the major heart eyes for you. The fact that he actually brought you over here says a lot. He knows how I felt about his new girlfriend every other minute phase and I pretty much told him not to bother making introductions unless he was actually serious about someone for once.”

_Wow you managed to help ease like 90% of my concerns about this relationship in approximately 4 sentences._

Felicity was about to respond when Oliver arrived in the doorway with a younger guy that she assumed was Thea’s boyfriend. He walked over and kissed Thea on the forehead, confirming her suspicions.

“You’re going to get sick germs,” Thea warned.

“I don’t care,” he replied and plopped down next to her on the bed.

Oliver handed Thea her soup and reached for Felicity’s hand, “We’re going to head out now. Take good care of her Roy and call if you need anything else. Feel better Speedy.”

“Thanks Ollie, and it was nice to meet you Felicity.  See you guys later!”

While they were driving back to campus Felicity looked down to see a text from Iris.

_B and I grabbing Mama Chows. Wanna join?_

“Hey are you hungry?” she asked Oliver, “Barry and Iris were going to eat at Mama Chows and were wondering if we wanted to join them.”

Oliver’s stomach grumbled and she took that as her answer. Shooting Iris a quick reply, she leaned her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes.

“You have habit of falling asleep in my car,” Oliver observed.

“I have to take my nap opportunities when I can,” Felicity replied, “Holiday break cannot get here fast enough.”

“Are you going home for break?”

“Yep, celebrating Hanukkah with my mom,” Felicity mumbled.

“Hanukkah? You’re Jewish?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay. You learn something new every day,” Oliver replied matter of factly and then was silent so she could fall asleep.

Iris and Barry were waiting for them at Mama Chows and waved them over to a table.

“You know, I don’t think we’ve actually been introduced,” Oliver commented.

“Oh. Yeah,” Felicity shook her head, “Oliver these are my best friends Barry and Iris.”

Oliver greeted them warmly and they slid into their chairs. Barry immediately dragged Oliver into a conversation about wood versus composite hockey sticks and Felicity tuned them out.

Turning to Iris she raised an eyebrow and Iris rolled her eyes, “Who even knows? Barry apparently has the gift of applying his nerdiness to anything. Actually… it’s really cute. So how was your day?”

“Good, his sister is super sweet and it was nice to meet her.”

The waiter brought food over to their table that Barry and Iris had ordered for them, “I hope you don’t mind that we ordered. It’s crazy busy tonight and we didn’t want to have to wait too much later. We just got you your usual, Felicity. We weren’t sure what you like Oliver so we just got you the same.”

“This is good,” Oliver replied and they started eating.

After talking for a while, Barry and Iris stood up to leave.

“I’ve got an early class tomorrow, so we should probably get going,” Barry explained, “It was great to meet you Oliver.”

Oliver nodded, “Likewise, and I’ll consider your suggestions on the stick.”

“I’ll see you back at the room Felicity?” Iris inquired.

“Yeah, I’ll be back soon. Thanks for inviting us for dinner, see you later Barry.”

After they had left Oliver turned to her, “They’re nice.”

“Yeah, Iris is smart, kind and loyal, and she has the biggest crush on you. At least as big as you can when she’s completely in love with Barry. And Barry, is well…”

“Enthusiastic?” Oliver supplied.

“I was going to go with a little hyper, but enthusiastic works too,” Felicity laughed, “He’s an amazing friend.”

“You two are actually kind of similar,” Oliver commented.

“We are?”

“Yes. If you didn’t have blonde hair you could pass as twins. Personality wise, you definitely could.”

“I dye it, actually. My hair,” Felicity confessed as she twirled a strand between her fingers.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and tilted his head almost as if he was inspecting her roots, “So, you’re Jewish, your hair is not naturally blonde, you want to share any other new facts with me today?”

“I can’t reveal all of my secrets,” Felicity said with a wink, “I like to be a little mysterious.”

Grinning, Oliver shook his head in amusement at her and she couldn’t help but mirror his smile.

* * *

 

**December**

“I still wish you weren’t going to be so far away for break; I’m going to miss you,” Oliver complained as he skated over to where she was perched on a bench reading one of her textbooks. They had been spending every evening leading up to the holiday break at the rink, Oliver running extra drills after practice while Felicity worked on assignments and kept him company. Additionally, his new training program included longer runs which she begrudgingly agreed to join him for but eventually came to enjoy.

_More time with him, plus my legs are getting super toned. It’s a win, win really._

Felicity looked up, “I’ll miss you too, but I don’t want my mom to be alone. You’re still able to take me to the airport right?”

“Of course,” Oliver reached over and plucked her book out of her hands, “It’s our last night together before you leave, come skate.”

Felicity had skated a few times since her first lesson and she was starting to get pretty good, less wobbly at least. Iris had almost had a heart attack when she showed her the bruise she had gotten on her butt from her fall and she thankfully hadn’t had any other spills quite as bad as that. She laced up the skates that she had snagged from the rental office on their way in and joined him on the ice.

“Hey you never mentioned how your meeting at QC went,” Oliver commented as he reached for her hand.

Intertwining their fingers she replied, “Oh yeah. It was amazing. The stuff that they’re doing, technology that is way ahead of the curve, it’s fascinating. I’m so excited to get started but I’ll be doing my internship during the spring semester. I know it’s not really your thing, but your family has certainly built quite the company.”

Oliver squeezed her hand, “I’m happy for you.”

“So what are your plans for break?”

“Besides wishing I was in Vegas with you?” Oliver asked as he pivoted on the ice to skate backwards and face her.

“Why don’t you?” Felicity blurted out, “Come to Vegas I mean…”

“I wish,” Oliver sighed, “But my mom and Thea would kill me if I wasn’t at home. Christmas is a big deal at our house.”

“Yeah, as soon as I said it I realized it was a stupid idea. Duh you should be with your family.”

“Stupid ideas are kind of my specialty but yeah, I would be in big trouble if I ditched any of the various festivities that my Mom spends months planning.”

Oliver tugged on her hands, easing her across the ice and into his arms.

“You’re really sweaty,” she commented, wrinkling her nose and pulling her face away from his chest.

Oliver chuckled, “I’ve been working hard.”

Felicity squeezed his biceps, “I know you have.”

 “We usually have some games during break but the schedule is weird this year so it will be awhile before I can see if it pays off.”

“I’m sure it will,” Felicity assured and reached up to pull his hat off his head.

Shoving it down on her head backwards she skated off.

_Eww I’m going to regret this when I go to wash my hair tonight._

She heard Oliver’s skates slashing across the ice and he caught up to her quickly, lifting her up and over his shoulder, fireman style.

“Hey! Put me down,” she protested.

“You stole my hat.”

“I look cute in it and you know it,” Felicity teased as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. 

Oliver set her down and she swallowed at the way his eyes had darkened. He studied her and she blushed under his intense gaze.

Finally he spoke, “You’re right. It’s all yours. Consider it an early Hanukkah present.”

She closed the distance between them and pulled his head down gently. Pressing her lips to his, she peeked out her tongue and grazed his bottom lip. Gladly, he opened his mouth and allowed her to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart and she had caught her breath, she smiled, “Early Christmas present.”

“How did you know exactly what I wanted? Did you intercept my letter to Santa?”

Felicity almost fell flat on the ice she started laughing so hard and Oliver reached out his arms to steady her.

“You are too much Mr. Queen,” she finally got out once she had collected herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up now that there will definitely not be a chapter on Wednesday this week. I have a crazy busy week and there is just no way I'll be able to post 2 chapters. That being said, I will post an excerpt from Saturday's chapter on tumblr on Wednesday so be sure to look for that :) I hope you're continuing to enjoy this story and I really appreciate all the comments you guys have been leaving for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit longer chapter today since there was no update on Wednesday, I hope it's worth the wait :) Thank you so much to everyone who's been leaving reviews on this story, I promise that I read every single one even if I don't reply right away and they always put a big smile on my face. The response for this story has been absolutely crazy and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it :)

Felicity set down her suitcase and fumbled for her keys. Letting herself into her mom’s apartment, she found her way to her bedroom. The computer she had built sat on her desk and she walked over to power it up. Tiredly, she sunk down into her desk chair and smiled at the pictures on the bulletin board above her computer. One with her and her aunt that she had stayed with when she visited Central City for her summers during high school. That’s how she had first met Barry and Iris, whose smiling faces accompanied hers in another photo. She sighed at a remaining picture of her and Cooper and promptly ripped it down to toss in the trash can. Her computer screen lit up and she resisted the urge to kiss it. There just wasn’t room for it in her dorm room, and while she had the best model of laptop she could afford, she had missed her baby. Fingers flying across the keyboard, she didn’t even notice when her mom got home from work.

“Felicity?”

“Yeah Mom, I’m in my room,” Felicity called back.

Donna Smoak came bounding down the hall of their little apartment and appeared excitedly in the doorway, “Oh my beautiful girl! I missed you so much! You have to tell me everything. Well not everything, just the interesting stuff. Do you have a boyfriend yet? And what are you wearing? Honey you have such a nice body you should not be drowning it in those sweatshirts.”

Felicity sighed.

_It’s going to be a long break._

She loved her mother, she really did. And they probably had more in common than she gave credit, but it was their glaring differences that always seemed more obvious and made it difficult for her to relate with her sometimes. On the bright side, she did have some news that would send her mother to cloud 9 for weeks….

“Well Mom, college has been fantastic, I’m at the top of my class, I got an internship at the place I was hoping to,” Felicity paused before continuing, “And I have a boyfriend.”

Donna squealed with excitement and hauled her up out of her chair into a crushing hug, “Is he cute? He’s not like a nerd is he?”

Felicity snorted, “No, he’s the captain of the hockey team and he’s very cute. Although I take offense at the jab at nerds, seeing as I am classified as one.”

Donna waved her hand, “You’re not a nerd sweetheart, you’re just a genius. An athlete huh? That’s certainly different for you. Now let me see some pictures of this boy…”

Felicity pulled out her phone and swiped to a selfie she had taken of her and Oliver during one of their nights at the ice rink. Handing it to her mom, she waited for her reaction.

Gasping, Donna looked up at her with wide eyes, “No. Are you serious?”

“Yes mom, that’s Oliver.”

“Wow. I’m going to have such beautiful grandchildren.”

“Okay, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We’ve been dating for only a little over a month.”

“I’m just visualizing,” her mom insisted before continuing, “Does he treat you well?”

“He does,” Felicity assured her, “Apparently he was a bit of a player in the past, but he’s obviously changed because he’s one of the most genuinely kind guys I’ve ever met.”

“Good. With your father and that other boyfriend of yours, what was his name? Corey? Cody?”

“Cooper,” Felicity supplied.

“Yeah Cooper. Anyway, with the string of not so great guys in your past, you deserve a good one,” Donna patted her on the shoulder.

“Thanks mom.”

_Maybe we are entering a new era of our relationship…_

“Now about that sweatshirt…”

_Well, I guess some things never change_

* * *

 

Felicity was sitting at the tiny kitchen table the next day drinking coffee and scanning through Iris’ Instagram feed of the trip to Chicago she was on for the holidays with her father and Barry, when the doorbell rang.

_Please don’t be Cooper Please don’t be Cooper PLEASEDON’TBECOOPER_

Tentatively she opened the door and was greeted by---

A giant box.

Well there was a delivery man standing there holding the box obviously, but he was pretty much hidden by the massive package.

“Uhh, I have a delivery here for a Felicity Smoak,” the man announced.

“That’s me. Umm could you just bring that inside for me…”

Felicity backed up and allowed the man to follow her into the apartment. She watched curiously as he sat the box down on her living room floor and wished her a Happy Hanukkah before leaving.

“What is that?” her mom asked sleepily as she emerged from her bedroom, “Have you been doing some serious online shopping?”

“No…”

Felicity walked back into the kitchen to grab a knife and returned to slice open the box. Peering inside she saw eight wrapped presents of various sizes and an envelope sitting on top with her name scrawled across it in familiar handwriting.

Donna walked over to look in herself and reached for the envelope, “Oooh is this a love letter from your boyfriend?”

Felicity snatched it out of her hand, “Probably. Don’t touch any of those presents until I’m finished reading it.”

“I hope he isn’t wordy,” she complained and set off for the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee while Felicity opened the envelope.

**_Felicity,_ **

**_Happy Hanukkah! I know I sent all of the presents together, but you’re only allowed to open one each day, okay?_ **

_Oh sweetheart, you are seriously overestimating my willpower._

**_I already miss you but I hope you have a great time in Vegas with your mom and I’ll look forward to seeing you again when you get back to Starling._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Oliver_**  

“Oh good, short and sweet.”

Felicity jumped, not having realized that her mom had walked back into the room and was hovering over her shoulder.

“So which present should I open first? They’re not numbered so I guess I can pick whatever I want…”

“Wait. You’re seriously going to open one a day?”

“Well that’s what Oliver said to do. And I can be patient, it prolongs the excitement,” Felicity insisted and reached into the box for one of the gifts.

Pulling out a rectangular package, she tore upon the paper and opened the box inside to find the entire Essie holiday collection. A note fluttered out as well that said that Thea had picked this out.

“Ooooh!! Manicure time!” Donna exclaimed and dragged her into the bathroom with the box of polishes. An hour later they were propped up in the living room with freshly painted fingers and toes watching Keeping up with the Kardashians.

“I think we should have our own reality show. I mean what do they have that we don’t?” Donna mused.

“Billions of dollars,” Felicity muttered and continued her stare down of the box.

_Oliver doesn’t have to know if I rip into all of them right now._

_He’s hundreds of miles away._

_But the point is to have one for everyday of Hanukkah…_

“Will you just open the presents already?”

Felicity bit her lip, “I want to.”

“I won’t tell him. My lips are sealed,” her mom promised.

Felicity scurried over to the box and pulled out all of the presents. Paper flew everywhere as she tore into all of them and soon she was surrounded by the other seven gifts.

  1. _Warm fuzzy socks (Because your feet get cold at night, the note said)_
  2. _A travel coffee mug with her initials on it_
  3. _Pajamas with pandas all over them (I assumed from the shoes that you liked pandas)_
  4. _A pair of earrings_
  5. _A Starling Archer’s jersey with Queen emblazoned on the back (to wear to games)_
  6. _A bright pink laptop case_
  7. _Her very own pair of hockey skates (No more breaking and entering!)_



“Wow,” her mom remarked as she looked over the haul, “I wish I had a boyfriend.”

Felicity shook her head, “I feel bad though. I mean he’s a billionaire, so obviously it’s nothing for him to spoil me like this—“

“Hold on, did you just say billionaire?” Donna asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

“Yes, mom. Oliver Queen. His family owns Queen Consolidated, the place I’m doing my internship at. They’re extremely wealthy. But that’s not the point; the point is that I didn’t get him anything. I’m not really sure what I would get him anyway.”

“My daughter is dating a billionaire,” Donna sighed, “Reality TV here we come.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and was about to respond when her phone started buzzing.

_Speak of the devil._

“Heeyyy Oliver,” she greeted him.

“You opened all the presents didn’t you?”

“Why would you think that?” she asked innocently.

“Because you sounded guilty and because I know that there is no way you were actually going to wait and open them one at a time.”

“Busted,” Felicity confirmed, “But Oliver, you really shouldn’t have---”

“Nope, just say thank you, Oliver interrupted her, “Thea and I had fun shopping for everything.”

Felicity sighed, “Thank you. I do really love all of it.”

“You’re welcome. Hey when did you say you were getting back?”

“January 4th.”

“Oh, yeah,” Oliver replied, his tone laced with disappointment.

“What?”

“It’s nothing; I had just hoped that you would be back in time for the huge New Year’s Eve party my family throws.”

“I’m sorry Oliver; I guess you’ll just have to settle for a kiss on the check from your mom at midnight. But I’ll make up for it when I get back…”

Oliver sighed, “I guess I can be more patient than you with your presents.”

“You can imagine me in my new panda bear jammies to help you survive until I get back,” Felicity teased.

Oliver laughed, “I call you later okay? I have to head to practice.”

“Okay, bye Oliver.”

She hung up and turned to her mom, “I have an idea for Oliver’s Christmas present.”

“A striptease? Because I know some people who could give you some pointers…”

“MOM,” Felicity cringed, “No. That is just—no.”

She swiped through the numbers on her phone until she found the one she was looking for and hit the button to dial…

“Hey Thea? It’s Felicity…”

* * *

 

Felicity exited the terminal and scanned the crowd. Spotting Thea and Roy, she dragged her suitcase over to meet them.

“Thanks for picking me up guys. Are you sure Oliver didn’t notice you leave the party?”

Thea waved her hand dismissively, “He’s engaged in a serious air hockey tournament right now, he’s completely oblivious to the outside world.”

Roy grabbed her luggage and she followed them out to where the car was parked.

“Did you have a good flight?” Thea inquired.

“Yeah, I had been hoping to get something a little earlier,” Felicity glanced at her phone, “10:30pm is cutting it a little close, but I was glad I could even change it at all this last minute.”

“I told you we would send the jet for you,” Thea reminded her.

Felicity shook her head, “That would have been a little overkill and totally unnecessary because everything worked out with my flight.”

“Well Oliver will certainly be surprised and very happy to see you,” Thea remarked as they slid into the car.

On the drive over to the Queen mansion, Thea rambled on about what they had been up to over the holidays and asked Felicity about her break.

“It was pretty quiet, just me and my mom. I ran into a few friends from high school but mostly I just caught up on some school work and relaxed.”

“Wow. That’s… really boring. It’s a good thing you could make it to this party. Next year you’re staying with us over the holidays. No arguments. We’ll fly your mom in. Of course who knows where Oliver will be at Christmas next year, it all depends on what team recruits him… Oh look we’re here.”

Roy swung by the entrance to let them out before attempting to find a place to park in the sea of cars surrounding the house.

“This is quite the party,” Felicity commented as she entered the foyer and Thea tugged her towards the stairs.

“Yeah, my parents go all out and we get to invite as many friends as we want. I think half the student body of Starling U showed up. C’mon let’s get you out of your traveling clothes. I got this dress for Christmas that’s doesn’t quite fit me but it will look amazing on you,” Thea remarked as she led her down the hall towards her bedroom.

Felicity had worn her oversized championship shirt from Oliver and a pair of leggings on the flight. Not exactly party attire.

_Super comfy though. I need to steal more of Oliver’s shirts, they’re really soft._

“Oh no that’s okay I have something in my suitcase… that’s still in the car. And I don’t see Roy getting back here anytime soon. I guess I’m wearing your dress,” Felicity conceded.

Once they got to Thea’s room, she sat down on the couch and waited while Thea rifled through the racks in her massive closet.

“Ahh, here it is,” Thea announced, pulling out a short, shimmery gold dress.

“Whoa,” Felicity stood up to take it from her, “This is gorgeous.”

“I know right?” Thea nudged her into the closet, “Put it on and then I’ll help you fix your hair.”

When she had finished slipping into the dress, which upon inspecting herself in the mirror she decided she looked pretty hot in, she stepped out to show Thea.

Thea nodded and smiled, “I don’t think Oliver is going to complain about his Christmas present being a couple days late with it all wrapped up like that.”

Felicity blushed as she made her way over to sit down at the vanity where Thea set to work on curling her hair and amping up her eye makeup.

At 11:45 Felicity slid her feet into a pair of shoes and started making her way downstairs to find Oliver before midnight. The rooms were packed full and she swerved in and out of people talking, eating, and dancing. Finally she found where most of the college students seemed to be clustered on one of the massive decks waiting for fireworks to go off.

Hearing Oliver’s name she froze and overheard a conversation between two girls.

“Oliver is just so different now; I mean this party is so lame compared to last year. Remember the hot tub Sophomore year?”

“I will never forget that experience for as long as I live. But obviously nothing like that’s going to happen this year. Haven’t you seen that blonde girl he’s been hanging out with at school?”

“She’s not even here tonight and like a girlfriend has ever stopped him from having some fun in the past…”

“Yeah well all I’m saying is that Carrie tried to put the moves on him earlier and she got shut down pretty fast. He must have actual feelings for this girl.”

“Felicity?!”

Felicity whipped her head around and saw Iris making her way across the deck.

“Shhhh,” she warned her and pulled her over to a corner, “I’m supposed to be surprising Oliver so let’s not make a big announcement of my arrival.”

“You flew in early to surprise him? I can’t believe you’re turning into such a romantic sap. I love it,” Iris hit her lightly on the shoulder, “Also can we talk about how amazing you look? Where have you been hiding this dress?”

“It’s Thea’s,” Felicity explained, “And you’re looking pretty amazing yourself Miss West.”

She waved her hand at Iris’ ensemble of a royal blue, fitted dress and high black boots with a leather jacket draped over her shoulders.

“Thank you. But seriously, you look like a million bucks. Oliver is going to go nuts when he sees you,” Iris gushed.

“Yeah well I need to find him before midnight, have you seen him recently?”

“The last I saw him, he was playing air hockey against Barry but I think everyone’s up here on the deck now,” Iris answered as she stood up on her tip toes to scan the crowd.

“Wait, how did you and Barry find out about this party?”

“Oliver actually invited us, unlike some people who definitely snuck in because there were some girls here that he did not look happy to see earlier.”

“Yeah I think I encountered them,” Felicity muttered.

“Anyway yeah Oliver texted Barry while we were in Chicago and asked if we wanted to come and here we are. Can you believe this house? I mean you’ve been here before so duh but hello, it’s huge. I was just joking when I called it a castle but it’s definitely passable as a castle. Wow I’m starting to babble like you, or maybe it’s from all the champagne, oh hey there’s Oliver,” Iris pointed across the deck.

Felicity thanked her and headed in the direction she was pointing. 

_And just in time too. Only a few seconds until midnight._

As 10…9…8… rang out across the deck she made her way up behind Oliver and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I said no Carr—“ Oliver stopped when he turned around and saw her standing there. His eyes widened and the corners of his mouth ticked upward.

“Surprise,” she whispered.

3..2..1…

He pulled her up and off the ground, pressing his still smiling lips to hers.

“Happy New Year!” she exclaimed when they pulled apart.

“I thought you weren’t getting back until later this week?”

“Yeah well, after I heard how sad you were that I was going to miss New Year’s, your sister and I did a little conniving to get me here.”

Oliver ran his hands down her bare arms which were covered in goosebumps from the cold air, “Let’s head inside…”

He wrapped his arm around her and navigated them through the sea of kissing couples into the house. They made it to an empty hallway before Oliver pushed her gently up against the wall and started running kisses along her neck.

“I missed you,” he breathed into her skin.

_Same. Ditto. If I could talk right now I would use words to communicate this to you._

_You’re just going to have to settle for this very contented sigh._

Her dress started riding up, his hands following the hemline, and her skin felt warm and tingly all over. She gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling his strong muscles through his button down shirt.

_Maybe we should stop. I mean the hallway is kind of a downgrade from a hot tub…_

Oliver stroked gentle circles on her thighs with his thumbs.

_Who am I kidding? This hallway will do just fine._

“Oliver?! You ready for that rematch—oh,” Tommy appeared around the corner and averted his eyes before backing away, “Sorry man. Nice to see you could make it Felicity.”

She resisted an exasperated sigh as Oliver tugged her dress back down and set her on the ground.

Pressing his forehead to hers he apologized, “I didn’t mean to get carried away, this probably wasn’t the best place.”

_Oh I don’t know; I was pretty okay with it._

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “It’s okay, I certainly wasn’t complaining. C’mon, let’s go join the others. I’m staying here for the rest of break anyway.”

“You are?”

“Well yeah, I mean I could go back to the dorms but Thea said you have like a million guest rooms so I didn’t think it would be a problem and I was kind of hoping…”

Oliver kissed the corner of her mouth softly, “Of course you’re staying here.”

Grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers, they walked down to the game room where their friends greeted Felicity.

Caitlin bounded over to hug her, “It’s so good to see you.”

Felicity squeezed her arm gently, “It’s good to be back.”

Caitlin released her and they looked over to where Laurel and Tommy were engaged in an intense game of air hockey.

“Laurel’s won three games in a row tonight and I’m not sure if Tommy’s getting angry, turned on, or a mixture of both,” Caitlin observed. 

“Felicity and I get to play next,” Oliver announced from where he was talking to Ronnie and some of the other guys on the hockey team.

 “Won’t be much longer Oliver,” Laurel replied and sent the puck straight past Tommy.

“It’s a good think you’re better at keeping the puck out of the net in real hockey,” Oliver quipped.

Tommy shot him a look, “We’ll see how well you do when you’re playing against your cute girlfriend.”

While he was talking Laurel scored again, ending the game.

“Ha! That’s 4 games now Merlyn,” Laurel taunted.

“Don’t say my name like that, it’s going to be yours someday,” Tommy shot back.

“I was thinking of hyphenating,” Laurel replied with a teasing grin.

“Okay you two; just go make out in a corner,” Oliver nudged Tommy aside and took his place at the table.

Calling over to Felicity he asked, “You ready to play?”

Oliver won the first game but Felicity beat him when they rematched later in the night.

“What happened to you Queen?” Felicity asked and then realized that she sounded like Laurel had earlier.

_Just to be clear I was not expecting a similar response._

_Oh please let this not get weird._

But Oliver didn’t say anything and only pretended to glare at her before coming around to her side of the table and snaking an arm around her waist, tugging her gently away from the table.

“I was distracted.”

“Oh?” Felicity looked up at him in faux innocence.

He fiddled with one of her curls before continuing, “You look really pretty tonight. I forgot to tell you that.”

“Your sister worked her magic, I was looking a little rough after my flight,” Felicity admitted.

Oliver shook his head, “You’re always pretty. Even that night when you helped me with my report and you were all soaked by the rain.”

“And I was wearing your shirt which was huge on me, super attractive,” Felicity added sarcastically.

Oliver’s eyes darkened at the reminder and he trailed his hands down her arms, “I liked that.”

_Okay then. Tucking that piece of information away._

“I thought it would have been a little creepy to tell you that then,” Oliver continued, “Because it was like our second date and you hadn’t even realized that the first one was a date so…”

“Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but you’re wearing my shirt and it’s turning me on a little bit so stick around for a while maybe?” Felicity sang teasingly, “I don’t know, I might have found that endearing.”

Oliver laughed and was about to respond when Iris walked over to them.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, Barry and I are heading out. Thanks so much for inviting us Oliver.”

“Of course, I’m glad you guys could make it. Would you like me to show you out?”

Felicity could tell that Iris was seriously considering his offer but she turned him down, “We should be okay. See you guys later!”

As Iris walked away, they were called over to a game of Twister.

“You expect me to play Twister in this dress?” Felicity asked incredulously.

“You can be in charge of the spinner,” Tommy announced and handed it to her.

“Remind me next year that this party is like the Olympic games and I should wear my track suit,” Felicity muttered and perched on a bar stool next to Caitlin to take up her duty.

“Oh no, definitely wear the dress. That’s how I get out of these things,” Caitlin advised, “I’ll never forget my freshman year when Ronnie fell on me, mostly because he asked me out afterwards but also because I got my arm twisted underneath me and it was really painful.”

Felicity let out a laugh as she spun the spinner and announced _left foot, blue_ to the group. A few spins later and she looked over at a tangled mess of limbs that could topple over any second.

“I’m really impressed with you guys’ core strength,” she commented, “Is yoga required for the hockey team? I taught a yoga class one year in high school at the retirement community. You would be surprised at how many old people choose to retire in Vegas. Personally I don’t understand the appeal, I think I’ll probably retire on a beach somewhere, maybe Southern California---”

“Felicity. Just. Spin. The. Spinner. Please,” Laurel ground out from where she was precariously balanced.

“Oh. Sorry,” she apologized and the called out, “Right hand, green.”

“Nope, not happening,” Tommy declared and dropped to the ground, pulling everyone with him.

“Everyone okay?” Caitlin inquired as she dismounted from her stool.

“I don’t think there’ll be any reason to pull out the first aid kit Cait,” Ronnie replied while he stood up.

Felicity raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Why do you think my purse is so big?” Caitlin shrugged, “It’s always good to be prepared.”

She sat back down on her stool and Felicity chatted with her for awhile. Yet again, she realized how grateful she was that Iris had dragged her to that hockey game. She had gained so many new friends that she probably would never have met had she not gone.

As the hours crept on the rest of the guests started to trickle out, leaving only Caitlin, Ronnie, Laurel, and Tommy behind.  Felicity yawned and glanced at the clock which flashed 4:28am. Joining Oliver on a couch she half listened to everyone’s conversation as she drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun chapter to write so I hope you guys enjoy it!

**January**

“Rise and shine everybody, the pond is frozen solid, the sun is shining, and we have a hockey game to play!”

Felicity woke up the next morning to Laurel’s enthusiastic voice and blinked her eyes in confusion. She rolled and shrieked as she fell off of the couch she had collapsed on last night.

 Looking up she saw Oliver’s concerned face appear above her, “Sorry, you were on the ground before I could grab you.”

“What is Laurel talking about?” Felicity mumbled as she propped herself up on an elbow.

Grinning sleepily, Oliver answered her, “Our traditional New Year’s Day game of pond hockey.”

“Nooooo,” Felicity heard Caitlin groan and she looked over to where she was tangled up in Ronnie’s arms on another couch, “I think I still have bruises from last year.”

Ronnie kissed her on the forehead, “I can confirm that that is an exaggeration.”

Caitlin blushed, “Okay but still, I’m terrible at hockey.”

Felicity looked back up at Oliver, “We’re all going to play?”

“It’s just for fun, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“Oh no, I’m playing. I have my new skates to use,” Felicity reminded him.

“I call Felicity for my team,” Tommy announced from across the room where he was still lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

“You can’t have Laurel and Felicity,” Oliver argued.

“I don’t think you want me on your team Tommy,” Felicity added.

“Fine,” Tommy sighed dramatically and stood up, “I’m going to go recruit Thea and Roy.”

“Knock first,” Oliver warned.

“Believe me I will, I’ve seen enough of you Queens’ romantic escapades in the last 24 hours,” Tommy muttered as he headed for the stairs.

Oliver slid down onto the floor to join Felicity and she rested her head on his shoulder, “You should have warned me about this hockey game, I could have been training.”

“I didn’t think you would be here, remember? And besides, I think you’ll do great. Which is why I wasn’t letting Tommy steal you.”

“Oh it wasn’t because I’m your girlfriend?” Felicity teased, “If you thought I was going to drag your team down you would have gladly traded me away?”

“Sometimes you have to make tough calls,” Oliver replied seriously but when she sat up to face him his eyes betrayed the smile he was suppressing.

 A staff member appeared in the doorway, “Mr. Oliver? Brunch is ready for you and your friends.”

“Thank you, we’ll be in the dining room shortly,” Oliver replied and helped Felicity to her feet.

* * *

 

After a delicious brunch everyone dispersed to change out of their party clothes they had slept in. Felicity was shown up to the guest room where her suitcases had been taken and she started sorting through her hastily packed clothes to find something warm to wear. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt that she knew would send her mother into cardiac arrest but would keep her from freezing, she headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wipe off the residue from last night’s makeup. When she no longer had mascara littered across her cheeks, she brushed out her loose waves and put on her hat.

_Okay… time to play hockey._

She grabbed her skates and went back downstairs to meet everyone in the foyer.

Laurel walked in a few minutes later and, pocketing her phone, announced, “Sara sends her love and is sorry that you won’t have her stellar slap shot on your team this year Oliver.”

Felicity tilted her head, “Sara?”

“Sara’s my younger sister, she ran off with her girlfriend last month to join the Peace Corp,” Laurel explained, “You can probably use her stick actually, you’re about the same height.”

Oliver opened the front door, “Okay everybody let’s grab the equipment and load up.”

They rode one of the landscaper’s trucks out to the pond on the Queen property and sat down to lace up their skates.

“So Ronnie, Caitlin, Oliver, and Felicity against the four of us right?” Tommy asked as he tossed Laurel her stick.

Oliver nodded and handed Felicity Sara’s old stick and a pair of hockey gloves.

“I’m just going to put it out there right now that I am NOT playing goalie again,” Caitlin announced as she hobbled on to the ice.

“I’ll play goalie,” Ronnie offered, “Oliver takes center, Felicity and Caitlin as the two wings.”

“Please keep in mind that I have watched like 3 hockey games in my life and the Mighty Ducks movies and that’s about it for hockey exposure. I’m not exactly sure what a wing is or what I’m supposed to do,” Felicity pointed out as she joined Caitlin on the ice.

“Oh don’t worry about it, I usually avoid doing anything but try not to fall and we still won last year,” Caitlin whispered, “Granted we had Sara… but I’m sure you’ll do just as great.”

_Thanks for the vote of confidence._

Oliver and Ronnie skated over to where they were standing for a quick huddle.

“Okay Felicity and Caitlin, you just try to get the puck to me or take a shot at the goal if you have an opening. You’re going to have to play a little defense too. Felicity, you’re right wing so you’re in charge of Roy and Caitlin keep an eye on Laurel. We play to 6 goals.”

“Which sometimes takes forever,” Caitlin muttered.

“Wait so Thea is playing center?” Felicity asked.

“We don’t call her Speedy for nothing. She may not be the best at hockey but she’s a fast skater, she can get past me,” Oliver admitted.

“That’s right,” Thea called from across the ice and winked.

While Ronnie skated over to the net and Caitlin over to her side of the ice, Oliver turned to Felicity, “Any questions?”

“Uhhh…”

Oliver touched her shoulder reassuringly, “Hey, don’t get stressed, the Stanley Cup isn’t hinging on this okay? Oh and a little tip, Tommy’s glove side is weaker than his stick side so if you get a shot go for his glove side.”

_Hey this is just like in the second Mighty Ducks. That really was a helpful movie._

Felicity nodded, “Stanley Cup, right wing, glove side. I got this.”

Oliver laughed and squeezed her shoulder before skating off to meet Thea in the center of the ice.

 At first Felicity didn’t really have much to do but just skate back and forth up and down the ice watching Oliver and Thea fight over the puck, and try not to fall. The stick was actually pretty helpful for balancing though and she found that she could skate faster with it. Occasionally the puck drifted her way and she would just pass it back to Oliver. When the score was tied at 4-4 she decided that it was time for her to try and score a goal before the game ended.

_I could be amazing at this._

_A natural talent._

Her first attempt skidded past the net and into the snow at the edge of the pond.

_Or not._

“You know the puck is supposed to go in the net?” Tommy teased as he walked around to dig the puck out of the snow.

“Maybe I’m just trying to lull you all into a false sense of security that I’m not a real threat,” Felicity shot back, “It’s strategy.”

Tommy laughed and she saw Oliver grin out of the corner of her eye.

They resumed the game and Oliver ended up making another goal to bring the score up to 5-4.

Felicity patted Oliver’s arm as he skated by, “One more goal and we win!”

“It’s going to be yours,” Oliver leaned in and whispered, “Stay behind me on your side, I’ll fake out, pass the puck back to you and then you shoot.”

“Uhh yeah that’s great in theory but if you hadn’t noticed I’m not super great at aiming.”

He tapped her on the shoulder, “You can do it. Just don’t lift your stick as much this time, it’s not golf.”

“Okaaayyy,” Felicity replied skeptically as he skated off.

Following his instructions, she waited for him to take the puck down the ice. Roy didn’t even bother to pay attention to her and joined Thea in going after Oliver. When he got close to the net he made the pass back to her and the puck thudded against the blade of her stick. Before Roy could get in front of her, she pushed the puck across the ice and watched it slide in between Tommy’s skate and the rail of the net.

It took her a couple of seconds to acknowledge that she did in fact score and then Oliver was skating over to wrap her in a bear hug.

“Nice shot,” he congratulated her.

She smiled wide, “Thanks.”

Ronnie came over to give her a high five, “Not bad for your first game.”

“And I actually touched the puck this year,” Caitlin added as she skidded across the ice and Ronnie held out an arm to catch her.

“I was very impressed,” Ronnie complimented and kissed her on her nose which was red from the cold.

Now that they had stopped moving Felicity realized how cold it had gotten and she shivered. It didn’t help it when a snowball landed squarely in her back.

“Hey!” she turned and saw Thea grinning mischievously.

Skating over to the edge of the pond she packed her own snowball and flung it back. Quickly, an all out snowball war broke out over the ice. Trying not to trip over the little piles of snow that started to litter the ice created a bit of a challenge.  After a half an hour everyone was soaking wet, freezing and on top of that it started to snow so they called a truce. Switching out of their skates, they started loading things up to head back to the house. Felicity tugged Thea down into the snow and Laurel and Caitlin joined them to make snow angels.

“We rarely get this much snow in Las Vegas,” Felicity commented as she rolled around in the white fluff, ignoring how cold she was.

Tommy stood up on the bed of the truck and snapped a picture of the four of them.

“Oooh send that to me,” Caitlin requested, “I need some new pictures for my room.”

“Me too,” Felicity chimed in as Oliver pulled her up off the ground.

Brushing a few stray snowflakes off of her nose, he gave her a kiss before they got in the truck to head back. It was then that she started shivering again and, leaning in close, she was glad that he was practically a human heater. He reached for her hands and rubbed circles on the backs with his thumbs to warm them. Even the smallest displays of affection from him seemed to send her stomach swooping and affix a giddy smile to her face. 

_Oh man._

_Iris is right._

_I am in love with him._

_Like head over heels in love._

_That’s a little scary._

_But also a good thing._

_But mostly scary._

_And I’m not ready to say it out loud._

When they arrived at the mansion, Tommy and Laurel said their goodbyes and grabbed their things to head back to Laurel’s house to warm up before New Year’s dinner with her family. Caitlin announced that her grandparents who lived in Starling had invited her and Ronnie over and they left as well.

“Why don’t you head upstairs to your room to take a shower and defrost?” Oliver suggested, “I’ll have someone bring some hot cocoa up for us then and we can watch a movie or whatever you want to do.”

* * *

 

Felicity stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Walking out into the guest room she spotted her new hockey jersey sitting on top of the pile of clothes heaped in her open suitcase.

_What do you think? Are we up for a little seduction this evening?_

_I think so._

_Besides, what better way to celebrate a little pond hockey victory?_

_Never thought that would be something I would consider._

**_Just Hockey Girlfriend Things #104:_ **

**_Wearing your BF’s jersey to let him know that you’re down for a little victory celebration_ **

_If this is not a real blog I should start it._

Dropping the towel, she dug around in her suitcase for a pair of panties and then tugged the jersey over her head. It was a bit oversized but not huge, the sleeves covered her hands just a bit and the hemline skimmed mid thigh. She toweled her hair off and set off in the direction of Oliver’s room. Half way there she intersected with the staff member who was carrying a tray of two mugs of steaming hot cocoa and cookies.

“I can take this,” Felicity offered and the woman gave her a knowing smile as she relinquished the tray.

When she arrived at Oliver’s door she could hear that the shower was still running. Letting herself in, she set the tray down and announced her arrival.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes,” Oliver called back, his voice muffled by the water.

She walked over to the large fireplace which was crackling with warmth and looked at the pictures arranged on the mantle. There was one of him and Tommy, probably no older than 9 or 10 and she smiled at their adorable little faces. Another was a picture of him and Thea skating on the pond that looked a few years old too. More recent pictures were of the hockey team holding up their championship trophy last year, him and his mom sitting in front of their Christmas tree, and one of him giving Thea a piggy back ride on a beach somewhere. While she was looking, she hadn’t realized that the water had stopped and she turned around at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

“Hey so…” Oliver’s voice trailed off and she spun around to find him frozen, standing in his sweatpants, his arms raised, a t-shirt half pulled on.

Slowly, he reversed the process of putting his shirt on, dropping it on the floor.

“They sent up hot chocolate for us,” Felicity spoke up and tilted her head in the direction of where she had set the tray, “And some cookies. Hopefully without nuts, I’m allergic.”

Oliver didn’t say anything but continued to just stare at her.

Felicity started to move towards the door, “Oh that’s right, I told you I would be in my panda bear pajamas. I should go change.”

That snapped Oliver out of his trance and he was in front of her before she could take another step forwards.

“No, this is better,” Oliver affirmed and ran his hands along the hem of her jersey.

She smiled and took a small step forward to slide her hands up his bare chest and drape her arms around his neck.

“Want to find out what would have happened if Tommy hadn’t accidently interrupted us last night?” she asked, looked up at him with mischief glinting in her eyes.

Oliver’s eyes widened and he nodded.

Pressing up onto her toes she caught his lips in a kiss and he moved his hands around to her back. One slipped under the jersey to feel her smooth skin and she heard a low growl in his throat when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. The other hand was higher up, tracing over the letters that spelled out his name before threading into her damp hair to pull her even closer to him. Slowly, he started walking her backwards until she felt her legs hit the edge of his bed. Lowering her down gently, he pulled back so she could scoot further up the bed. When he hovered over her again she reached up to push him aside and roll on top of him. Straddling him, she ran her fingers along the dips and grooves of his chiseled torso.

_No more grazes, we’re going for a full on touch. Iris would be proud._

She rocked her hips as she leaned down to kiss him again and Oliver reached down to press his hands into her thighs, his fingers spreading over her smooth skin.

“As hot as you are in that jersey,” Oliver mumbled against her lips, “I think it’s time for it to come off.”

She nodded in agreement. Pressing on his chest, she sat back up and slowly pulled the jersey up and over her head.

Oliver’s mouth fell open slightly and she cracked a teasing smile, “Never seen a naked girl before?”

He responded by flipping them over in one swift movement so that she was lying back on the twisted sheets and he hovered over her.

“None as beautiful as you,” he commented sincerely before lowering his lips to her collarbone.

As he trailed warm, open mouthed kisses down her skin she ran her fingers through his hair. He normally kept it fairly short but she noticed that it had gotten a little longer over the holidays. Working his way from her chest---

_Where he most definitely left marks. It’s a good thing it’s sweater weather and I won’t be pulling out my string bikini anytime soon._

_On second thought, why do I even care?_

\---dipping into her belly button with his tongue, and pressing little kisses all along the dips of her hips, he took his time over every inch of her bare torso. She sighed as her skin tingled and she felt him smile into her skin. His mouth grazed over the top of her panties and her back lifted from the bed, arching herself up into him. To her dismay though, he started moving back up her torso again.

“Don’t be a tease,” she complained.

Lifting his head to look at her in disbelief, he replied, “Me a tease? You’re the one who walked in here in my jersey, knowing exactly how I was going to feel about that and asked me if I wanted to sit and sip cocoa.”

Felicity laughed, “Fair enough. Let’s be done with that now.”

She reached down to tug on the waistband of his sweatpants and he grabbed her wrist, “Are you sure?”

“Aren’t you?” she asked, scanning his face at his hesitation.

_I may have misread this situation._

He reached up to cup her face, “I am very sure; I just wanted to make sure this was what you wanted.”

_Okay nevermind, situation reading was on point._

“Oliver, if it wasn’t obvious, I had no intention of coming in here just to cuddle. I would have worn the panda bear pajamas. Now take your pants off, it’s not fair that you have more clothes on,” she ordered before turning her head to kiss his palm.

 A grin broke out over his face, “Yes m’am.”

* * *

 

“So that happened,” Felicity remarked as she lay tangled up with Oliver and the sheets of his bed. His eyes were closed and he was running his hand up and down her side.

His eyes fluttered open, “I’m glad it did.”

“Me too,” she replied before pressing a kiss to his chest.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she spoke up again, “I bet our hot chocolate is cold now.”

“Are you actually concerned about that? Should we have taken a pause to drink it?” Oliver teased and tickled a sensitive spot he had discovered on her hip.

She wriggled and tried to slap his hand away, “I was just making an observation. I promise I was not thinking about drinking hot chocolate when you were doing that thing with your fingers and—“

Oliver interrupted her with a kiss, “Good. I have a better idea for a snack anyway. Stay here and I’ll be right back.”

She let out a noise of protest when he slid off the bed, taking his warmth with him. Grabbing the quilt that was bunched up at the bottom, he tucked her in up to her chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Warm?”

“Mhmm,” she muttered and closed her eyes contently while he pulled on his sweatpants before heading out into the hallway.

A few minutes later he returned with a tray that was stacked with graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.

“My many talents include making the perfect s’more,” he commented as he sat the tray in front of the fireplace. The flames had dimmed leaving them with a bed of coals just right for roasting marshmallows.

Felicity sat up and scanned the bed for her discarded clothes, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

She decided to forego the clothes and instead just tugged the quilt with her over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Oliver glanced over to where she was swallowed up by all the fabric and smiled as he threaded a marshmallow onto a long skewer. Crouching by the fire he turned it slowly and she waited patiently as it turned to an even golden brown.

 He pulled it from the fire and held it out to her, raising his eyebrow in an invitation for her to inspect.

Tapping her chin she narrowed her eyes before offering her verdict, “Looks pretty good, but I’m going to need a taste test to be sure. Are you going to assemble my s’more for me?”

Oliver nodded and broke a graham cracker to sandwich the marshmallow and chocolate with. Handing it to her, he nestled in beside her on the sofa.

She took a bite and warm, sticky marshmallow oozed out all over her mouth.

“Delicious,” she declared and peeked out her tongue to sweep up the sugary mess, “I would definitely classify this as a perfect s’more.”

“Thank you,” Leaning over, Oliver kissed the corner of her mouth, “You missed some.”

Biting her lip, she smiled giddily at him.

“What?” he asked.

“This has been the best holiday break I’ve had in a long time,” she admitted.

“I have to agree, and it’s not over yet…”

_Are you thinking round 2? ‘Cause I’m thinking that sounds like a good idea…_

She dragged her finger through the remaining filling in her s’more and reached out to smear it down his bare torso.

“Ooops,” she commented with faux innocence.

He shook his head in amusement as she pushed him down to sweep her tongue over the trail of swirled marshmallow and chocolate.

An insistent knock on the door, captured their attention.

“Ollie? There’s a phone call for you. It sounds really important,” Thea’s voice filtered through the door.

_No round 2 then?_

“I’m busy,” Oliver called back as he ran his hands down Felicity’s back and she peppered kisses along his jawline.

“I think it’s someone associated with the NHL,” Thea added.

_Yeah this will have to be continued later._

Oliver’s hands stilled and Felicity pulled back, “Take the call.”

“Yeah?”

Felicity rolled her eyes and reached up to cup his cheek, “Yes. I’m not going anywhere, take the call.”

She let him out from underneath her and he tugged on a t-shirt before opening the door and leaving the room to take the phone from Thea. Glancing over at the clock she saw that it was only 9:32pm. It seemed like a whole other day that they had been out playing hockey. She had a feeling that this call could take a while so she decided to make herself comfortable. Oliver’s dresser provided her with a soft pair of boxers and a t-shirt to walk over to her room in. Quickly she grabbed her tablet and glasses before padding back over to Oliver’s room and settling into his bed. A message from her mom blinked up at her.

**_Hope you had a good flight and that the party was fun! Miss you already! Cooper stopped by today looking for you and I made sure he knew that you were off with your new boyfriend. Didn’t believe me until I showed him a picture and then his face was priceless. The fact that he doesn’t think anyone else would want you is why he was a terrible boyfriend. Stick with Oliver he’s nicer and prettier._ **

**_XOXO Mom_ **

Felicity laughed and sent back a quick message.

**_Party was fantastic, I’ll send pictures soon. I’ve been gone for less than 2 days you can’t possibly miss me that badly. Blegh, sorry you had to deal with Cooper. Thanks for the advice :)_ **

**_Love you!_ **

**_F_ **

What could Cooper possibly have wanted with her? He had made it pretty clear that they were over when she refused to lend her skills to his illegal activities. His hurtful words had cut her deeply and she wasn’t interested in seeing him again. Ever. As upset as she was that her mom had had to deal with him, she was relieved that she hadn’t been there. She swiped over to her pictures and smiled at a few of her and Oliver. She had moved on. No need to drag up old stuff. She may be a bit concerned that things were going to get complicated when Oliver graduated, but she didn’t worry that he would be as careless with her heart as Cooper had been. Oliver was cautious and kind and valued her. No need to worry.

Picking up her phone, she dialed Iris’ number. She and Barry had headed to Central City to spend the rest of the break there after their brief stop in Starling for NYE on their way home from Chicago. She was sent to voice mail and left a quick message…

_“Hey so I hope you had a great New Years Day! I played hockey, yeah I know, I played hockey, what am I becoming? A girl who’s in love with a hockey player that’s who. You were right, as usual. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your break and I’ll look forward to seeing you when I get back to school and filling you in on the details of my epic game winning goal. Oh and I’m totally stealing that dress you got in Chicago!”_

She returned to her tablet and opened her Kindle app to catch up on some reading. As the minutes ticked by, Felicity felt herself growing tired from the long day. Oliver still hadn’t returned an hour and a half later and she set her tablet on the bedside table. Removing her glasses she laid down and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for all of your kind words of encouragement on this story, I've been absolutely blown away by the feedback I've gotten and it makes me so happy to know you guys are loving it as much as I do :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, I'm leaving today for a trip to Canada so I won't be updating next Saturday. I'll be hiking and canoeing and swimming in waterfalls :) I should be back to regular updates the following week though.

Rolling over the next morning she found herself pressed up against Oliver. He was still fast asleep and she tried to move away to go to the bathroom without waking him. Unsuccessfully. His arm darted out to wrap around her waist and tug her back in.

“Sorry that took so long last night,” he apologized and slipped his hands under her shirt to caress her back.

“It’s alright,” she ran her thumb across his forehead to smooth the crinkle in between his eyebrows, “Good news?”

“I think so. Scouts are coming out to three of our upcoming games. Three opportunities to impress someone.”

“That is good. Are you nervous?” Felicity asked.

“Not as nervous as I was before, but yeah a little nervous,” Oliver admitted.

“Can I let you in on a little secret? Just something I observed? I think when you aren’t over thinking things, and you’re just having fun, you play so much better. Like yesterday, during our game, it wasn’t serious, nothing was riding on it, and you skated well, made cleaner shots. When you’re playing your real game, just think about yesterday and how much fun you were having.”

“During the game, or what happened after?” Oliver asked teasingly and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers she was wearing.

“Whatever works for you,” she replied with a smirk and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Just don’t stress so much. You are an amazing hockey player and you have worked so hard to get to where you are now.  If you’re meant to play for the NHL, you will.”

“You’ll be at all the games?”

“I guess I should wear my jersey for something other than seducing you…”

Oliver raised an eyebrow and squeezed her hips gently.

“Of course I’ll be there,” she reassured him.

“Thank you,” Oliver intertwined his fingers with hers and brought their hands up to kiss her knuckles, before whispering, “I love you.”

_Now would be when you say it back._

_Because you do love him._

_Why aren’t you saying anything?_

Iris’ words from a few weeks ago popped into her head: _“You don’t have to be afraid of falling in love just because you’ve had your heart broken in the past.”_

_Don’t be afraid Felicity._

“I love you too.”

Oliver smiled at her and she returned it. 

_See? That was not so scary._

Oliver pressed his forehead into hers, “Are you up for a little field trip today? There’s someplace I want to show you.”

“Mhmm,” Felicity replied, “I am. Any chance of you telling me where we’re going?”

“Absolutely not,” Oliver answered, “It’s a---“

“Surprise,” Felicity huffed.

 

* * *

 

 “You own a motorcycle?” Felicity asked as they walked into the garage of the mansion.  

“Yeah but don’t tell my coach. Motorcycle riding is classified under dangerous things we’re not supposed to do if we don’t want to risk a career ending injury. Honestly though, I could trip and fall down the stairs of my house and have a career ending injury. Once it gets warm again I’ll take you out for a ride,” Oliver promised and they continued their walk over to his car.

“Oh I can’t really see you tripping and falling down the stairs. You’re pretty agile,” Felicity remarked, “And I’m not so sure how I feel about a motorcycle ride, you might think that sounds fun but umm, I don’t know. I don’t really know what would classify as a career ending injury for me but I don’t want to risk it. I could break all my fingers, or hit my head and get amnesia, or---“

She paused and looked up to see Oliver trying to hold back a laugh.

Narrowing her eyes, she asked, “What?”

“Nothing, you just have a very thorough thought process. C’mon and get in the car, I didn’t mean to stress you out and have you thinking about breaking bones and amnesia at 10am.”

“So where are we going again?” Felicity asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

“Nice try but I’m still not telling you,” Oliver replied as he shut the door.

They drove into the city and past the gleaming business towers, clubs, and 5 star restaurants towards an area that seemed a little more run down.

“You know if it wasn’t for the fact that I totally trust you I would think that I was being kidnapped right now,” Felicity commented, “I never told you this but there was a brief moment on our first date where I thought you were taking me out into the woods to be murdered.”

Oliver chuckled and reached for her hand, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I mean I had only just met you and then we were driving out this long winding road into the middle of nowhere. You shouldn’t be that surprised. I mean, I just told you I was worried about falling off your motorcycle and getting amnesia. I have a bit of an active imagination.”

“In hindsight I probably should have given you a little heads up as to where we were going…”

“Yeah well you didn’t murder me and then proceeded to charm my pants off so it worked out for you. Well my pants didn’t come off until months later but,” Felicity winced, “Sometimes I don’t know why I talk.

“Because you’re brilliant and funny, and sure you sometimes say awkward things but it’s endearing,” Oliver supplied and squeezed her hand.

Felicity bit her lip “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” Oliver replied.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” she groaned, “The moment is gone now, forget about it.”

“Sorry,” Oliver apologized, “What did you want to ask?”

She sighed, “Ummm, when did you know that you were in love with me?”

Oliver glanced over at her, “The night that you came to my room after the game against Coast City. I was feeling so down and then I opened my door and saw you and it was just--- exactly what I needed. You fell asleep at the most awkward angle against my headboard and I moved you so that you would be more comfortable. I just remember looking over at you all cuddled up next to me and realizing that I had feelings for you that I hadn’t had for anyone else before.”

“And it took you like another month to tell me this?” Felicity questioned.

“I was afraid to tell you because I was worried that I was going to mess things up,” Oliver confessed, “What about you?”

“Yesterday, when we were out in the snow after the hockey game. I mean, I was probably in love with you long before that, but that’s when I stopped lying to myself. I built up a lot of walls after my last breakup, but you broke them down.”

Oliver grinned, “Apparently I am quite the charmer.”

Felicity shoved his shoulder, “You are a dork. Remember when you drained your battery and pretended your laptop was broken just so you could talk to me?”

“Well it worked,” Oliver protested as he focused his eyes on the road to make a turn.

 Felicity rolled her eyes, “Yeah well, it was certainly not your smooth moves that made me trust you, even though they definitely were amusing. It was because you treated me like I was important.”

“You are important to me,” Oliver affirmed.

“And for someone who has struggled with feeling important, that means a lot,” Felicity looked out the window, “So are you going to tell me where we’re going now?”

“Nope, because we’re here,” Oliver said as they pulled into the parking lot of an---

_Abandoned building._

_And the kidnapping vibes are back._

“Sooo… what is this place?” Felicity questioned, unbuckling her seat belt.

“This place, is one of my father’s old steel mills. He closed it down while I was in high school and I’ve been coming here since they cleared out. Some days I just needed some place to come and be alone for a while, and this was— and still is really--- it for me,” Oliver explained, “My parents are having people over to the house today, and I didn’t really want us to get sucked into entertaining.”

They got out of the car and Oliver reached for her hand as they walked inside and downstairs. Flipping a switch, Oliver illuminated the basement with light and Felicity looked around at his setup. It was obvious that he used it as a place to blow off steam. A rectangle of synthetic ice marked most of the floor space and hockey equipment was piled in the corner. Off to the side sat a giant tire with a sledgehammer leaning up against it. There was a cot and a beat up couch set around a small tv and it appeared as if Oliver sometimes spent the night down here as well. A piece of equipment caught her eye and she wandered over to it.

“What’s this?” she inquired, pointing up at the metal frame.

“This,” Oliver began as he reached up for the metal bar that was suspended between two of the rungs, “Is a salmon ladder.”

“Salmon, as in the fish?” Felicity asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

“Yep, I guess it’s because you use your momentum to move upwards just like salmon do when they’re swimming up these gates into a hatchery,” Oliver explained.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, “What? I know how to use Google.”

“Let’s see it then,” Felicity requested, “The salmon ladder, not Google. I believe that you can Google.”

“But you don’t believe that I can do this?”

_Oh I believe you can do it and I want to see it. Whatever **it** is. The salmon reference did not exactly paint a clear picture for me. I’m a computer girl. Wildlife? Not so much.  _

Felicity shrugged skeptically, teasing him, and crossed her arms expectantly.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and set the bar down on the ground. Reaching for the hem of his t shirt, he slid it up and over his head.

“Is that really necessary?” Felicity thought aloud.

“Yes, it is. Are you complaining?” Oliver asked with a wink as he picked the metal bar up again and set it in the first rung. As he started swinging up to each rung, his abdominal muscles rippled. Transfixed, she watched and her mouth parted slightly.

_Nope. Definitely not complaining._

Dismounting, he walked over to her and swiped a hand in front of her face, breaking her out of her trance.

“Can you do it again?” she whispered, still slightly dazed, “I like watching you do that.”

Oliver laughed, “How about you give it a try?”

Felicity snapped her eyes up to meet his, “I’m sorry what?”

He held out the bar to her, “C’mon, it’s not that hard.”

“Umm maybe if you’re built like a greek god. There is no way I can do that,” Felicity protested, pushing the bar away.

“I’ll help you,” Oliver offered and when she sighed in resignation, he steered her over to the bottom of the ladder.

Setting the bar in the first set of rungs, he turned to her, “You’re stronger than you think. You taught yoga right?”

She nodded, “And I still practice semi- regularly. Emphasis on the _semi,_ since I started college.”

“Okay so,” he poked her stomach gently, “Strong core muscles. Once you get your momentum built up you’ll have no trouble.”

“I highly doubt that,” she muttered as he turned her and wrapped his hands tightly around her waist to give her a boost up to the bar.

She gripped the bar tightly and Oliver instructed her to start swinging her legs.

“Once you’re ready I’m going to count down from 3. Push up on the bar and I’ll come underneath you in case you need a little extra help to get up to the next rung,” Oliver directed.

“Or a lot of help?” Felicity grunted, “You better not let me fall.”

“You’re not going to fall,” Oliver promised, “3..2…1….”

She shot her arms up and felt Oliver’s hands on her waist again as she was pushed upwards before settling down into the next rung with a loud clang.

“Well that was exhausting,” she commented as she hung there, “I’m coming down. You ready to catch?”

“Yep,” Oliver assured and held out his arms.

Letting go of the bar, she fell into his waiting arms, “I don’t know how you do that. I made it up like one rung and I’m pretty sure you did like 90% of the work.”

“It was probably more like 95%” Oliver corrected and she rolled her eyes.

He grinned and kissed her before setting her back down on the ground.

“So you live in one of the biggest houses I’ve ever seen and you still needed a secret lair…” Felicity started as they walked over to the couch.

Oliver huffed out a laugh and pulled her into his lap, “Not a lot of privacy, even with all those rooms. Like I said, I just needed some space every once and a while.”

“I get that. I mean not really, I kinda had the opposite problem at home. It was always so quiet, after my Dad left, and my mom starting picking up so many extra shifts for us to get by. I didn’t have a lot of friends, I only saw Iris and Barry in the summer and most people my age were a little freaked out by my umm… nerdiness,” Felicity bit her lip, “I guess that’s why I fell so hard for Cooper.”

“First of all, I think the correct term would be super genius,” Oliver corrected her and she smiled.

“Have you been talking to my mom? Because she said the exact same thing…”

Oliver kissed her on the forehead, “Nope, it’s just the truth. But umm, you never really talked much about Cooper. And you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know he hurt you, but if you want to talk to someone about it, you can talk to me. I certainly know what it’s like to have stuff in your past that you don’t want dragged back up. The person that I’m now, the Oliver that you know is not the person I always was. I know I hinted at it before, and Laurel may have said something to you but I was definitely not a one girl kind of guy before. I was reckless and selfish with my relationships and my life. Beginning of Junior year, I was out with my girlfriend at the time, McKenna. We had been at a party, and I was way too drunk to be driving home. I don’t remember anything but crunching metal and her screams. I had gotten off without any severe injuries but she almost died. After the accident we broke things off, I wasn’t faithful to her anyway and she was heading to a rehabilitation center in Coast City. My parents used their money and connections to sweep my DUI under the rug so I could continue playing hockey, but they told me if I didn’t pull myself together I was done. Realizing that my stupidity almost cost someone their life and that I could lose the one thing that I thought I had a real future in drove me to change. Also, Thea was dangling close to following in my footsteps and I knew I needed to set a better example for her. And now here I am, slightly less stupid and lucky enough to find a girl who didn’t know me when I was a mess. I assure you that I will not balk at anything you have gone through.”

Felicity hesitated for a second and then decided to share her story with him, “Cooper was my boyfriend in high school. We had common interests, both a lot smarter than a lot of the other students, and I was really lonely so… I thought he was perfect. Senior year, I found out that he wanted my help, and my superior hacking skills, to do some well… sketchy, questionably legal things. He tried to make me believe that what we were doing would be heroic, noble, Robin Hood-esque stuff. I just couldn’t do it. To say that he was upset would be an understatement. Despite his claims that he loved me, he certainly didn’t hesitate to dump me, and not without getting in a few harsh words first. That’s why I was-- well that’s why it was hard for me to believe that you would actually be interested in me for something other than computer help. It seemed like that’s the only reason that he kept me around so… The break up is kind of what solidified my decision to go to Starling U. Cooper is at MIT and I needed some space for a bit before I went there and had to see him again.”

She hadn’t realized that she had started crying until Oliver reached up to gently wipe the tears away. Dipping her head in embarrassment, she pushed his hand away.

“Hey,” Oliver cupped her chin and tilted her head back up gently to look at him, “I’m sorry that you had to go through that. But there’s a part of me that’s glad you did because it brought you here to me.”

“And you don’t even fully utilize my computer skills,” Felicity remarked with a grin as she started to feel better again.

“I would rather utilize your other skills,” Oliver winked and leaned in to kiss her.

She pushed him back before he could though and spoke up, “You’re talking about my motivational coaching skills right? Because we really should talk about your upcoming games that the scouts are going to be at…”

“You’re no fun,” Oliver complained.

“I’m very fun,” Felicity argued in mock offense, “But strategizing first, fun later.”

“Okay, so I have 3 games that the scouts are going to be at…”

 

**_Game 1: Starling U Archers vs. the Gotham Knights_ **

Felicity spotted Thea waving at her from across the lobby of the ice rink, “Felicity!”

She walked over and Thea pulled her into a hug, “Do you want to sit with me in the donor’s box tonight? Roy can’t make it and I don’t want to be alone up there with a bunch of old people.”

“Sure, yeah that would be really fun. Thank you,” Felicity replied excitedly, “Can Barry and Iris sit with us too?”

“Of course, my parents are away so we’ve got plenty of extra seats.”

Felicity waved Barry and Iris over and they followed Thea up the stairs into the donor’s box. The seats were definitely an upgrade from the students section and Felicity settled in comfortably.

“Do your parents miss a lot of games?” Felicity asked Thea.

“They used to come to a lot more, but they’re so busy with the company, which is why I try to be at as many as I can,” Thea explained, “Oliver will never admit it, but I know it’s hard for him that Mom and Dad aren’t totally on board with his NHL dream, so I try to support him as much as I can.”

“I know that Oliver appreciates it,” Felicity replied and smiled at her, “He was pretty proud to call you his number one fan.”

Thea returned her smile, “I would be happy to share that title with you someday Felicity; I’ve always wanted a sister.”

Felicity nudged her shoulder, “Me too.”

“See those guys over there in the suits?” Barry asked and Felicity turned to where he was pointing, “Those are the scouts.”

Felicity couldn’t help her eyes from flitting over to the scouts every once in a while during the game, itching to know what they were scrawling on their clipboards. Their faces were serious and didn’t betray anything. Oliver played a good game though, a hat trick and an assist.

 

**_Game 2: Starling U Archers vs. the Coast City Pirates_ **

“Okay the three of you get together, you need a picture in your jerseys,” Iris directed.

Caitlin, Laurel, and Felicity first stood facing away from Iris and she snapped a picture of the names across their backs before they turned and she took another of their smiling faces.

“Cute! I’ll send it to you guys,” Iris assured them before they all took their seats.

As the game began, Laurel tapped her fingers on her knee anxiously and Caitlin shifted in her seat, the three of them remembering all too well how the last game against Coast City had gone. Fortunately, the guys played well and the outcome was different. Going into the third period they had a 3-1 lead that they maintained until the buzzer rang. Felicity did her best to ignore the fact that the scouts whispered to each other whenever Oliver missed a shot or failed to complete a pass.

_They can’t expect perfection, right?_

After the game she waited for Oliver outside the player’s entrance to congratulate him.

“Way to not let them get you twice,” she complimented him while she pulled him into an awkward hug with his duffle bag shoving into her ribs.

When she pulled back she saw the look in his eyes that she recognized as his “I wasn’t good enough” look and she frowned.

“I missed too many sho—“he began.

She held up her hand to interrupt him, “Nope. You are not allowed to trash talk yourself. I won’t allow it.”

He reached for her hand and stroked the back with his thumb, “Stay over tonight?”

“As long as you don’t brood and you buy me ice cream, I think that can be arranged,” Felicity replied and smiled up at him.

Oliver grinned, “You’ve got a deal.”

 

**February**

**_Game 3: Starling U Archers vs. Central City Lightning_ **

“I feel a little like I’m betraying my home city right now,” Barry commented as they found their seats.

“You’re the one who insisted we get out of Central City for school,” Iris reminded him and patted his knee, “And thank goodness, because their hockey team is not even nearly as good.

Felicity laughed and turned to talk to Caitlin who she noticed looked a little distant, “How did your day go? You mentioned something about volunteering at the hospital…”

“Oh.  It was fantastic,” Caitlin answered her, “The hospital. It’s just that Ronnie has been acting really strange lately and I’m just--- you don’t think he’s going to break up with me do you? I mean the other day we were looking at graduate schools and apartments for after next year, never hurts to think ahead you know, get applications in early and housing nailed down, but today he barely said three words to me in the car when he picked me up from the hospital. What if he freaked out over the thought of us moving in together and realized that I’m not the one?”

Felicity’s brow wrinkled, “Caitlin, I don’t think Ronnie is going to break up with you. He probably just has a lot on his mind right now and that’s why he wasn’t chatty. The two of you seem to have your future pretty figured out.”

_Unlike Oliver and I. Which I am not stressing out about right now. Nope. Not stressing._

Caitlin bit her lip, “You’re probably right, I don’t know why I’m freaking out.”

At the conclusion of the shut-out game, Felicity watched as Caitlin did a whole different kind of freaking out.

Ronnie called her down to the ice and Oliver skated something over to him from the player’s bench before patting him on the shoulder and skating away with a grin. Ronnie held out his hand to help Caitlin step carefully out onto the ice and then he was down on one knee. The entire rink fell silent as they realized what was happening.

“Cait, I had no idea that the girl whose arm I almost broke that New Year’s Eve freshman year would become the most important person in my life,” Ronnie began and Felicity heard Caitlin laugh, “The girl that always makes me smile, and who I would do anything to make smile. The other day when we were looking at apartments, I realized I didn’t want to move in with my girlfriend. I want to move in with my fiancé and begin my future with my wife. So Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?”

Felicity couldn’t help the grin that was spreading across her face as Laurel squealed excitedly next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Iris elbow Barry in the side, “Take notes.”

Felicity shook her head in amusement and refocused her attention on Caitlin who had nearly tumbled to the ice in her excitement before answering with a resounding yes. The game attendees applauded as Ronnie slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her in for a kiss.

Later that night the group gathered around a table at Table Salt, a last minute seating they were able to get thanks to the Queen family connections, for their molten chocolate lava cake and to celebrate. The girls ooed and awed over the gorgeous ring and the guys teased Ronnie for being the closest to becoming a boring old married man.

Laurel overheard them and rolled her eyes, “Says the guy who already has our children’s names and the color paint for our bedroom picked out. You turned into an old married man a long time ago.”

“I casually mentioned that I liked this one shade of blue when I was looking over her shoulder at her Pinterest board the other night and this is the conclusion she jumps to,” Tommy replied incredulously before winking and leaning over to kiss her, “You know I’m just waiting until the Sara leaving thing blows over right?”

“That’s probably wise,” Laurel agreed, “I’d like for my Father not to shoot you and he’s kinda on edge right now.”

Felicity couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Oliver during all this marriage talk. She was a freshman and they hadn’t been together for that long, it’s not like she was expecting to get engaged any time soon. But a talk about their future was something that they probably needed despite how much she dreaded it. For the most part, she wasn’t concerned. They loved each other; they could make long distance work if they needed to for a while. And then when she graduated MIT she could find a job near wherever team he was playing for.

_See? This is actually very uncomplicated. We don’t really have to talk about it right now._


	9. Chapter  9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back from Canada which means there should be regular Saturday updates from now on. I hope you enjoy the chapter and that it was worth the wait :)

**March**

“Welcome to QC Miss Smoak, we’re looking forward to having you on board with our team for this term,” her supervisor greeted her, “If you’ll just wait one moment, I’ll have your badge ready for you.”

Felicity bounced on her toes excitedly as she stood in the lobby of the Applied Sciences building. When she had been here in the fall for her tour it seemed like it would be forever before she got to start interning here and now the day had finally come. The hours flew by as she was reintroduced to the staff she had met previously and was assigned a few tasks which she completed with ease. She continued to go every day after her classes at school but was frustrated that the work wasn’t overly challenging for her.

_I know I have to pay my dues and I’m just an intern, but I could be offering them so much more._

The next week when she arrived, there was a memo waiting for her that Mr. Queen wanted to see her in his office. Nervously she rode the elevator up to the executive floor. The EA waved her through to the main office and she waited for Mr. Queen to acknowledge her.

“Ahh Miss Smoak, something has been brought to my attention that I hoped to discuss with you,” Robert greeted her.

“Mr. Queen if this has to do with the fact that I’m sleeping with your son I assure you that---“

He raised his hand to stop her and she blushed at his bemused expression, “I have much more pressing issues than who Oliver sleeps with.”

“Of course,” she muttered apologetically.

“One of those pressing issues is why I have something to request of you. It’s been brought to my attention that you are overqualified for the work traditionally given to our interns. We need someone to overhaul the security measures on our online servers. Would you be up to the challenge Miss Smoak?”

Felicity’s eyes widened, “Are you serious?”

“If you don’t think that you can handle a task of this magnitude in addition to your school work, I understand and I’m sure many of my employees would be more than willing to—“

“No, I can handle it,” Felicity nodded eagerly, “But why me?”

“In addition to the reports I received from your supervisors here, a few of your professors were attendees at a dinner I was at last night and they gave you a very high recommendation. You are certainly one to watch Felicity, I look forward to seeing your work now and in the future.”

_Wow. Okay._

“Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Queen,” Felicity gushed, “I’ll get straight to work.”

She spun on her heel and tried to control her steps to keep from skipping out of the office with excitement.

While she was riding the bus back to campus that evening she pulled out her phone to call Oliver.

“Hey what are you up to?” she asked after greeting him.

“Getting ready to go for a run,” he replied, “How was your day? I feel like we’ve barely seen each other since you started at QC.”

“If you wait,” Felicity checked what stop the bus was currently pulling into, “About 20 minutes, I’ll join you on your run and we can catch up.”

“Are you sure? It’s kind of cold out…”

“I’ve been sitting at a desk all day, I could use the exercise,” Felicity assured him, “Meet me outside my building, okay?”

“Okay, see you soon,” Oliver answered before hanging up.

When she arrived back at her dorm she headed up to her room to shed her dress and heels and throw on a sports bra, a pair of leggings, a sweatshirt and sneakers. Tightening her ponytail she went back downstairs and met Oliver just as he was jogging up to the entrance. She walked over to him and he pulled her into a hug. His hand found the spot on her back that he knew bothered her after a long day of sitting at her computer and she sighed as he massaged out some of the tension.

“Long day?” he asked.

“Mhmm, but really good. I actually have some pretty exciting news,” she replied as she pulled back slightly to look up at him.

He released her so they could begin to run, “I look forward to hearing it.”

“Okay so your dad called me up to his office today and first I was really nervous like I thought he was going to make me break up with you because he hated me and he was going to threaten to take away my internship or say there was a breach of professional integrity with sleeping with your boss’s son or something,” she paused and glanced over at Oliver who had an amused expression on his face, “Okay I think we have already established that I sometimes jump to extreme conclusions.”

She heard Oliver laugh and she continued, “But really what he wanted to talk about was a special assignment. He wants me to completely overhaul the network security for QC.”

“That’s really great Felicity, I’m glad you’re being given the opportunities you deserve. I don’t know anything about cyber security but it sounds like a pretty big project.”

“Yeah… Between working on this and schoolwork, I don’t think I’ll be able to spend too many evenings at the rink while you train anymore. Which reminds me, have you gotten any calls yet? I know the scouts told you they were going to work with your agent and speak with some managers and coaches. Then your agent will let you know when some offers come up….”

“ _If_ offers come up,” Oliver corrected her, “And my agent John said it could take time for meetings and negotiations and so I’m trying not to stress about it too much yet. I think my parents were surprised by the extra effort that I’ve put in with my school work and training this year and that’s why they agreed to hire an agent for me. They’re finally seeing that I’m serious about playing pro.”

“Well I like to think that I had a little something to do with that,” Felicity remarked.

Oliver smiled over at her, “You did.”

“You better not turn into a slacker now that I’m going to be too busy to make sure you’re doing your homework and your skating drills,” Felicity joked, “I’ll have to find someone to replace me and I promise you they won’t be as nice or pretty. Some drill sergeant like dude.”

“You’d like my agent then, he’s really cool but very no-nonsense. He used to coach for an AHL team before becoming an agent, so he has a lot of experience. He’ll keep me in line.”

“Good,” Felicity affirmed, “But we’ll still find time to be together of course.”

“Of course,” Oliver echoed, but she noticed that he sounded a little unsure. Looking over at him, she could see the wheels turning in his head.

After a few minutes of running in silence she spoke up again, “Oliver, let’s just say, hypothetically, what’s going to happen when you get an NHL contract and I’m still in school?”

Oliver sighed, “I don’t know. I’ve been trying not to think about it.”

_Line forms behind me._

“What I do know,” Oliver continued, “Is that I love you, and we still have a few months to figure it all out.”

At his words, Felicity felt a little better about the situation, “I love you too.”

* * *

 

“Okay so if you make an outline with each chapter, reviewing for exams at the end of the year will be so much easier,” Felicity explained from where she was sitting cross legged on Oliver’s dorm room floor in her panda bear pajamas.

Oliver picked up his book and nodded. Yawning, she glanced at the clock. She had been at QC until 11 and had spent three hours after she had gotten back to campus working on her own homework and assisting Oliver. There wasn’t enough caffeine running through her veins and, needless to say, she was tired. Finding time to spend with Oliver this month had been as difficult as she had predicted.

She closed her eyes for a second and opened them to Oliver tugging on her ankles to uncross her legs and crawling close to her, “You’re tired.”

“Accurate observation Mr. Queen,” she replied, punctuated with another yawn.

He kissed her forehead and slid his hands underneath her thighs to lift her up, “Time for bed.”

“But we still have a lot to do…” she protested weakly.

“It all can wait, you need to sleep,” Oliver countered and she let him settle her into his bed.

After picking up their stuff from the floor to set on his desk, he joined her and she curled into his side.

“Sometimes I wonder if all this work is worth it,” Oliver commented.

“What?” she mumbled into his chest.

“To graduate,” he clarified, “I mean if I get an NHL contract do I really need a business degree? I mostly just chose this to appease my parents and I mean I had to study something while I was playing college hockey.”

Felicity pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him, “You sir, are graduating. I have not spent all this time helping you study for you to quit when you’re like 2 months away from the finish. Besides, back up plans are always good. You said it yourself that you might not get any offers.”

“I thought you had confidence in me?” Oliver asked, a tinge of insecurity coloring his teasing words.

She patted his chest, “I do. But you never know what could happen and you’ve worked so hard in your classes this year. Don’t let that go to waste.”

Oliver sighed, “You’re right. It would be stupid not to graduate at this point.”

“Mhmmm,” Felicity agreed drowsily, the slow trail his hand was making up her side relaxing her as she drifted off to sleep.  

* * *

 

“Awww, a gourmet breakfast in bed, how considerate of you,” Felicity teased as she sat up and accepted a strawberry poptart and mug of coffee from Oliver.

“I do my best,” Oliver teased back and leaned down for a kiss.

“The whole morning breath thing really doesn’t bother you does it?” she asked, setting her breakfast on the edge of the desk next to the bed to reach up and pull him down next to her.

“Nope,” Oliver answered and pressed his lips to hers again before moving to her neck.

“You aren’t going to let me eat are you?” she mumbled.

“Not yet,” Oliver hummed against her neck, “In hindsight I probably should have waited to give it to you. Your coffee’s probably too hot to drink right now anyway.”

“I am literally a dragon, I can handle it scalding hot, straight--,” Felicity paused as he started unbuttoning the front of her pajama top, “---straight from the pot. But you know what? You’re right--- breakfast can wait.”

Oliver was pushing her top off her shoulders when both of their phones buzzed.

They both groaned simultaneously, “I should probably check that.”

Felicity reached over to grab hers and sighed in disappointment when it was a notification that her meeting with her admissions counselor had been moved to 10am.

_Literally 20 minutes from now. I should probably not roll into this meeting in my pajamas and bedhead._

_Who is in charge of getting these memos out in a timely fashion??_

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I have to go.”

“It’s alright, duty calls for me too. Coach wants to review footage for tonight’s game,” Oliver replied.

Felicity gave Oliver a quick kiss before hopping off the bed to change into the clothes she had packed. Grabbing her breakfast, she ducked out the door with a “see you later” and scrambled over to the admissions office.

* * *

 

“Sorry I’m late Mr. Steele,” Felicity hastily apologized as she sunk into the chair opposite of him, “I just got the notification that my time was changed.”

“It’s alright Miss Smoak,” he assured her, “I just have a few things I want to discuss with you. First off all I want to congratulate you. I heard about your big opportunity at QC, I’m glad Robert took my advice to give you a bit of a challenge. Granted I didn’t think it would be something of this magnitude which is why I want to make sure that you are capable of handling your work load. I know you are determined to finish up here after next year and then continue your education at MIT but that will require you to continue the heavy class load that you have this semester. Normally I would suggest dropping a class or two when one’s internship gets this time intensive but I’m not sure you have that freedom if you want to continue your charted course.”

Felicity nodded, “I understand Mr. Steele. I can handle it. Not that I haven’t enjoyed my time so far at Starling but MIT is my dream and I’m not giving up on that.”

“Of course,” he affirmed, “I just don’t want to see you stressing yourself out.”

“With all the uncertainties about my future, school is the one area that I know for sure what I want to do. You’ve seen my high school transcript. I completed all those AP and dual enrollment classes while working. This isn’t really new for me, I’m not stressed.”

_Now if you want to offer up some words of advice on what to do when you’re not sure how your boyfriend that you love fits into the whole schematics of your future, that would be great._

_But I don’t think that’s really your area of expertise._

 

**April**

Felicity glanced at Oliver’s hand and saw that he was rubbing his fingers together in his anxious tic. Reaching over for them, she pulled his hands into her lap and rubbed soothing circles on the backs with her fingers. They were gathered in the living room of the Queen mansion, her and Oliver on one couch, Thea curled up on one of the chairs, Mr. and Mrs. Queen standing by the fireplace and John sitting on the couch across from her and Oliver. Everyone anticipating the call that would change Oliver’s life, and theirs as well, in some way or another. Finally, John’s phone rang and she squeezed Oliver’s hands reassuringly. John spoke briefly with whoever was on the other end of the call, before turning his attention to Oliver.

“Well Oliver, how does Washington DC sound for your new address?”

_Washington DC?_

Felicity scanned through the list of teams in her brain that Oliver had expressed an interest in playing for but drew a blank at Washington DC.

“I know the Capitals weren’t your first pick, but they’re offering a very good deal,” John continued, “I’m advising you to accept it.”

Oliver looked over at her and she shrugged, “I will become a fan of whatever team you play for. I don’t have any loyalties beyond you.”

“Ditto,” Thea added.

Oliver laughed and turned to his parents, expectantly waiting for their approval.

Mrs. Queen walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, “While we had always dreamed that you would take your father’s place at the company, it’s time that we recognize that this is your dream. And we are so proud of you and all your hard work. I trust that John has your best interests in mind so if he thinks this is the way to go, than you should accept the contract.”

“Thanks mom. Dad?”

“I agree with your mother Oliver. It was hard for us to take your hockey aspirations seriously when you weren’t taking anything in your life seriously. But the man that you have become is one that we are incredibly proud of. Accept the contract.”

Oliver grinned and turned back to John, “Where do I sign?”

* * *

 

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Felicity asked skeptically as Oliver handed her the helmet, “You just signed an NHL contract, what if we crash?”

“We’re not going to crash, we’re going out to celebrate and I promised you a ride when it got warmer,” Oliver replied and straddled the bike, “I think you’ll have fun.”

_The circles in the Venn Diagram of things that Oliver thinks are fun and things I think are fun might not overlap on this one._

Felicity sighed and strapped on the helmet. Slinging her leg over the bike, she pressed into Oliver and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She closed her eyes as Oliver revved the engine to life.

“You’re going to have to lean into the turns with me, okay?” Oliver called out over the roar of the engine.  

Felicity opened her eyes and replied a little fearfully, “Okay!”

At first, the ride was as terrifying as she expected. They zipped along the roads at an alarming pace, the darkness of the night closing in around them. It wasn’t until they got into the city that she started to relax more. The lights of the city illuminated the roads and the cool breeze tickled her face. Releasing her death grip on Oliver ever so slightly, she enjoyed the rush of adrenaline she felt bubbling up inside of her as they darted through the heart of Starling. Oliver slowed as they approached a park and she felt a pang of disappointment that their ride was over for now.

He helped her off the bike and reached under her chin to un-strap her helmet, “You liked it.”

“I did,” she admitted and rolled up on her toes to kiss him.

“I knew you would,” he mumbled into her lips.

“Yeah, yeah. You know me pretty well,” she pulled back and put her hands on her hips, “But there are some things about me that you don’t know.”

“Oh?” Oliver threaded an arm through one of hers as they began to walk around the path dimly illuminated by twinkle lights strung up in the trees, “Like what?”

“Like that I hate kangaroos, like I am absolutely freaked out by them. Least favorite animal, no competition. As much as I love panda bears, dogs are actually my favorite animal. I always wanted one, but we never could have one at our apartment. I would volunteer at the animal shelter so I could pretend that I had a dog,” Felicity shared, “Another fact you don’t know, I know how to count cards.”

“Like in a casino?” Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded, “I grew up in casinos. My mom was feeding me nachos off the bar at the Grand before I was off the bottle.”

“That explains a lot,” Oliver teased.

“Heyyy,” Felicity protested, “I turned out normal.”

Oliver tugged her into him, “You are far from normal.”

Stroking her cheek, he looked down at her and she smiled softly at the look of admiration in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her and she melted into his warm arms. A few bars of music playing softly caught their attention and they broke apart to continue walking down the path towards the sound. They found themselves at a gazebo where a band was performing and couples were standing about listening, or dancing.

_Dancing. I wonder if Mr. Queen is as good on his feet off the ice?_

Felicity looked up at Oliver questioningly.

“I don’t dance,” he protested.

She pouted, “I promise I won’t make fun of you if you step on my feet…”

Oliver looked at her with mock offense, “Just because I don’t typically dance does not mean that I’m clumsy.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Prove it then.”

 Oliver relented and followed her into the group of people dancing. Ignoring her outstretched hand, he opted to wrap both arms around her waist and tug her in close. She clasped her fingers together behind his neck and rested her head on his chest as they swayed along with the music.

“444 miles,” she mumbled into his shirt.

He pulled back and looked down at her, “What?”

“It’s 444 miles from MIT to the Capitals training facility. I googled while you were talking on the phone with the manager,” Felicity replied sadly, “And let’s not even think about the whole other year that I have here which is a LOT more than 444 miles away.”

Oliver leaned his forehead in to touch hers, “It is far.”

“Lots of people do long distance though, right?” Felicity searched his eyes for something reassuring.

“Yeah,” Oliver shrugged before pressing his lips to hers, “Let’s not talk about this right now, okay? It’s a beautiful night, no need to ruin it by being sad.”

“Sorry, I guess it’s just been stressing me out for a while,” Felicity admitted, “But I agree. No more worrying about the future when we can focus on right now.”

Oliver tucked a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear and smiled down at her, “How are things going with your big project at QC?”

“Really well actually, maybe I should just take over the company while you’re off playing hockey,” Felicity joked.

Oliver laughed, “You would probably make a better CEO than me.”

“Probably?” Felicity asked with an incredulous expression.

“Okay, you would definitely make a better CEO than me,” Oliver conceded.

“I don’t know if CEO is the title I’m going for though. I still have time to figure out what I want to do, MIT will open a lot of opportunities for me I hope. I just want to prove that a girl who works hard and applies herself can rise above challenging situations and a not so perfect past and do something really great.”

“I have no doubt that you’ll do something great,” Oliver assured her.

The song they were dancing to ended, and they took their time walking back to where the bike was parked, stealing kisses along the way. She couldn’t help but wish that things could stay so simple and despite their insistence that they weren’t going to worry about it right now, she couldn’t help her brain from churning.

_Next Year: Last year at Starling U, Oliver on the other side of the country_

_Year after that, and the year after that, and probably the year after that: MIT, COOPER ://////, Oliver still very far away_

_After that: ?????????????????????????????????????????????_

_Stress level on a scale of 1-10: at least 14_

As they rounded the last bend in the path, Oliver took note of the distant look on her face.

“You’re worrying again,” he commented.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, “It’s hard not to.”

He gave her a thoughtful look, but instead of replying he just brushed a kiss to the top of her head before they hopped on to the motorcycle and rode back to the Queen Mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I promise I read every single one of them even though I don't always get to replying right away and they always make me smile to know that you're enjoying the story :)

Final exams were approaching and Felicity’s professor cancelled a class to give them more time to study. She wasn’t expected at QC for a few more hours, which gave her an unexpected and rare block of unscheduled time. Since she had a good grasp on the concepts she thought she might see if Oliver wanted some help studying for his own finals. Glancing at the time on her phone, she saw that his afternoon practice would be wrapping up in half an hour and she headed for the rink.

Felicity picked her way across the seats and over to where Oliver’s agent was sitting, watching Oliver practice.

He looked over as she approached, “Hi Felicity? It’s Felicity right?”

She nodded, “Yes, it’s Felicity. It’s good to see you again Mr. Diggle.”

“Oh please, call me John,” he extended a hand to her and she shook it.

“Okay, John,” she smiled and sunk down into the seat next to him, “How’s practice going?”

“Good, he’s a very talented boy. A great leader too, I can see that his teammates respect him. His weakness is definitely putting too much pressure on himself though. Which I’m sure you’re aware of,” John commented, “I’m taking him out to Virginia tomorrow for a few days to meet his new coach and teammates. He might like for you to join us…”

Felicity shook her head, “I wish, but I’m just too busy here.”

She turned her attention to the ice for a few minutes, where the players were lined up and taking shots on Tommy.

“John?” she spoke up again, “In your experience, was it difficult for the players on your team to have relationships with people who didn’t just follow them around, but had their own stuff going on?”

John looked over at her with a knowing expression, “Difficult? Of course. But aren’t almost all relationships complicated?”

Felicity sighed and John continued, “There would be games where one of my guys was playing badly and I know it was because he hadn’t seen in fiancé in 3 weeks, or another because he was just plain bummed that he was missing out on tucking his daughter into bed. Some find a way to balance both and some have to make a choice to let something go.”

_Great. So encouraging. Much hopeful._

_Oliver’s relationship with hockey: 15+ years_

_Oliver’s relationship with you: Less than one year_

_Let’s hope he’s one of those balancing types._

The coach whistled for the end of practice and Felicity bounded down to the glass to talk to Oliver before he ducked into the locker room.

“Hey you up for a little study date for finals?” she asked, pressing her hand up to the glass.

“Sorry,” Oliver mumbled as he removed his helmet, “I need to get things together for my trip to Virginia and I promised I’d take Thea out to dinner before evening workouts so I don’t think I’ll have time. I’ll probably just study on the jet, I’ve been taking better notes in class thanks to your help so I think I can manage reviewing on my own. Talk to you later though?”

Felicity nodded, “Okay. Tell Thea I said hi and have a good time on your visit.”

“I will and thanks,” Oliver replied before skating off to the locker room.

_Okay then. I suppose I need to find some way to kill time now._

On her way back to her dorm she ran into a frazzled looking Laurel.

 “Felicity!” Laurel startled, “Sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“It’s alright,” Felicity replied as she smoothed out her shirt, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Laurel waved her hand dismissively, “I’m just in that graduation countdown mode where I have a million things on the brain. Plus Tommy and his Dad got into a fight yesterday, again, and he threatened to cut him off which does not fit into our 5 year plan and--- Sorry, you probably have something else you’d rather be doing than listen to my problems.”

“No please, I would rather focus on someone else’s problems right now,” Felicity begged, “Do you want to grab a snack at Jitters?”

Laurel paused to consider her offer, “I could go for a cronut right now.... and I don’t have an exam tomorrow so I don’t really need to study this very minute…”

Felicity waited expectantly with hopeful eyes and Laurel laughed, “Okay, I’m sold. My car’s this way.”

* * *

 

“So yeah,” Laurel sighed after they had sat at Jitters for an hour and polished off way to many cronuts while she vented, “That’s what’s going on with me.”

Felicity blew on her second latte that the barista had just brought over and was about to reply when a handsome man walked over to their table with a petite redhead draped over his arm.

“Laurel Lance?” the man asked in surprise.  

Felicity watched as Laurel plastered on a fake smile and turned to greet him, “Carter Bowen, it’s been a while.”

“Too long for old friends like us,” Carter winked, “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Felicity, Oliver’s girlfriend,” Laurel introduced them and Felicity tipped her head in greeting.

Carter raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Really? She doesn’t seem like Queen’s type. But then again I hear you and Merlyn are pretty serious now so I guess times have changed.”

“Doesn’t seem like they have for you,” Felicity heard Laurel mutter before talking normally again, “Aren’t you going to introduce your friend?”

“Of course,” Carter replied smoothly, “Where are my manners? This is Genevieve my girlfriend. She’s a model.”

Genevieve gave them a little finger wave, “Nice to meet you two. But you’ll have to excuse us, I have to meet my glam squad soon to prep me for Carter’s event tonight.”

“I’m receiving an honor for most charitable player in the league. My donations to Doctors without Borders have really caught people’s attention,” Carter smiled smugly, “I’ll have to send tickets to you and Merlyn for a game sometime. I would include a pair for Queen and his lady but we both know how he feels about football.”

_Okay sir I have two questions for you:_

_First of all why do you refer to guys by their last names?_

_And secondly, who shoved a hockey stick up your ass?_

The couple turned and walked away and Felicity raised a questioning eyebrow at Laurel.

Laurel rolled her eyes, “Oliver, Tommy, and I have known Carter since we were in elementary school. In middle school, he and Oliver got into a fight over which sport was better, hockey or football. They both came out of it with broken arms and proceeded to have a competition over who could get the most girls to sign their casts. Oliver and I were best friends but I had a huge crush on Carter so I signed both. Oliver didn’t speak to me for three days as punishment for my betrayal.”

Felicity laughed and Laurel continued, “My crush on him didn’t last long though because as you can see, his personality kinda cancels out the prince charming good looks. Carter may have gotten more girls to sign his cast but let’s be real, Oliver definitely came out on top. Carter has no college degree, plays football in some local little league and his girlfriend probably models lingerie for Walmart. Meanwhile Oliver will be a college graduate and has an NHL contract so he could probably snag a Victoria’s Secret Angel.”

Felicity choked on her drink and Laurel quickly added, “Not that he will or even cares about dating models. Sorry, I don’t know why I said that.”

_Because it’s true. Oliver could definitely have some gorgeous eye candy to parade around on his arm._

_BUT! HE! LOVES! YOU!_

_Thank you optimistic side of my conscious for coming in for the assist here._

“Anyway,” Laurel hastily changed the topic, “Thank you for listening to my problems. It was good to talk to someone.”

“It’s oddly comforting to know that I’m not the only person stressed out right now,” Felicity admitted.

“Believe me, everyone gets this way towards the end of the school year,” Laurel stood up, “I promised Tommy I’d meet him for dinner so we should probably head back to campus. Although I’m not sure what I’m going to be hungry for after all those cronuts we demolished.”

_Oh your boyfriend still wants to hang out with you, that’s nice._

**May**

“You look stressed,” Iris commented from over the top of her laptop where she was typing an article for the school paper.

Felicity looked up from her own computer, “I’m not stressed.”

Iris narrowed her eyes, “Felicity, you are a terrible liar. You are most definitely stressed. What’s up?”

Felicity sighed and shut her laptop, “I’m trying to wrap everything up at QC as quickly as possible before I head back to Vegas for the summer because I can’t afford to stay here past the school year. But at the same time I need to do an amazing job so that I’ll get a good report that will help me to get other internships and job opportunities. Add that onto all the final exams and projects and everything with school and I feel like my head is spinning. Not to mention that Oliver has barely spoken to me since he returned from Virginia where he was meeting the coaches and his teammates and I just have this really bad feeling that everything is about to fall apart. Things were going so well for me for months and that just can’t last, I’m not that lucky.”

Iris hopped of her bed and came over to sit next to her, “Okay take a deep breath and let’s just tackle this one thing at a time. First, QC. I have seen the amount of work and dedication that you have put into this assignment and even though I am sure you will have it finished soon, do you not think that you could stay with the Queens until you’re finished? Thea practically considers you her sister, she would be thrilled to have you there and you’re working for his company, I think Mr. Queen would make sure that you have somewhere to stay.”

Felicity nodded and took another deep breath, “You’re right.”

“Okay? Good. Now school. You have been sailing through all your courses this year, this stuff is not really that difficult for you. But take some time off from QC if you need more time to study. Again, I think Mr. Queen would understand. He knows that you are first and foremost a full time college student. This brings us to the final point of stress: Oliver. Do you not think that maybe Oliver is feeling a little stressed too? He’s getting ready to graduate, move across the country, and start NHL off season training. There is probably a lot of stuff on his mind and he probably knows how busy you are so that’s why you haven’t spoken much lately.”

Felicity leaned her head on her shoulder, “Thank you. I’m glad you’re not moving across the country from me.”

“Maybe this is a good time to tell you that I’m thinking of switching roommates next year…”

Felicity snapped her head up in panic, but when she looked over at Iris she could tell that she was just messing with her.

“You wouldn’t dare. No one else has as good of clothes to borrow,” she declared.

“You make a valid point. I guess I should probably stick with you,” Iris conceded.

“I don’t even want to think about trying to replace you at MIT,” Felicity remarked sadly, fiddling with a hole in her jeans.

Iris shrugged, “You won’t be able to. But let’s not even think about that yet; you’ve got enough on your plate to be worrying about that already.”

Felicity laid back on her bed, “I can’t believe we only have 2 weeks left. Freshman year flew by so fast.”

“It was a good year though,” Iris commented as she laid back too.

“Yeah, it was,” Felicity agreed.

_Let’s hope it ends well._

* * *

 

Felicity stood up on her tip toes to scan the sea of caps and gowns for Oliver.

“Hey.”

Turning around she saw him standing behind her. She flashed him a smile that didn’t seem to be returned with quite the same grin as usual.

“Congratulations graduate!” she greeted him and walked over.

“Thanks,” he muttered, “Felicity we need to talk.”

She furrowed her brow in confusion and reached for his hand, “About good things?”

Oliver just sighed and tugged her away from the crowd. Anxiously, she swallowed and followed him.

_He’s not breaking up with you. He’s not breaking up with you. He’s not breaking up with you._

When they arrived at an area on the lawn that wasn’t swarmed with people, Oliver stopped and turned to look at her. His face wasn’t exactly reassuring.

_He’s breaking up with me._

She closed her eyes and braced herself for his words.

“Felicity, I am so sorry. I thought that we could make this work; I wanted to make this work. But you’ve been so stressed about it and maybe that’s a sign that it’s just going to be too hard and painful for you. You have your dreams and I don’t want to hold you back. We’ll never see each other with my schedule, and your school. And even after you graduate, I’ll be traveling so much for games and you want to pursue a career, not follow me around the country. It’s not fair to you. You deserve someone who doesn’t have a job that keeps them away from you so much,” Oliver explained.

Anger flashed through Felicity, “Don’t make this about me. If you really wanted to make things work, you would. It wouldn’t be hard for me, it would be hard for you. You’re just getting me out of the way so you can be free to date models or actresses or whoever it is that big shot athletes sleep around with. I was perfectly good and fine for a college hockey player, but you’re in the pros now. I get it. You can’t have some girlfriend, who can’t even be around, tying you down and keeping you from living it up. Don’t want to miss out on having girls follow you up to your hotel room to celebrate a win.”

_Okay that probably wasn’t totally fair. You know Oliver isn’t that kind of person anymore. You’re just letting your encounter with Carter and his girlfriend get to your head. Maybe he is trying to be considerate of you…_

_Nope, I want to be angry right now. Besides, he’s not giving me any say in the matter! There are two people in this relationship!! I want to make it work!_

Now that she had released her initial anger, it was replaced with sadness and she started to move away from him so that he wouldn’t see the hot tears that were threatening to break loose.

“You know that’s not true,” Oliver argued and reached for her arm, “Felicity, I love you.”

“Then why are you breaking up with me Oliver?” Felicity asked, her voice breaking, as the tears slid down her face, “I thought that I was important to you. Why can’t we make this work?”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered sadly and reached up to brush a piece of hair out of her face.

Shaking her head, she shrugged away from him and stalked off towards her dorm room.

**_Just Hockey Girlfriend Things #105_ **

**_Your BF dumping you for an NHL contract_ **

* * *

 

“Hey, if you’re not wearing that blue dress to the party tonight can I borrow it?” Iris asked as she walked into the room.

“I’m not going, so wear whatever you want,” Felicity muttered from where she was curled up on her bed.

“Umm, may I ask why you’re not going to your boyfriend’s gradua---“Iris stopped when she saw her, “Felicity, what happened?”

She rolled over to face her, rubbing her red eyes, and answered numbly, “He broke up with me.”

“What? I can’t believe---“

Felicity interrupted her, “I knew from the moment I started falling for him that this was how things were going to play out. I was stupid and didn’t listen to my own warnings. If I would have ended things before it got serious I wouldn’t be hurting so much.”

She choked back a sob and Iris came over to perch on the edge of the bed, “This is not your fault, okay? I told you that you can’t live your whole life afraid to fall in love because you don’t want to get your heart broken and I stand by that statement. Yeah, you’re hurting now but that’s because you and Oliver were in love and it was good.”

“If he really loved me then why didn’t he want to make things work? I just don’t understand because he seemed like he wanted to try before…”

“I don’t know,” Iris replied, “Maybe he’s just feeling overwhelmed, going out to visit the training center probably made everything feel really real for him and he needs some time to realize that he can play the game and have the girl.”

“So I’m supposed to just wait around for him?”

Iris patted her arm, “Absolutely not. You are a catch, if he wants you he’s going to have to fight for you. I’m calling Barry and letting him know that we’re not going to the party. We’re having a Big Belly Burger and movie night. If that doesn’t make you feel better, nothing will.”

Felicity cracked a small smile and reached over for the box of tissues on her desk, “I don’t know what I would do without you guys.”

“Can we like burn his jersey or something?” Iris asked as she waited for Barry to pick up, “I’ve never had a dramatic break-up before, I want to do something crazy.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “There will be no burning of anything, and it’s not your break-up anyway.”

“We could mail it to him with a strongly worded note,” Iris suggested before turning her attention to Barry.

_What would I say in a strongly worded note?_

_When you’re alone and miserable remember me in this jersey in your bed and cry because you’ll never have it that good again?_

_LOL no._

_I’ll probably just give the jersey to Thea._

* * *

 

_“Uhhh hey. I know you don’t want to talk to me right now but I didn’t want to leave without finishing telling you what I wanted to tell you at graduation. I guess it was stupid to hope you would still come to the party. I missed you. Not as much as I missed you while I was in Virginia though. That’s when I knew, if you even missed me a fraction of how badly I missed you, things would be so hard for both of us if we stayed together… I couldn’t do that to you. I don’t want you to have to miss me all the time, I just--- I want you to be happy. I hope you find someone who can make you happy, someone who can always be around for you. And they’ll be really lucky because you made me so happy Felicity. Anyway, I’m leaving for the training center tomorrow so… goodbye.”_

Felicity sat her phone down on the bathroom counter and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Barry had left a few hours ago and Iris had dozed off but she hadn’t been able to sleep. Their attempts to cheer her up had been somewhat successful but now that she was alone with her thoughts the pain in her heart was sharp. Her eyes were bloodshot and wet, traces of makeup everywhere, there was a crease on her face from where it had been buried in her sheets and her hair was an absolute mess. Numbly she reached for her makeup wipes and cleaned away the mascara tracks and eyeliner smudged under her eyes like dark circles.

_Uhh no wait. Those actually are dark circles. *cringe*_

She splashed some water on her face and picked up her brush to start working through her hair.

_I can’t believe I’m letting myself get this upset. We dated for less than a year. You knew it probably wouldn’t be more than a fling when you started._

_And yet… here I am crying in my bathroom at 2am._

Picking up a ponytail holder she quickly put her hair in a loose braid and flipped the lights before padding back to her bed.

_Maybe this is for the best. You have a lot going on right now, with Oliver out of the picture, you can just focus on yourself. Yeah, no need for tears, this is a good thing._

_Ahhh the denial is strong tonight._

* * *

Felicity swallowed nervously and set down her bag to knock on the front door of the Queen mansion. As she was raising her fist, the door flung open and Thea appeared.

“Felicity!” she exclaimed excitedly.

Felicity stumbled backwards as Thea crashed into her for a hug, “Thanks for letting me be roomies for a week.”

Thea pulled back and looked at her with pleading eyes, “Can’t you stay longer than a week?”

“It will only take me a week to wrap things up for your family’s company and then I’m headed to Central City to stay with my aunt for a few days before I go back home. It’s a little weird to stay at your ex-boyfriend’s house for longer than necessary,” Felicity explained.

Thea rolled her eyes, “But Oliver isn’t even here; he’s already in Virginia. All my other friends are going away and Roy works long hours at the garage. I am going to have the most boring summer ever if you don’t stay. We can shop and go the spa and sunbathe out at our pool that we just got re-tiled and--- ”

Felicity sighed and cut her off, “I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

_Oliver might not be here, but the memories certainly are._

Thea pouted in frustration but led her into the house and up to her usual bedroom. Felicity unzipped her suitcase and pulled out her jersey. Shoving it into Thea’s hands unceremoniously she fumbled through an explanation that she thought she should have it.

“Eww no, you probably had sex in this,” Thea protested and held it out at arm’s length, “I’ve hung around the hockey team long enough to know what goes on.”

Felicity blushed and Thea laughed, “Besides, Oliver already promised me two new Capitals jerseys. We should burn it or something. I burned an ex-boyfriend’s clothing once and it was really therapeutic. Helps you to let it go and move on.”

Felicity bit her lip and whispered, “I’m not really sure I want to move on.”

Thea slung an arm around her shoulder, “Believe me, this isn’t how I wanted things to turn out either but you are too cool to sit around moping over my idiot brother.”

“That’s what Iris said,” Felicity remarked, “She also wanted to burn the jersey so I’m pretty sure you two are on the same mental wavelength.”

Thea grinned, “Oh then we are definitely burning the jersey. This is 2-1, you are outvoted.”

“3-0,” Felicity conceded, “I agree.”

_Fake it ‘til ya make it._

Thea went to get a housekeeper to start a fire in her fireplace and he went about it despite it being a curious request on the warm spring day. As the fabric turned to ash, she snapped a picture to send to Iris.

_Sorry we did it without you. Here’s to moving on…_

**End of the First Period**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just to clarify, this story has 3 parts (like 3 periods of a hockey game, haha I'm so clever) so this is the end of the first part but NOT the end of the story. I couldn't just leave Oliver and Felicity like this!! You can get a little hint as to how the three parts will go by rereading the first game in the first chapter ;)


	11. The Second Period: Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that the last chapter was kind of rough but I was actually surprised at the amount of positive reviews I got, you guys really love the angst lol. Hopefully you'll hang with me and Oliver and Felicity as we get through the second period, which if you took my hint about re-reading the first game, you know is not going to be all sunshine and rainbows :p I promise it won't be all pain and misery though either :)

**_A year and a half later…_ **

**August**

“Are you sure we’re heading in the right direction?” Barry mumbled as he carried a bin of her things.

“I’m positive, the guy I asked said East Campus was right over in this direction,” Felicity answered, shifting a bag to her other shoulder.

“Isn’t there a closer place we could have parked?” Iris piped up from where she was trailing behind with her own stack of Felicity’s things.

“Probably,” Felicity conceded, “Once we find my building we’ll bring the car closer. Thanks again for helping me move in guys.”

“Yeah well if I would have known we were trekking all over campus I might have been less willing,” Barry teased.

“Hey!” Felicity pouted.  

“I’m just messing with you. Someone has to help you move in and we weren’t going to leave you in the clutches of he who must not be named #1. You lucked out that we don’t start up again until a week after you.”

“I wish you guys could just stay here with me,” Felicity remarked sadly.

“Just spread your sunny personality all over the place and you’ll have some new friends before you know it. Not best friends of course because no one can replace us but definitely some friends,” Iris replied with a wink.

Felicity smiled and they all breathed a sigh of relief when they spotted the sign for her dorm. Iris and Felicity ran the things they had brought over with them up to her room and then sat on a bench outside to wait for Barry to pull the car around with everything else. While she was typing a text to her new roommate she felt Iris stiffen next to her.

“Felicity!”

Cooper appeared in front of them and she looked up with a blank expression.

“Hello,” she replied coolly.

“I was hoping I’d see you today. I’m so glad you’re finally here, you have no idea how much I‘ve missed you. I can’t wait to stay up all night together hacking again, It’ll be just like old times,” Cooper shoved his way in between Felicity and Iris on the bench and slung his arm around her.

“I’m sorry, are you delusional?” Iris questioned angrily and Felicity shot her a warning look that she could handle this on her own.

She removed Cooper’s arm from her shoulder and scooted away from him, “Cooper. I’m not in love with you anymore. You broke up with me, remember? I’ve moved on and the fact that you think you can just waltz back into my life after the way you ended things is actually laughable. What do you even want with me?”

“That’s right. Your mom told me you were dating some hot shot hockey player now. I guess you aren’t the same Felicity anymore,” Cooper responded angrily as he stood up, “I thought after you had some time to come to your senses I could convince you to finish the super virus.  You always said you wanted to use your brain to do something great. The kind of stuff we could have done together back in high school if you hadn’t been so weak. Instead you’re just going to end up following your boyfriend around the country, clapping and cheering for some stupid sport with a bunch of other bottle blondes.”

_Ummm rude._

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Iris snapped.

Felicity elbowed Iris and turned to Cooper, “Not that it’s any of your business but Oliver and I are no longer together. Also, hockey is not just some stupid sport. It takes a lot of hard work and dedication of play at the level that Oliver does. And finally, I am going to use my brain for something great. I’m sorry that our definition of great is different and that you aren’t smart enough to do anything without me.”

Cooper stepped back at her outburst and raised an eyebrow, “So you’re single again?”

“That’s what you got out of that? Yes Cooper, I got dumped. It’s a pattern for me---“

“Felicity—“ Iris reached for her arm.

Felicity shrugged her off and continued, “I got dumped, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to come crawling back to you. So see ya later.”

Barry’s timing was impeccable as he pulled up to the curb as soon as she was finished speaking and she was able to shove past Cooper to the car. When she glanced over her shoulder he had begun to walk away and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“He wasn’t always like that,” she muttered to Iris who appeared next to her, “Before things got bad he really did care for me and he treated me well.”

“I know,” Iris affirmed, “I remember meeting him before when we were still in high school and while I thought he was a huge dork I could see that he was a pretty good guy. And let’s be real you were a little dorky too. What was that game you two used to play on the computer? Anyway not the point. The point is that he’s not a crazy jerk and I don’t want to see you spiraling because you’re still upset about Oliver. You need to move forward and that would be one gigantic step back.”

“Please Iris it’s been over a year, I’m not still upset about Oliver,” Felicity protested, “I have moved on 100%”

Iris raised an eyebrow at her, “You have notifications set up for whenever his name is mentioned on the internet.”

“Okay maybe I am still a little hung up on Oliver, but trust me I am not going back to Cooper. I told him to get lost didn’t I?”

“Yes, but he doesn’t seem to be the best at taking hints. I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret. There has got to be at least one super cute, super nerdy guy here who hasn’t crushed your heart in the past and will adore you,” Iris clarified.

“You know Oliver hasn’t been reported to be dating anyone ever since we split---“

“Felicity,” Iris interrupted her.

“Right, cute nerdy guy who adores me; got it,” Felicity amended, “I thought you said I should let Oliver realize that he can have the girl and play the game at the same time though.”

“Yeah well he’s had time,” Iris replied, “I just want you to move on and be happy. And hey if it gives Oliver a little incentive to win you back and you realize that he’s still the one than more power to ya.”

Felicity sighed, “Okay.”

“Hey I appreciate the motivational speech you’re serving up but can we finish getting Felicity moved in so we can go out to eat? I’m starving,” Barry complained from inside the car.

“Yeah let’s go,” Felicity consented and opened the trunk to pull out some more of her things.

* * *

 

**September**

“Felicity Smoak?”

Felicity nodded and dragged her eyes up from the counter to meet those of a tall, handsome guy that she was pretty sure she had seen in one of her classes.

_Greg? Jonathan? No wait I’m pretty sure it starts with an R… Robby?_

“Hi, I’m Ray.”

_Oh right, Ray._

“Can I help you with something?” she asked and fiddled with her Tech Village nametag.

She hated the job and it was a serious downgrade from her internship at QC but it was paying for her coffee and Netflix so she tried not to complain.

“Yeah. I’ve actually been trying to talk to you for a few days now but you always duck out of class fast and so I decided to follow you around until you got somewhere that I could talk to you…. and wow that sounded a lot creepier than I intended,” Ray apologized.

Felicity cringed, “Umm yeah.”

_This is feeling vaguely déjà vu to Freshman year and the lacrosse player._

“Anyway, I was wondering if you would be interested in taking the option to work with a partner for our research project. I’ve got these really great ideas for nano technology and you seem like you’re one of the smartest people in class so I’d love to work with you and---“

“Ray,” Felicity interrupted him, “You realize it’s still the first semester? And I was just planning on working alone I think.”

_At least I’m thinking of working alone now if my best option for a partner is kind of a stalker._

“Well yeah, but it never hurts to get an early start. I heard Professor Stein is really hard to impress,” Ray explained.

“I don’t know….”

_My last “collaborative project” almost turned into illegal activities and got me dumped so you can see why I’m hesitant. Plus I’m not totally sure if you’re interested in me for more than just a work partner and despite what I promised Iris, I am so not ready for that yet._

“Well… let me know if you change your mind,” he conceded.

He started to walk away before turning around and adding, “Oh and I really am sorry for freaking you out. Although I can say that I resisted the urge to ping your phone so that’s a plus I guess--- and I am really not helping my case. See you in class.”

_*Stares into the camera like I’m on The Office*_

_That was weird._

A young girl tapped on the counter and brought her out of her thoughts.

“Hey can you help me find the right processor for my computer I’m building?” she asked.

Felicity beamed, “Of course.”

As they walked through the store they passed a TV where ESPN was playing.

_What sports nerd has infiltrated the tech village staff??_

“One player to watch this season will definitely be Oliver Queen. He had a good play off season last year, after the Capitals experienced some injuries in their starting lineup, so he’ll definitely be getting some more well deserved ice time in the regular season.”

Felicity paused and whipped her head back to the TV instinctively.

“He’s cute,” the girl she was helping commented.

“He’s even cuter in person,” Felicity muttered as she tore her eyes from the screen and refocused on the task at hand.

“Wait have you met him?”

_Girl, I banged him like a screen door. I can think of some other descriptive terms than just cute._

“Uhh yeah we went to college together,” she explained vaguely and directed the girl’s attention to the selection of processors.

_Which will always love you and never break your heart._

_Unlike really cute hockey players._

* * *

 

Felicity’s email dinged and she clicked over to see that it was from Queen Consolidated.

_Ms. Smoak,_

_As you work on completing your education at MIT I would like to take the time to remind you that a position will be waiting for you here at QC upon your graduation. I’m confident that you’ll be receiving many prestigious offers but know that we would be honored to have you choose us._

_Robert Queen_

“Impressive,” a voice appeared over her shoulder and she jumped.

Twisting in her chair she saw that it was Ray, “Okay, can you not just randomly appear? I thought you were done with stalking me now.”

“Not stalking, but I did bring you some coffee. Just how you like it, which btw I know because I followed you into Jitters one day but you were on your phone which is why I couldn’t---“

“Ray stop. What are you trying to accomplish here?” Felicity asked impatiently.

“I already told you, I want you to work with me on my nano tech project. And I brought you coffee because I feel bad that we got off on the wrong foot yesterday,” he held out the cup and she took it from him reluctantly.

She raised her eyebrows suspiciously, “And that’s it?”

Ray looked at her in confusion, “Yes? I mean Professor Stein has really important connections so impressing him is one way to help secure a good job after graduation. I think we could make a good team--- but it seems like you already have something lined up for after graduation so…”

“So you’re not trying to hit on me.”

Ray’s eyes widened, “Oh no no no, I have a fiancé. I promise this isn’t some convoluted plan to get in your pants.”

“Oh good, because I’m not available. Well I am, but—it’s complicated,” Felicity explained.

_Not emotionally available would probably be the most accurate description._

“Gotcha. Does your complicated status not leave room for a lab partner?” Ray asked.

Felicity sighed, “I think I’m just going to stick with something more in my wheelhouse for my project. But thank you for the offer, and the coffee.”

“Okay, I promise I’ll back off now.”

“No more following me around 24/7?” Felicity asked teasingly with a hint of seriousness.

“Nope,” Ray vowed, “But Felicity, if you need a friend, which I think you do because I never really saw you with anyone, my fiancé, Anna, is one of the nicest people you’ll ever meet.”

“I have friends,” Felicity replied defensively.

“Of course you do,” Ray corrected himself, “Anyway, I should be heading off to class, see you around Felicity.”

 

**October**

Felicity was lying on her bed scrolling through her Instagram feed, looking at pictures of Caitlin decorating her new apartment, Laurel’s couple dozen selfies displaying her new engagement ring, a picture of Thea in her Capitals jersey, Barry and Iris bowling, and an assortment of cupcake pictures from a bakery in Starling that she was really missing.

_Okay like on a scale of how much I miss them, my friends outrank the cupcakes but still, those red velvets with cream cheese frosting were the bomb._

She rolled over at the sound of her door opening and started to greet her roommate when she realized that it was actually---

_Thea?_

Thea jumped on her bed, “Surprise!”

“What are you doing here? And how did you get in?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Thea pouted.

“Yes, I’m just surprised,” Felicity replied and pulled her into a hug.

“Yeah well Oliver has a game tonight against the Bruins and I missed you so I decided to make a little pit stop to come visit. It’s not hard to make surprise visits when you have a private jet,” Thea explained.

“Then why are you just now visiting?” Felicity accused teasingly.

“So you have missed me,” Thea declared triumphantly.

“Of course I have,” Felicity confirmed, “I miss everyone.”

“Even Oliver?”

“Even Oliver,” Felicity sighed, “It’s pathetic isn’t it? I mean has he said anything about me to you lately?”

Thea rolled her eyes, “You sound just like him. 90% of our conversations usually at some point include one of the following: Have you talked to Felicity lately? How’s she doing? Has she mentioned me? Is she seeing anyone? _Like dude_ , _you broke up with her and yet you are acting like she dumped you_. I’ve tried to get him to just talk to you but he is so, so stubborn. Most of the guys on his team are either married or have girlfriends so I don’t understand why he thinks he has to be such a loner.”

_Preaching to the choir sister, I don’t get it either._

“I would have thought by now that with a season under his belt he would have gotten his head on straight,” Thea continued, “Apparently not. But hey we’ve got better things to do than sit and mope all day, let’s go shopping! Retail therapy always makes me feel better and I don’t think you’ve been getting enough lately.”

“Thea I earn minimum wage working at Tech Village, I can’t afford retail therapy.”

Thea pulled a credit card out of her purse and handed it to her, “Today you can.”

“Thea…. I can’t,” Felicity protested half-heartedly.

_I could use some new clothes…. And shoes…. And I do love to shop…_

“Yes you can, you and Oliver might not be together right now but you’re still practically family. Family doesn’t let family go without pretty new clothes in their time of need,” Thea argued.

Felicity narrowed her eyes, “Fine. You are just as hard to say no to as your brother.”

“It’s a Queen family trait,” Thea remarked, “Now get out of these sweatpants and let’s go.”

* * *

 

Thea pulled a pair of slim black faux leather pants off a rack and laid them across the rapidly growing pile of clothes in Felicity’s arms, “Okay, these are like my favorite pants and you need a pair of them in your life.”

“I’m not sure they’re really my style….”

“They’re a wardrobe basic,” Thea tossed over her shoulder and continued weaving through the maze of clothing.

Felicity shook her head in amusement and followed her.

“What about this dress?” Felicity tilted her head in the direction of a royal blue peplum dress that was on one of the mannequins.

“Oooh yes, let me find one in your size,” Thea offered and started going through the racks.

“So what’s up with you lately?” Felicity asked as they headed towards the dressing rooms.

“Well the house is really quiet now. I mean even when Oliver was living at school he still stopped by a lot and now he doesn’t and my parents are super busy with the company and everything else they have going on so I’ve basically been living at Roy’s apartment. I’ve been helping Laurel with wedding planning though so that’s been fun.”

“I thought they weren’t getting married for another year or so?”

“Oh they’re not, but you know Laurel. She wants the whole thing to be perfect so she’s getting a head start. Plus she’s worried about her parents, I guess they’ve been fighting a lot lately, so I think this is a good distraction for her. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure our bridesmaid dresses aren’t a train wreck,” Thea winked and pushed her into a dressing room.

Felicity laughed as she started undressing, “Don’t fail us Thea. Do you want me to model some of this stuff for you?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do,” Thea replied.

She slipped into the blue dress first and walked out so Thea could help her zip it up, “What do you think?”

“Gorgeous, this goes in the _definitely_ pile. Now try on the leather pants with the gray sweater,” Thea directed.

“Yes mom,” Felicity teased and retreated into the dressing room as Thea started to pull off a shoe to throw at her.

Sliding her legs into the pants she had to admit that they were super soft and, she looked in the mirror, made her butt look fabulous. Carefully she rifled through the clothes Thea had piled up for the cropped gray cashmere sweater to throw on top. She usually went for more color, but she still loved the look.

She stepped out for Thea’s appraisal and did little runway walk which earned her an applause.

“See? You gotta trust the pants. You look amazing. In fact… I have an idea,” Thea hinted.

“What?” Felicity raised her eyebrow.

“Come with me to the hockey game tonight, wearing this,” Thea waved her hand down the length of Felicity’s body, “It will be fun and we can give my brother a little friendly reminder. He’s going to look up into the stands and see a flash of blonde and it’s going to bring him to his senses.”

“Oh I don’t---“

“Seriously Felicity? You know you aren’t going to be able to refuse me,” Thea grinned mischievously, “And NHL games are so good.”

“Alright, but you’re buying me dinner.”

“It’s a deal.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe Thea is dragging you to a hockey game,” Iris’ voice came over speaker phone as she was sitting on the floor of her dorm room painting her nails.

“I’m not dragging her anywhere. I bribed her with food, that’s what you do,” Thea argued.

“Valid point,” Iris admitted.

“Besides,” Felicity spoke up, “I’m kind of looking forward to it. I miss being a hockey girlfriend and going to the games.”

A quiet, indistinguishable string of words replied to her.

“What?”

“Barry says to tell you that the quality of the games here at Starling U have gone down significantly since Oliver, Tommy, and Ronnie graduated so you’re not missing much. And I agree. Are you going to talk to Oliver after the game?”

“She probably won’t have an opportunity, he’s usually unavailable afterwards with press and stuff and then he just goes back to his hotel, which is a mess of security, to crash before leaving the next morning. I could probably get us into the hotel but I have to fly out right after the game because my parents need the jet back. We’re crossing our fingers she at least gets a call from him though,” Thea explained.

“Okay look, I know you two are super excited about this plan you’ve cooked up but Felicity, try not to get your hopes up too much. While I would love for you and Oliver to get back together because you were the second cutest couple ever, only behind Barry and I of course, I don’t want old wounds being reopened by seeing him again,” Iris cautioned.

“I’m just going to a hockey game Iris, no need to worry.”

Iris sighed, “Okay. I’m very jealous of Thea right now though, I miss you.”

“I miss you too, but I’m going to be in Central City for Thanksgiving break which will be here before we know it.”

“I’ll be counting down the days---“ Iris paused, “Barry says you need to bring him a Boston crème pie.”

“Seriously Barry? That is so cliché. I’ve been in Massachusetts for months now and I haven’t eaten any.”

“He says you need to change that because it’s the official state desert.”

“How does he even know that? He has way too much time on his hands. Look we have to get going soon but I’ll keep you updated, alright?”

“Alright, have fun,” Iris replied before hanging up.


	12. Chapter 12

As Thea showed her pass and they made their way into the TD Garden Felicity started to wonder if maybe Iris had been right to worry. She had built up this grand scenario in her head where Oliver sees her and right as she’s getting ready to leave, he comes looking for her and tells her that he can’t live without her and---

_Yeah, probably not going to happen._

She pushed that out of her head and told herself that she was just here to hang out with Thea and hopefully see a good hockey game. Thea led her down to their seats right along the ice and her heart skipped.

_There’s virtually no way he’s not going to see me._

_Which could be good or bad._

The players were out warming up and Thea waved excitedly when Oliver passed by them. Felicity saw him do a double-take as his eyes grazed over her before continuing to skate across the ice.

She thought back to the first time she saw him play.

The first time they skated together and all the late nights at the rink after that.

Her game winning goal for the pond hockey game on New Year’s Day and her umm… score later that night. 

There were so many things she never would have done without knowing him.

_Like, ever._

The start of the game snapped her back to the present. She caught the excitement quickly and found herself inching forwards in her seat. It was definitely a different level than college, faster, smoother--- she flew back against her seat as a player was checked into the board in front of her---- more violent.

The first period went by quickly… and the second…. and the third. Too quickly. After not seeing him for over a year, she wasn’t ready to be done watching Oliver. Which was silly, she knew, but she was still a little---

_Don’t lie to yourself._

\---- a lot, lovesick. And for the past 2 ish hours she had managed to pretend that she was still Oliver’s girlfriend.

_See how nice this is? Give me one good reason for why this couldn’t have worked, because I’m drawing a blank._

“Earth to Felicity,” Thea’s hand appeared in front of her face, “Game’s over.”

Felicity stood up quickly.

_It’s not over until I say it’s over._

“Okay…. well…” Thea gave her a confused look.

_Did I just say that aloud?_

“I’m going to go now because I have to take the jet back home. So…. see ya?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking aloud. Thank you for coming to see me,” Felicity gave her a hug, “Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

“I won’t,” Thea promised.

* * *

 

_I am so going to regret this._

Felicity sat in a tucked away corner of the hotel lobby and pulled out her tablet. After a few keystrokes she was in to the database and scanned for Oliver’s room number.

_423 here I come._

She remembered Thea’s comment that there was a mess of security at the hotel and did her best to act like she belonged there.

_It helps that I’m wearing $400 pants, really sells the: I’m wealthy and it’s totally plausible that I would be staying at this hotel look._

Stepping into the elevator she paused for a moment before firmly pressing the button for the 4th floor. Once she arrived on the floor where the team was the security that Thea had hinted at was definitely present. Personnel stood outside of most of the doors and they gave her a look she couldn’t quite place as she made her way down to 423. She could hear the shower running inside and she was glad _to_ know he hadn’t gone to sleep yet.

A large man stood outside of the door and she spoke up tentatively, “Umm hi, I’m here to see Oliver Queen.”

“Nope.”

“What do you mean nope?”

“Oliver is resting after his game, I can’t allow strangers to just traipse in there,” he replied in a bored tone.

“Oh no, I’m not a stranger. I’m a good friend, he’ll be okay with me coming in,” Felicity insisted.

_At least I think he will be._

The man looked at her in amusement, “Do you know how many girls like you come to his room every night and feed me that same line? A lot. Now would you like someone to escort you out Blondie?”

“No you don’t understand, I really need to see him.”

“And I really need you to leave,” the man countered and reached for her arm.

“Felicity?”

She turned at the sound of Diggle’s voice and relief washed over her, “Diggle, so good to see you. Can you please tell this guy that I’m not some wild fangirl and that I actually know Oliver? He won’t let me in.”

“Wilson, I appreciate your commitment to filtering Oliver’s guests but she’s not lying. You can let her in,” Diggle directed.

“My apologies Miss,” he apologized and turned to unlock the door.

She shot Diggle a grateful look before entering the room. The water in the shower had stopped running but Oliver wasn’t out in the main bedroom yet.

“Oliver?” she inquired softly.

No reply.

Sitting down on the foot of the bed she clasped her hands nervously.

_What am I doing here?_

The door to the bathroom opened and she startled, quickly rising to her feet. Oliver walked out in a pair of sweatpants, his hair still wet and sticking up, and a confused expression on his face.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, not unkindly.

She stepped forward and put her hand on his warm, bare arm, “Well to be honest I don’t really know. I didn’t actually expect to make it this far so I hadn’t really come up with what I was going to do after I got into your room and I---“

“I saw you at the game,” Oliver interrupted her, “At first I didn’t think it was actually you though, didn’t know why you would come since you probably hate me.”

Felicity shook her head, “I don’t hate you. I’m mad that you broke up with me supposedly for my own good but never even asked me what I wanted, but I can’t hate you. I still love you-- I want to be with you. Haven’t you realized by now that it’s possible for things to work out between us?”

The corners of Oliver’s mouth ticked upwards almost imperceptibly before he frowned, “You shouldn’t have come.”

Felicity closed her eyes in exasperation, removed her hand, and stepped back, “Why?”

“Because now I want you to stay, but you can’t. It’s not good for either of us. Nothing has changed, we still can’t be together because I can’t be what you deserve and one night is only going to make things harder.”

“You think I came here because I just wanted one night to sleep with you? Like all the other girls that traipse up here?” Felicity asked, anger boiling up inside of her.

“You said you didn’t know what you were doing here,” Oliver countered.

“Well even if it was to sleep with you, I certainly don’t want to now. You know, I really hope you love hockey and that playing for the NHL is everything you ever dreamed of since you’ve given up everything you used to care about for it. Your sister misses you, you’ve pushed me out of your life; do you ever even see your other friends? I can’t believe I actually had fooled myself into believing that I could change your mind about us. You are so stubborn. There are tons of guys on your team who have families, so it’s really a lame excuse that you can’t play hockey and be with me.”

“Felicity…” he took a step forward and she backed up some more.

“I’m not done talking yet,” Felicity continued, “But I am done with you. Done letting myself get hung up on someone who cares more about a stupid sport than me. Done dreaming that you’ll change your mind and everything will be like it was before. We could have worked to stay together and I would have supported you in your dreams, I did support you, but now I couldn’t care less. You don’t have to pretend to care anymore either, sleep with whoever you want. It sounds like you get a lot of visitors. I’m sure they’re easy to say goodbye to in the morning and then you don’t have to worry about the burden of actually loving someone.”

Oliver recoiled slightly at her harsh words and she felt a glimmer of regret for saying them. Before she could take them back though, she turned and left the room.

It was once she was in the hallway that the tears started to well up. Putting her head down, she avoided eye contact with anyone and found a brief solitude once she was in elevator.

_Well that was a colossal disaster._

* * *

 

Felicity wound a strand of hair around her curling wand and hummed to herself as she waited for it to heat through. Releasing it, she watched as a soft curl fell and framed her face.  Iris would be proud of her, she was making an effort. After she had called her and just cried over the phone for an hour after seeing Oliver, Iris gave her some tough love. Fliers for a party had started showing up on the walls of her hall and she had spent an hour this morning talking herself into going. She had started to fall back into her safety net of focusing on work and blocking out the people around her but she needed to start making some friends. Seeing Oliver the other day had been a reality check, he had made his choice and she was done waiting around hoping he might change his mind. Her best friends were far away right now and while she could never replace them, she needed to find some people here to hang out with.

Once her hair was finished, she walked over to her closet and pulled out the blue dress that she had gotten on her shopping trip with Thea. Slipping it on, she felt confident.

_Tonight is going to be great. You’re going to have fun. You’re going to meet new people._

At the party she worked her way through the rooms slowly, looking for people she had remembered from class.

_Oh where is my resident stalker when he could be useful?_

_At least he knows my name._

_And really, beyond the original creepiness, he’s not too bad._

It figures though that she would spot the one person she most definitely did not want to see, and that he would spot her.

“Felicity,” Cooper sidled up to her, “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Was kind of hoping I wouldn’t see you here,” she bit out.

“You really need to lighten up. You used to be so fun and now you’re such a grouch.”

“Well Cooper, I’m finding it a little hard to adjust here. I wasn’t expecting to grow attached to people back in Starling but I did, and now I miss them. There ya go, honesty hour,” Felicity admitted.

_I mean, Starling was just supposed to be a quick breeze through on my way to MIT. I wasn’t expecting to actually have a social life beyond Barry and Iris there._

“Awwe babe, you’re lonely,” Cooper pulled her into his side and she stiffened, “Cooper to the rescue. Why don’t we get out of here?”

Felicity tried to pry herself out of his grip, “Actually, I’d like for you to leave me alone.”

Instead, Cooper tightened his grip on her waist, “Come on, it’ll be fun. A little hacking… which turns into something more…”

He inched his hand down towards her butt and she slapped it away.

“Eww Cooper no, I’m being serious. Leave me alone.”

“I’m sorry, can you not hear her?” a voice appeared from behind them, “She wants you to leave her alone. Now unless you want me to have you reported for harassment, I would suggest you get lost.”

Cooper dropped his arms and Felicity wriggled away to turn and face the stranger as Cooper stalked off.

“Thanks,” she remarked gratefully and took in the girl’s appearance.

For her fighting words she was a pretty petite girl. Pale lavender, shoulder length hair framed a cute heart shaped face featuring big brown eyes that were set off by think winged eyeliner. She had on a cropped floral sweater with a matching skirt and ankle boots and she gave off an, _I’m adorable but don’t mess with me_ look that Felicity was intrigued by.

“No problem,” the girl held out her hand which was adorned by what Felicity assumed was an engagement ring, “I’m Anna by the way.”

“Wait, as in Ray’s fiancé Anna?”

_Totally not what I would have pegged as his type._

“Yep,” Anna confirmed, “You look surprised by that.”

“Well…”

“Might it have to do with the fact that he’s the biggest dork ever and I’m basically the coolest purple-haired person you’ll ever meet? They do say opposites attract,” Anna joked.

“I dated a hockey player so I guess I shouldn’t be too shocked. I’m Felicity by the way,” she hastily introduced herself.

“I assumed,” Anna shrugged, “Ray told me about you. He’s still stewing that you won’t help him with his project.”

“He kinda stalked me,” Felicity pointed out.

Anna rolled her eyes, “Oh I know. I love him to death but he can be so socially awkward. I told him that he needed to slow his roll or he would freak you out but did he listen to me? Nooooo. Anyway, I’d really appreciate you reconsidering helping him. He’s so absorbed in his work and some extra help might mean that we actually get to go on a date between now and our wedding--- Sorry, now I’m the pushy one, don’t let me guilt you into it.”

“No, actually I’ve been thinking lately that taking on a new challenge could be the thing I need to get me out of this funk I’ve been in. And I do owe you one for rescuing me from my ex so…. I’ll at least consider it.”

“That’s all I ask,” Anna grinned, “Wait, so that guy I just pried off of you is a hockey player?”

“Oh no no no no,” Felicity shook her head, “That was my ex before my hockey player ex.”

“Gotcha. So I can see why creepo wasn’t a fit, but what about the hockey player?”

“Ummm…” Felicity hesitated.

“You don’t have to tell me, I mean, you don’t even know me. I didn’t mean to be nosy, it’s just--- this party is really boring and I’d totally be down for a story. I promise I’m a good listener and I’ll act like it’s interesting even if it’s not. I have a lot of practice doing this with Ray.”

Felicity laughed, “Okay I’ll tell you everything, but we better find somewhere to sit. It’s kind of long.”

“I know just the place,” Anna grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, past a couple with their tongues down each other’s throats, a drunk guy passed out on the floor, and a girl who was sitting in the corner with a book and her headphones in, to a window.

She opened the latch to climb out onto the roof and Felicity followed her.

Once they were seated, Anna turned to her, “Okay, tell me everything.”

“Well,” Felicity began, “It all started in November my freshman year…”

* * *

 

“So yeah, after the original break up at graduation, I just didn’t feel like I had the closure I wanted. I was still so hung up on him and I wasn’t letting myself move on. Even though the other night in his hotel room was so not what I thought I wanted, it turned out to be what I needed. I needed to feel like I had fully closed the door and I’m ready now to focus on myself and my career,” Felicity concluded 2 hours later, “Looking back, it really was a whirlwind romance. It fell for him so fast and then everything just crashed.”

“Wow,” Anna remarked, “It sounds like you guys had a really good thing going on. I’m sorry it had to end like that.”

Felicity hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, “Thanks.”

Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from Caitlin.

_Have a few days off. Thinking of taking the train in to see u. What do u say?_

She excitedly texted back.

_YES!! Miss you bunches!!!_

“That’s a big smile,” Anna commented.

“My friend Caitlin is coming to see me,” she explained, “She’s going to med school here on the east coast and she has a few days off.”

“That’s nice.”

“Hey maybe the three of us could do something one of the days she’s here?” Felicity suggested.

“I would love that,” Anna smiled and then, checking the time on her phone, started to crawl backwards up to the window, “Sorry to ditch you but I should probably get back to the apartment to make sure Ray has eaten something in the last 12 hours. Sometimes I’m not sure if I’m his fiancé or his mother but when he gets focused on a project he needs supervision to make sure his basic requirements for living are happening… This is not an exaggeration to guilt you into helping by the way.”

“I really don’t have a hard time believing you,” Felicity laughed, “How about I come with you, we can pick up some take out, and I’ll let him know that I decided to help with his nano-tech?

“Are you serious?” Anna’s eyes widened in relief.

“Sure, I mean I did actually read the 10 page document he sent me detailing everything, and it sounded pretty interesting. I was mostly just hung up on the fact that he seemed to have some ummm… people interaction problems? But meeting you reassures me that he probably won’t tie me up in a basement.”

“If it comes to that, I will save you,” Anna vowed, “And I promise he’s only like this when he’s super focused on a project.”

“Has his work ever come in between you two?”

“Like to the same degree as you and Oliver? No. I’m a music major and I hope to join a symphony or maybe just teach in whatever city we settle in for him to start up his tech company. So I don’t foresee geography being an issue for us. The work becomes something that separates us when he retreats into a project and shuts the world out, including me. But that’s just who he is and I’ve accepted it because I love him and I know that he loves me,” Anna shrugged, “And you know, the problems between you and Oliver seem to have more to do with state of mind than the actual physical distance too. It sounds like your last two conversations were just a lot of frustrated words, and I don’t blame you for being frustrated, but maybe there could have been some better communication….”

Felicity sighed, “I know. But honestly it’s been emotionally exhausting and I’m ready to be done. I think I’ve finally, fully cleansed myself from Oliver; I even shut off my notifications for him.”

Anna raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure it’s just Ray who’s a stalker?”

Felicity shoved her teasingly, “Hey! I was just keeping tabs on him.”

“Whatever you say…”

* * *

 

“Caitlin!” Felicity waved her friend over and she dropped her bags to hug her.

“It’s so good to see you Felicity.”

“It’s good to see you too, I’ve missed you so much.”

“We have so much to catch up on,” Caitlin remarked as they headed towards the bus to take them over to the school.

“I know, so we’re going to drop your stuff off at my room and then we’re going to a café where my friend Anna has a gig this afternoon. She’s a violinist, well actually she plays a bunch of instruments, but she’s playing the violin today and she’s really talented. I’m working with her fiancée on a project for school and sometimes she comes and practices while we’re in the lab and it’s amazing.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

At the café they found their seats as Anna started playing and they caught up over lunch.

“We haven’t set a date yet for the wedding, we’ve just been crazy busy, the last thing I can be worrying about is cake and dresses and flowers. We’ve both received offers to start at STAR Labs in Central City as soon as we graduate and we’ve accepted so we’ll probably wait until we’re settled there. Have you thought about what you’re going to do after you graduate? You got an offer from Queen Consolidated right?”

“Yeah and I really did want to work at QC, I mean it’s an amazing opportunity, I love the company, and I really liked Starling so I wouldn’t mind ending up back there. But now I’m conflicted because Ray wants me to help him start up his company and I think that could be really great too.”

“Don’t worry about it too much, you still have time to think and consider and if it doesn’t become clear that one option is better than the other then just choose one and go with it. Or you could come work at STAR Labs with me,” Caitlin advised.

“Decisions, decisions,” Felicity shook her head, “I can see now that Oliver was right and it’s easier not to have to factor our relationship into everything too. Being able to just focus on my career is good.”

Caitlin looked like she had something so say but chose to bite her lip and stay silent instead. Anna finished her set and came over a few minutes later so Felicity could introduce her to Caitlin. For all of Caitlin’s talk that she didn’t want to think about wedding details yet, the girls instantly clicked over their similar situations.

_What do I want my wedding to be like?_

_Oh that’s such a good question, thank you for asking._

_Well for starters I would need to find myself a groom. I don’t quite have that as locked down as you two._

Felicity sipped on her coffee and listened to them talk. Her ears perked up when she heard Caitlin mention Oliver’s name.

“Wait, what?”

“Ronnie asked Oliver to be a groomsman when he visited last weekend,” Caitlin repeated, “As I was saying, he’s way more eager to get the wedding planning rolling. If it was just up to him we would have been married months ago.”

“Aww that’s so cute though,” Anna remarked.

Felicity was still hung up on the first half of her comment, “Oliver came to visit?”

“Yeah. It was a pleasant surprise,” Caitlin answered, “He seemed kind of bummed about something but he and Ronnie played one on one roller hockey in the parking garage of our apartment complex and he was in a better mood after that so I guess they had a good chat? I didn’t ask questions. Then he took us to dinner before he had to take off for practice.”

“Oh. That’s nice,” Felicity commented, before taking another sip of coffee.

“Felicity, let’s just say, hypothetically, if Oliver wanted to get back together with you--- well what do you want?” Caitlin asked tentatively.

“Why? Did he say something to you?”

“No, he didn’t. Just curious.”

“He’s made it pretty clear that we are done,” Felicity answered with finality.

_But if that wasn’t the case, would I want to get back together with him?_

_Honestly, I don’t know._

_In times like these, it’s helpful to make a list._

_ Why I don’t want to get back together with Oliver _

  1. _He broke my heart, more than once_
  2. _He has misconstrued priorities_
  3. _He does have a valid point about your two career paths making it difficult to be together_
  4. _I don’t want to be that girl who just runs right back to someone who dumped them_



_ Why I want to get back together with Oliver _

  1. _Before he went into jerk mode, he was the best boyfriend I ever had_
  2. _Despite everything that I’ve said, I still love him_



_Conclusion: Maybe *MAYBE* I would give him a second chance if he wanted to make things work. But he would have to work for it. He’s not getting me back easily._

_I stand very firm on that last point._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... I know what you're thinking....  
> *Oliver is a total butthead*  
> BUT  
> On Wednesday, I'll be posting the hotel scene from his POV and I think it will be helpful to see his side. So make sure you're looking for that on my tumblr or in the separate work where I'm posting bonus scenes for this story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys again for all the nice comments/reviews you leave for me :D I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to reply but I do read them all and if there's a question I try to make sure that I answer those. I'm going to be starting college in 2 weeks but it's my goal to be able to continue with weekly updates for you, we'll just have to see how things go with classes and stuff.

**February**

Felicity’s eyes were starting to hurt as he glanced over at the clock and realized that she had been staring at her computer for 5 hours. Ray was talking about something but her brain was getting fuzzy. They had spent the past few weeks spending a lot of time in the lab Ray had set up in his and Anna’s apartment and Felicity needed a break.

Her phone buzzed and she practically jumped for joy when she saw Thea’s picture flash across the screen. The fact that it was practically the middle of the night didn’t even register.

“Thea please tell me you’re here to rescue me fro---“

“I’m sorry to call you this late,” Thea’s voice came over the phone and Felicity instantly knew something was wrong at the way she was sniffling, “I just--- well my parents are away and I’m at the hospital all by myself and I just needed to talk to someone.”

“Thea what’s going on?”

“Oliver took a hard hit in the game tonight,” Thea answered.

_I would already know this if I hadn’t turned off news notifications for him. But whatever._

Felicity’s brows pinched together anxiously, “Is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I mean he should be. They’re doing some scans and stuff now, his knee seems pretty messed up. I mean---I’m probably overreacting, it’s just scary to see your big brother wheeled away on a stretcher you know?”

“Of course it is. Thea, how far away are you?”

“We’re in Philadelphia, they were playing against the Flyers tonight. I’m not really sure what this hospital is, but I could find out for you---“

“Hold that thought,” Felicity interrupted her, “Ray? How many hours would it take to drive to Philadelphia from here?”

Ray looked at her curiously, “Probably about 5? Why, is everything okay?”

Felicity ignored his question and turned her attention back to Thea, “Text me the name of the hospital, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Umm Felicity, how are you going to get here? You don’t have a car.  And it’s really not a big deal, I couldn’t ask you to come…” Thea protested half-heartedly.

“Thea, you told me that we were family. Family doesn’t leave family alone in the waiting room of a hospital, no matter how far away. Keep me updated, if I leave right now, I’ll be there in the morning.”

Felicity heard Thea sigh in resignation, “Okay. Thank you Felicity. But seriously? How are you going to get here?”

“That won’t be a problem, there’s someone who owes me at least one favor. See you soon,” Felicity told her before hanging up and turning to face Ray.

“I need you to drive me to Philadelphia. I mean I would just use your car and drive myself, but I don’t possess your superhuman ability to stay up for long hours without eventually short circuiting. So grab your keys and let’s go,” Felicity announced, “You coming with us Anna?”

Anna lifted her head from her music theory textbook she had fallen asleep on, “No way. I have an important performance tomorrow, and it’s not in Philadelphia. But you should definitely go, and Ray owes you for keeping you trapped in here for the past few weeks. Call me when you get there though, okay?”

* * *

 

They arrived at the hospital at 6:30 in the morning and Felicity was exhausted. It turned out it was just Oliver’s magic car that she was able to fall asleep in instantly and she had barely slept at all on the drive down. Ray dropped her off at the door and went in search of a parking spot. Inside, she found Thea curled up on a chair in the waiting room nursing a coffee and made her way over to sit next to her.

“Hey,” Thea greeted her sleepily, “You made it.”

Felicity put a hand on her knee, “Surprisingly, traffic is not too bad in the actual middle of the night.”

Thea cracked a small smile before her tired expression returned, “He’s going to be coming out of surgery for his knee soon.”

“Is he going to be okay? I mean, have they said anything about whether or not this is going to be--- ummm… career ending for him?” Felicity asked tentatively.

_Because, yeah, with hockey out of the picture, being together would be so much easier._

_However, this is his dream and to lose everything in one night that he has worked so hard for---- that could crush him. It would be so selfish of me to wish for that._

 “We’re waiting to hear the verdict from the doctor,” Thea answered, “They’ll have a better idea after the surgery.”

Felicity just nodded and worried her hands in her lap.

A few minutes later a nurse appeared, “Miss Queen? Your brother is starting to come out of the anesthesia. If you’re ready, you can follow me to his room.”

Thea stood up and reached for Felicity’s hands to drag her to her feet, “Come on.”

Felicity looked at her with a skeptical expression, “I came here for you. I’m pretty sure Oliver doesn’t want to see me.”

“But you want to see him,” Thea pointed out, “I know you, you’re just going to worry and do that thing where you take your glasses on and off and on and off if you sit out here.  Besides, Oliver post-anesthesia is amusing and he’ll most likely have no idea who you are.”

“Like that video where the guy wakes up and doesn’t know that the hot girl is his wife?” Felicity asked as they started walking down the hallway.

Thea laughed, “Yep. I should probably have my phone ready; we could be the next viral video.”

The nurse showed them into Oliver’s room where he was lying with his eyes still closed. Across his cheek was a dark purple bruise and his lip was stitched up. At their entry, his eyes flickered open and he assessed them with a dazed look.

“Thea?” he asked drowsily.

Thea stepped forward and reached for his hand, “Yes, it’s me. How are you feeling?”

“My head is full of cotton candy and my knee is on fire,” Oliver responded seriously, “Who’s the pretty one?”

“Huh?”

Oliver lifted their joined hands in the direction of Felicity, a dopey grin on his face.

“Oliver, that’s Felicity,” Thea explained, “And I take slight offense to you implying that I’m not pretty.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Of course I think you’re pretty, you’re my sister. Wait, is she our sister too?”

Felicity bit back a laugh as Thea answered him, “No Oliver we don’t have another sister. Felicity is our friend, remember?”

“Oh yeah, Felicity,” Oliver dropped his voice to a whisper, “Did she say we were friends? I don’t think she likes me very much.”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Thea asked.

_Or we could not talk about this right now when he’s drugged up please and thank you._

_Besides, I’m a little confused on my feelings as well._

She was saved by a potentially awkward conversation by Ray entering the room.

He extended a steaming cup of coffee to her, “Here you go, one vanilla latte with extra sugar. I stopped at the Starbucks next door instead of risking the questionable quality of the hospital coffee.”

Felicity accepted it gratefully, “Thank you.”

“I thought you might appreciate a caffeine boost, it didn’t seem like you slept much in the car.”

“You better be careful, you’re going to set a precedent of bring me lattes when you keep me up all night,” Felicity teased.

_Oh frack. Did that sound sexual to anyone else?_

“Do you think that would maximize our productivity?” Ray pondered seriously, “I mean, no offense, but you don’t last very long lately before you’re practically falling asleep on me.”

_Not helping things buddy._

Felicity caught the amused look on Thea’s face as she observed Oliver’s attempt to make sense of what was happening with his anesthesia addled brain.  

Before Felicity could clarify things, Oliver spoke up.

“Who’s this?” he demanded from his bed.

“This is Felicity’s friend Ray,” Thea explained, “He drove Felicity here.”

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen,” Ray tipped his head and sat down on one of the chairs across the room, totally oblivious to the double meaning implied in what he had said.

“Is he her boyfriend?” Felicity heard Oliver whisper, not so quietly, to Thea.

Thea shrugged, “Why are you asking me these questions?”

Felicity shot her a look and Thea returned it with one that she thought was supposed to convey, _what’s the harm in making him feel a little jealous?_

_Umm maybe because it’s totally pointless. He’s so out of it right now he’s not going to remember any of this later._

_I mean, a few minutes ago he thought I was his sister._

Ray’s phone rang and he stood up, “It’s Anna, I forgot to call her when we got here…. Hey sweetheart--- yes we made it safely---“

He ducked out of the room, his voice trailing away.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at Oliver, “Does that answer your question?”

“Good. He’s too tall for you,” Oliver muttered as he fell back asleep.

While Oliver napped, Thea and Felicity sought out somewhere to grab breakfast. They found Ray in the lobby and he directed them to a diner he had seen across the street while he was parking.

“Are you hungry?” Felicity asked.

“No I’m good, you two go eat and I’ll call if a nurse comes looking for you,” Ray answered and turned away to finish his phone call with Anna.

Over blueberry pancakes, they swapped stories from the holidays.

“Oliver was gone for most of the holidays, which was hard. Christmas morning just wasn’t the same without him. We didn’t even get a chance to play our annual pond hockey game with everyone so spread out. I spent a lot of time at Tommy and Laurel’s apartment.”

“I was with my mom in Vegas getting the third degree on why I hadn’t found a new boyfriend yet,” Felicity sighed, “I know she means well and just wants me to be happy but it’s still frustrating.”

“It was weird not having you around the house,” Thea commented.

Felicity swirled a bite of pancake in syrup, “I wasn’t there last year either.”

“Yeah, but you were at least in Starling for part of break and I got to see you,” Thea replied, “Are you going to move back to Starling after school? Or Vegas to be with your mom?”

Felicity shrugged, “Probably not Vegas. I love my mom but I really don’t see myself there. And if I take your Dad’s job offer, I’ll end up in Starling.”

“Oh please come back to Starling and work for my Dad. Then I can be your assistant,” Thea pleaded.

Felicity laughed, “While I would love to have you as my assistant, I have to consider all of my options.”

_Queen Consolidated_

  1. _I have experience at the company_
  2. _I did really like living in Starling and it’s close to Central City_
  3. _I was trusted enough with an important task even as an intern_



_Con: I don’t think there’s any high level positions available right now. I’d probably start out with something way under my qualifications._

_Palmer Tech_

  1. _I would get to help start the company_
  2. _I would have a lot of freedom with what I wanted to focus on_



_Con: Will I ever sleep again?_

_Also, I don’t know where he is planning on moving to, could be very far from my friends and I’m not enjoying that so much right now._

_STAR LABS_

  1. _Okay not really an actual option but it would be cool to work with Caitlin and Ronnie._



_Maybe I should submit my resume._

“Felicity?” Thea broke her out of her thoughts, “Where’d you go?”

“Sorry, just running through everything in my head,” Felicity answered as she stabbed the last bite of her pancakes, “We should probably head back to the hospital now.”

Thea nodded and threw some bills on the table for a tip before gathering up her bag and coat.

Back at the hospital, Thea was called into Oliver’s room because the team trainer and doctor were meeting with him.

“I’ll wait out here,” Felicity responded when Thea tried to tug her along, “There’s no reason to have so many people in the room. You can come out and update me later.”

_I’m not the girlfriend anymore, no need for me to sit at his bedside and hold his hand._

She found Ray in the waiting room, typing away on his tablet, and she joined him.

“I’m not really sure what I’m doing here. Was it crazy to drive all the way down here?” she asked.

Ray shrugged, “A little. But we do crazy things for the people we love.”

“I do love Thea, she’s like the sister I never had; and I guess she does appreciate me being here.”

Ray looked up from his tablet, “She does, but I was referring to Oliver. Whether you want to admit it or not, I think you still have feelings for him.”

“Well, yeah I love him---- but not like _love_ love him---I mean, concern for his wellbeing that I would have for anyone. I’m mostly here because Thea needed me,” she added quickly.

_Way to sell it._

“Uh huh,” Ray replied skeptically and returned his attention to his tablet.

“What are you working on?” Felicity asked, eager to move the topic of discussion away from her feelings.

“The mock-ups for my smart wearables. Just one of the many things you’ll get to collaborate on if you take up me up on my offer,” Ray nudged her shoulder.

“Okay how do you have time to work on all this? Do you ever sleep? When I leave at night do you not go to bed??”

“Of course I go to bed. I have a fiancé, I didn’t get her to agree to marry me by spending all my time holed up in a lab.

Felicity’s eyebrows rose in amusement.

Ray rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean. And we’ve had more time to spend together since you started working with me. Which is one of the reasons why I really want you to help me start the company.”

 “I’m considering it, Felicity reminded him, “I still have 2 ish years left at MIT. Although I’m considering taking classes in the summer to move things along a bit.”

Felicity’s phone buzzed and she looked down to see that it was her mom of all people, “Mom?”

“Hey honey, I just was wondering if you had heard about Oliver,” her mom’s voice was muffled slightly by the sound of the loud restaurant she was in.

“What?”

“They’re playing PSEN or whatever it is here and I saw that he got hurt,” Donna clarified.

_PSEN?_

“ESPN?”

Felicity could picture her mom waving her hands dismissively, “Yeah that. You know I don’t know anything about sports. I just heard his name and my mom radar went off. They didn’t say if he was going to be okay or not though.”

“Well… I’m actually at the hospital right now. And I think he’s going to be okay, I mean I hope so but I don’t know, he’s meeting with the doctors and trainers now. He got banged up pretty badly.”

“It’s so loud in here I can barely hear you, did you just say you banged him in the hospital?”

“Ummm No. That’s gross and would probably be painful for him seeing as he just had surgery on his knee. Not to mention the fact that we’re not together anymore, remember that Mom?”

“I’ve always wanted to have hospital sex…” her mother mused and Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Okay you clearly cannot hear anything that I’m saying right now. Get back to work, talk to you later, love you, goodbye.”

Felicity hung up and, not a moment later, Iris’ face appeared on her screen.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Okay, I know we decided that you’re not supposed to be internet stalking Oliver anymore because it’s not good for your emotional health so you probably don’t know this but Barry was just watching ESPN and he said that Oliver was injured.”

“Uhhh…”

“You already knew didn’t you?”

“Yeah. Thea called me---“

“Oh duh, I didn’t even think about that---“

“---and I’m at the hospital.”

“You’re what?”

“I’m at the hospital. In Philadelphia. Where Oliver came out of surgery this morning,” Felicity admitted before hastily adding, “Thea needed someone to be here. She was all alone because her parents are away. And okay, maybe a part of the reason why I’m here is because I was--- am worried about Oliver. I still care about him, you know that, but I’ve had enough time now to get over him.   

“Right,” Iris’ remarked doubtfully.

“I’m serious. I didn’t sit at his bedside crying and begging him to take this injury as a sign that he needs to give up on hockey and ride off into the sunset with me.”

“But that’s what you want?”

“Absolutely not. I don’t want to be the plan B. Even if this gives him a new perspective, I’m not going to just go right back to him like nothing happened. You know that.”

“I do. And it’s okay that you still have feelings for him, that’s understandable. If Barry and I broke up today there would always be a part of me that loves him. I don’t mean to be so harsh; I just don’t want you to be so hung up on him forever that you don’t allow yourself to move on. That’s the protective best friend talking. And I’m glad you could be there for Thea. So now onto part two of why I’m calling, I got the internship at the Picture News and they said there’s a really good chance that they’ll bring me on as a full time reporter once I graduate!” Iris exclaimed excitedly.

“Iris that’s awesome! I’m so happy for you.”

“One more year of school and I’ll be Iris West, investigative journalist for the Central City Picture News,” she dropped her voice to a whisper, “Or Iris West-Allen if someone picks up on the hints I’ve been dropping. Do I seem like a hyphenator? I’m not sure…”

“All my friends are going to be married and I’m back to accepting my fate as a cat lady,” Felicity lamented.

“There was a time where you said that the cat lady life was where it’s at,” Iris teased, “But that doesn’t have to be the case for you. I told you that you need to find yourself a cute nerd who adores you.”

“Yeah well it doesn’t help that I spend all my time with an already engaged cute nerd. I’m married to my schoolwork right now.”

“Ugh, see this always happens to you except this time I’m not around to stage an intervention and drag you away from the computer. Do I need to fly out there?”

“I’m coming to stay with you for spring break in a few weeks remember?”

“Oh yeah. Well you can be sure that we are going out. Where do the cute nerds hang out?”

Felcity heard a muffled voice in the background.

“Barry says that we’re taking you to trivia night,” Iris translated.

“Sounds fun,” Felicity consented.

“It will be. Hey I have to go to class now but I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks for calling, it was good to hear from you,” Felicity replied before hanging up. 

Felicity pulled her own tablet out of her bag and started working on some schoolwork while she waited for Thea to come out of Oliver’s room.

A few minutes later she appeared in the waiting room and came to sit next to her. Felicity tried to read her face but she couldn’t tell if they had gotten good or bad news.

“So?” Felicity prompted.

“Well it went better than I think he was expecting. He’s done for the rest of the season, that’s for sure. But he’s not necessarily done for good. It’s mostly up to him because there’s going to be extensive rehabilitation and then he has to be evaluated by the team trainers and coaches to see if they’ll play him next season, trade him, or whatever they decide,” Thea reported, “He has to decide what he wants to do, I mean either way there’s going to be rehab, but obviously it’s going to take a lot of work and time to get back into playing shape with only a possibility that he might get to play again.”

“This is just like the Mighty Ducks,” Felicity muttered.

Thea laughed, “Did he make you watch those movies?”

Felicity shook her head, “No, actually Iris did. She said we were doing research since I was dating a hockey player.”

“Well hopefully it won’t be a career ending injury for Oliver like it was for poor Coach Bombay. This isn’t the first time Oliver has had to bounce back from an injury though. The stakes are just higher now.”

“We should probably get on the road to head back to Massachusetts soon, will you be okay now?”

“Yeah, mom and dad are flying in in a few hours. I’ll find a mall to fill the time,” Thea answered.

“You’ll keep me updated though?”

“Of course,” Thea nodded, “Why don’t you go say hi to him. He’s not loopy anymore.”

“Does he know I’m here?”

“I’m pretty sure he thinks he dreamed the whole encounter this morning to be honest. You don’t have to, but he would probably like to see you. He feels bad about how you two parted ways in the hotel.”

 Felicity blushed, “How do you know about that?”

“Sisters know everything,” Thea winked.

“I was angry,” Felicity admitted.

“And you have every right to be mad at him. But try to remember that he just got out of surgery and go easy on him this time,” Thea teased.

“I’m not mad at him anymore. Honestly I don’t care. I mean I still care about him, in a friend way, but I don’t care about us getting back together anymore.”

_Okay these are mostly lies and you know it, but whatever._

“Okay, so go say hi to him as a friend.”

Felicity stood up, “I will. Be right back.”

She walked down the hallway to Oliver’s room, ignoring the fact that her heart was beating at a tempo that definitely wasn’t just friendly. Once she arrived at his door she cracked it open slightly and peeked her head in. He was alone and watching Sports Center.

Stepping in, she announced her presence with a, “Hey.”

Oliver turned to look at her and she noticed that his eye was a little more swollen than it had been that morning. He looked small in the big hospital bed and she wanted to just go and lie down next to him.

_Okay not a friend thing to do._

“Hey.”

She walked forward towards him and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

_Yes, the chair. That’s where friends go._

“I just wanted to say hi. You were pretty out of it when I came in earlier,” her faced screwed up in amusement, “You actually thought I was your sister for a minute.”

Oliver cracked a smile, “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Felicity smiled, “To be fair, when I got my wisdom teeth taken out I was pretty loopy from the anesthesia too. My mom says that Finding Nemo was on in the recovery room and I kept pretending that I was Dory talking in the whale language.”

Oliver tried to laugh but it quickly turned to a grimace.

“Bruised ribs,” he offered in explanation at her concerned expression, “Thanks for being here for Thea by the way. It’s a long way to come.”

“Of course. It wasn’t that bad of a drive though actually. Well I didn’t drive, I just sat in the passenger seat and tried to sleep while Ray drove.”

“Ray?” Oliver asked and Felicity noticed a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

_Oh great. We have to go over this again because he apparently remembers absolutely nothing from this morning._

_Also, control your jealousy sir. You let me go so I could be with someone else._

“Yeah, we’re working on a project together and he offered to drive me down, well actually I forced him to, but he owed me because I’ve barely gotten any sleep lately because of him.”

Oliver just grunted in response and Felicity controlled the urge to roll her eyes.

“Because we’re spending all of our free hours working on this nano-technology. At first I was hesitant to be his partner because I had some, ummm-- interesting first encounters with him. But his fiancé Anna talked me into helping him and she and I have actually become good friends,” she added and watched as the tense look on his face dissipated at these tidbits of information.

“What’s nano-technology?”

“It probably best that I don’t try to explain it to you,” she tapped his forehead teasingly, “No need to make you more confused.”

She paused for a moment before continuing, “So I heard what the doctors said.”

Oliver sighed, “Yeah.”

“Do you know what you’re going to do?”

“It’s my goal to play next season so we’re going to approach my rehabilitation with that in mind. I’ve sacrificed a lot to play pro hockey,” he gave her a look and she cast her eyes down to her hands that were folded in her lap, “The doctors didn’t seem very optimistic that I’ll be able to get back to playing at the same level but I can’t just give up. Then what am I left with? A job at my family’s company that I’m just not meant for?”

The look in his eyes made her think that maybe there was something else he had left unsaid and she wanted so badly to say that he hadn’t lost her. He could always come back to her. Her brain decided to overrule her heart though and remind her that she wanted him to have to work a little bit for her.

_But he’s in the hospital and his world just got turned upside down….._

_No! Stay strong. Don’t let his misty blue eyes get to you._

_Alright, what would a friend do in this situation?_

She swallowed, “Oliver, I’m not just here for Thea. I know that I said before that I was done caring for you but I was just angry then and that’s not really true. You said a long time ago that I give good pep talks so I’m going to give you one now.”

She reached over for his hand and took it in hers, “You can accomplish whatever you set yourself to. I’ve seen it. This injury is nothing but a little bump in the road and you’re going to work hard and come back stronger for it. I didn’t get a chance to tell you this at the hotel because I was too busy yelling at you, but you played amazing. And I could tell that you were loving it; you love hockey. This is what you’re supposed to be doing and it’s not over for you, okay?”

Oliver looked up at her, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she leaned over to kiss his cheek---

_What? I can’t help that I just want to kiss his poor bruised face and make it better._

\--- as she stood up to go, “I have to leave now. But I hope you feel better and that they feed you decent food here.”

“Ugh, doubtful. I’m glad they’re letting me go home for some of my recovery and I can have some of Raisa’s food delivered.”

Felicity sighed, “The dumplings. So good…. Anyway, see you later?”

“Yeah,” Oliver responded tiredly and smiled at her before she walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact: The Nemo story that Felicity tells is actually based off of something that happened to me lol. One time when I was younger they put me on these calming drugs for a medical procedure and it was like just after Finding Nemo had come out and the medicine made me so loopy that I thought it was hysterical to pretend to be Dory speaking whale and watch how it affected my monitors. So yeah, 6 year old me on drugs, wild.


	14. Chapter 14

**March**

Felicity shifted her backpack strap as she exited the terminal and wheeled her carry-on into the crowd. Outside of the airport, squinting into the bright sun, she looked for Barry and Iris.

“Felicity!”

She whipped her head around and smiled at the sight of Barry waiting for her. Dodging some of the other travelers, she made her way over to him and dropped the handle of her suitcase to give him a hug.

“Where’s Iris?” she asked as she pulled back.

“I’m so happy to see you too,” Barry teased. 

Felicity rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. 

“Her last class for the day got moved to a different time, by the time we get back to the school she should be done,” he continued, grabbing her suitcase to slide into the trunk.

“Gotcha,” Felicity walked around to the passenger side, “I forgot you guys aren’t technically on break yet.”

“So two days here while Iris and I finish up classes and then we’ll head over to CC,” Barry reminded her as he joined her in the car.

“Right, I’m going to stay with the Queens. Thea has been going on and on for weeks about everything we’re going to do. I may be sleeping the entire time we’re in Central City,” Felicity replied with a laugh.

“Uhh, you do know that Oliver is home too, right?” Barry asked tentatively.

Felicity bit her lip, “I do actually. We’ve been talking, a little bit. He’s been stuck at home recovering, so it’s not like he has anything better to do.”

“So when exactly did we move on from the “I want to strangle him he’s such a stubborn jerk” phase?”

“Oh sometimes I still want to strangle him but I guess I’m okay with us not being together now. I just like to check in on him, see how his knee is doing… and stuff…” Felicity paused, “That makes no sense does it?”

Barry shrugged, “No I think it makes perfect sense. I honestly don’t think you’d still be mad at him if it wasn’t for the fact that you care about him. Otherwise, you would be pretty apathetic at this point.”

She sighed, “Yeah, I tried the whole “I don’t care” thing. Seeing him in the hospital made me realize that I was just lying to myself. But we’re 100% just friends. I think we’ve both come to the mutual understanding that a relationship beyond that isn’t going to work… for now at least.”

“Well that’s good, I didn’t want things to be awkward for you if you’re going to be over there for a few days.”

_Oh Barry, this is me we’re talking about, something awkward will definitely happen_.

* * *

 

Felicity jogged---

_Oh man I’m out of shape. I need another athlete boyfriend who thinks running constitutes a date._

\--up the stairs to her old dorm room, because it figured that they still hadn’t gotten the problematic elevator figured out. Knocking on the door, she was greeted by Iris’ roommate Linda that she had met a few times before.

“Hey Felicity,” she swung the door open for her to enter, “Iris should be here any minute.”

Felicity made herself comfortable on Iris’ bed and pulled out her phone to text Thea.

_Having dinner with Iris and Barry and then I’ll be over. xx_

Her phone chirped a minute later with two messages, one from Iris

_Almost there_

And one from Thea

_K. Save room for desert. Raisa sent over pie for Oliver but he doesn’t have to know_

Felicity grinned and was typing a reply when Iris came in and sat down next to her.  

“Hey friend!” she exclaimed and pulled her into a hug.

Felicity hugged her back, “It’s so good to see you; I feel like the holidays were forever ago.”

“Like 3 months, so yeah, basically forever,” Iris agreed.

“Let’s never live on opposite sides of the country ever again once we graduate, okay?”

Iris laughed, “Sounds like a plan.”

Felicity’s stomach growled, “Airplane pretzels really don’t do much for me.”

“Ugh tell me about it, why can’t they feed us real food? Why didn’t you let Thea hook you up with the jet? You would have, literally, eaten like a Queen.”

“They use that jet for their company, it would have been silly,” Felicity shook her head, “I’m perfectly capable of flying commercial. Besides, we’re going to dinner now right?”

“Yep,” Iris slid off the bed, “Where do you want to go?”

“I know this is silly, but--- I really miss Big Belly Burger,” she admitted. 

“That’s not silly, you can only go so long without needing some Big Belly,” Iris replied seriously, “I’ll text Barry; you should fix your hair.”

“What’s wrong with my ha—“ Felicity glanced in the mirror, “Oh.”

She hadn’t adjusted her ponytail since sleeping on the plane and it was looking a little rough. A halo of frizz circled her head and there was more hair out of her ponytail holder than secured by it.

_Thank you Barry for letting me out in public like this._

Once her hair was brushed, they said goodbye to Linda who declined their offer to join them, and headed out to meet Barry.

* * *

 

Iris sat down her burger, “So Barry and I have been binge watching episodes of Chopped and can I just say that show is so stressful to watch, like I can’t imagine competing on it.”

“Well based on what you made for dinner the other night I’m going to say that you won’t be competing any time soon,” Barry teased.  

“Hey! You said it was good,” Iris protested.

“It was delicious, but it took you forever.”

She dipped a fry in her shake, “That’s because you didn’t have half the stuff I wanted to use. I mean everyone should have at least one wooden spoon.”

“So you had to improvise, maybe you do have a future as a Chopped Champion,” Felicity interjected with a grin.

“I think I’ll stick to my microwave mug brownies, that’s all I can really make in my dorm room anyway.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow, “Oooh I need that recipe.”

Barry shrugged, “If you lived at my apartment you would have a real kitchen.”

Before Iris could say anything, he continued, “I’m going to get another order of fries. You guys want anything?”

“You to actually ask me to move in with you instead of just making comments,” Iris muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing. Go get your fries.”

Barry walked off and Felicity turned in her seat to face Iris, “What’s going on?”

“Well I told you that I’ve been dropping hints about wanting to get engaged, and he’s been making comments about me moving in with him but he hasn’t actually been asking any questions and it’s so frustrating.”

Felicity frowned, “Okay but this is Barry we’re talking about. It took him years to finally tell you how he felt about you. He can be a little slow sometimes….”

“I know,” Iris sighed.

Felicity bumped her shoulder, “Maybe he just needs a little nudge. Unlike Oliver, he might actually let you have a say in your relationship.”

Iris tilted her head sympathetically, “You said things have been better though, right?”

She shrugged, “We talk. But it’s not like we see each other. Which I guess is why things weren’t going to work out for us. We’re not really trying to see each other though so… I don’t know. Unless he indicates otherwise, I think we’re both just focusing on our careers right now. What’s important is that he heals up from his injury.”

“I’m sure he will,” she assured her as Barry returned to their table.

Iris turned to him, “Barry.”

“Yeah…?” he asked tentatively as he lowered himself into his chair.

“I’m moving in with you,” she announced.

He grinned, “Good. I thought you’d never say yes.”

“You never even asked!”

He looked at her in confusion, “Yes I did, multiple times.”

Felicity rolled her eyes.

_Boys._

* * *

 

Felicity knocked on the door of the Queen Mansion and the door was swung open a moment later.

“Good evening Felicity,” Moira greeted her with a tired smile and stepped aside for her to enter.

“Hi Mrs. Queen, thanks for letting me stay here for a few days.”

“Of course, you know that our home is yours. Thea has been positively ecstatic about you coming to visit. I’m afraid all of our limited attention has been on Oliver lately and you’ll be a good distraction for her. She’s out with Roy right now but she should be back soon. I need to return to my dinner guests, but make yourself comfortable, you know where the guest room is,” Moira replied before heading towards the dining room where she could hear voices.

Picking up her bag, Felicity headed up the stairs and down the hallway to her usual room. She hadn’t stayed there in quite some time, since before she had left for MIT, and she noticed that it had been redecorated a bit. It still felt familiar though and she collapsed happily on the giant bed, the travel and change of time zones finally hitting her.

Groggily, she awoke to someone jumping on top of her.

“Wha--?” she straightened her glasses and smiled when Thea’s face came into focus.

“Did you have a nice nap? I hope so because we have a long list of things to accomplish and not enough time. Why do you have to go to Central City? Why can’t you stay here the whole time?”

Felicity sighed, “You have to share me with Barry and Iris, my other best friends, remember them?”

“I know,” Thea consented, “I just wish you were around more often.”

“I’ll be graduated before you know it and then I might be back here permanently,” she offered in an attempt to cheer her up.

“That’s right, I told my Dad he better offer you something good because you’ve got a better offer on the table,” Thea grinned.

“Oh, well I don’t know if it’s necessarily a better---“

“Shhh…” Thea interrupted her, “He doesn’t have to know that.”

Felicity laughed, “Okay then.”

“So first up on our spring break itinerary is a midnight swim,” Thea announced and rolled off the bed, “And yes, it is midnight, I let you sleep for a while before I got impatient.”

Felicity hopped off the bed, “Thanks. Jet lag is not my friend.”

She walked over to her suitcase and started digging through her things only to discover that she had forgotten her swim suit.

_Well done Felicity, well done._

“Thea I don’t have a suit.”

“That’s okay I have a ton, some of them I’ve never even worn; come on you can pick out whatever you want,” Thea offered, walking out into the hallway.

They were about halfway to Thea’s room when she turned abruptly and Felicity crashed into her, “Oww!”

“Sorry, I just had a great idea,” Thea looked at her with a mischievous smile and Felicity had a feeling she knew exactly what Thea’s idea was.

_Haha… no._

“Let’s go skinny dipping!”

“No,” Felicity protested.

“Why not?” Thea pouted, “I know you have a wild streak, you can’t convince me that you haven’t gone skinny dipping before…”

“I have gone skinny dipping before, in high school,” Felicity admitted, “But not tonight because your whole family is here. What if someone else has the idea to go for a little late night swim?”

Thea rolled her eyes, “My parents a) are asleep and b) don’t ever use the pool.”

“What about Oliver?”

“Oliver has already seen you naked,” Thea pointed out before muttering, “Something I try not to think about.”

“Okay yeah, but that’s a privilege that got revoked when he dumped me,” Felicity remarked.

“Well I doubt he’s going to be coming down to the pool okay? The pain meds he’s on make him tired and he’s probably been asleep since like 8:00,” Thea assured her.

“Fine,” she consented.

Thea grinned excitedly and turned to lead her down to the pool. It was inside but the walls and ceiling of the room were glass and the moon and stars illuminated the surface of the water. Felicity walked past and dipped her toe in to discover that the pool was heated and a pleasant warm temperature. Before she knew what was happening, Thea came up behind her and pushed her in.

“Hey!” she came sputtering up to the surface, “What happened to skinny dipping?”

Thea shrugged, “It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

Felicity peeled her wet shirt off and threw it at her in retaliation.

“Rude!” she exclaimed.

“Are you serious?” Felicity asked, “You’re the one who pushed me in the pool!”

“Yeah and it was hilarious,” Thea replied with a grin before stripping her own clothes off and diving in.

 After a half an hour of floating around and talking, Thea hopped out to grab a robe and go to the bathroom. Just a few moments later, Felicity heard her approaching the pool.

“That was fast,” she remarked and swam towards the edge of the pool before realizing that something sounded wrong about the footsteps. An uneven pattern that sounded like---

_Crutches._

_Oh frack._

Oliver appeared in the entrance of the room and Felicity dipped as low in the water as she could, only her eyes peering over the edge of the pool.

“Hey,” she squeaked out.

“Hey---“ Oliver paused when he saw the pile of wet clothes on the pool and his eyes widened, “Are you naked?”

“Yes,” Felicity sighed in exasperation before hastily continuing, “Thea wanted to go skinny dipping and I originally said NO because I didn’t want this to happen but you know how she is when she gets set on an idea and---“

Oliver kept walking towards her and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

“Don’t look!”

_When you get back Thea, I’m going to kill you._

“I’m not looking, I promise,” Oliver assured her and she looked up to see him looking away with a fluffy white robe like Thea’s outstretched for her.

She pulled herself out of the pool and grabbed the robe from him, “Thank you.”

Slipping it on and cinching it tightly around her waist, she gave herself a moment for the color of her face to return to something less red before telling Oliver he could turn around.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Well it is my house,” Oliver replied and she resisted the urge to glare at him.

“You know what I mean.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he shrugged, “I thought I’d come down and go for a swim, it’s one of the only things I can do right now with my knee. I wasn’t expecting to find… this.”

Felicity dipped her head in embarrassment, “Sorry.”

Oliver tipped her chin up and shook his head in amusement, “It’s okay. Not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

“You said you weren’t looking!”

“I wasn’t, I’m just messing with you.”

“How’s your knee doing?” Felicity asked, eager to change the subject.

Oliver sighed, “Better. I’m still on a lot of pain medication so it’s hard to tell though. Like I said, the swimming is helping but I can’t walk on it yet. The doctors and trainers were pretty pleased with how it was healing at my last scan so that’s good I guess. I just want to get back on the ice so badly. I need to know if I’m still going to be able to play.”

“You still have time though right? You said last time I called that they wanted to evaluate you in July, so that gives you a few months…”

“Yeah, and that would be more than enough time to just get my knee back in working condition, but is it enough time to get back in playing shape? I don’t know… All I’ve been doing for weeks when I’m not doing my exercises or floating in the pool is watch Netflix.”

“So no salmon laddering?” she teased.

“Uh no. I mean I could probably not totally destroy my knee but the bruised ribs definitely made that off limits. Caitlin called me to make sure the doctors had given clear instructions on what I was and wasn’t allowed to do.”

Felicity laughed, “Color me not surprised.”

“It’s just frustrating to have to be so careful.”

Felicity reached her hand up to place on his arm, “I understand--- I mean I don’t, but I do. You just have to be patient, and you’ll be back on the ice before you know it. And then you’re going to play against the Bruins again and I’ll bring Anna to come watch because she’s never been to a hockey game before.”

“Well then of course you have to show her what’s she’s missing out on,” Oliver grinned.

“And I promise I won’t come yell at you afterwards again…”

Oliver’s face turned serious and he swallowed, “If you came up to my room--- it would be different---“

“Yeah?” she breathed out as his eyes flickered to her lips.

_Okay what is happening here?_

He leaned in and she bit her lip.

_Do not let him kiss you._

Her hand felt glued to his arm and she couldn’t pull it away. Instead she found herself leaning in as well.

_No, no, no. Wrong direction. Move away._

They were so close and she could feel his warm breath against her lips. And despite the fact that she knew it was a terrible idea, she wanted to make up the rest of the distance and kiss him. Before that could happen though…

“Hey sorry it took me so long, I got distracted and ended up in the kitchen for---- oh!” Thea’s voice filtered into the room and they jumped apart.

Thea looked back and forth between them and they both spoke up at the same time.

“That was nothing.” “We were just… I don’t know”

Thea put her hands up in the air, one holding a box, “I don’t need to know.”

“Is that my pie?” Oliver asked.

She shoved her hands behind her back, “Noooo… maybe…”

“You would steal pie from a handicapped man?”

“I only brought two forks. Would you like me to feed some to you? Or maybe Felicity will do it, you two seemed pretty cozy a minute ago.”

Felicity inched even farther away from Oliver, her cheeks burning.

“It’s okay, I’ve had enough pie this week. I should probably be heading back to bed,” Oliver turned to her, “Goodnight Felicity.”

“Goodnight Oliver,” she mumbled back.

Once he was out of the room Thea raised an eyebrow at her.

“Nothing happened. I mean something almost happened, but I’m glad it didn’t. You coming in--- good timing,” Felicity pasted on a smile, “Soo what kind of pie…”

Thea extended a fork to her, “Blueberry. Let’s just take it up to your room though. I think we’re done swimming for the night.”

“Yeah…”

* * *

 

The next morning, Felicity joined the family for brunch and awkwardly avoided making eye contact with Oliver.

_We were doing so well with being friends. Why did he have to go and almost kiss me?_

_Why did I have to go and almost kiss him back?_

“So Felicity, Thea tells me that you are reconsidering working at QC,” Mr. Queen spoke and she looked up from her baked oatmeal.

“The job is still on the top of my list Mr. Queen,” she assured him, “But I have a good friend who’s starting a company and wants me to work with him. So I’m weighing all my options.”

“Well, as you make your decision, you should know that our head of applied sciences is planning on retiring in a few years. You would be a candidate for the position should you choose to work under him after graduation.”

“Oh. Wow.”

“Just a thought to consider,” he concluded and went back to his conversation with Moira.

Thea shot her a triumphant look from across the table and Oliver looked up from his food to meet her eye and raise an impressed eyebrow.

After brunch, Oliver cornered her in the hallway, “We need to talk.”

“About what?” she muttered.

He shifted uncomfortably, “Last night?”

“Or we could not.”

_Because a) I don’t want to hear that you regret almost kissing me but also b) I don’t want to hear that you wish Thea wouldn’t have interrupted us._

_Because a) ouch but also b) friends don’t kiss_

“I don’t want things to be awkward between us, because I really enjoy being able to talk to you again. And I didn’t mean to ruin that by letting my emotions get out of control.”

She offered him a small smile, “You didn’t ruin anything. Just don’t try to kiss me again because there might not be anyone around to stop us. And we can’t do that. If we can’t actually be together, we can’t blur the lines.”

“Felicity, what I was trying to say, before I got caught up in the moment, was that sometimes I wish I had listened to you in the hotel, chosen… differently.”

She shook her head, “Oliver, you were right to turn me away. I wasn’t thinking clearly then, and I can see now that we’re better off as friends. You’re going to return to the NHL and I’m going to work somewh--- well your dad’s offer is looking pretty good right now, and we’re barely going to see each other.”

_Okay pal, this is where you fight for our relationship and be like, No! We’re going to make it work! I love you too much to be just friends! If I wasn’t on crutches I would pick you up and carry you into my room to make sweet love to you until we collapse, tangled up in the sheets._

She looked up at him expectantly.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “You’re right.”

_Nope._

_That was not what you were supposed to say._

_This is the one time I wanted to hear that I was wrong._

* * *

 

Iris nudged her knee from her seat across from her on the train, “Soo… how was your stay at the Queens’?”

Felicity looked up from her book and shrugged, “Okay.”

“Just okay?”

“I mean I had a good time with Thea.”

“But…”

“Do you think it’s smart for me to be friends with Oliver?”

“As opposed to…?”

“Well, not talking to each other at all. I mean it’s been years now, _years_ , since we broke up; I think I would have been over him by now if it wasn’t for the fact that I’ve stayed in contact with him,” she sighed, “And then like when I see him, I get my hopes up that maybe this will be the time that things change.”

Iris frowned, “Yeah I mean, I hate to break it to you, but if it was meant to be, I think you would have gotten back together by now. I’m sorry Felicity.”

“No, you’re right. And if he goes back to hockey, which he is, we’re going to grow apart again. The only reason we started talking again was because of his injury. He didn’t have anything better to do than talk to me. And he didn’t indicate to me that he wants to work for us to have a relationship when it gets hard again so… I’m just glad things are good for you and Barry.”

Barry looked up from his book, “You can always come live with us.”

“Ehh that’s okay, I’ve spent enough of my life third wheeling you two. Besides, you guys will probably move back to Central City after graduation and I’ll probably move to Starling if I take the job at QC.”

“I thought you were leaning more towards working with Ray…”

“I was. But I think Mr. Queen may have tipped the scales a bit by dangling the applied sciences position in front of me,” Felicity admitted.

“Wait what?” Barry asked.

“He said that I would be a candidate for head of applied sciences in a few years. That’s a big deal.”

“Yeah it is. I’ve been reading about the stuff they’re doing at QC’s applied sciences. Do they stack up to STAR Labs? Not yet, but they’re on track to be competition,” Barry remarked.

Iris spoke up, “That’s where Caitlin and Ronnie are planning on working right? STAR Labs?”

“Yep, I considered applying there too but I think at this point I’m basically sold on QC.”

“Well Starling is only a train ride away from Central City which is much more acceptable than being all the way across the country,” Iris pointed out.

“Exactly. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love MIT, the classes are interesting, I have fantastic professors, and Ray and Anna are great friends, but I’m ready to be back on the west coast.”

 

**July**

“We’ve just gotten word from the Capitals’ press team that Oliver Queen will be returning to the team for the upcoming season. Queen’s previous season was cut short by a knee injury but he has been approved by the trainers to begin practices with the team again.”

Felicity looked up from the front desk of Tech Village to catch the picture of Oliver displayed on the television screen. She had decided to stay out at MIT that summer so that she could graduate sooner. Which also meant long afternoons in a blue polo shirt watching ESPN. She still hadn’t figured out who was controlling the tv…

“Many people thought that the Capitals would trade him away but he must have given an impressive showing at his evaluations,” the other host commented.

“Yeah, I’m definitely looking forward to watching him play in this upcoming season. It seems like he has a lot of drive to come back from an injury like this so quickly.”

Felicity pulled out her phone to type a text to Oliver but paused before she hit send.

_Remember, it will be easier if you just grow apart._

_And you gotta get over him girl._

 

**End of the Second Period**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the final chapter of the second period and next week we'll be jumping into the third and final period. The third period will be longer than this one (more like the first period). As always, I love to hear what you thought of the chapter and I'm going to try and get back to replying to comments now that I am finished with the stressful project that was packing for college. So much easier to write about college than to actually get ready to go :)


	15. The Third Period: Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me in getting this update up. I you don't follow me on tumblr, I just started college and things have been a little hectic which is why there was no chapter last week. Anyway, today starts the third period and I am going to do my very bust to return to consistent weekly updates as we finish out the story :)

_**2 Years later…** _

_**  
** _

**May**

“Ms. Smoak, I know you’re busy, but could you take these reports up to Mr. Queen’s office sometime this hour?” her supervisor asked from where he hovered over her desk, “I have a full day of meetings and I can’t send them with an assistant because he usually has questions.”

Felicity put out her hand for him to give her the papers without breaking eye contact with her computer, “Of course.”

She barely heard him thank her as she set the papers down and resumed typing. Her monitor displayed an algorithm she was working on to streamline the network database for her division. Chewing on her pen, she didn’t notice the minutes ticking by until she glanced down at the time. Hastily, she checked to see that her work had saved and gathered up the reports to take upstairs.

In the elevator, she ran into her friend Curtis who was coming back from lunch.

“It doesn’t look like you brought anything back for me,” she teased.

“I asked you three times if you wanted to go to lunch, you’ve been glued to your computer screen all day,” he replied.

Her belly growled in response and he laughed, “Sounds like I should have dragged you to lunch. I went with the new guy from accounting instead though.”

“Oh?”

Curtis shrugged, “He was nice, but boring. I mean, I shouldn’t have expected anything less than a total nerd, coming from accounting.”

She nudged him in the side, “This is coming from one of the biggest nerds I know, who’s friends with me, the queen of the nerds.”

“Yeah, but we’re cool nerds,” he winked and stepped out of the elevator, “Eat something!”

Felicity did a mental inventory of her desk.

_There’s got to be some snacks in there somewhere._

_It’s a good thing I’m going out to dinner tonight._

The numbers on the elevator went up until she arrived at the top floor CEO suite. Outside of Mr. Queen’s office she stopped to talk to his EA who told her that he was on the phone and but it shouldn’t be too much of a wait.

Settling into one of the chairs she did a quick read through of the reports to make sure she could answer any questions he might have. The applied sciences division was taking off as Barry had predicted, and she had a feeling Mr. Queen would be pleased with their developments. She had been involved in the last hiring period and they had found a lot of new team members that were making important contributions. Her supervisor was impressed by her and she had a feeling that he was going to be retiring soon and letting her take his place as had been promised. All in all, her career was going places.

On the weekends, she spent time with Thea and Laurel, took the train to Central City to hang out with Caitlin, Ronnie, Iris, and Barry, or coded and ate ice cream in her pajamas.

_Depends on the stress level of the week._

A text beeped on her phone and she saw that it was from Anna.

_Can I just say that Italy is my new favorite place ever?_

Oh, and she had been on the east coast for her and Ray’s wedding last week which she had been a bridesmaid in and had helped plan from across the country. To say she was keeping herself busy would be an understatement. If all she forgot to do today was eat lunch, she was doing pretty good.

Her ears perked up when she heard Mr. Queen’s voice filtering through the glass walls.

“Oliver, I think it’s time that you accept you can’t play anymore. Do you want to be able to walk? I know you think you have nothing else you can do if you don’t play hockey but you’re being foolish.”

Felicity bit her lip and pulled out her tablet to type in Oliver’s name. Nothing came up regarding whatever Mr. Queen was talking about.

“I know you make your own decisions, but I’m your father, I just want what’s best for you.”

“Finish play-off season, by all means, but then I’m going to seriously advise that you evaluate whether or not you should retire.”

_Okay what the frack is going on?_

_This might require more than a google search._

She picked her tablet up again and considered what she could start looking into next.

_Purely out of curiosity._

“There is no shame in retiring while you’re still able to actually walk off the ice. So what you’ve only played a few seasons? Your knee is not going to be able to hold up for many more and you know that. Do you think your mother likes to hear these reports from the doctors? I’m not telling you what the right decision is, I’m just asking you to consider the people you love when you make it.”

_Or I can just continue to eavesdrop._

Truthfully, Felicity hadn’t given much thought to Oliver over the past two years, even with working in a building that bore his name. She had gone on a few dates, some more enjoyable than others, and had poured herself into her work. Lamenting over her lost love hadn’t been something she had time for and she was glad.  Still, she wondered what Mr. Queen was talking about, obviously whatever it was hadn’t hit the media yet. She hadn’t noticed that he had hung up until she heard her name being called.

Any traces of his earlier frustration were wiped from his face by the time she was in front of his desk and she took her seat to present the research reports. He greeted her with a smile and invited her to sit down. Despite doing her best to appeal to his business sense versus just the science side of things, she could tell that he was distracted and concluded with---

“It looks like the team is doing an excellent job and the board has assured me that you’re turning a profit. Thank you for your time Ms. Smoak.”

\---before returning his focus to another stack of papers on his desk.

“You’re welcome Mr. Queen, have a good afternoon,” she replied as she stood up.

She was almost out of the office when he cleared his throat and she turned.

“Felicity, have you spoken to Oliver recently?”

She shook her head, “Not for almost two years. Is everything okay?”

He waved dismissively, “He’s just being his usual stubborn self.”

When it became clear that he wasn’t going to elaborate further, she turned again and left the office.

* * *

  


“Laurel, you’ve been planning this wedding for like 3 years now, how is there anything left to plan?” Felicity asked as Laurel pulled out _the binder_.

“Yes, it’s been almost 3 years but I’ve just been working on it in my limited free time since I’ve been so busy with law school. Besides, you know me, I’m a details person,” Laurel answered with a shrug, “But the good news is, we finally have a date. June 26th. You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to schedule these things with a maid of honor in the Peace Corp, a best man in the NHL, and other assorted members of the wedding party scattered across the country.”

“I suggested they just elope,” Thea spoke up from across the table.

“We are not eloping; this is a great opportunity for everyone to see each other again. Our Starling U days seem so far gone,” Laurel sighed sadly, “Besides, I did not spend 3 years planning this wedding to just burn the binder and run off.”

Thea threw her hands up defensively, “I was not suggesting we burn the binder, I helped assemble it. We could just save it for my wedding.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow at her.

“---that is in the very far distant future,” Thea clarified, “Anyway, since we’re going forward with the Merlance wedding, we’ve gathered to discuss a very important element. The bachelorette party.”

“The Merlance wedding?” Felicity repeated.

Laurel smiled, “Yeah like Merlyn + Lance. Cute, right?”

“You guys have spent way too much time on this,” Felicity laughed, “So what’s your plan for the bachelorette party?”

Thea and Laurel looked at each other and back at her, “We don’t know.”

“That didn’t make it into the binder?”

“Nope,” Laurel replied, “That’s why we invited you to dinner. We wanted your input.”

“Oh I see how it is, you didn’t want to spend time with me you just wanted my brainstorming power,” Felicity teased.

“Yep, we are officially in planning mode, no time for unproductive girl time,” Thea deadpanned, “That’s what the bachelorette party will be for.”

“You know you should seriously consider going into the wedding planning business Thea, you were such a great help,” Laurel pointed out.

Thea laughed, “Absolutely not. I am officially retiring after this one. I’m going to need to elope for my own wedding after all the hours I’ve spent looking at flowers and dresses and centerpieces and place cards and---“

The waitress arrived with their food and Laurel cut Thea off, “Okay we get the point. Back on task: bachelorette party. Or maybe more like a bachelorette trip….”

Felicity tapped her chin thoughtfully, “Well I would suggest Vegas because my Mom is like an expert on the best restaurants and clubs but, no offense Laurel, I just don’t see you as a Vegas girl.”

“We’re not taking her to Vegas,” Thea chimed in.

“Well I don’t know… it could be fun…” Laurel mused.

Thea shook her head, “No, it will not be. You are, and I mean this in the most loving way possible, a little too high strung for Vegas. Better idea: we take the jet and go to my family’s island.”

Felicity’s eyes widened, “Your family has an island?”

“I’ve never told you that?”

Felicity shook her head.

“Wow, I thought I had. Anyway, we go to the island, a few days on the beach, hot cabana boys, margaritas….”

Laurel nodded, “I’m sold.”

“I’m still hung up on the fact that your family has an island.”

Thea took a bite of her salad, “It’s just a small island. We use it for vacations and also for my father to schmooze investors.”

_Okay, but still, an island._

“You’ll be able to take off work right Felicity?” Laurel asked, “I mean it’s still 2 weeks away, enough time for notice.”

Felicity bit her lip, “Probably…”

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem,” Thea remarked, “You’ve been working your butt off since they day you started there. And you haven’t had a day off in how long?”

“Too long,” Felicity sighed, “Alright, I’ll make it happen.”

Laurel grinned, “Great! So that’s all settled. I’ll call Sara and Caitlin and let them know. Sara’s getting ready to come home from her second tour, some R&R will be good for her. Maybe I should see if Nyssa wants to join us too…”

“I’ll take care of reserving the jet and the beach house,” Thea added. 

“Perfect. Thank you. And be honest, you don’t thing I’m being too crazy about this wedding do you?” Laurel’s brow creased.

Felicity shook her head, “You haven’t become a bridezilla… yet.”

Thea scoffed, “You weren’t here when we were shopping for the dress. I wish Sara would have been around to act as a buffer between her and her mother and me.”

Felicity raised a curious eyebrow and Laurel jumped in to clarify, “It wasn’t that bad. My mother and I just had different opinions---“

“And both were trying to drag me onto their side,” Thea interjected, “I believe that’s when I first threw out the eloping suggestion.”

“But it all worked out fine; I got the dress I wanted, and it’s growing on mom,” Laurel concluded.

“Oooh, can I see it?” Felicity asked.

Laurel pulled her phone out of her bag and swiped to a picture of her standing in the bridal boutique, a simple, elegant white gown draping across her figure. She looked absolutely stunning.

“Beautiful, Tommy is going to love it,” Felicity assured her.

She couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in her chest looking at Laurel glowing with happiness at the prospect of her upcoming wedding. While she was happy with her life right now, she wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of being forever alone.

_Maybe I should start looking into some more than just casual dating._

_I mean, who am I even going to take as my plus one to this wedding?_

_Well… I don’t really need one. I’ll be pretty busy with bridesmaid duties so…_

“Thanks,” Laurel gushed, “Do you think he’ll cry?”

Thea rolled her eyes, “100% yes.”

Laurel laughed, “You’re probably right. Anyway, before I forget I want to remind you two that all my bridesmaids are welcome to bring dates. Thanks to that Merlyn money, we’re going to be able to hire staff to oversee a lot of the details of the actual event. You will just be responsible for me and I’ll try not to monopolize your time too much.”

_No really that’s okay, monopolize away._

“Nice, I always appreciate an event which requires Roy to wear something other than a hoodie,” Thea remarked. 

Noticing her awkward silence, Thea quickly steered the conversation away from dates and Felicity relaxed again as dinner continued on with chatter about the upcoming trip to the Queen’s island.

On the way out of dinner, Felicity remembered the conversation she had heard earlier outside of Mr. Queen’s office. Tugging on Thea’s arm to get her attention as they stepped out onto the street she explained what she had overheard.

Thea sighed in frustration, “His knee, while it healed from his injury, is not as strong as it once was and the doctors aren’t sure it’s going to hold out much longer. When he first went back, he was fine, but the past couple of months he’s been in a lot of pain. He’s still playing pretty well, which is why they’ve kept it out of the media, and he’s determined to play until he physically can’t. Which is annoying because what if he does permanent damage and needs like a knee replacement? He’s not going even going to be able to play for fun anymore or do half the stuff that he enjoys. My parents think he should retire and I mostly agree with them. If he stops now and rests for a bit, his knee will probably be okay. Not like, return to the NHL okay, but okay. But at the same time, I understand his side too, wanting to play for as long as he can, so I don’t know…”

“Yeah, I can see how that would be a difficult decision…”

“But whatever, he’s a big boy and he makes his own choices,” Thea shrugged, “I’m trying not to spend too much time worrying about it and you certainly shouldn’t. What we do need to worry about is swim suits for our trip. When are we going shopping?”

* * *

  


“Who am I going to take as my plus one to this wedding?” Felicity lamented from where she was lying on Barry and Iris’ couch.

Iris walked past and dropped a dress on top of her, “Here, I never wore this. What about that guy you went to dinner with like a week ago? The graphic designer?”

“Oooh he was cute, but we didn’t really click. Hence the no second date,” Felicity relayed and sat up to inspect the dress, “This is pretty, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Red’s a good color on you,” Iris commented, “Wait, I have a good idea.”

“A good idea for what?” Barry asked as he wandered into the room.

Iris turned to him enthusiastically, “Barry, don’t you think that Eddie would be the perfect date for Felicity for Tommy and Laurel’s wedding?”

Barry nodded, “Yeah, I don’t know why we didn’t think of setting them up before.”

“Who’s Eddie?”

“He works at the CCPD with my dad and Barry,” Iris explained, “He’s a great guy, you would totally like him.”

“I don’t know… it’s kind of weird to just be like _“hey we’ve never met before but I need a plus one to this wedding so…”_ Don’t you think?”

“We have time before the wedding. We can do a double date first so you can get to know him,” Iris offered.

Felicity sighed, “I guess it can’t hurt. But I don’t really have time for a serious relationship right now with work so as long as he knows that it might just be a one time thing…”

“I don’t think he’ll mind. From what I heard, this wedding is going to be quite the event; he’ll have fun, he can hang out with Barry and I when you’re busy brides-maiding, and you’ll have someone to dance with. And if you have a good time with him, you can decide if you want to go out some other time,” Iris sat down next to her, “I promise he’ll be a good date. We actually dated for a little bit Freshman year of high school.”

“You did?” Barry and Felicity asked in synchro.

“Oh yeah, the secret boyfriend that I mentioned before? Eddie. I thought my dad would go all protective-dad-mode and kill me or him and it was actually kind of fun to keep it a secret for awhile. Then he moved away at the end of the year and we decided to just end things because I was starting to realize that I had feelings for Barry and long distance relationships are ehhhh…. But he moved back after college and let me just say he got even better looking. They don’t call him Detective Pretty Boy for nothing,” Iris commented appreciatively.

Barry scowled and she blew him a kiss, “Love you.”

Felicity laughed, “Okay, let’s set up a dinner.”

* * *

  


Felicity rifled through her closet for something to wear for her dinner with Barry, Iris, and Eddie. She paused on the new dress that Iris had given her, before a tag sticking out of another dress caught her eye. Reaching for it, she discovered that it was a black dress she had purchased a long time ago. Every time she had moved it had gotten shoved in the clothing box with everything else, and rehung up in her new closet, but not worn. Which was a shame, because it was a hot dress. All straps and cutouts and sleek jet black fabric. She held the dress up to herself and peered in the mirror.

_I think it’s time to pull this dress out of exile._

She had purchased it with the intent to wear it to a pre-season party with Oliver’s new teammates and their significant others. Now she was glad that it hadn’t been destroyed with her jersey and various other things that reminded her of Oliver.

Shedding her work clothes she shimmied into the dress and let her hair loose from her ponytail. She fluffed her curls and contemplated: glasses on or off? Her eyes were killing her after staring at the computer all day, the glasses were staying on.

A brief thought flitted through her head…

_I wonder what Oliver’s reaction would have been to this dress?_

She shook her head and wished she had never heard that phone conversation that had him on her mind again. The last thing she wanted to be thinking about on her date was her ex-boyfriend. Grabbing her clutch, she headed out the door.

* * *

  


“His jaw literally dropped,” Felicity reported to Curtis a week later as they were sitting at one of their favorite bars after work and she was recounting her date.

“Of course it did, that dress was hot,” he remarked, “So do you think he’ll be a good date for the wedding? Because if not, my offer still stands to go with you.”

“Not that it wouldn’t be fun to bring you along, but I really liked him. Super sweet and very good looking. Very.”

Curtis pulled out his phone, “I will verify that. What did you say his name was again?”  


Felicity rolled her eyes and laughed, “Eddie. Eddie Thawne.”

She sipped her drink while he scrolled through his phone.

“Okay. Yep. He’s very fine,” he commented before glancing over her shoulder, “Oh and speaking of hotties, we have an incoming.”

Felicity tossed a casual glance behind her and did a double take.

“Ummm, that’s my ex-boyfriend,” she whispered to Curtis.

“Are you serious girl? How do you score all these attractive men? Not that you aren’t a 10 but still. Teach me your ways.”

“Start attending some sporting events,” Felicity tapped her chin, “No wait, actually I fixed his computer and he asked me out on a date as a thank you and things just went from there.”

“Tech support, the key to their hearts,” he mused and she laughed.

“Not sure what he’s doing here though,” Felicity thought aloud.

“Yeah, it’s very unsettling to no longer be the most attractive guy in here,” Curtis muttered.

Felicity shook her head and slapped his shoulder, “No, he’s a professional hockey player, he should be in Virginia with his team preparing for the play-offs or something.”

“So you don’t think he’s more attractive than me?”

Felicity just glared at him.

“So why’d you break up with him?” Curtis asked.

“I didn’t,” she muttered.

“What kind of fool?” he asked and shot daggers at the back of Oliver’s head. He was sitting a few seats down from them but Felicity wasn’t entirely sure if he had seen her or not.

She shrugged, “He had his reasons, they were valid, I guess--- the point is that it was a long time ago and I’m over him. Back to my current romantic prospect.”

“I thought he was just a plus-one candidate, not someone you were actually interested in dating?”

“That was before we went out, I don’t know, I mean I like him but I don’t really have time for a relationship, right?”

“I think that’s just the part of you that’s scared of getting her heart broken talking. You make time for me, for your other friends, because we’re safe,” he surmised.

“That sounds like something my best friend Iris would say.”

“I thought I was your best friend,” he teased.

Felicity smiled and nudged his shin with her foot, “There is room in my heart for more than one best friend.”

“Alright,” Curtis nodded, “Well I should be heading out because my boss expects me to be at work at some ridiculous time tomorrow for a team meeting.”

Felicity shot him a look, “Don’t complain about your fabulous boss.”

He grinned and slid off his barstool, “See you in the morning!”

She shook her head and grabbed her purse to pay for their drinks before heading for the door.

_Don’t look back._

_DON’T look back._

Curiosity got the best of her though and before her brain could catch up to her feet she was in the barstool next to Oliver. He was stooped over, nursing a drink, and his eyes looked tired. She touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention and he turned to her.

“Felicity?”

“Hey,” she greeted him lamely, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the play-offs---“

“I’m done,” he cut her off.

“What?”

“Coach let me go at practice 2 days ago. I just couldn’t skate the whole practice anymore. He told me it was what was best for me,” Oliver’s face contorted in anger, “How does he know what’s best for me?”

_Oh the irony._

“Yeah it kind of sucks when people assume they’re making the best decision for you doesn’t it?” she remarked.

He closed his eyes as her words hit him.

Feeling a pang of guilt for being harsh when he was clearly upset, she softened her tone, “I’m sorry that you can’t play anymore. I know how much you loved it.”

“What am I going to do now?” he muttered sadly, “I can’t just go work a desk job at my family’s company. That’s just not who I am.”

“Well maybe you just need to find another way to do what you love.”

“So I should coach?”

“I don’t know. You’ll figure it out,” she shrugged, “On the bright side, you’re back home and close to your friends and family again.”

“I did miss everyone,” Oliver agreed, “And it’s good to see you again. It’s been what, 2 years?”

_Yep. Effectively giving me time to get over you. This is a completely platonic interaction._

_Just so you know._

“Yeah, well I’m working for your family, so I’m sure you’ll see me around. At Tommy and Laurel’s wedding at least.”

“Do you like your job?”

“I do, I love it. And I’m not just saying that because your Dad is my boss,” she added, eliciting a small laugh from him, “Look I have to go but I wanted to say hi. Welcome home.”

She offered him a smile before hopping off the stool and leaving the bar. As she was opening the door to her car, she heard Oliver call her name.

“Hey, I know it’s been a while but I had been thinking about you and then running into you tonight was a nice surprise---I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, I don’t know, hang out sometime.”

“Hang out? Are we in high school?” she teased.

She noticed that he was rubbing his fingers nervously, “Like dinner. A date. Go on a date. But we don’t have to call it that if you don’t---”

_Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments._

“Oliver, I’m seeing someone right now—“

_Sort of._

He shook his head, “Of course. You deserve that.”

“We can’t just go back to how things were before just because you’re not in the NHL anymore,” she replied, “That was a long time ago.”

“Right,” he sighed, “Well if not before, I’ll see you at the wedding. And thank you. For the advice.”

She slid into the seat of her car, “You’re welcome. See ya later.”

_Well that was random._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Wednesday, I'll be posting a bonus scene from Oliver's point of view so keep an eye out for that in the separate work I have on here for those :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this was a little late going up today, the trailer release kind of derailed my writing focus ;) Enjoy the chapter!

“Okay which one, black or lavender?” Thea asked and held up two identical, except for the color, swimsuits.

Felicity looked up from where she was reading over a work report on Thea’s bed, “I like both of them.”

“Yeah I guess I might as well take both of them,” Thea decided and tossed them into the growing pile of things she was picking out for the bachelorette trip, “Are you doing work stuff?”

Before she could answer, Thea walked over and plucked the tablet from her hands, “No more work stuff, we’re officially in vacation mode.”

“We haven’t left yet,” Felicity protested, “I still have to stop in the office tonight.”

Thea shook her head, “You are such a work-a-holic.”

Felicity shrugged, “I am not. I just love my job.”

“Whatever, but you better be focused on the fun while we’re away,” Thea admonished.

 “I promise I will.”

“Good. And hey, why didn’t you tell me that you found a date for the wedding?”

Felicity looked up at her, “I didn’t?”

“Noooo,” Thea jumped on the bed next to her, “I only found out after Laurel told me, after she got your RSVP. Who is it? Someone from work?”

“No, he’s actually a friend of Iris and Barry. We went out the other night and I really liked him. He’s a cop, well detective, in Central City. I don’t know if it’s going to go anywhere, but at the very least I won’t be alone at the wedding and we’ll have a good time together.”

“And Oliver is going to lose his mind,” Thea muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Thea shook her head, “I’m glad that you found someone. Although secretly I was hoping things would happen between you and the graphic designer guy you went out with that one time because he was hot.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I told you, all he talked about for the entire 2 hours was himself. Eddie is very good looking and actually listened to me ramble on about my job, even though I don’t think he understood most of it.”

“That’s because only like 3% of the world’s population does and most of them wear pocket protectors.”

Felicity laughed, “Iris calls Barry and I: a rare species of adorable nerds.”

“It’s true. But that’s good he at least acted like he was interested.”

“Yeah, and he had some good stories himself of weird stuff he and Barry have encountered working for the CCPD. So it was a fun double date, and he sent me flowers the next day which was sweet.”

“But he lives in Central City, which granted is not far, but that’s still long distance relationship territory…”

“Like I said, he’s a plus-one for now, and if we want to we can make it work. I’m not the one with an aversion to long distance relationships.”

“Right. Well if you have to go into work, do it now so you can come back,” Thea said, nudging her off the bed.

* * *

 

Felicity walked out of her office after getting the last few things done so that she could go away and know that the ship would sail smoothly and slammed straight into a person. A big, muscle-y person----

“It’s been a while since you’ve done that,” Oliver looked down at her with an easy smile on his face.

“Yeah, well clearly my inability to look where I’m going is not something that has changed,” she tossed back and stepped back so she could move around him, “What are you doing here?”

Oliver turned to fall into step next to her, “I was just meeting with my father about a project I’m working on. Needed to check on some permits and stuff.”

Felicity waited for him to elaborate and when he didn’t she turned into him to keep him from walking ahead and raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Yep.”

She resisted the urge to grunt in frustration, “Are you going to tell me what this project is?”

“Nope,” Oliver replied matter-of-factly and continued to walk.

_Okaaaaayyyy…._

Quickening her pace, she caught back up to him, “Not even a little hint?”

“You’re the one who gave me the idea.”

“I did?” she tilted her head in confusion.

“Yeah, the other night, at the bar. You told me to find another way to do what I love and I did. And you’ll find out exactly what I mean… when everyone else does,” he teased.

She let out a huff of frustration, “You’re aggravating.”

“So I’ve been told,” Oliver winked and stepped into the elevator.

Rolling her eyes, she followed him in and her eyes found her toes awkwardly, “You’re in a better mood today.”

He hit the button for the ground floor, “I am. Brooding any longer seemed kind of pointless. What’s over is over and it helps that I have something new to focus on.”

She looked up at him and smiled, “I’m glad. And you’re 100% not going to tell me what you’re up to?”

“You know I like surprises.”

She pouted and opened her mouth to speak before she paused and bit her lip.

_Is this flirting?_

He wasn’t going to drag her back in so easily. Besides, she told him that she was kinda-sorta- even though we’ve only been on like one date and he might not be anything more than a plus one- seeing someone right now, so he needed to stay in his lane. If this was flirting. Which she wasn’t sure.

_Is this flirting?_

She shrugged and pulled out her phone, “Fine.”

Drafting an email to her co-workers with reminders of things that needed to be taken care of while she was gone filled the rest of the silent time until the elevator doors finally opened. She darted out and shot a quick, “See ya later!” over her shoulder as she made her way to her car.

A few miles down the road, Felicity glanced in the rearview mirror to see Oliver following her.

_Uh duh. You’re going to his house._

At the Queen Mansion, Felicity pulled into a spot on the long driveway and hastily headed inside and up to Thea’s room to avoid having to talk to him anymore. That strategy worked fantastically, until he knocked on the door to Thea’s room as they were attempting to zip her suitcase. Felicity grunted in frustration as she tried to pull the zipper around, Thea sitting on the top to keep it closed.

“Everything okay in there?” Oliver asked through the door, amusement and confusion lacing his voice.

“Come in and help us!” Thea called back.

Oliver walked in and paused to laugh at the looks of exasperation on their faces.

“Have you tried maybe packing less stuff?”

Thea glared at him, “I only packed the essentials.”

“Do you understand the definition of essential?”

“Just help us please,” Felicity interjected.

Oliver came up behind her and took her hand off the suitcase. She stiffened and attempted to move away from him, but he remained close to her as he successfully closed the suitcase.

“Thanks,” she muttered.

“No problem. Where are you guys going anyway?”

“On Laurel’s bachelorette trip,” Thea said, hopping off the top of her bag.

“We’re leaving for Tommy’s bachelor party tomorrow too, where are you guys going?”

“I’m not telling you because it’s a great idea and you’re going to be mad you didn’t come up with it.”

“Well then I’m not telling you where we’re going,” Oliver replied.

“Like I care. Have fun though. Stay away from strange girls.”

Oliver laughed, “You two have fun too. Stay away from strange guys.”

“Puh-leese. This is a girls’ trip, no time for boys. Besides, Felicity and I are both taken so that won’t be a problem anyway.”

The smile on Oliver’s face looked a little more forced after her comment as he bid them goodnight and left the room.

* * *

 

The next morning, Thea and Felicity met Laurel, Sara, Sara’s girlfriend Nyssa, and Caitlin and the Queen’s private airstrip.

As they were getting their bags stowed away in the jet, another car pulled up and Felicity looked over to see that it was Tommy. A few seconds later, Oliver’s car arrived.

“Uhh Thea?”

Thea appeared at her side and watched as the rest of Tommy’s groomsmen pulled up, “You have got to be kidding me.”

Oliver got out of the car and Thea stalked over to him, “I reserved the jet first!”

“No you didn’t” Oliver argued, crossing his arms.

Thea looked over at Laurel and Caitlin in exasperation, “How did neither of you realize that you and your fiancés were planning on using the same jet on the same day?”

The both shrugged apologetically, “We’ve been busy?”

“Well it’s a good thing that the island isn’t that far off the coast. You boys can stay here and wait while they takes us and then they will come back for you,” Thea declared.

Oliver looked at her sheepishly, “We’re going to the island.”

“Are you serious?”

“Well clearly we both thought that it was a good idea.”

“You’re not going. I guarantee you put this together last minute whereas I’ve been planning this for weeks so you need to find somewhere else to go.”

“I offered Tommy the island months ago,” Oliver protested.

Felicity threw up her hands and wedged herself in between the two of them, “Guys. It’s an entire freaking island. Can we not just all go?”

“I’m cool with that,” Tommy tossed out.

“You do realize that the point of bachelor and bachelorette parties is for them to be separate?” Thea pointed out.

“Again. An entire island,” Felicity said, “We can each have a side or something.”

Thea and Oliver both claimed the new because house unanimously. Leveling him with a glare, Thea got him to back down and agree to stay in the bungalows on the other side of the island.

_Oh what a sacrifice. Rich people are so ridiculous._

“Ok, are we good now?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes,” they both groveled and stepped apart, letting Felicity out from between them.

Everyone clambered onto the plane to discover that it was going to be a tight fit. Take-off and landing required them all to be buckled which meant that some of them were wedged into some extra seats in the back for awhile. Felicity found herself crammed in between Sara and Oliver.

Sara twisted slightly towards her, “I don’t think we’ve officially met, I’m Sara.”

Felicity shook her head, “We haven’t. I used your hockey stick once though.”

Sara laughed, “What?”

“Uhh, for a pond hockey game a really long time ago. I didn’t have a stick and you were away so I used yours. I think I shot the game winning goal.”

Oliver ducked into the conversation, “She did.”

“Nice,” Sara nodded in approval, “So how did you meet Laurel?”

“We went to Starling U together and umm… when I started hanging out with the hockey team we became friends.”

Sara raised an eyebrow, “Hanging out with the hockey team?”

“Oliver and I dated,” she mumbled.

“Oliver and I dated for 3 hours in the 5th grade,” Sara said, “Remember that Oliver?”

Oliver laughed, “I do. And then Laurel made us break up.”

They continued to reminisce across her and Felicity was thankful for the shift in conversation. Even more thankful when the pilot announced that they could move around. Laurel moved into Tommy’s lap, and Caitlin to Ronnie’s which opened up some more of the big seats for the remainder of the short flight. Felicity talked to Nyssa for some time and found that underneath her cool exterior she was friendly and had a unique upbringing that lent to some entertaining stories.

All too soon, the pilot requested that they return to their tight seating arrangement for landing and Felicity was pressed awkwardly into Oliver’s side. He shifted his arm to give her more space and draped it across her shoulders.

“You’re going to love the island,” he commented, “I had wanted to take you sometime before but there never was a good time.”

“Mhmm,” she muttered, her shoulders rigid.

It was funny, really. All she had ever wanted before was for him to show interest in getting back together with her, but now she just wanted him to leave her alone. She was so over all of it and she didn’t want emotions getting dragged back up again just because now it was convenient for him to want her. He sensed her tense mood and withdrew his arm, opting to sit in silence until they touched down. Felicity’s eyes squinted as they stepped off the jet and into the warm sunshine. When her eyes adjusted, she took in the beautiful surroundings. Palm trees and flowers lined pathways that led to various houses and in the distance she could see the reflective white sand of a beach.

She turned to Thea, “I can’t believe your family owns this.”

Thea grinned, “Pretty awesome, huh?”

Felicity just nodded in amazement and Thea tugged her towards the beach house where the staff was already taking their things. Passing the house they ran down onto the sand and kicked their shoes off to dip their toes into the clear, blue waves. The rest of the girls appeared a few minutes later and Felicity could see the guys watching them in amusement out of the corner of her eye as a splash battle broke out.

Nyssa just looked on tentatively until Sara tackled her into the sand.

“This feels a little childish, but I haven’t felt this stress free in months,” Caitlin admitted, wringing water out of her shirt.

“Me too,” Laurel agreed, “Thank you for arranging this Thea.”

“Of course. I miss how things were when you guys were all still in college and you would come over to the house to swim or play pond hockey. You all grew up into boring adults,” Thea complained.

“Umm you are technically an adult now too,” Laurel nudged Thea’s side.

“Yeah and I’m going to have a fun, adult job working with Oliver.”

“So you know what he’s been working on?” Felicity asked, “Because he won’t tell me.”

“Oh no I have absolutely no idea what he’s working on,” Thea shrugged, “He just promised me a job, since someone wouldn’t let me be her assistant.”

“Thea you would hate being my assistant, I was sparing you,” Felicity pointed out, “It’ll be good for you to work with Oliver.”

“Yeah, I’m really excited, and it makes me happy to see him so excited about something again,” she bounced on her toes, “I think Roy’s going to work with us too and Oliver said that things should be ready to go in a few weeks. I’m going to get the details out of him before that though, he can’t keep it a secret from me that long.”

“Well share the information when you find out.”

“Maybe,” Thea dragged her toe in the sand coyly, “Or you’ll just have to wait and see like everyone else.”

Felicity glared and kicked a spray of water at her. Thea just grinned and skipped off towards the row of beach chairs that the other girls had started filling up.

* * *

 

The next morning, Felicity was out for a walk when she saw Oliver sitting out on the porch of one of the bungalows…

_Reading?_

As she approached, she called out, “Do my eyes deceive me or are you reading something I’m not forcing you to?”

Oliver quickly laid the book down but not before she saw something about non-profit organizations in the title.

“Maybe you just instilled some good habits in me,” he answered, “Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

She wrinkled her brow in confusion, “What?”

“Sorry, quick topic change,” Oliver stood up from his seat, “If you haven’t eaten breakfast yet, you can come with me down to the hotel to get coconut cream pie pancakes. If you want.”

_Coconut cream pie pancakes are a thing?_

_They might just fall into the category of things worth going to breakfast with your ex-boyfriend for._

She looked down at her sweat stained t-shirt and old athletic shorts, “I’m kind of gross but sure.”

“I know the chef, we can eat in the kitchen,” Oliver replied, “But you don’t even look that gross.”

“That gross?”

“Well you are a little sweaty…”

She glared at him, “This coming from you: the giver of the sweatiest, grossest, post-game hugs.”

Oliver threw his hands up, “Hey I wasn’t judging! Let me put my book inside and then we’ll go. The hotel’s just about a 10 minute walk.”

“What were you reading?”

Oliver shrugged, “Just some light reading.”

“That’s a pretty big book for light reading Miss Granger.”

Oliver’s eyebrow rose in confusion, “What?”

Felicity sighed, “Never mind.”

_If we were still dating I would take more of an offense to your lack of Harry Potter knowledge._

A few moments later Oliver came back outside and he led her down a path to the more commercialized part of the island that wasn’t the Queen family’s private property.

The hotel wasn’t exactly a Holiday Inn.

Large white columns framed a sweeping veranda filled with overstuffed white chairs and potted flowers. Glass windows reflected the sun and ocean and gave a glimpse into the crisp white lobby.

“That’s a lot of white,” Felicity mused.

“Thea and I were not allowed anywhere near here when we were younger after an… incident.”

“Oh?”

“We may have instigated a food fight,” Oliver answered sheepishly.

Felicity snorted, “I can see that happening.”

“That’s when we discovered the back door to the kitchen so we could still eat the delicious food,” Oliver winked and moved some leaves aside to show her down a little path that winded behind the hotel.

Felicity followed him up to a door where he punched a code and opened to let her in. She found herself in a big, busy industrial kitchen and a couple heads turned at her arrival. As soon as they spotted Oliver, their faces broke out in grins and two bar stools appeared out of nowhere.

“The usual, Mr. Oliver?” a chef asked.

“Yes, for both of us,” Oliver nodded.

She felt his hand brush hers like he was going to take a hold of it and then thought better of it, gesturing for her to take one of the stools instead. Sitting down, she watched the chefs and prep cooks scurry around, chopping up bright fruits, mixing sauces, and flipping pancakes.

“It smells amazing in here,” she sighed.

“The head chef is a genius and he’s been around for as long as I can remember. My parents ate one of his meals when they were on vacation and they hired him on the spot to come work at the hotel.”

“I hung up my apron at the end of my shift and packed my bags,” a voice called out from behind them and they turned to see a smiling man approaching them, “It’s good to see you Mr. Oliver. How’s the knee?”

Oliver straightened out his leg, “Much better now. Some rest has been good.”

“Happy to hear it, although we will miss having hockey games playing in the kitchen this winter.”

“Hockey will go on without me,” Oliver pointed out.

“Won’t be the same,” the chef waved his hand dismissively, “Now you must introduce me to this beauty. Your girlfriend, I presume?”

Felicity shifted on her stool.

“Uhh no, this is Felicity. She’s a friend of Thea’s. And me too,” Oliver added.

“Ahhh, well it’s nice to meet you Felicity. I hope you enjoy your breakfast.”

Felicity smiled, “I’m sure it will be delicious.”

Their pancakes arrived a few minutes later and she resisted the urge to stuff them in her mouth in the most unladylike way possible.

Golden, sweet, toasted flakes of coconut melted on her tongue and she sighed, “I could only eat these for the rest of my life.”

“What about mint chocolate chip ice cream, and Big Belly Burger, and sushi---“ Oliver teased.

“Okay, fine. But I could eat them every day.”

A few quiet moments passed while they ate and observed the chefs at work before Felicity spoke up again, “So… are you bringing anyone to the wedding?”

“No,” Oliver shrugged, “I’ll be busy doing… best man stuff. Wouldn’t be fair to a date.”

“Right,” Felicity took a drink from her tall glass of milk.

“I haven’t been seeing anyone anyway so--- you have a milk mustache.”

“What?”

Oliver brushed his fingers over his upper lip, “Milk mustache.”

“Oh,” she picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth, “All gone?”

“Yeah. Actually, I think you have some coconut custard right,” he smeared some across her face, “There.”

Her eyes widened, “You did not.”

“This is long overdue retaliation for the marshmallows,” he teased.

_The what?_

And then it hit her. On his couch. In his room. Another lifetime ago.

_Oh we are so not doing this._

She grabbed her napkin and wiped her face.

“I should be getting back to the house now, everyone will probably be wondering where I went. Thanks for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome. Have fun on the beach today.”

“You too.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Where were you?” Thea asked, leaning over the edge of the second story balcony as Felicity approached the beach house.

“Well I went for a walk and then… breakfast,” Felicity shrugged.

“All by yourself?”

“Umm no. Oliver took me to the hotel,” she explained.

Thea raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

Felicity threw her hands up, “I was only in it for the pancakes.”

Thea licked her lips, “The coconut cream pie ones?”

Felicity nodded, “They were delicious.”

“So now that you’ve eaten are you ready to hit the beach? Everyone else is starting to wake up.”

“Yep,” she replied, hopping up the steps of the porch to go inside and change into her suit.

When she got up to the bedroom that she was sharing with Thea and Caitlin, she realized that she had left her phone on her bedside table. Checking it, she smiled to see a text from Eddie:

_Hey I know you’re on vacation right now but I was wondering if you wanted to get together again sometime before the wedding? Had a great time the other week :)_

She bit her lip and considered her reply.

On one hand, she did have a great time with him and it would be fun to go out again.

On the other, the more dates they went on, the more the lines would blur between, _are you just going to be my plus one for this wedding?_ and _are we going to have like an actual thing?_

Which then led to the question of why she was hesitant to not let it become an actual thing. The distance was a factor, they both had busy lives in two different cities. But hadn’t that been the problem with Oliver? And hadn’t she been willing to make things work despite it?

_But you’re not in love with Eddie. Which makes it two very different situations._

_But that doesn’t mean you couldn’t fall in love with Eddie._

_But wouldn’t it be easier to fall in love with someone in your own zip code?_

Felicity sighed in frustration just as Caitlin was walking out of the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just guy problems. You’re so lucky you don’t have to deal with this kind of stuff anymore.”

Caitlin laughed, “It does make things easier when you’re one step away from happily locked down for life. Do you want to talk about what’s going on with you?”

Felicity nodded and Caitlin joined her in sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“So as you know, I’ve dated around a little bit the past two years but nothing really ever stuck. And now I’m in this phase where I’m torn between really wanting to be in the same spot as you and Laurel, with the person you know you’re going to spend the rest of your life with, and wondering how in the world I could possibly make a relationship work since I’m basically married to my job,” she explained.

Caitlin just listened quietly and Felicity continued, “Iris and Barry set me up with a friend of theirs to be my date for the wedding and we went on a double date and I really enjoyed it but like, he lives in Central City and he’s a detective and so we both obviously have busy lives but honestly I’m not even sure if that’s what’s really holding me back and on top of all that Oliver won’t leave me alone which is annoying and…. yeah.”

Caitlin tapped her chin, “You’re talking about Eddie right?”

“You know him?”

“You forget that I also live in Central City and hang out with Barry and Iris,” Caitlin nudged her in the side.

“Oh. Right. So you know about this…”

“I do. And I can say that I think you guys could be really cute together. But I also recognize your concerns. And as for Oliver, I don’t think he ever stopped caring for you so it’s understandable now that he feels like he can be with you again he’s going to pursue you---“

Felicity opened her mouth to interrupt her but Caitlin continued, “But of course I understand your side as well. He hurt you, a lot, I know. And you’re reluctant to go back to him.”

“I don’t want to go back to him. I don’t have feelings for him anymore. I moved on and he doesn’t get that,” Felicity protested.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at her, “You said you’re not really sure what’s holding you back from giving things a shot with Eddie, are you sure it doesn’t have anything to do with Oliver?”

“No.”

“Well then you should definitely text Eddie back with a yes about that date. But Felicity? If you still had feelings for Oliver, that wouldn’t be a bad thing. You guys might not have dated for a long time but you had a real connection, I could see it, I think everyone could. Oliver had just come out of a rough patch and you were a bright spot for him. And he was good for you too. I’m not saying you guys don’t have a lot to talk about, because you do, but if you want to give him another shot no one is going to judge you for that. And if you don’t, that’s okay too. You just deserve a fresh start with someone.”

“Thanks Caitlin.”

“You’re welcome. Now enough worrying about guys, this is a bachelorette party. Let’s hit the beach!”

* * *

 

_A whole entire island and I still can’t avoid you can I?_

Felicity was lying on the beach---

_Just trying to live my life!_

When her attention was caught by Oliver (well all the guys actually but that’s irrelevant) paddle boarding out past the waves. On the section of beach that the girls had definitely claimed.

And when you’re trying to remember that you don’t have feelings for someone anymore it is not helpful to be presented with their washboard abs rippling in the sunlight.

Not that she was squinting so that she could observe these details from the distance that she was at.

Definitely not.

_Okay, so what, I still think he’s nice to look at. I have eyeballs. Doesn’t mean we’re going to date ever again._

She slid her book back up and tried to focus on the words.

_Not happening._

She put the book down and adjusted her chair to lean back more.

_Okay here’s the plan._

_You always wanted Oliver to fight for you right?_

_And yeah this isn’t exactly the scenario you had in mind and he’s like many years too late but…_

_You might as well let him try._

_And meanwhile, you’re going to give Eddie a legitimate shot. Because he’s sweet and doesn’t have negative points in his column for breaking your heart multiple times._

_That’s a reasonable plan, right?_

_Right._

“Hey, Felicity?”

Felicity sat up and looked over at Thea, “Yeah?”

“You wanna give it a try?”

_Was I just thinking out loud?_

“Huh?”

“Paddleboarding,” Thea clarified.

“Oh. Sure.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just a lot of stuff going on up here,” Felicity tapped her forehead. “But I’m good.”

“You’re not thinking about work are you? Because I told you that wasn’t allowed…”

She shook her head, “No I was thinking about your brother actually.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” she stood up and slipped her cover-up of her shoulders, “and what an idiot he was to let this go.”

Thea laughed and she tossed a wink at her over her shoulder.

“I’m glad we can joke about this now without you bursting into tears.”

“Yeah well,” Felicity shrugged, “Time heals.”

And for the most part she meant it.  

“He wants you back though you know,” Thea said as she stood up and started walking towards where the paddleboards were stored.

Felicity huffed out in annoyance, “Oh I know. He’s been more than clear on that. But I’m not totally sure what I want. Is it mean that I kinda want to torture him a little bit?”

“Nah. He deserves it. Love him to death, but he’s crazy if he thinks he can just flash that smile of his and you’ll want to skip through a field of flowers with him. Besides, you have to give Eddie a chance.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Felicity remarked as she took the paddle Thea was handing her.

“So have you ever tried this before?” Thea asked as they carried their boards out to the water.

“Nope. Am I going to fall spectacularly?”

“I think you’ll do fine. It looks a lot harder than it really is.”

“Okayyyy….”

They kicked their way out past the gentle waves that were crashing onto the shore and into the calmer water. Still a distance away from the guys, Thea showed her how to get up onto the board and she wobbled a bit as she slowly stood up. Using her paddle to steady herself, she found her balance and dipped her paddle into the water to propel herself forward. The sun felt good warming her skin and she felt weeks of tension that she didn’t realize had built up from how hard she had been pushing herself at work melt away. She didn’t like to admit to herself that while a part of why she spent so much time at her job was because she loved it, the other part was because it providing an easy out for getting into too serious of a relationship. She was too busy for that. She needed to focus on her career. She didn’t have the time to give to a person.

She sounded a little bit like Oliver.

_Okaaayyy let’s just push that thought away._

Besides, her job was safe; computers never broke your heart. That’s a lesson she learned a long time ago and as much as she liked to think that she was over Oliver, that he didn’t affect her anymore, the way he had tossed her aside for a game was a wound she had only put band aids on over the years. She needed stitches. She wasn’t sure if he truly understood that, and until he did, his efforts to get her to open her heart to him again would be futile. He had said multiple times that he wished he had chosen differently but the fact remained that he hadn’t. She honestly couldn’t even remember him actually apologizing, because he had always been under the delusion that he had done it for her. Maybe it was partially her fault. While she had told him about Cooper, she had never really elaborated on her deep fears of rejection because of her Dad leaving. She hadn’t wanted to seem like some crazy clingy freshman girl with daddy issues. But even without that information he should have had the decency to realize that if you tell a girl she’s important one day and dump her the next she’s not just going to bounce back from that.

So yeah.

There was some conversations that needed to be had that she had mostly just avoided the past couple of years because she figured he was out of her life and she needed to just heal on her own.  

But now he was right in front of her again.

Like literally right in front of her.

“Hey you’re getting the hang of this pretty quickly!” he complimented her and she didn’t miss the way his eyes darted down her bikini clad body appreciatively.

She felt her skin flush and she bit her lip. She wished when he looked at her he didn’t just see her, but her hurt too. Avoiding him wasn’t going to help her though. She had tried that, for years.

She offered him a tentative smile, “I’m a fast learner. Remember my skating lessons?”

“I do,” he nodded and dropped his eyes to her lips.

_Try to remember the parts that actually involved skating._

“Anyway---“ she started to speak but he interrupted her.

“I know this isn’t a conversation to have while we’re standing out in the ocean but…”

“Then let’s not.”

“What?” his face screwing up in confusion.

“Oliver we need to talk. About a lot of stuff, but we can’t do that when I’m at risk of falling into the water mid-sentence.”

“Am I going to like this talk?”

“Probably not.”

“Will you use your loud voice?”

“I don’t want to use my loud voice with you anymore.”

“Will we still be friends afterwards?”

“Are we friends now?”

“I want to be,” his voice dropped, “I want to be more than friends.”

“And I already told you that I’m seeing someone Oliver. Not to mention a whole long list of reasons why I’m not sure we’re ever going to be more than friends again that I already said I didn’t want to discuss out here and now I’m using my loud voice which I also didn’t want to do and ahhhh---“

She hoped her plunge into the water was a lot more graceful looking than it felt.

_Doubtful._

Once the shock wore off she felt Oliver’s arm wrapped around her hauling her back up to sit on her board.

Rubbing her eyes she cleared away the salty water and could see his concerned face, “Are you okay?”

He was still in the water with his hands planted on her board on either side of her and he moved one over to touch her knee gently.  

“Yeah. I can swim you know. You didn’t have to jump in after me.”

He squeezed her knee, “I know. But I figured it wouldn’t be the best move to just stand there and laugh at you--- because it was pretty hilarious--- since you were already upset.”

She glared at him and he just grinned. Frustration built up inside of her because she didn’t understand how he could act like the past few years hadn’t happened. Like he could just be his teasing self again and she would be charmed by it.

_I’m going to drown you._

“So… talking….”

Felicity sat up straighter, “Yeah, but can we wait until we go home? After the wedding craziness?”

“Of course. Can I take you out to dinner?”

“It’s not a date Oliver. It’s an opportunity for us to maybe have a friendship. Because I want to be your friend,” she offered him a small smile. I mean, she was a little charmed. Friendship level charmed.

“Oh. Okay. But do you think that maybe---“

She cut him off, “You keep forgetting that I’m seeing someone else.”

“Right. But see you never mentioned a name so I thought that maybe you were just making that up to get me to leave you alone…”

_Okay that’s enough._

She shoved him into the water and when he came sputtering back up to the surface she announced, “His name is Eddie. And you are such a jerk.”

_I take it back about the charming._

He looked at her sheepishly, “Sorry. I’m not earning myself any good points am I?”

“Nope,” she stood up and started to paddle away.

* * *

 

On the flight home Felicity sandwiched herself in between Caitlin and Ronnie. They didn’t comment and she was relieved. There was no way she was going to practically sit in Oliver’s lap again. She had managed to avoid him for the rest of the trip because she was irritated. As soon as she had made it to shore she had texted Eddie back and set up that date. She was very much looking forward to showing up at the wedding next week and showing Oliver that she wasn’t some loser who had to make up fake boyfriends.

_Well Eddie isn’t my boyfriend technically._

_But he’s a real person for goodness sake._

* * *

 

“Deep breaths Laurel, deep breaths,” Felicity instructed.

Her and Sara were sitting on either side of Laurel, holding her hands while she was getting her hair done and trying not to hyperventilate.

“I don’t know why I’m nervous, I’ve planned every single detail,” Laurel let out in between breaths.

“Exactly, so everything is going to be fine,” Sara reassured her.

Felicity squeezed her hand, “All you have to do is get up there and get married.”

“To Tommy,” Laurel sighed happily, “I’m going to be his wife.”

“Yeah you probably should be a little nervous about that,” Thea teased from across the room where she was stepping into her bridesmaid dress.

Iris popped her head in the door, “How are things going in here?”

“Good. We’re almost ready. Have you seen Caitlin?”

Iris laughed, “She’s down the hall adjusting Ronnie’s bowtie.”

“Well get her back in here, she’s next up for hair,” Thea commented looking down at her clipboard.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at her, “Are you sure you’re not going to start a wedding planning business?”

“This is my debut and my retirement,” she declared, “I’m just hoping whatever job Oliver gives me involves a clip board because I do like the feeling of power.”

Felicity snorted and turned back to Iris, “Eddie came on the train with you guys right?”

“Yep, he’s hanging out in the lobby with Barry right now, I just thought I’d come and check on everything.”

“I feel bad that he’s my date and he’s kind of just left on his own right now.”

Iris shrugged, “He understood what he was getting himself into.”

“Yeah. We had a nice time on our date the other night by the way. Did I tell you about it?”

Iris shook her head.

“We went to dinner and then walked around the city for a bit and it was… nice.”

“Nice is kind of a boring adjective.”

“Well we just started dating or whatever,” Felicity pointed out.

“Right. Look I was the one who wanted you two to give it a try but you don’t have to force something that isn’t there. This doesn’t have to go anywhere past tonight…”

Felicity’s eyebrows pinched together, “Why are you being so negative about this?”

“Now’s probably not the time to talk about this…”

“Iris.”

Iris stepped backwards out of the room and pulled Felicity with her.

“Okay so Caitlin may have shared with me what you talked about while you guys were away… And I was kind of sad because that’s the talks you and I used to have.”

“We still have talks like that. She was just… there, and she’s my friend too.”

“I know. It was a dumb thing to get upset about. But anyway the point is, I remember when you used to come back to our dorm room after you had been out with Oliver and well, you never just used the word nice to talk about your dates. Not even in the beginning. Well you didn’t tell me in the beginning but that’s beside the point.”

“I’m not actually seeing the point of this,” Felicity said with a frown, her eyes narrowing.

“The point is, I don’t think anyone is ever going to be Oliver for you. And Eddie is my friend too, so I don’t want him to get hurt because you’re trying to replace Oliver with him just like you’ve been replacing a relationship with your job for the past two years.”

“Caitlin told me that I should give Eddie a shot,” Felicity protested.

“I agree with her, and you’re giving him a shot. But she also said that you’re still keeping the door open for Oliver and I know that when you two finally work out your issues, there’s going to be no competition. He’s only been able to get under your skin lately because you still have feelings for him. We’ve seen enough chick flicks to know how this works. Am I wrong?”

“Yes. Because you’re forgetting the nights that I spent curled up in bed crying because of Oliver. Why would you want me to go back to the person who hurt me? Life is not a chick flick Iris.”

She was getting frustrated, she could feel her skin getting hot and itchy even under the smooth fabric of her dress, and the last thing she wanted to do was yell at her best friend. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down. Less than an hour before you have to be in a wedding is not the time to fly off the handle.

 “I’m not saying that you should just go right back to him. There’s some hard conversations you need to have. But wouldn’t it be a better use of your time and emotions to rebuild things with him than trying to make yourself fall in love with someone else?”

Felicity closed her eyes, knowing the truth behind Iris’ words, “I don’t want to talk about this right now. I need to get back into make sure Laurel’s okay. See you at the reception.”

Iris just nodded and stepped aside so that she could get through the door.

Thea looked up when she walked back in, “Everything okay?”

Felicity pasted on a smile, “Yeah. Are we still on schedule Miss Clipboard?”

“We are,” Thea pointed her clipboard in the direction of Caitlin, “Once Caitlin’s hair is done we are ready to walk the aisle.”

Laurel had calmed down since she had been out in the hallway and was now standing by the mirror in her dress.

Felicity walked over to her, “You look amazing.”

“You like pretty gorgeous yourself,” Laurel bumped her hip, “Aren’t you glad I didn’t pick atrocious bridesmaid gowns?”

Felicity smoothed down the pretty blush colored fabric that draped over her hips and got a mental picture of gigantic bows and puffy sleeves and blinding neon colors and other gag worthy options, “Relieved.”

“Oliver is going to--- I mean Eddie, your date’s name is Eddie right?” Laurel corrected herself awkwardly.

“Yes. Eddie,” Felicity confirmed, slightly annoyed.

“Right, sorry, I knew that,” Laurel apologized hastily.

“Okay ladies it’s time to line up!” Thea called and Felicity was relieved to have that conversation be over.

She took her place in between Caitlin and Sara and accepted her bouquet from Thea. Once the bouquets were all handed out, Thea took her place at the front of the line and they made their way down the hall to the sanctuary.

_Let’s get Laurel hitched._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it feels like I'm dragging my feet on this guys and Felicity is so indecisive on her feelings but I promise BIG STUFF is going to happen in the next chapter so stay tuned ;) Also none of you have correctly guessed what Oliver's project is yet... more details on that in the upcoming chapters. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little hectic this weekend and that's why I couldn't update yesterday so extra long chapter since you had an extra wait for this one :) There's some stuff in this chapter that has been a long time coming, so enjoy!

The ceremony didn’t go exactly as planned, the flower girl tripped and sat in the middle of the aisle and cried until her mom picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. The pianist played the bridal march way too fast, and someone’s phone rang in the middle of the vows, but if you asked Laurel, it was perfect. Years of planning and in the end the thing she wanted the most was to be married to her best friend so in that respect, it was perfect. Felicity watched with a smile on her face as Tommy dipped Laurel back for a kiss at the end and they exited the sanctuary. The groomsman that she was paired with offered her his arm and they followed Sara and Oliver out to the lobby of the church where a limousine was waiting to take the wedding party over to the hotel for the reception.

After they were all piled in, Felicity heard Tommy whisper into Laurel’s ear, “In all your planning, you didn’t think that maybe we should have our own car?”

“The drive is less than 10 minutes,” Laurel whispered back.

“So?” Tommy dropped a kiss to her neck.

“Save it for the later!” Sara called from across the car.

Tommy threw up his hands defensively and Laurel blushed. With traffic it ended up taking 12 minutes to arrive at the hotel. 12 long minutes in which Felicity felt Oliver’s eyes on her, her conversation with Iris rattling around in her head. There had been a time where she had pictured her and Oliver in Laurel and Tommy’s spot. Were they just the silly dreams of a naïve young girl though? Or was Iris right? Had she given so much of her heart to Oliver all those years ago that no one else could replace him? That was kind of a depressing thought considering she wasn’t sure if she wanted to give Oliver another chance.

_Call Mom._

The thought popped into her head as they crawled out of the limousine at the hotel and she tucked it away for later. They had grown a little distant over the past years due to the distance between them and the fact that she didn’t have school breaks to go home for, but her mother still seemed to know her best. She was the one person in her life who understood what she was feeling right now, because she was the only other person who had watched the man who was supposed to be there for them walk away. Shaking her head, she brought herself back to the present and when Thea appeared with champagne, she accepted a glass gratefully.

_This is a party for goodness sake. The last thing you need to do is go down painful memory lane._

The rest of the guests started to make their way over to the hotel and Felicity sought out Barry, Iris, and Eddie. Spotting them, she walked over and first gave Iris a hug.

“I’m sorry for earlier,” she whispered.

“It’s okay, I should have just stayed out of it…” Iris apologized.

“No,” Felicity interrupted her and pulled back, “You were being honest and looking out for your friends, it’s what you do.”

She turned to Eddie and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Felicity then placed a hand on his arm and appraised his crisp suit, “You look nice---

_Again with the nice?_

\---I mean you don’t look nice--- well you do----handsome, you look handsome,” she corrected herself and she can practically feel Iris’ strain to not roll her eyes in amusement.

Eddie laughed, “Thank you. You look beautiful.”

Felicity smiled in return, “Thanks. So should we find our table?”

“Don’t you have to sit at a separate table?” Iris asked.

She shook her head no, “Laurel decided to forego the designated table for the wedding party so everyone could sit with their dates.”

She led them over to the table that their place cards were arranged at, along with Caitlin and Ronnie’s. After a delicious dinner accompanied by small talk, and a little STAR Labs vs QC friendly banter, their attention was turned to the dance floor where Tommy and Laurel had their first dance and then Laurel danced with her father. Felicity brushed back a few tears as Tommy stood up and talked about his mom, and how even though she wasn’t here to dance with him, he knew how much she would have loved having Laurel as a daughter-in-law. Once he was finished, the DJ started up the music again and the dance floor started to fill up.

Iris stood up abruptly and held out her hand to Felicity, “Come on let’s dance.”

Felicity followed her onto the dance floor where they found Thea and the three of them danced for a while until the first slow song started and Roy appeared to pull Thea away.

Iris put her hands on her hips, “Where are our guys at?”

“We’ll just have to dance together,” Felicity teased and wrapped an arm around Iris’ waist.

“Just like the closing dance at summer camp that year that Barry refused to dance with either of us,” Iris reminisced, “Worked out better anyway though. Our feet didn’t get crushed while he was still in that phase of figuring out how to coordinate those gawky limbs.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow, “And he’s gotten any better?”

“I may require some ice and a foot rub later tonight if he ever gets his butt out here.”

They laughed as they twirled each other around until Barry tapped Felicity on the shoulder, “Excuse me, may I cut in?”

“I guess so,” Felicity sighed dramatically and then grinned as she spun Iris into his arms.

Eddie had walked over with Barry too and was ready to step in Iris’ place.

“You’re a pretty good dancer Mr. Thawne,” Felicity assessed after the song drew to a close.

“My parents thought it was an absolute necessity that I took dancing lessons. I was already bullied as a kid, learning how to waltz certainly didn’t help,” he confessed with no hint of embarrassment and proceeded to dip her back with a flourish, causing her to yelp in surprise before laughing, “But it comes in handy every once in a while when I’m looking to impress a girl.”

“Well consider me impressed,” she said slightly breathless as he returned her to her feet.

She glanced over his shoulder and saw Oliver watching her from off to the side. They made eye contact and the look of jealousy on his face faded as he just gave her a small, dejected smile. She offered him a small smile of her own, but then turned her attention back to Eddie. At the end of the song she noticed the time, dismissed herself and, grabbing her phone, headed out to the hallway.

“This is your promised call to remind you to go home and get some sleep,” she said as soon as Curtis picked up.

“Felicity I told you, you didn’t have to call in the middle of the wedding. I’m making so much progress---“

“Nope. Go home eat some dinner and sleep,” Felicity chastised him, “We have a long week ahead of us preparing for the expo and I can’t have my partner in crime falling asleep on me. And I don’t mind calling you, I needed a break from dancing anyway. My feet hurt and the wine from dinner has hit me and I have to figure out how to pee in this dress which I’m not looking forward to---“

“Ooookay, well good luck with that.”

Felicity laughed, “Sorry, too much information.”

“Just a little. So how’s things with the blondie?” Curtis asked eagerly.

“We’re having a good time so far…”

_Oooh look at you using another adjective than nice._

“Well I’ll let you get back to him and I promise that I am leaving right now.”

“You better, because you know I can access the camera footage and make sure that you did.”

“And you know that I’m just as smart as you and can modify that footage,” Curtis tossed back jokingly, “But I am going home.”

“Good, see you on Monday,” Felicity said as she hung up and headed into the bathroom.

On the way out, after successfully managing to keep her dress looking perfect, she found herself in the path of Oliver. She cursed herself for letting her eyes flicker down his body, but tuxedos were her weakness. To his credit, he didn’t appear smug at her obvious appraisal. In fact, he looked a little distant, which was weird considering he had been after her like a lost puppy since he got back.

“I need to apologize,” he spoke up softly and her heart skipped.

_Yes!_

_But also no!_

_Because we should not be having this conversation outside of a bathroom at our friends’ wedding._

“Oliver, I don’t think this is a good time, we should get back---“ she started to say as she started walking down the hallway.

She felt his hand fall gently onto her elbow and her breath caught. Just the lightest touch from him made her skin tingle and she retracted her arm quickly as she turned to face him.

“Felicity, this won’t take long. I need to apologize for overstepping last week. I had no idea about you and Eddie,” he got a sheepish look on his face, “I had asked Thea when I got back if you were seeing someone and she said no so I thought--- I don’t know. But I should have believed you and not been a jerk about it and… you’re happy. And that’s good because I just want you to be happy and he seems like a great guy so… yeah.”

“And that’s all you need to apologize for?” came out before her brain to mouth filter kicked in.

His faced screwed up in confusion, “What?”

“Nothing,” she answered quickly. She shook her head, now was not the time or place for this, “thank you for apologizing.”

She laid her hand on his bicep and felt him grow tense at her touch. It was like they both felt that spark between them, even after all this time, and if the circumstances were different, this hallway would be a very good place to….

_Nope. Don’t even picture that._

“Saying sorry goes a long way,” she concluded, withdrawing her hand and heading back towards the ballroom.

_Hint, Hint._

When she got back out to the dance floor Laurel was getting ready to toss the bouquet and she found herself shuffled in with all the other women. She need not have worried about any awkwardness that might have ensued if she had caught it because it was a very deliberate throw at Caitlin.

“Marry your man already!” Laurel teased, eliciting a laughter from everyone.

A few minutes later, Laurel and Tommy started to say their goodbyes and people began to clear out.

She turned to Iris, “Are you guys staying the night here and then heading back tomorrow?”

“That’s the plan. But don’t feel like you need to stay,” Iris whispered.

“What?”

Iris gave her a look.

“Oh. Yeah I don’t… we’re not…”

“I know,” Iris interrupted her, “So just say goodnight and maybe we can do brunch or something in the morning before we have to get our train.”

Felicity nodded in agreement and walked over to Eddie, “Hey.”

He reached for her hands and pulled her away from the lingering crowd a bit, “I had a nice time tonight, thank you for inviting me.”

“Just nice?”

Eddie looked at her in confusion and she leaned in to give him a kiss. At first he stiffened in surprise, but then he kissed her back. It was a good kiss, better than some that she had had over the years, but as she pulled back, they both looked at each other and knew.

“Well at least we can say we had a few nice dates and one pretty good kiss,” Eddie smiled.

“You’re a really great guy Eddie, and I want you to find the perfect person for you, and it’s not me. I’m sorry. Besides the whole logistics of the fact that we’re pretty tied to two different cities, I just don’t think we---“

“I agree,” he said with a nod as he cut her off, “there’s no reason for you to apologize. I offered to be your plus one, I didn’t have any expectations beyond that.”

“So, friends?” she asked tentatively.

He squeezed her hand in reassurance, “Of course. Goodnight Felicity.”

She smiled at him warmly in return, “Goodnight.”

* * *

 

Back at her condo, Felicity started pulling bobby pins out of her hair and let the soft curls fall out of her up-do. She was relieved that things had gone well with Eddie, the last thing that she had wanted was to hurt him so she was glad they were able to mutually agree that they weren’t meant to be.

Unfortunately, there were other parts of her heart that were still confused. She remembered that she wanted to call her mom and as she picked up her phone she hoped that she might be able to help give her some clarity.

“Felicity?” her mom’s voice crackled over the phone.

“Yeah mom, it’s me. I know it’s really late; I just needed to talk to you.”

“Baby girl it’s never a bad time to call me, you know I love to hear your voice and it’s been a while since you’ve called. Besides, I just got off my shift so I’m all yours.

Felicity let out a sigh, “Mom, if Dad ever came back and wanted to get back together with you how would you feel?”

“Oh. Wow. That’s a really hard question,” Donna paused for a moment before continuing, “Of course there’s that part of me that remembers the good times and the love that I had for him and I would probably wish that I could forgive him. But I don’t think that I would be able to open my heart to him again, all the hurt he caused me---us, it’s a lot to forget. I think he’s a long way away from the man I married anyway though so it doesn’t matter. Why do you ask?”

“Oliver’s back in town, for good I think, and he wants to get back together. Well he did, but now I’m not so sure. He kind of seemed pretty resigned to the fact that I brought someone else to the wedding tonight….”

“Okay let’s back things up a bit because you haven’t been keeping me very updated. Why is Oliver back? And who was your date at whose wedding?”

“Remember when Oliver got hurt a couple of years ago?”

“I do. I saw it on the PSEN at work.”

“ESPN,” Felicity corrected her, “But anyway, he was able to go back to playing for a while after he recovered but it got to the point where his knee couldn’t handle the stress anymore and he was dismissed from his team. So he’s back in Starling and when he first got back he acted like the last couple years hadn’t even happened, that he hadn’t broken my heart and left me disappointed so many times. It’s like he didn’t even realize how hurt I had been which is ridiculous because I thought I had made that clear to him. But I had been kind of seeing this other guy Eddie because I needed a date for Laurel and Tommy’s wedding, and Iris and Barry set us up together and we kind of hit it off and anyway at first Oliver wasn’t cool with that but then at the wedding tonight it seemed like he was and it’s all so irrelevant now anyway because I guess Eddie and I friend-zoned each other and now I’m rambling… Anyway the point of all this is that everyone seems to have an opinion on whether or not Oliver and I should get back together and I don’t even know what I want to do. I kind of feel the way you said you would if Dad would come back. Like I’m having a hard time putting the past behind us because he hasn’t really apologized for it but at the same time, whenever I’m around him, even when I’m angry, I get that giddy feeling I used to get whenever we were together back in college.”

“Well, it sounds like you’ve been getting a lot of advice on this so I don’t want to overwhelm you even more because I think that it’s important that you listen to your heart and make the decision that you feel is best---“

“But you get it mom, more than they do, you understand why I’m so scared of getting hurt again,” Felicity implored. She needed someone to understand why this wasn’t just as simple as all her friends had tried to make it. Why her walls were up and she had been protecting her heart so fiercely. “I didn’t think that any break-up could be as bad as Cooper, but at least I was able to move on from him. With Oliver, it’s different. I thought I was over him, after all these years I should be over him, and the fact that I’m still here talking about him is a good sign that I’m not.”

“The first thing you need to do then is have a good talk with Oliver regardless of whether or not you want to get back together. If he wants to win your heart again, I think he’ll want to understand why you’ve closed off to him. He’s not your father, yes he broke your heart, but he’s still a good guy. I know you talked to him a few times after the initial break-up but he probably wasn’t listening very well then because he was closed off to you.”

“Yeah, I told him that we needed to talk if we were going to be able to be friends again.”

“And maybe friends is a good place to start, a place to rebuild that trust.”

“I think you’re right about that because I know that at the very least I still want to be his friend and not in this weird, unresolved issues phase we’re in. You’re so smart mom, and you didn’t make an inappropriate comment in this whole conversation so I’m really impressed.”

“I bit my tongue more than once to avoid any use of the phrase _angry sex_ ,” Donna admitted and Felicity laughed.

“You laugh now but just wait until you’re getting all confrontational,” her mom continued,” and you start getting that giddy feeling and then he like licks his lips or something---“

“Okay mom this conversation is over, love you and bye.”

“Love you too…” Donna’s voice faded out as she hung up.

* * *

 

Monday was the longest day of her life. With the tech expo coming up soon, prototypes and schematics and presentations needed to be complete by the end of this week and if every day was as long as this one she was not going to survive. Sitting at her desk, her stomach began to rumble and, after searching her drawers for non-existent food, she realized that she should probably just call it a day. Another thought popped into her head and she reached for her phone.

“Straight to voicemail,” she muttered, “Straight to voicemail, straight to---“

“Felicity?”

_Frack._

“Hey Oliver. Umm--- so I think that we should talk.”

She heard him sigh, “Felicity, I said what I wanted to at the wedding. I’m not going to get in the way of you and Eddie---“

“That’s not what we need to talk about,” she cut him off, “remember when we were on the island and I said that we needed to have a talk because there’s things that I need to tell you?”

“Oh. Right. You said I probably wouldn’t like this talk….”

_Well the chances of you liking it have gone up significantly in the last 48ish hours._

“… but the sooner we get it over with the better, right?” he asked.

“Yes. Are you free to meet at Big Belly tonight?”

She liked the idea of a public place where things couldn’t get too… personal, her mom’s words coming back to her, and the bustle and noise of BB at this hour would keep it from feeling like everyone was listening in on them. 

“I thought you said this wasn’t a date…”

“It’s not,” she clarified, “I’m just hungry.”

“Okay. I’m in the Glades already so I can be there in like 20 minutes give or take a bit with traffic but I’m on the bike so---”

“What are you doing in the Glades?”

“Working…”

Felicity’s brow knit together in confusion, “In the Glades?”

“Yeah. I guess I just gave away a hint about my project…”

“Well don’t worry because I still have absolutely no idea. I’m just now clocking out here at QC, so I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

 

Felicity walked into the Big Belly Burger, her stomach a lethal combination of hunger and nerves. Scanning the restaurant she found Oliver sitting at a booth, and made her way over. She slid in across from him and he looked up.

“Sorry, traffic was a little crazy,” she apologized.

“It’s okay, I haven’t been waiting long,” he assured her. “Busy day at work?”

“You have no idea. This expo is a big deal for launching a lot of stuff out of my division and I just really want everything to go perfectly.”

“With you overseeing things, I’m sure it will go perfectly. My father has always had a high opinion of you and from what I’ve heard, you haven’t disappointed him yet.”

Felicity smiled at him, “Thanks.”

“Keep it up and you might be running the whole company someday.”

“I’m pretty sure your father will want to keep the CEO position in the hands of someone with the last name Queen,” she pointed out.

“That might be want he wants, but unless Thea and I have another sibling we don’t know about, I don’t see that happening.”

“I heard that Thea is going to work for you,” Felicity commented as she flipped through the menu idly, even though she already knew what she was ordering.

“She is,” Oliver confirmed and the waitress arrived before she was able to try and get him to elaborate.

“Classic burger, fries, chocolate shake,” Oliver told the waitress.

Felicity handed her menu over, “Same for me.”

When the waitress had left Felicity spoke up, “Oliver, the reason that I wanted to talk to you is because there’s been some lack of communication and understanding between us and I feel stuck. You came back after years of pushing me away and you acted like none of that had happened. And I didn’t know how to feel about that. Well actually I do know how I felt, how I feel. Like a plan B. Like ooops the NHL dream didn’t work out exactly as planned so I guess I’ll just go home and accept Felicity as my consolation prize.”

She could feel herself getting angry and she realized that she was gripping the edge of the table tightly. Releasing her hands, she took a deep breath and continued, “I never really told you about my dad. He left when I was young and I haven’t heard from him since, that’s why I’ve always had this fear of being abandoned. And it just got reinforced with Cooper and then with you; that people leave me when it’s no longer convenient.” There it was; the underlying issue behind why she hadn’t just welcomed him back with open arms. She had given him chance after chance to fix things with her and it wasn’t until the circumstances made it relatively less complicated for him that he decided to give it a try. She valued herself enough to not let him have her heart again so easily. Looking up she saw that Oliver looked like he wanted to say something in protest but she plowed on before he could speak, “But with you I wanted things to be different. I thought that since you pushed me away because you wanted me to be happy, I could make you see that being together would make me happy. It made me so angry that you weren’t listening to me, didn’t even want to try to stay together while we were apart. After that night that I came to see you at your hotel, I closed off and I thought I had the closure I needed. But the second you got hurt, there was that selfish part of me that was happy, that thought that this was going to be the reality check you needed to see that you didn’t want to be alone. So I came to be there for you--- and Thea. When I realized you were set on making it back to the NHL and things wouldn’t be different, I played the “oh I just want to be friends card” and I don’t know… I guess I wanted you to be a little more upset by that.”

Oliver sat up straighter and started to interrupt her, “I wa—“

But she nudged his leg with her foot, “Please. Just let me finish and then I promise I will let you talk.”

He nodded and leaned back to keep listening.

She recollected her train of thought and continued, “In hindsight, I should have been more honest with you but I was being cautious. After that I was just tired of the disappointment and that’s when I stopped returning your calls. I didn’t want to be your friend, I didn’t want to think about you at all. For the most part I was successful because throwing myself into my job was a good distraction. Next thing I knew though, you were back, and I couldn’t just ignore the feelings that I had spent all those years burying. It was weird, because you finally wanted me and that was what I had wanted for so long… and now I don’t. Because it’s just like it always is for me, you only want me now because it’s convenient. Because you don’t have anything better. And I’m sorry, but I just can’t let myself be a consolation prize.”

She sniffled and reached for a napkin to dab at the tears that had begun to spill from her eyes. The waitress appeared with their food and Felicity was ready to drown her sorrows in her milkshake. Surprisingly though, once the tears were blinked away, she found that she actually felt a lot better than when she had walked in that evening. No matter what Oliver said, she had laid it all out and she hoped that he understood. She watched as he took a bite of his burger and she could see the wheels spinning in his head as he processed.

After a few moments of tense silence, he spoke up, “I’m sorry. I knew you were hurt and I ignored it because I thought I knew what was best for you and I was wrong. All those times that I told you I wished I had made a different decision, I wasn’t lying, but I didn’t know how to do things differently. And the only reason that I wasn’t upset when you said you just wanted to be friends was because I thought that at least this way your heart wouldn’t be breaking over my stupid, stubborn self anymore.”

Felicity listened quietly and dipped fries in her milkshake. This was all fine and good and an apology like this is what she needed to close this chapter and start a new one of friendship with him. But it didn’t change the fact that she still felt like he only wanted to be with her now because there was no more hockey. And that more than anything was what was keeping the protective barriers up around her heart.

“When I got dismissed from the team and I knew I was done playing for good, I had no idea what I wanted anymore. No plan for what I should do next. All I knew was that if I could have you by my side for whatever those next steps were supposed to be, I would do everything to not screw it up again. The last thing I wanted was for you to feel like I only wanted to be together when it was convenient for me. I never saw you as a plan B or some consolation prize that I was entitled to have. Like I said, I had asked Thea how you were doing and if you were seeing anyone right before I came back and she had said no. That’s why I had thought I had a chance, that maybe if I acted like the last few years hadn’t happened you could forget that they had. I can see now that that was just another mistake because I didn’t understand the entirety of the hurt that I had caused you. I’m glad you were finally able to be completely honest with me though and I really hope that you can forgive me. I know that I can’t have you in my life the way I had wanted, I was serious when I said I wouldn’t get in the way of you and Eddie, but maybe we can at least give friendship a real try this time?”

Felicity bit her lip. This had gone a lot better than she had anticipated. She had managed to keep her voice from elevating past her loud voice into yelling territory and he had… apologized; in exactly the way she had wanted. So maybe they didn’t need to be in a restaurant to prevent angry sex from happening, because she wasn’t angry. In fact, she felt like a load of bricks had been taken off her chest. For the first time in years, they were on the same page.

_For the most part. Eddie is no longer a factor at play here so…_

She slid her hands across the table and laid them on top of his, “Of course I forgive you. I didn’t want to stay upset with you forever, I just needed to hear that you understood why I was hurt. And for the record, Eddie and I decided to end things--- well they never really began actually, but yeah… it wasn’t going to work.”

A flicker of a smile quirked the corners of his mouth, “Oh?”

She dipped her head in a nod.

Any traces of a smile morphed into an apologetic look, “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not,” she teased.

“I am a little bit. I really do want you to be happy.”

She looked down at their hands, he had taken hers into his, and it looked right. But she wasn’t ready for this yet. Apologies were good and they were in a much better place than they had been at the beginning of their dinner, but she agreed with her mom. They needed to be friends first before she could let all the walls down with him again.

“It would make me very happy for us to be friends, just friends, for now,” she said, pulling her hands back.

He nodded, “Okay.”

“You know what else would make me happy? You telling me what you’re working on in the Glades.”

“Not yet,” he shook his head, “I want to be able to show you, and it’s not ready.”

“Fine,” she pouted, “I should probably be heading home now. I’ve got an extremely long week ahead of me, but I’m glad I was able to make time for this.”

“Me too,” he swiped the check away from her, “And don’t worry about this. We might not be on a date, but I still owe you for not throwing anything at me or yelling or any of the many other things you had every right to do.”

She laughed, “I did my best to keep myself under control. Thanks for dinner.”

Back at her apartment the exhaustion finally hit her. Between the long day at work and the emotionally charged conversation with Oliver, she was so happy to collapse into her bed. It had been a day that ended well though and she buried a smile in her pillow as she drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

 

The next day she walked into her office and paused at the sight of a vase of hot pink daisies sitting on top. Grabbing the small card tucked inside she read:

_Friends can get friends flowers, right? Thought these might brighten up your crazy week._

_-Oliver_

She smiled and moved them to the corner to make room for her to pull out her laptop and get to work.  


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, it's a little later than I wanted to get it posted but here ya go. You finally get to find out what Oliver's secret project is! Also, I did a bonus scene for the last chapter so make sure you don't miss that, it's under a separate work that I have on here for the bonus scenes.

When Felicity pulled into her driveway on Wednesday after work, she startled at the sight of Thea and Oliver sitting on her porch.

“Finally,” Thea complained, as she got out of her car, “I hope they’re paying you for all these extra hours.

“It’s only,” Felicity glanced at her phone and looked up sheepishly, “10 o’clock.”

She hadn’t realized how late it was. She had been putting in a lot of extra hours this week to make sure that everything and everyone was ready for the tech expo this weekend. Her boss had basically put her in charge and she knew it was because he was getting ready to hand off the position, which meant everything needed to go perfectly. There was still so much that needed to happen before she stepped on the jet Friday morning to leave for Vegas. She had finally called it a night tonight because she was falling asleep at her desk and she couldn’t bring herself to drink another cup of the office coffee.

“How long have you been waiting for me? And did you guys walk here?” Felicity asked as she gathered up her bags and met them on the porch.

“Hours,” Thea declared dramatically.

Oliver rolled his eyes at her and turned to Felicity, “We were at the café across from QC having root beer floats, we saw you leave, and we beat you here because we were on the bike and avoided some of the traffic you hit.” He tilted his head down the street and Felicity noticed the Ducati parked on the curb.

“That sounds kind of stalker-ish,” Thea pointed out. “It didn’t seem that weird earlier.”

Felicity laughed, “I promise I won’t press charges. You’re not the creepiest stalkers I’ve dealt with.”

She scooted past them to unlock the door before realizing that they still didn’t say why they were here, “So what’s up?”

“Oliver’s finally going to show us his project in the Glades,” Thea announced excitedly.

Any exhaustion she had been feeling was gone as she turned to Oliver, “Seriously?”

Oliver shuffled his feet nervously, “Well--- yeah, if you’re not too tired from work. I can take you some other time if that would be better…”

Felicity shook her head, “No, no, no, I’m coming. Give me like five minutes to make some coffee and then I’ll be ready.” She patted his chest and turned to head into the apartment, “Come on in.”

Thea and Oliver followed her in and Thea hopped up onto one of the barstools, “Did you repaint the kitchen? I like the color.”

“Barry did it last week when they were in town for the wedding. Not to insinuate that I, as a female, need a man to do work around my house, but he just does the edges so well,” Felicity answered as she pulled some travel mugs out of a cabinet, “Coffee?”

“Ooh yeah do you have any of that caramel creamer?”

Felicity nodded and opened the fridge, “What about you Oliver? ---- Oliver?” She turned and saw that he was still standing awkwardly in the entryway, “You can come in you know. Have a seat.”

They hadn’t talked since Monday night other than a brief call thanking him for the flowers and she could tell that he was feeling a little hesitant around her, which was understandable. Friends to lovers to strangers with unresolved tension to friends again didn’t exactly have a how-to book.

_Maybe I should write it._

_In my vast amounts of free time._

He looked up at her, “Oh, yeah. You have a nice house by the way, it’s very--- you.”

She smiled, “Thank you. Now please come sit down, you’re making me nervous shuffling your feet over there.”

Thea patted the barstool next to her and Oliver walked into the kitchen, “Black.”

Thea raised an eyebrow at him, “What?”

“My coffee,” Oliver clarified.

“I know that,” Felicity said as she set out the three mugs and started pouring coffee.

Oliver smiled, “Right. Are you sure this isn’t too late? We could go some other time, and go out to dinner to that new Japanese restaurant,” he looked down shyly, “As friends.”

Felicity slid his travel mug across the counter, “We’re definitely going now, you can’t hold out on me any longer, but I will take a raincheck on that dinner.”

“Yeah?” he looked up at her hopefully.

_Like a little puppy._

_I love puppies._

“Of course, but it will have to wait until I get back from Vegas because until then my schedule is a nightmare.” Felicity handed Thea her coffee, “Let’s go before I collapse on the couch. Do you want me to follow you? Actually could we just take my car?”

“Can we even fit three people in that tiny car?” Oliver asked.

Yes. Yes they could.

With Oliver squeezed into the driver’s seat, Felicity in the passenger seat, and Thea curled up in the back, they pulled out of her driveway.

Thea spoke up “Remind me again why we’re all crammed into here?”

“I don’t like driving through the Glades by myself at night,” Felicity admitted, “I got lost one time trying to take a shortcut. I mean my phone was dead so it really was a worst case scenario. No GPS, no calling someone to find me, and half the street signs are missing there. Ended up at Roy’s house actually, we had pizza while I charged my phone.”

“Oh yeah,” Thea laughed, “He told me about that.”

Oliver shook his head in amusement, “I guess it’s worth the leg cramps then to avoid losing you somewhere in the Glades.”

“Oooh sorry, you can probably move the seat back some more---“

“No!” Thea protested.

“It’s fine,” Oliver assured her, “We’ll be there soon.”

“Where exactly is there?”

“You’ll see. You’ve actually been there before though.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes in thought. Where had she been to in the Glades before?

_Big Belly Burger?_

_That food truck that has good tacos?_

_Roy’s house?_

_The old steel mill where Oliver used to hang out at?_

_Ding ding ding._

_I think we have a winner._

Her suspicions were confirmed when they pulled into the dimly lit parking lot. She remembered the last time she had been there, and she was very curious to see what Oliver had done to turn his old work out space into…. whatever it was now.

Oliver hopped out of the car and came around to open her door.

She reached for his outstretched hand and stepped out, “Thank you.”

Oliver was about to close the door when Thea spoke up, “Hey! Sister in the back here. Also could use some help. Very stuck.”

Felicity dropped his hand so he could help extract Thea from the back seat. “What kind of person was that seat even designed for? I’m a small person,” she complained.

They followed Oliver around to the side door and he punched a few numbers into a panel. Felicity bounced on the balls of her feet eagerly. She didn’t really care what was in there----

_Okay unless it was a strip club._

_That would be a little weird._

\---- she was just excited to see what Oliver had been working on. It was this project that had helped snap him out of the funk he had been when he first got back but she had absolutely no idea what it could possibly be.

Oliver pushed open the door and flipped on the lights, illuminating an ice rink.

“So…. it’s an ice rink,” Thea commented.

“Well done, captain obvious,” Oliver joked. “But you’re wrong because there’s actually two rinks here.”

“Oliver, this is great but----“

“Felicity, you told me that night that I should find a different way to do what I love. I’m never again going to play professional hockey, but there are some kids who live here in the Glades who could. Except that most of them will end up on the streets stealing purses like Roy.” Thea shot him a glare and he quickly added, “Like Roy once did. He has a great slap shot by the way.”

Felicity’s brow wrinkled in confusion, “I’m not sure where you’re going with this Oliver.”

“I had opportunities growing up that kids in the Glades don’t have. Hockey is a really expensive sport and most of them probably would never even be able to give it a try. I just thought that maybe…. I don’t know, I guess I thought it would be cool to have a place that they could come after school, get off the streets, and learn how to play the game that I love for free. I’ve already arranged for my team or teams to be able to play in the area club league,” he looked over at her expectantly and she smiled encouragingly, “Oliver that’s a great idea.”

He returned her smile and continued, “My old agent John’s wife is pregnant so he’s looking to get out of all the traveling involved with being an agent and he misses coaching. He’s going to be my partner, and some of the other guys that I used to play with at Starling U are going to help too, including Tommy of course.”

“Plus Roy and I,” Thea interjected, “I get a clip board, remember?”

Oliver walked over to a desk near the front entrance and picked up clip board to toss at her, “Of course, someone’s got to teach them to be a speedy skater like you.”

Thea grinned, “I’m in, and I’m really proud of you. Before dating Roy I had no idea what it was like to live in the Glades, and all the opportunities we took for granted as kids. A place like this could do some real good for the people who live here.”

“I agree,” Felicity reached for his hand, “And I’m really impressed.”

“Thank you,” Oliver squeezed her hand and she felt warmth flow through her fingertips and up her arm. “I’m having an event at QC next week, after the tech expo so you’ll be back Felicity, to officially announce it to the public and promote it to businessmen who are looking to add some charitable giving to their public image. You’ll come, right? Not as my date or anything, I just want you to be there. If you want--“

“I’d love to come,” she interrupted him.

_I love and support this venture for various reasons._

  1. _Oliver is super cute when he’s excited about something._
  2. _This is going to be great for the city._
  3. _The city is Starling._
  4. _So Oliver won’t be leaving Starling anytime soon._
  5. _I live in Starling._
  6. _So he’ll be near me._
  7. _Which I like._
  8. _Because I like Oliver._
  9. _A lot._
  10. _And I don’t want him to be far away from me again._
  11. _Even if we’re not dating._
  12. _We’re holding hands right now._
  13. _What was the point of this list again?_
  14. _What was my caffeine intake today?_



“Felicity?”

Felicity looked up at Oliver, “Huh?”

“I was asking you if you wanted to skate…”

It had been a long time since she had skated. She had gone once with Anna while she was at MIT but she had realized that for her most of the fun of skating involved Oliver. And kissing.

“I’m in,” Thea said and Oliver pointed her in the direction of where he had stored her skates before turning back to Felicity expectantly.

“Oh I don’t know, it’s been a long time. I might fall on my face,” she protested, “Besides, I don’t know what happened to my old skates.”

“I have your skates, you had left them at my house and I put them in a box in my closet. I found them a few days ago and I brought them here. And I doubt you’ll fall on your face. It’s like riding a bike, it’ll come back to you,” Oliver countered.

“Okay, but only for a little bit. I have an early morning and a long day at work tomorrow, so I need some sleep,” she conceded and followed him into his office. “I can’t believe you still have my old skates.”

Oliver shrugged and pulled a box off of his shelf, “Here you go. Do you have socks?”

Felicity patted her purse, “I do. Caitlin told me I should keep socks with me at all times because my office gets cold and I’m going to get sick if I don’t wear socks while I’m at my desk.” She pulled a pair out, “These have cupcakes on them.”

Oliver shook his head in amusement and handed her her skates, “Do you remember how to lace them up?”

“Mmmm I don’t know,” she walked out, and tossed over her shoulder, “I might need you to help me.”

_What am I doing?_

_Flirting, Felicity. I believe this would be considered flirting._

_Do I want to do that?_

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Ugh._

“Actually, I think I do remember,” she corrected herself and sat down on a bench next to the rink where Thea was already skating figure eights.

_That was a lie, I do not remember._

_But having you in my personal space confuses me._

_Because I like flirting with you and holding your hand. Platonically._

_But I’m still afraid of committing to anything._

_So I don’t want to do anything dumb like kiss you._

_And have more confusing emotions._

_And besides, I’m a certified freaking genius. I can lace some skates._

After a few minutes of struggle, she finally admitted defeat, “Okay, I need your help.”

Oliver came over and knelt in front of her, “Felicity, you’ve been working a lot and you seem stressed.”

“I’m not stressed.”

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, “Okay. But if you ever need to talk about your day, with someone you don’t work with, you can talk to me. Because we’re friends. Right?”

She smiled, “We are and thank you.”

He finished her skates and helped her up to hobble over to the entrance to the ice. She was really hoping that she didn’t make a fool of herself.

_Just like riding a bicycle, just like riding a bicycle._

_When was the last time I rode a bicycle?_

_Not relevant. Focus on the skating._

“Finally! What was taking you guys so long?” Thea called from the center of the ice, “Never mind. I might not want to know.”

Felicity stepped out onto the ice, “We were just getting my skates….”

She made it a few inches before she could feel her feet sliding out from underneath her.

_And I’m going down._

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the feeling of her butt hitting the ice but instead she got Oliver’s hands.

_On my waist._

_Not my butt._

_Just to clarify._

Once she was back on her feet, he retracted his hands quickly, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you. Thea come help me,” she held out her hand and Thea skated by to help pull her along.

“I think it’s starting to come back to me,” she commented after a few laps. “I can’t believe Oliver did all this on his own. He didn’t even do his homework in college unless I locked him into his room, dragged him to the library, or bribed him with sex. You didn’t need to know that.”

“I didn’t want to know that. But I guess the point is that he’s all grown up now, he had his chance to follow his dream for a while, and now he’s looking to settle down, win back his woman---“

“Okay, whose side are you on here?”

“I’m on both sides,” Thea said and Felicity shot her a look, “Okay, I’m mostly on your side. But I don’t see why there needs to be sides. You made up and now you’re friends. And yes, he wants you back, but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I know,” she sighed. She knew that she had control over where their relationship went, she just wished she knew what she wanted.

“But seriously Felicity,” Thea continued, “I think there were actual rainbows shooting out of your eyes earlier when you were looking at him. Rainbows of love.”

Felicity nudged her shoulder, “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, what even is a rainbow of love?”

“What was coming out of your eyeballs,” Thea teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Felicity dropped her hand and skated off.

“See, I told you it would come back to you!” Oliver called out to her encouragingly.

She skated past him, “Maybe I should help coach too. Actually, I don’t have time for that. Maybe I can make snacks for after the games. Just kidding, I can’t cook. I’ll think of something. Juice boxes! I can but juice boxes…”

Oliver laughed and shook his head, “Okay. But you don’t have to do anything if you don’t have time.”

“Well, I’m going to make time. After the expo though, because that needs to have all of my time right now. And now that I’m thinking about that again, I realize that I need to go home and sleep.”

Back in the car, she fell asleep within two minutes.

Thea patted her on the head when they got back to her house, “Wake up Sleeping Beauty.”

“I don’t wanna,” she swatted her hand and closed her eyes again.

She vaguely remembers Oliver and Thea attempting to get her to move before Oliver walked over to the passenger door to lift her out.

“Find her house key,” he directed Thea who started scavenging in her purse, “Why doesn’t she keep it attached to her car key?”

“Who knows? Oh look, there’s a notebook in here that has Mrs. Felicity Smoak-Queen written on it with doodled hearts.”

Oliver turned to look at her, “Really?”

“No, I’m just messing with you. Found her keys though.” Thea stepped up to the door to unlock it.

“Where’s her bedroom?” Oliver asked as they entered the house.

Thea led him down the hallway into Felicity’s room, “Right here. Should we put her into her pajamas?”

“I don’t think I should---“

“By _we_ , I mean I. Lay her down on the bed and face the wall or something.”

The second Felicity’s head hit her pillow, she woke up with a start, “Where am I?”

“In your bed,” Oliver informed her and she looked up at him in confusion.

“Why are you here? Were we cuddling? You’re a good cuddler,” she babbled before falling back asleep.

“Okay cuddler, face the wall,” Thea directed with a teasing grin before pulling a pair of pajamas out of Felicity’s dresser.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, it's a miracle, I actually got a chapter up on Saturday morning again. This week was kind to me :) We are coming into the homestretch but I have a lot of stuff planned for the last few chapters so enjoy!

Felicity was rudely awakened the next morning by the shrill, piercing noise of her alarm clock.

_One more day._

_You just have to make it through one more day._

She loves her job, she really does, but this week doesn’t seem like it will ever end and she’s tired. Fortunately, she had made it to Friday and there was just one more to-do list of things to be checked off before she was ready to leave for the expo and score that promotion. She doesn’t regret staying out late with Oliver and Thea last night, although she’s not totally sure how she made it into her bed, because it was fun and got her mind off of her stressful week.  Hitting the alarm clock, violently, she reached for her glasses and rolled out of bed to pad down the hall to her kitchen. Her phone beeped and she looked to see a text from Curtis.

**_Stopping at Jitters on the way into work. Breakfast?_ **

She opened her pantry and stared at the emptiness.

_Bless you Curtis._

She shot him a text with her request and headed back to her bedroom to get dressed. Her to-do list for the day was relatively short but there were a few important things she needed to get finished and her interns and assistant were handling the rest. She was really looking forward to the trip because not only was she going to get to present about the amazing stuff that they were working on at QC, but she was going to get to see her mom for the first time in a while. Talking to her on the phone the other day had made her realize how much she wanted to spend some time with her in person.

She pulled a purple dress out of her closet and was starting her make-up when her phone started ringing.

“Hi Felicity,” her intern Tessa’s voice sniffled over the phone.

“Tessa what’s wrong?”

“Grandma Rosie died last night and I really think I should fly home but I know you need help and----“

“Tessa, I’m so sorry to hear that. We’ve got everything covered here, you need to go be with your family okay?”

“Thank you so much Felicity, good luck in Vegas!”

She hung up and took a deep breath. This was a small problem, but not a big one.

* * *

 

“Felicity?”

“Oliver! So glad you picked up, I tried Thea but she’s out with Roy. Ummm so it’s 9:32, as you can see, I don’t know when I last ate something, my college intern couldn’t come in today because her Grandma died, my high school intern’s boyfriend dumped her yesterday and she wasn’t capable of doing anything but crying over the brochures she was folding so I sent her home, and my assistant left 5 hours ago with the flu. And everyone else who works here is apparently gone as well because no one has been responding to my SOS. Not even a janitor. So I’m alone. And I have a to-do list about 3 miles long, and I’m supposed to be on a jet in 9 hours, did I mention I haven’t eaten in who knows how long? I’m sorry I shouldn’t be bothering you, I don’t know why I even called you….” she stopped and sucked in a deep breath of air, “Help me.”

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes,” Oliver promised, “With food.”

He hung up and she sunk down into her chair and rested her head on her desk. The day had started off so well, despite not having Tessa; Curtis had brought her a cronut and vanilla latte, she had finished prepping her presentation before lunch---

_Oh yeah, that was the last time I ate._

After lunch was when things started to go downhill and the rest of her help started dissipating. There was too much work for her to handle on her own, despite how hard she had been trying for the last few hours. Calling for help was something she should have done a long time ago.

“Felicity?”

She looked up and Oliver was hovering above her.

“Hey I was just going to come down and let you in, how did you get in here?”

Oliver held up a badge, “My name’s on the side of the building.”

“Oh. Right. Food?”

Oliver placed a bag from the nearby Italian restaurant on her desk.

She sighed and pulled out the containers, “You are amazing.”

Oliver grinned, “I do my best.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I was talking to the food. You’re pretty great too,” she teased.

He laughed, “What should I do first while you eat?”

She adjusted her glasses, “I’m so sorry to drag you into this, it’s really boring stuff----“

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted her, “How many times did you help me out in college? More times than I can count, so it’s long overdue that I start repaying the favor. Besides, I don’t like to see you stressed out like this.”

“Okay, thank you. There’s a box of brochures for our booth that my interns were working on that still need to be folded, my assistant left a list on his desk of things that need to be done, mostly just calls checking in on hotel and car reservations, and some boxes need to be packed and labeled. So yeah, you can get started on whatever you want. I have some reports I need to finish once I’m done eating, but then I should be able to help you.”

Oliver rested a hand on her shoulder, “Take your time. You need a break and I can handle this stuff.”

She swirled her fork into her pasta and watched Oliver settle into her assistant’s desk chair through the glass wall. It was a relief having him here to take some of the load off and he was right, it was kind of like old times. Except that he was helping her, which was new. The problem was that everything else felt like a reboot from the first time they got together. He was luring her in with his attentive, amazing self, but she was hesitant to get into a relationship with him due to her past issues. Just like before. If she decided to date him again, would things end in heartbreak after a few months? Just like before? She thought she had made the right choice before to take a risk and trust her heart, but that had backfired. Making the same mistake twice just wasn’t an option. She took a bite of her garlic bread---

No matter how much she was starting to think it might not actually be a mistake.

“Felicity? Do you want a 7:30 or 8:00 reservation for dinner with your mom?” Oliver’s voice filtered through the glass wall, “The 7:00 you had written down on the list is full.”

“7:30,” she called back and pulled up on her computer the report she was finishing.

A half an hour later, Oliver came back into her office, “Okay, I finished making all the calls. Hotel reservations are upgraded, I have a connection at that location, you’re welcome. Dinner reservations have been made, and your car and driver have been confirmed.”

“Upgrades?” she tilted her head, “I had a nice room already…”

“You’ll see when you get there,” he winked, “So brochures now?”

“Box is over there,” she tilted her head, “Fold on the creases. I’m not sure how many Abby finished before I sent her home…”

Oliver sat down on the floor and pulled out a stack of brochures, “Got it boss.”

She bit her lip in amusement and returned her gaze to her screen. Once she was finished her reports, she joined him on the floor.

“So do you think we’ll be able to get out of here before 1am? Because that’s my goal,” she asked, assessing his finished pile and reaching for some brochures to get started on herself.

“Midnight,” Oliver replied, “I think we can have you home by midnight. I’m a very fast folder. Although I don’t understand why someone in your position has to do this kind of work.”

“I like the sound of midnight. And typically, I wouldn’t be doing this, that’s why I have interns. But as I explained before, they’re missing in action today. I love my interns, they remind me so much of how I was in high school and college. Except not quite as smart of course,” she joked.

“Of course,” Oliver nodded with a smile.

 “I try to give them opportunities to do stuff other than grunt work like this, but this week we’ve all been doing boring stuff to get ready for the expo. It’s fun having them around and being able to help them get a start on their futures. You’ll get it once you start coaching.”

“I’m looking forward to it. My coaches had such a huge impact on me, I just want to be able to give some of that back and now I have a way.”

She hit him on the shoulder with a folded brochure, “And all this coming from the guy who a few weeks ago, thought his life was over.”

He looked down sheepishly, “I was at a low point.”

“But you didn’t stay there and that’s what’s important,” she said, starting on another stack of brochures.

They made small talk for the next half hour while they finished folding and then Oliver helped her pack everything up.  

“All done?” Oliver asked, while they loaded the last box into the truck.

“All done,” Felicity confirmed and checked the time, “And it’s 11:43, so I may not be at home by midnight, but certainly closer to midnight than I would have if I had been alone.”

Oliver turned to her, “I’m glad I could help and I hope that you have a great time in Vegas. I know that you’re going to kick ass during your presentation and make all the other super nerds jealous of how amazing you are at your job.”

Before rational thought could kick in, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. His arms came around her hesitantly and she held back a sigh at the once familiar warmth and strength.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “And I’m really glad you’re back. And that we’re friends again.”

_Okay, you’ve now surpassed the appropriate length for a friend hug._

She took a step back and he dropped his arms, “You’re welcome, and I’m glad too.”

“Well, I’ll see you when I get back,” she smoothed her dress, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Felicity.”

* * *

 

“Hey I am so sorry about last night,” Curtis apologized as she took her seat next to him on the jet, “When I came to ask you if you needed help before I left, I wish you wouldn’t have lied.”

“In my defense, I thought I had everything handled. But it’s okay, my friend Oliver came in and helped, so I actually got a reasonable amount of sleep last night,” Felicity replied and pulled out her sleep mask, “And when I say reasonable, I mean not enough. So I’ll see you when we get there.”

Technically, she had gotten enough sleep last night. It was all the other nights before that had piled on the exhaustion and a little nap was very necessary right now.

“Wait, was this hot ex-boyfriend friend Oliver?” Curtis pressed, “Did you have a make-out session on your desk?”

“I’m napping,” Felicity muttered.

“So you did make out on your desk?”

“I seem to recall that you have an aversion to TMI?”

He lifted her sleep mask, “It’s a yes or no question, that’s not a lot of information.”

“Yes, it was my ex-boyfriend, now friend Oliver, who may or may not be hot. And no we did not make out, nor did I even think about making out with him on my desk,” she replied matter-of-factly.

_Of course, I’m thinking about it now. Thanks a lot._

“Alright,” Curtis repositioned her mask, “Have a nice nap. Sweet dreams. Kissing related dreams--”

“Shut up Curtis,” she muttered and he laughed.

She slept for a solid, dreamless 2 hours until Curtis was waking her up in Vegas, “Rested and ready?”

Nodding, she gathered up her things, “Let’s do this.”

At the convention center, her intern Abby, who had dried her tears and pulled herself together in the last 24 hours, and a few of the other employees she had brought along took care of setting up the booth. Meanwhile, she and Curtis went to sit in on the day’s presentations where she found seats next to Caitlin and one of her co-workers.

“Felicity, this is Cisco,” Caitlin introduced them, “Cisco, Felicity. And it’s Curtis right?”

“The one and only,” Curtis reached across Felicity to shake Caitlin and Cisco’s hands.

“It’s nice to meet you Cisco,” Felicity extended a hand to him as he stared at her.

“You’re very pretty,” he shook his head, “I mean, it’s nice to meet you too.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes in amusement just as the lights dimmed and they turned their attention to the front. Felicity pulled out her program and squinted in the low light to read the name of the first presenter. She smiled as a familiar face appeared on the stage.

“Ray Palmer, you’ve probably never heard of me before, but I’m here to change that. And to tell you about Palmer Tech and our smart wearables…”

After the presentation, she went in search of Ray’s booth and found Anna there.

“Felicity!” she looked up from her tablet and skirted around the table to give her a hug, “It totally didn’t even occur to me that you would be here.”

“Yeah,” she pulled back, “I don’t know why, because it makes total sense, but I was surprised to see Ray this morning. He did a great job by the way.”

Anna rolled her eyes, “He better have, he insisted on practicing his presentation, on our honeymoon. Do you know what’s not sexy? Watches.”

“Smart wearables,” Felicity corrected her in faux seriousness and they both burst into laughter.

“He’s lucky that I love him. But in all honesty, it’s kind of fun for me to get to be a part of his business. In whatever small, non-super genius ways that I can.”

“Does he make you fold brochures? I made Oliver fold brochures.”

Anna raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t realize you and Oliver were back together…”

“Oh we’re not,” Felicity amended hastily, “He was just helping me out with some stuff.”

“But you’re talking again, which is new.”

“We are, we’ve got a nice, friendship thing going on. I’m not sure if it will go any further than that, but I’m happy.”

“Good. Someone once told me that forgiveness is all about accepting that what someone did to you was hurtful, but choosing to move forward and not to let it hurt you any longer. I’m glad you’re doing that because I still remember how bummed out you were when everything was such a mess with him. And the last time we talked at my wedding, you hadn’t talked to him in a long time.”

“Yeah,” Felicity sighed, “With him back in Starling, the avoidance technique was no longer an easy option. And forgiving him was so much better anyway.”

“Felicity!” Ray walked over and interrupted their conversation, “So good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too Ray, and nice job on that presentation. I think I might have to get myself one of your watches.”

Ray raised a hand, “They’re smart wearables, Felicity, not watches. And I have one for you actually.”

He walked around behind his table and retrieved a black case to hand to her.

“You don’t have to---“

“Nonsense,” he interrupted her, “Even though I’m still a little hurt that you chose not to work with me, you’re my friend and I want you to have this.”

“Well, thank you,” she replied and opened the case to pull out her watch.

“I picked out the color,” Anna interjected.

“This purple color?” Felicity held it up with a teasing grin, “I never would have guessed.”

“Yeah, well sadly, the purple hair is in its final days,” Anna raked her fingers through her hair, “I got a teaching job, and they want me to “adult-ize” my look a bit. Small sacrifice though, I’m really looking forward to starting. I mean c’mon, third through sixth graders trying to play instruments is probably the cutest thing ever.”

Felicity looked at her skeptically, “I can probably think of cuter things, but you do whatever makes you happy.”

Anna slapped her lightly on the shoulder, “It’s very cute. Hey, do you want to do dinner?”

“I can’t, I’m having dinner with my mom tonight, and we’re heading home as soon as things wrap up tomorrow,” she frowned.

“Bummer,” Anna pouted.

“I guess we’ll just have to make a trip to Starling before the school year starts,” Ray suggested.

“Yes! And you guys can check out the new Applied Sciences expansion at QC, you will nerd out Ray, and Oliver’s new hockey center for the underpriveledged kids in the Glades, which is also amazing.”

“We will definitely be making arrangements for that,” Anna patted Ray’s arm enthusiastically.

“Sounds great! I’m going to head back into the presentation hall, so see you guys later.”

A few more presentations and a lap around the main hall talking to some of the other company’s later, Felicity’s feet were tired, and her stomach was growling. After debriefing her team, she headed out to the front of the building and found her driver waiting for her to take her to dinner.

* * *

 

“Baby girl!” Donna Smoak made her way over to her with impressive speed considering her ultra-high heels and wrapped her up in a hug, “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too mom.”

“You look beautiful, this is a nice color on you. Also, you’re absolutely glowing. Is there a man in your life that you haven’t told me about?”

“No mom, I’m pretty sure that’s just a combination of oil and sweat from the fact that I’ve been running around a convention hall all day and haven’t touched up my makeup.”

Her mom’s face fell, “Oh. So no man?”

“Other than my very gay friend slash co-worker, no. Well and Oliver too, but we’re just friends.”

“Right, like we talked about on the phone. That went well? I never got an update, which of course made me very sad and---“

“It went very well mom, thank you for your advice. I’m sorry I forgot to update you. You really think this color looks good on me? Because I wasn’t totally sure,” she smoothed out the gray-blue fabric.

“Well it’s a little boring, but it makes your eyes sparkle so it works on you,” Donna assessed, “Now let’s go eat because I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

“Agreed. This was the earliest we were able to get a reservation though.”

They were seated at their table in the dimly lit restaurant, and after placing their orders, made small talk for a while about what was new with each of them.

“So what’s Oliver been doing to try and win you back?” Donna asked suddenly after a lapse in conversation.

“What? Mom, I told you, we decided to just be friends,” Felicity reminded her.

“Yes, but I also remember that part of the reason why you had to talk things out with him, was because he wanted to be more than just friends with you. And you’re a girl worth having, so how has he been attempting to woo you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, he’s been very respectful of my wishes to just be friends. I mean he got me flowers, and helped me out big time with something at work the other night, and we’re going out for Japanese food when I get back and--- okay so yeah he’s trying to woo me a bit. Which is fine and all, but I made my decision and I’m not ready to change it yet.”

“I understand,” Donna laid a hand on top of hers. “I just don’t want you to be alone and sad forever.”

“I’m not sad mom,” Felicity assured her, “And sure, sometimes it gets a little lonely going home to an empty house every night, but I’m doing fine. Oliver’s not the only guy in the world.”

_Even though he is the only one I can’t seem to stop thinking about._

They wrapped up their dinner and exchanged hugs.

Donna squeezed her arms, “Not as much time between your next visit, okay?”

“Okay mom, love you.”

* * *

 

When she opened the door to her hotel room, she was startled to see a massage table sitting in the middle of a much more lavish room than she thought she had picked. Big windows looked out over the bright lights of the strip, a plush king sized bed dominated one wall, and a quick glance in one of the large closets revealed that her dress for tomorrow was already steamed and hanging up.

“Ms. Smoak, just in time for your massage,” a staff member appeared around the corner and she jumped.

“I didn’t book a massage, and I don’t think this is my room,” she fumbled for her tablet to look over her reservation confirmation email.

“You are Felicity Smoak?” the staff member asked.

“Yes…”

“Well then I can assure you that this is your room, and you have a massage scheduled for five minutes from now. You may help yourself to a robe from the bathroom,” she pointed to a door and Felicity padded into the bathroom in confusion. The bathroom was equally as luxurious as the bedroom, with a big Jacuzzi tub and glass shower with beautiful tile mosaic. Even though she had no idea how she ended up in this room, she was very sad it was only going to be for one night. It wasn’t until she was changing out of her clothes that something clicked in her brain.

_“Hotel reservations are upgraded, I have a connection at that location, you’re welcome.”_

Oliver had set this up for her. Which made her feel equal parts grateful and uncomfortable. Grateful, because her body was definitely hanging onto the stress of the past few days and she was very much looking forward to having that worked out of her muscles. Uncomfortable, because she was starting to worry that he was going to be upset if she didn’t respond to his gestures with a desire for the relationship he wanted. She pulled out her phone and shot him a quick text.

**_Thx for the massage and room upgrade. You shouldn’t have!!_ **

He responded a few seconds later.

**_You’re welcome and don’t worry about it. You deserve it._ **

She tapped her fingers on the counter, he wasn’t getting the point.

**_Ok but you’re not my boyfriend and this feels like a little too much…_ **

She regretted it as soon as she hit send but, oh well, sometimes you just have to have the awkward conversations.  

**_I know I’m not your boyfriend because if I was I would fly out there and give you a massage myself ;) now stop texting me and go relax_ **

Biting her lip, she set her phone down and tugged on a robe. She had received many a massage from Oliver while they were dating and they were nice. Very nice.

_You cannot play dirty like this Queen._

Taking a deep breath she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and stepped out into the room _._ While the massage therapist worked on a knot in her neck she tried to avoid thinking about tomorrow’s presentation and actually relax. That resulted in her thoughts drifting to Oliver. All of this was nice and she appreciated the effort so much, but she was still in the same mindset from the other night. She was worried that history might just repeat itself if she opened her heart to him again.

_But what would he leave you for this time?_

It was true that there was nothing looming over them quite like there had been while they were in college, but it still just seemed so much safer to stay friends. Besides, there was no pressing reason to rush into a relationship she wasn’t ready for. If he really wasn’t going to go anywhere this time, she had time to change her mind. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts slip away as the stress dissipated from her body.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no update last week guys, I was away on fall break and didn’t get a lot of writing done. Super long chapter (longest chapter I’ve ever written actually) this week to make up for it :) Also, this is the penultimate chapter so after this there will be one more chapter and then an epilogue.

**July**

“Ms. Smoak?” Her assistant’s voice filtered into her office on Monday morning. “Mr. Queen needs to see you in his office.”

Hoping that this meeting concerned her impending promotion she stood up quickly and nervously smoothed out her dress. She knew everything had gone well at the expo. After a relaxing night in her upgraded suite---

_Thank you Oliver._

\--- she had nailed her presentation the next day, which had hopefully attracted a lot of investor interest. She pushed the button in the elevator for the top floor and tapped her toe as she watched the number go up. As the door was opening, her phone beeped and she looked down to see a text from Oliver.

**_Dinner tomorrow night?_ **

She shot back a quick reply before heading over to check in with Mr. Queen’s assistant.

**_Hmmm… I’d have to check my schedule_ **

“Mr. Queen wanted to see me?” she asked and the assistant nodded, gesturing her to enter the office.

“Ms. Smoak,” Robert greeted her warmly and stood up to shake her hand, “I trust you had a good time in Vegas? It was certainly a productive trip for the company.”

“I had an excellent time, thank you for allowing me to represent the applied sciences division.”

“Good. And that’s what I wanted to discuss with you today. As you know, when we brought you into this position it was under the assumption that you would be running the applied sciences division within a few years. The feedback I received from investors and colleagues who were at the expo gives me confidence that you are more than capable to step into that responsibility now.”

She kept herself surprisingly composed as she thanked him and signed the necessary paperwork from HR. Once she was alone back in the elevator though, she bounced on her toes excitedly and pulled out her phone to text her friends the news. Remembering that she had left Oliver hanging, she texted him as well.

**_Pick me up at 7?_ **

His reply came while she was texting Anna.

**_Sounds good!_ **

* * *

 

Sifting through a pile of clothes, she found the pair of pants she was looking for. The smooth, black leather had gotten even softer over the years since she had gotten them with Thea. She hadn’t exactly gotten the desired reaction the first time she had worn them, what with him basically pushing her out of his hotel room and everything, but she had a feeling he would take a closer notice this time. Although, she wasn’t exactly sure what she was attempting to accomplish. The tables had turned, she was the one who needed to crack now. And she was so close to cracking. So close. And yet, every time she entertained the thought, the same fears would creep back in and on the other side of the line she would stay. So tonight was just a dinner for friends. One of those friends wearing a fine pair of pants. She pulled a silky gray tank out of her closet and changed out of her work clothes. The clock displayed 7:00 and not more than 30 seconds later her phone beeped with a text from Oliver telling her he was there. Stepping into a pair of strappy black heels, she checked her makeup and headed out the door.

“Actually on time? This is a new experience,” she teased as he hurried to open the passenger door of his Porsche for her.

He shrugged and she didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened a shade as they quickly scanned down her body, “I figured I should step up my game.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Trying to impress me?”

“Always,” he replied casually as she slid into the passenger seat.

She tried to accredit the warmth rushing through her body to the hot summer air, but she knew that was a flimsy lie she was telling herself with the air conditioning in the car cranked way up. The more likely cause was him. With his smooth words and sleeves of his crisp button down pushed up to reveal a glimpse of those tan muscled arms that she had loved to run her hands down and feel wrapped around her. Dragging her eyes up, she took advantage of his eyes being focused on navigating them into the city to look at his profile with that strong jawline she had peppered with kisses a million years ago. He had kept himself pretty clean shaven in college, but lately he had been sporting some scruff and she could only imagine how that would feel---

Before she allowed herself to get too far into her daydream she shook her head and spoke up, “How was your day?”

“It was busy. A lot of phone calls to make sure everything is ready for the big event Friday night. What about you Miss Director of Applied Sciences?”

“Wait, how did you know?” she twisted in her seat. “I was going to tell you tonight about the promotion.”

“Felicity, I live with the CEO of the company.”

“Good point,” she remarked. “Anyway, I realized that I was basically doing the job already without all the perks of the title so it hasn’t been too much of an adjustment. However, I do have a pretty sweet new office and paycheck. So you should definitely let me pay for dinner tonight.”

“I’m not letting you pay for dinner,” he protested.

“We’ll see about that,” she patted his shoulder before changing the subject. “So do you have a lot of kids registering?”

“Yeah we have actually. Roy’s been a big help because he knows a good number of families and word has just kind of spread from there. We should have enough for a team in two of the club league age brackets to start and the younger kids will be able to scrimmage each other,” he shared as they pulled up to valet parking.

“That's awesome.” She squeezed his arm, “Let me know how I can help. I need something to do that doesn't revolve around my job.”

“I’m sure we can find a job for you,” he replied, leading her into the restaurant.

They were seated at a cozy, dimly lit semi-circular booth and Felicity was faced with the challenge of how to sit at a distance from him that wasn’t awkwardly close or awkwardly far.

_We couldn’t have just gotten a nice table with two separate chairs across from each other and zero risk of me ending up in his lap?_

“Planning on ending up in my lap?” Oliver asked in amusement and she realized she had been thinking out loud.

Blushing, she babbled some random string of words in an attempt to backtrack before just snapping her mouth shut and sliding into the booth. At a comfortable distance from Oliver.

“So…” Felicity began, eager to move on. “This is a pretty swanky place.”

“Laurel and Tommy were here a few days ago and said that the sushi is amazing,” Oliver commented, opening a menu.

“Oooh so let’s do the sampler platter,” Felicity suggested.

After they placed their order, Oliver spoke up again. “I’m glad we can do this.”

_Do what? Go on dates and pretend that’s not what they are?_

“I know it’s a little awkward, figuring out how to be friends,” he continued, “But I missed spending time with you.”

“It’s only awkward because I have no brain to mouth filter,” Felicity replied dryly. “But I’m glad too. And I promise I won’t try to sit in your lap.”

“I wouldn’t exactly complain,” Oliver muttered under his breath.

_Yeah neither would I, but it’s not happening._

Felicity coughed and reached for her glass of wine, “Tell me a story.”

“What?” Oliver looked at her in confusion.

“We have a lot of catching up to do since I know basically nothing that happened to you during the five or so years that we were apart, besides what was featured on ESPN.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “Did you watch a lot of ESPN?”

“It was always on at work,” she waved a hand dismissively, “But I want to know something that I couldn’t find out from Mike&Mike in the Morning. Not that I was actively trying to find out information on you--- well I did have search notifications set up for your name for a while--- and oh wow I sound like a stalker right now so I’m going to shut up in 3… 2… 1.”

“Yeah. I definitely missed this,” Oliver grinned and her cheeks flushed impossibly darker. “Okay, I’ll tell you a story….”

They spent the next two hours swapping stories from the past 5 years and plowing through their giant platter of sushi.

“Ok, this is definitely better than that cheap stuff Iris and I used to eat in college,” Felicity pointed out as she picked one of the last pieces up with her chopsticks. “Also, I can’t believe that you didn’t follow through with sending me those panda cupcakes for my birthday. I mean, I might have hated you but I definitely would have eaten the cupcakes.”

Oliver had shared that one of his teammates had gotten panda bear cupcakes from a bakery in DC for his niece’s birthday and that he had almost had some shipped to her.

“I know, as soon as I saw them I thought of you, but I was going for the out of sight, hopefully out of mind tactic with you. Which I realized later wasn’t working,” he added hastily at her frown, “But I will treat you to something even better for your next birthday to make up for it, deal?”

“Deal.”

Her birthday was still several months away. A lot could happen between now and then, she thought. Would they still be friends then? Would something have driven them apart again?

_Why are you always going the negative route? You could be twisted up in his sheets by your next birthday…._

The waitress brought the check to their table and Felicity swiped it before he could pull out his wallet, “I told you I was paying, don’t give me grumpy face.”

Oliver sighed and sat back as she pulled out her card, “I get the next one then.”

“What makes you so sure I’m going to go to dinner with you again?” she teased, “I don’t want to make the other boys jealous.”

“Wha—“ Oliver started to ask but instead just narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, “Are you messing with me?”

“Oh I don’t know… There’s a guy from the marketing department who’s been asking me out for weeks and now that I’m not busy with the expo I might say yes. So I can’t let you monopolize my calendar.”

_Because you’re not my boyfriend. Let’s all try to remember the very valid reasons why you’re not. Because this night has the potential to go somewhere I’m definitely going to regret if I don’t pull my head out of the clouds._

“Oh,” Oliver’s voice was laced with disappointment and he scooted ever so slightly away from her.

She hadn’t even realized how much of the distance she had carefully put in between them at the beginning of dinner they had closed during the evening.

 “You’re still going to make it to the event on Friday though, right?” he asked tentatively.

“Of course,” she tapped her chin, “What should I wear?”

“Well, it’s black tie…”

“Oooh so I’m going to need something fancy. You want to go shopping?”

“Right now? I thought you didn’t want me monopolizing all your time,” he replied, crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes, “I was mostly joking about that so don’t get butt hurt. But I am serious about going shopping, because I don’t think I’ll have much time the rest of this week. Do you think anything is still open?”

He nodded, “I know a place. And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed that there wasn’t another---“

She placed a hand on his arm to stop him, “Oliver. Seriously. I was just messing with you. Matt from marketing is weird and I would much rather hang out with you. It can just be a little uncomfortable because---“

“You still don’t trust me and you’re not sure you want to be in a relationship with me again. I get it.”

“That’s not what I was going to say. I do trust you, and you have been nothing but wonderful to me since we started hanging out again, I’m just… still working through some things. So for us to go out all the time, like we’re basically dating even though we’re not, it’s weird. Does that even make sense?”

His brow furrowed, “It’s a little confusing. But you know that I’m not trying to pressure you into anything, right?” He took her hand in his, “I’m happy just being your friend if that’s what you need from me.”

She covered their nestled hands with her other hand, “Thank you.”

He smiled, “Now that that’s settled, let’s find you a dress.”

* * *

 

“Oliver, oh it’s been too long since I’ve seen you young man!”

A petite, attractive, older woman walked out from around a counter and shook his hand. 

“It’s good to see you Mrs. Safford,” Oliver replied warmly before answering her volley of questions about how he was doing.

Meanwhile, Felicity look around the luxurious shop. One side displayed racks of suit jackets, richly colored ties, and crisp dress shirts. On the other was some of the most beautiful gowns Felicity had ever seen. Embroidery, beading, and other ornate details on swaths of silky fabrics were the picture of elegance under the dim lighting. She hesitantly walked towards a blue one that caught her eye and searched for a non-existent price tag.

_I do not even want to know how much this costs. The new paycheck is great, but I’m not exactly a billionaire._

“This is Felicity,” Oliver gestured towards her and she quickly stepped away from the dress like a child who got caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

“Hello,” she waved lamely.

“Come here dear, Oliver says you need a dress and I want to get a good look at you so I know what we’re working with.”

Felicity opened her mouth to protest but the woman continued, “I have dressed the Queen women for many an event; you can trust that I will have you looking like a million dollars.”

_Errr that’s kind of what I’m worried about._

She shot a look at Oliver but he was already distracted by a rack of shirts.

“Mrs. Safford, I really appreciate your offer to help, but I don’t know if I can afford these dresses….”

“Oliver has requested that it go on the Queen family tab, so no worries dear,” she waved her hand dismissively.

“Oliver….” Felicity turned to him.

“No worries dear,” he imitated Mrs. Safford and she resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him.

Mrs. Safford looked over her with a trained eye and she did her best not to fidget under her scrutiny.

“Red. Or blue, you would look lovely in either. Really, I think you could pull off any color, you have such beautiful skin and hair. Let me pull a few options for you.”

Felicity wasn’t even able to thank her for the compliment before she had disappeared into a back room.

Once she was out of earshot, Felicity turned to Oliver, “I can’t let you do this.”

“Do what?” Oliver asked innocently.

“Pay for my dress, or let your family pay for my dress, whatever.”

Back when they were dating, she had occasionally let herself daydream about the perks that would come with being a part of a family like the Queens. It wasn’t really the money, she had always been determined to work hard to support herself and she was NOT a gold digger. But for a girl who grew up buying her clothes at Goodwill, the thought of having an experience like this, it was a dream. She felt guilty now though. Oliver was giving so much, and she was still holding so much back from him.

“Felicity, it’s okay,” Oliver tried to assure her, “You know how much my family loves you; a dress is really no big deal.”

_Well I suppose since it’s technically not from Oliver specifically there’s no reason to feel guilty…_

“Okay,” she consented as Mrs. Safford returned from the back room with a rolling rack of dresses.  

“I think I found a few that you are just going to love. Oliver, why don’t you have a seat and she can model them for you?”

Oliver sat down on one of the overstuffed leather chairs and winked, “Let’s see ‘em.”

Rolling her eyes at him, she followed Mrs. Safford into the little dressing room where she was pulling a long, jet black gown off the hanger.

“I know we were thinking something a little more colorful, but let’s start with this. It’s an Alexander McQueen and could be really stunning on you. Take your clothes off.”

“Uhhh…. I never told you my size…” Felicity pointed out as she slipped out of her pants and tank.

She laughed softly, “I’ve been doing this for a long time; I know what size you are dear.”

Felicity allowed the woman to carefully help her into the dress and it fit perfectly, coasting along the curves of her hips and only slightly pooling at her feet.

“Ah well we might have to do a hem on it unless you want to be in very high heels, but I would say the rest fits quite well.”

“It does,” Felicity sighed, looking at herself in the mirror and lightly smoothing her hands over the fabric. “You definitely know what you’re doing.”

“You don’t get to dress the most powerful families in Starling unless you know what you’re doing,” she remarked, “Let’s give Oliver a look.”

She pulled aside the curtain and Felicity glanced over her shoulder at Oliver’s reaction. It was…. unpleasant.

“What?” she inquired, turning carefully to face him.

“You look like you’re going to a funeral,” he commented dryly.

“Hey!” she scowled.

“I’m just being honest,” he threw up his hands in mock offense, “I’m not your boyfriend, I don’t have to pretend to like it.”

Mrs. Safford looked between the two of them, “You two are not dating?”

“No.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Wait are you saying you didn’t like some of the things I wore when we were dating?”

 “We’re just friends.”

“I mean there was that one sweater that one time…”

 “Oh,” Mrs. Safford looked back and forth between them again, trying to figure out what had just happened, and folded her hands, “I suppose I just misread the situation. Should we try another dress?”

“Yes,” Felicity nodded and shot Oliver another glare, “I guess something a little less deathly this time.”

Oliver grinned, “Red. You look nice in red.”

“Let’s try the blue one,” she suggested loudly as she disappeared behind the curtain again.

Mrs. Safford shook her head in amusement and unzipped the black dress before helping her into the blue gown. It was a deep navy, one shouldered and had a high slit, but it didn’t quite have the wow factor on her that she was looking for. 

“Okay, I want to try on the red one,” she grumbled.

As soon as Mrs. Stafford moved aside from adjusting the dress and allowed her to see her full reflection in the mirror, she knew it was the one. From the front it appeared very simple, the scarlet red fabric covering her from just below her collarbone to her toes. It was when she turned slightly to the side, that the magic of the dress was revealed. Lace outlined a cut out back that was still classy enough for the nature of the event.

“I think we have a winner,” Mrs. Stafford clapped her hands together.

“It is really beautiful….” Felicity surveyed her reflection in the mirror and imagined how she would do her hair and makeup for the event.

“Should we see what Oliver thinks?” she asked, pulling the curtain aside without waiting for an answer.

This time when she looked around, she lifted her hand to hide the smirk on her face at his open mouthed expression.

“Yeah… you should… definitely wear that,” he stammered. 

“Are you sure I’m not going to be overdressed?” she asked, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.

Mrs. Safford shook her head, “I’ve already helped a few attendees select dresses and I can definitely say that you will not be overdressed. This is very simple elegance and not too overdone at all.”

“Well I trust you.” Felicity turned to her, “And thank you for your help.”

“Not a problem dear. I will get the hem taken care of and have it sent to your house in plenty of time for Friday.”

Once she was back in her own clothes, she thanked Mrs. Safford again before her and Oliver left the store. In the car, they rode in comfortable silence back to her condo.

“I’ve got a busy week, so I probably won’t see you until Friday,” Oliver remarked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.   

“Oh now who’s calendar is too full for us to go out. Platonically. On friend dates. Not dates. Just friend outings--- I’m shutting up right now.”

“Felicity, are we forcing the just friends thing a little too hard?” Oliver asked, leaning in ever so slightly closer to her. His eyes flickered to her lips and she almost gave in to his silent request for a goodnight kiss.

She swallowed hard and leaned away, “No, because that’s what we are.”

“Right,” he shook his head, and she felt a pang in her chest at the disappointment in his eyes as he shifted back into his seat. “I’m sorry. I promised I would respect that.” He cleared his throat, “Thank you for dinner and I’ll see you Friday.”

“See you Friday,” she echoed and got out of the car.

* * *

 

Friday night found Felicity in Thea’s room at the Queen Mansion getting her make-up done.

“You’re not going to feel like I’m third wheeling you and Roy tonight are you?” Felicity asked, catching her bottom lip between her teeth nervously, “I mean, I did master the art of third wheeling with Barry and Iris.”

“Puh-lease, with you in that dress you will have no trouble finding some guy who will want to follow you around all night. Except that there’s going to be mostly old people there…”

“Well I’m starting to think that maybe the best age range for me is old and in a wheel-chair. They can’t leave me because they can’t go anywhere without me pushing them,” Felicity joked.

“That’s gross and depressing. You really need to work through these abandonment issues because I’m not letting you end up with some old guy. I know you’re just joking but seriously, you are a 10 and should not be settling for just anyone. Besides, he’ll die in like three years and then you will be alone,” Thea pointed out.

“I know.” Felicity sighed, “I just want the next person I’m with to be the person that I’m with forever. I don’t want any more heartbreak.”

Thea nodded in understanding and asked her to close her eyes so she could finish her eyeshadow.

At QC, Felicity was amazed at how they had turned the top floor that served as office space during the day into an event space. People were already milling about and Felicity noticed that she definitely was not overdressed as women passed her by in even fancier attire.

_I guess the wealthy love any excuse to wear couture._

_I mean I love any excuse to wear couture, but I can’t normally afford it._

She spotted Oliver pacing back and forth a distance away from the crowd of people and headed towards him.

“Hey…”

He looked up at the sound of her voice, “Hey.”

“Why are you over here by yourself?” she asked.

“Just a little nervous to address everyone,” he shrugged.

“Don’t be. It’s just like all those press conferences you used to have to do after games. Sort of. But you always did well with those.”

“You watched my press conferences?”

“I already told you, I got several hours a day of ESPN while working at Tech Village,” she reminded him.

“Oh, yeah. This is so much more important though, at least to me it is.”

“So speak from the heart.” She patted his chest for emphasis, but then pulled away quickly. There had been far too much touching between them lately and it wasn’t helping the already very blurred lines. Her thoughts drifted back to the almost-kiss in his car earlier that wake before she pulled herself back to the present and continued speaking. “You care about this city and this project and if you convey that, they’re going to respond positively.”

“Thank you,” he smiled gratefully. “I’m glad you could be here tonight.”

She smiled back at him right before they were interrupted by John walking over.

“You ready?” he asked Oliver.

“Yep. You remember Felicity right?”

“Of course I do,” John replied and shook her hand, “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you again too Mr. Diggle.”

“Please, it’s John,” he corrected her before turning back to Oliver, “Microphone’s all yours.”

While they walked over to the podium, Felicity found Thea and Roy to stand with while Oliver spoke.

“Good evening everyone,” Oliver began. “It’s my privilege to stand before you tonight and share with you something that I have been working on for the past couple of months. As your invitation briefly mentioned, the purpose of this evening is to raise funds for a new hockey center in the Glades. I’d like to talk a bit about why this is an important investment into your city. As I child, I, like many of you or your children, grew up in privilege. Whatever sports or activities I wanted to try, I was able to. That’s how I discovered my passion for ice hockey and was able to receive the best training to develop my natural talent. I’m so grateful for the opportunities I had and the road I was able to take to the NHL. As most of you know, an injury has permanently sidelined me from continuing my professional career. I still have a lot of love for the game though, and a good friend told me that I need to find another way to still have hockey be a part of my life.”

He caught her eye and she smiled in encouragement.

“That’s when the idea for this hockey center took shape. Until now, most of the kids growing up in Starling and especially the Glades, don’t have the privileges and opportunities that I did. The next Wayne Gretsky could be living in our city, but if he or she never gets the chance to put on some skates and pick up a stick, we’ll never know. Not to mention that having somewhere to go will help to keep them off the streets and reduce crime. Everyone wins when kids have the chance to play sports, and you can be a part of this new venture for our city. Thank you.”

Applause followed as he stepped away from the podium and several people moved forward to shake his hand. Once the crowd had cleared she was able to make her way over to him.

She was about to congratulate him when a tall brunette brushed past her.

“Oliver!” the brunette exclaimed, “It has been too long…”

_And you are?_

Felicity watched quietly as Oliver looked up at her in surprise, “Helena?”

Helena wrapped her arms around him and Felicity took a step backwards.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight,” Oliver remarked, untangling himself from her.

Helena dropped a hand to his chest, “Well you did invite my family…”

“Right. Well thank you for coming.”

“Why so formal Oliver? Come on, your show is over for the night, share a drink with me. We have a lot of catching up to do…”

Oliver cleared his throat and offered her a strained smile, “Okay. One drink.”

Felicity shifted uncomfortably as she watched Helena thread her fingers through Oliver’s and tug him towards the bar that had appeared where Mr. Queen’s assistant’s desk usually resided. She subtly moved into their path and looked at Oliver expectantly.

“Are you going to introduce me to your friend?” she asked sweetly.

“Oh. Uhh Felicity, this is Helena. Helena, this is my friend Felicity.”

Helena glanced at her briefly before returning her eyes to Oliver, “You two are just friends?”

“Yes,” Felicity answered before he could. “Nice to meet you Helena.”

She turned and went off in search of Thea, grabbing a flute of champagne which she downed in one swig on her way.

_Where did she even come from?_

Thea was standing in a corner talking to Roy and Felicity interrupted her abruptly, “Who’s Helena?”

“Who?” Thea asked and Felicity tipped her head in the direction of where Helena and Oliver were standing near the bar. She was laughing and her hand that wasn’t holding a glass of wine was clutching his arm. The sight made a variety of emotions, that she couldn’t quite put a name to, course through her body.

“Oh. Helena. Her and Oliver dated Freshman and Sophomore year. Before McKenna and then you.”

“Hmm…”

“But they broke up because she’s crazy and he’s probably just being nice to her so she doesn’t make a scene. Her father is super powerful in the city, so his support is important.”

Her words might have made Felicity feel better except that Oliver didn’t exactly look like he was flirting—

_He is seriously flirting right now, I can’t believe this._

\--- out of necessity. At least it looked like he was flirting. There certainly was a lot of smiling and unnecessary touching going on and----

_Why is this even bothering you?_

_This should not be bothering you._

Oh but she knew why it was bothering her, she just didn’t want to admit it. Instead she tried to keep her attention on anything but Oliver and Helena. It was no use though, her eyes kept seeking them out and it perturbed her that she was at his side the whole evening while he spoke with the other guests.

_That would be you if you weren’t so insistent on just being friends. You were the one who walked away tonight._

Another thought popped into her head.

_You should be surprised he hadn’t moved along to someone else sooner…._

Oh this was going to be a long night, because she wasn’t leaving. First of all, she was here to support Oliver and secondly, call her a masochist, but she needed to see how this all unfolded.

“Felicity!” she turned her head to the sound of Laurel’s voice and made her way over to where she and Tommy were standing.

“Hi guys,” she greeted them.

“Are you all by your lonesome tonight?” Tommy asked.

“Well… technically I came with Thea and Roy but I’m trying to minimize my third-wheel-ness as much as possible.”

Laurel looked at her in confusion, “Where’s Oliver?..... Oh.”

Felicity followed her gaze over to Oliver and Helena.

“Haven’t seen her since she transferred right before our Junior year,” Tommy mused.

“I wouldn’t worry about her,” Laurel assured her.

“Why would I be worrying about anything? Oliver and I are just friends,” Felicity insisted, “There’s nothing to be worried about…. or annoyed by…. or…” She took a sip of her champagne and ignored the look that Laurel and Tommy exchanged. It was time for a subject change.

“So… I never got to hear about your honeymoon….”

Honeymoon talk and pictures distracted her for a half an hour but then Laurel and Tommy were absorbed into another conversation and she found herself alone again. The night wore on and she made small talk with a few other people, her eyes occasionally shifting over to Oliver. Finally, the place was just about emptied out and she made her way over to a now unaccompanied Oliver. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say to him, or if she should say anything to him at all because she was a confusing mess of emotions at the moment, but she was already on the move. 

She caught his attention with a, “Hey.”  

“Oh there you are, I was looking for you all night.”

“I was here,” she waved her arms to gesture around the room, “The whole time.”

Her tone of voice was harsher than what she was expecting from herself and she bit her tongue.

_What are you doing?_

Oliver looked down at her in confusion at her brusqueness, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she insisted and attempted some more lightness in her voice. Shaking off her annoyance, a thought popped into her head, “Do you want to see my new office?”

“Umm sure,” he replied and allowed her to pull him down the hallway to her dark office.

She pushed him towards her desk as she entered the spacious room where there were still a few unpacked boxes sitting on the floor.

Backed up against her desk, he spoke up, “Felicity, are you sure you’re okay? You don’t seem like yourself…”

“I’m okay. What about us? Are we okay?” she asked, placing her hands on his chest and feeling his muscles tense up under her fingers. The possessive feeling that had been brewing all night after seeing him with someone else pushed out any rational thought and she suddenly wanted to feel him melt underneath her touch. She was tired of being careful, staying on her side of the line. “You’re warm. No… you’re hot.” She corrected herself with a sigh, “So hot. You should wear suspenders… all the time.”

Her hands slipped under his suspenders and, tugging him towards her, tried to kiss him. Before she could though, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed away, “We’re not doing this.”

She pouted, “Why?”

“Because, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you’re not thinking clearly and I don’t want you to do something you’re going to regret tomorrow morning.”

She shook her head, “I won’t regret it. I just want you to kiss me Oliver. Please?”

“Felicity,” Oliver stepped away from her, shaking his head. “This isn’t what you want, not now. You reminded me of that on Monday. What’s really going on?”

“Are you two--- are you dating her now?” she blurted out, ice creeping into her voice, even though she knew she was jumping pretty far to conclusions.

Oliver’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Felicity, what are you talking about?”

She narrowed her eyes, “Helena.”

Oliver sighed, “Is that what this was about? Because Helena is just a friend, barely even a friend actually, this was the first time I had seen her in years. She glued herself to my side all night; I think she’s lonely honestly. I wasn’t interested in making a scene or being rude.”

Felicity grunted and Oliver continued, “But if I wanted to date her, I could. I am single. You were pretty clear on that until whatever just happened here.”

She crossed her arms, her head was starting to clear a bit and she was suddenly feeling very cold, “I’m sorry. You were right… I wasn’t thinking… I should leave.” She made a move to stand up but Oliver blocked her.

“Felicity…”

“I don’t want to talk anymore Oliver. Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen.”

Oliver nodded and stepped aside, “Thanks again for coming tonight.”

“You’re welcome,” she muttered, not even glancing back at him.

She couldn’t believe she had let her emotions get so out of control like this. Things had been so good between them, and now she had to go and get jealous. And Oliver was right… this situation in no way justified her being jealous.   

Yeah, that’s the emotion she hadn’t wanted to put a name to earlier.

* * *

 

The next morning Felicity woke up with a sense of dread in her stomach. She reached for her glasses and phone and groaned when she saw a text message from Oliver.

**_Hey. We should talk. Call me when you’re up._ **

She wasn’t ready to talk to him. In fact, if she could avoid seeing him for a while, that would be preferable. But also very unrealistic. Instead, she dialed another number.

“Felicity?” Iris’ voice came across groggily.

“Yeah, so I may have----“

“Felicity!” Iris interrupted her, suddenly more awake. “I have the best news ever to tell you! Barry and I are getting married!”

“Oh. Wow. Congratulations! How did he propose?”

“Not to inflate his ego because he’s lying right here, but it was perfect. Oh now he’s got a smug grin on his face. Go back to sleep.” Felicity heard muffled talking for a moment before Iris’ voice came back through clearly, “Sorry about that. Anyway, like I said, it was perfect. It was like a whole day set up too and I had no idea what was going on until he was down on one knee which is pretty pathetic considering I’m an investigative journalist but whatever. We went to all of our favorite places in the city, so like bowling and Jitters and a bunch of other places before he finally popped the question in the park under the stars.” Iris sighed, “I’m going to be Iris West-Allen.”

“Well I’m not surprised at all, but I am very happy for you two.”

“Thank you. I feel like I don’t even have to ask, but will you be my maid of honor?”

“Of course!”

“Good, because there’s no one else I would want up there with me. Now what was it that you wanted to talk about? Sorry I kind of cut you off, I was just so excited…”

“It’s not a big deal, I don’t want to rain on your parade.” Felicity replied dismissively.

“No, no, no. What’s going on?” Iris insisted.

“I did something really, really stupid….” Felicity began, recounting the events of the previous night while Iris listened quietly.

When she was done talking, Iris spoke up, “Felicity. I love you, but I’m going to try to be as objective as possible here. You and Oliver are friends. Because you’re just friends, Oliver is allowed to date other girls---“

“I know. But---“ Felicity started to protest.

“Let me finish,” Iris cut her off, “You might have let your emotions get out of control last night, and acted in a way that you regret, but the point was that you were obviously uncomfortable with the thought of Oliver being with someone else. It was good for you to have to confront those feelings. I know you’re still hesitant about opening your heart up to him again, but I think you already have without realizing it. Now you just have to make a decision, because you can’t leave the poor boy dangling forever. And if he seemed upset with you last night, it’s probably just because he was confused. He’s been trying hard to respect your boundaries since you two talked things out and you kind of threw him a curveball. What would be the hockey term for curveball?....”

“I have no idea, but I’m going to leave him dangling for a little bit because right now I’m too embarrassed to talk to him,” Felicity attempted to joke.

“Look, I’m not going to tell you what to do, and I’m not even sure what you should do, I just want you to be happy. I want you to have what Barry and I have, and if that’s with Oliver, than you need to talk to him. And if it’s not with Oliver, than you still need to talk with him and not keep doing this weird thing where you’re dating but not really. I know that you’re afraid of the past repeating itself, but you also have to remember that people also can learn from their mistakes.”

She paused and Felicity mulled over her words thoughtfully. Basically, it was everything she had been thinking herself the past couple of days, but to hear someone else vocalize it was reassuring. Now it was just a matter of whether or not she could actually step over that line----

_In a non-embarrasing and much more adultlike way that isn’t middle school style boy drama, jealousy induced._

\---- and whether or not that’s what Oliver still wanted too.

_I mean he seemed pretty sold on it when we were 2.3 seconds from making out in his car on Monday night so…._

“Oh, and don’t forget that Caitlin and I are coming into town tomorrow for brunch. Brunch. That sounds so pretentious, but there’s no way we’re getting on an early enough train for breakfast,” Iris added.

“I won’t forget.” Felicity assured her. “And thank you for the advice.”

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and, as always, I would love to hear what you think :) Your feedback throughout this story has been really encouraging and helpful!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is it, the last chapter (except for an epilogue which I'll post next week :)) Basically everything gets wrapped up here and I hope you're all happy with the ending. It's been a lot of fun to work on this story and I've really appreciated all of your feedback along the way! I'm going to be putting together a playlist to go with this story (I'll have it up with the epilogue) and I'd love to hear your song suggestions. Leave a comment and let me know if your song goes with the whole story in general or a particular chapter, as well as what you thought of the ending of the story of course :)

Felicity couldn’t bring herself to call Oliver back that day. As much as she wanted to talk to him, and by the multiple voicemails he left her, he wanted to talk to her, she just needed another day to process. Iris was right, she had let Oliver wiggle his way back into her heart and it was time to acknowledge that her feelings towards him are so far from just friendly. But she wasn’t quite ready to actually vocalize it yet and she didn’t want to talk to Oliver until she could. Not to mention the fact that she was still burning a bit of embarrassment from the night before.

Her actions hadn’t just confused him, they had confused her. Jealousy was something she hadn’t had to deal with much before, at least when she was with him. Oliver hadn’t left her for another girl and, despite his adoring female fans back in college, he hadn’t so much as glanced at them when they were dating. She had been so focused for so long on the wrong he had done to her that she forgot how good he had been to her. Even though they had been playing the “just friends” game, the past couple of weeks had reminded her of that. The bouquet of daisies had been the first but not the only flowers that had graced her desk at the office and her counter at home. Coming to her aid when she needed someone, going above and beyond, weren’t the actions of someone who wanted to break her heart. The daily texts asking her about how work had been, or about the tv show she had made him watch. If she would have let him, he probably would have showed up to her house every night with dinner. She was half waiting for him to pull out one of the lame tech support excuses he had used on her back in college just for a valid excuse to stop by. So yes, he had hurt her, but he came back and had put in the effort to make up for it.

_And that should count for a lot, right?_

The next day she picked up Thea to drive to the café where they were meeting Caitlin, Iris, and Laurel for brunch.

“Is there a reason why you’re not talking to my brother?” Thea asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

“Huh?” Felicity muttered, pulling out of the driveway.

“He was moping all day yesterday and asked me no less than 15 times if I knew why you were mad at him.”

Felicity sighed, “I’m not mad at him.”

“That’s what I told him, that he would know if and exactly why you were mad at him if you were. I don’t know why you’re ignoring him though. He told me that you almost tore his clothes off in your office the other night---”

Felicity punched her arm, “That is not what happened.”

“Two hands on the wheel. What’s your version of the story?”

“I may have gotten a little jealous because he seemed to be enjoying spending time with Helena-“

“Felicity, I told you—“

“I know. It was silly and I shouldn’t have gotten jealous, but I did, and I’m going to talk to him about it--- just not right now. Although, I cannot believe that he told you some wild exaggerated version of what happened because I’m like 90% positive I did not try to remove any of his clothes….”

Thea laughed, “Okay, I may have added that part myself. But seriously don’t wait too long to talk to him, he gets super annoying when he’s moping.”

“Oh believe me, I know. And I promise I will put all of us out of our misery soon, but first I’m going to eat some waffles…. or pancakes. What am I in the mood for?” she tapped her chin.

* * *

 

“Okay so you finally have a dress, that’s a miracle,” Laurel commented. “You guys have to be setting some record for longest engagement ever.”

“I know,” Caitlin sighed. “It’s getting to the point where I’m wondering why we didn’t just forget about having a wedding and go down to the courthouse years ago. Obviously I’m happy and we’re together, but I want him to be my husband, you know? This particle accelerator just has us both so swamped, I can’t be thinking about place cards or bouquets or cake.”

“So don’t,” Thea looked up from her stack of blueberry pancakes.

“What?”

“You’re getting married today,” Thea declared.

Caitlin tilted her head, “I don’t understand…”

“You have your dress, I have a giant house with gorgeous gardens and half of the most important people to you are all in one city right now. Let’s get your man on a train and have a wedding.”

A smile grew on Caitlin’s face, “Do you really think we could make that happen?”

“Absolutely,” Iris jumped in. “I’ll call Barry, he’ll be in charge of the dress so Ronnie won’t see it, and they can bring anything else we need from home.”

Felicity pulled out her tablet, “And I will make sure they have tickets on the soonest train to Starling possible.”

“I still have a bunch of random stuff leftover from our wedding that’s just sitting in our apartment,” Laurel added. “I don’t know how much you want to decorate, but twinkle lights are really a necessity if this is going to be outside at night.”

“I’ll call Raisa and see if she has time to make a cake,” Thea contributed. “And I should probably let my parents know that we’re having a wedding ceremony in the back yard.”

“My parents are going to kill me for this, but I don’t even care. I’m getting married,” Caitlin beamed.

“What about rings?” Felicity asked, looking up from her tablet.

“Oh we got those ages ago. They’re in the firebox in my closet.” She turned to Iris who was on the phone with Barry, “Make sure Ronnie remembers the rings.”

Iris nodded and continued her conversation.

Thea hung up her phone, “Raisa is on cake duty. Mom and Dad are still at some friend’s yacht for the weekend so they don’t care what we do. Also, who’s going to do the ceremony?”  

Caitlin frowned, “Uhhh….”

Laurel laid a hand on her arm, “How about I call the guy who did our wedding?”

“Good idea,” Caitlin nodded. “I’m going to call a few other friends who live nearby and see if they have any plans for the day.”

Felicity knew that the business ahead of them would put off her and Oliver’s conversation a little bit longer. A part of her was glad, the other part was worried she would panic and change her mind between now and whenever.

* * *

 

Hours later, they all found themselves in Thea’s bedroom. After scrambling around all day to pull together a few key details, it was all coming together. Tommy and Oliver had hung lights in the garden and set up chairs, Barry and Ronnie had arrived with the dress and the rings, and a good number of Caitlin and Ronnie’s other friends had responded to the last minute invitation. Currently, Felicity was painting Caitlin’s nails, Iris was curling her hair, Thea was outside lighting lanterns along the path to the backyard, and Laurel was steaming Caitlin’s dress which had gotten a little rumpled on the train.

Caitlin shook her head, “I can’t believe we pulled this off.”

“Well you haven’t said _I do_ yet, but you should know by now not to doubt us,” Iris replied, wrapping a strand of hair around the barrel.

Felicity put the cap on the bottle of nail polish and looked up at Caitlin, “I’m happy we were able to do this for you and Ronnie, you guys have been waiting for this day for a long time.”

“Thank you, we certainly appreciate it.” Caitlin lifted up a hand to inspect, “Wow, these look really nice.”

Felicity shrugged, “I worked at a nail salon in high school, remember? Glad to see I haven’t lost my touch.”

Thea appeared in the doorway, “Okay, guests are starting to arrive and the guys are ready. How are we doing in here?”

“Just about done with her hair,” Iris commented, twisting a section and pinning it back.

“And the dress is ready when she is,” Laurel added.

“Good. And no offense, but maybe you guys should at least brush your hair or something. Because you look like we were running around the city all day, which we were, but your men are looking pretty nice.”

“Barry packed a dress for me, so I’m going to change. I’m a little afraid to see what he chose though,” Iris replied.

Felicity patted her duffle bag, “As of now I don’t exactly have a man, but I do have a dress.”

“Hey, some of the friends I invited are cute, single guys,” Caitlin said as Laurel helped her into her dress.

“I already have my eye on a specific cute, single guy,” Felicity muttered, unzipping her bag.

“What was that?” Caitlin asked, glancing at her over her shoulder.

She waved her hand dismissively, “Nothing. Just thinking aloud.”

Pulling her dress out, she gave it a quick run-over with the steamer, and slipped it on. It was red, which seemed to be her go to color lately---

_For no particular reason except maybe because Oliver mentioned that he thinks it looks good on me. Maybe._

She remembered that she wore a red dress on their first ever date, the one that she had convinced herself was not actually a date even though it had been.

_Kind of like your not real date sushi date the other night._  

It seemed like an eternity ago that they had driven that long winding rode out to Raisa’s restaurant. So much had changed since then, but looking around the room at her friends all together, she realized that a lot hadn’t. They had spent some time apart, across the country at different schools, different jobs, but the fast friendship they had all formed that perfect year at Starling U had remained. She had gone into her freshman year with basically two friends and gained so much more. There was just one piece of the puzzle that was still out of place…

Once everyone was looking gorgeous, they made their way outside where the sun was just beginning to set. The sky was a hazy watercolor effect of orange, pink and purple dotted with clouds and the air was breezy and warm.

“Well this weather is basically perfect,” Thea commented. “Can you imagine how bad it would be if it rained?”

Caitlin grimaced, “You know you probably just jinxed it?”

“Nah, it’ll be fine,” Felicity assured her, shooting Thea a look.

“Sorry,” Thea mouthed, leading them towards the garden.

The guys had done a great job setting everything up and the garden looked amazing. Taking their places, Thea put on the bridal march and they watched as Caitlin made her way in and up to where Ronnie was standing. The ceremony was short but perfect and both Caitlin and Ronnie looked ecstatic and relieved when they finally got to slip the rings, supplied by Oliver, who later declared it the easiest stint as best man he would ever do, on each other’s fingers. They kissed and then turned to address the guests.

“Cait and I have waited a long time for this, and we’re really happy that you guys were able to come with it being so last minute. A big wedding was never a big deal to me, I just wanted to be able to call my best friend my wife and now I can,” he grinned and Caitlin’s smile matched his own.

* * *

 

After the ceremony, Thea started a Spotify playlist they had put together while running errands earlier in the day, and people started to dance. Felicity shuffled awkwardly over to the side because none of those cute, single friends that Caitlin had promised had actually shown, just lots of couples. Which really wasn’t really an issue except that it made her the one of the only two people without a dance partner. Which was awkward.

_So where’s the other awkward person here? Huh?_

“Hey…” Oliver appeared behind her.

_Oh. There he is._

She turned to face him and he extended a hand to her tentatively.

“You want to dance?”

She bit her lip, “I thought you didn’t dance.”

He shrugged, “I dance with you….”

She laid her hand in his, “Good point. And it’s not like I have any other options….” She shook her head, “Sorry that sounds bitter. I’m not bitter. I’m very happy to dance with you. You would be my first choice even if you weren’t my only. I mean I know I’ve been a little weird lately but I---“

Oliver squeezed her hand, “Felicity.”

“Sorry,” she grimaced.

_Babbling, always babbling._

He brushed his lips across her forehead and she stifled a sigh as she closed her eyes.

“Let’s just dance right now, okay?”

“Okay.” She ran her hands down his arms, “And just to be clear, I’m not mad at you. Thea said you thought that and that’s not actually why I was ignoring you it was more because I--- I’m babbling again.”

Oliver’s mouth quirked up in a smile, “Yes, you are.”

“Let’s go dance before I open my mouth again,” Felicity tugged on his hand.

Once they found their way into the crowd, Felicity wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and rested her head on his chest. His hands found their place on her hips and they swayed back and forth to the song filling the garden. The last time they had danced had been one of their last dates before everything fell to pieces. That night in the park where she had expressed her fears about the distance that was going to be between them and the future had felt so uncertain. It was funny, really. Her life now was basically how she had envisioned it in high school when she was making the grand plans for her life. She had gone to the schools she had wanted, did her internships, got her degree. Honestly, she had a better job now than she had even imagined before. At some point though, without her even fully realizing it, her dream had changed. The reason she hadn’t been able to fully let Oliver go was because he had become part of the plan, and she didn’t like having to divert from the plan. But then she did, she went back to plan A and put Oliver in her past. And now, here she was, considering switching the plan back again.

_Because this is what you want, right?_

_The plan that involves Oliver?_

_Normally, this is when I would make a pro/con list..._

_Or I could just reference one of my old mental lists…_

She did her best to remember what her mental state was like before when she thought there was a chance he would want to get back together…

_ Why I don’t want to get back together with Oliver _

  1. _He broke my heart, more than once_
  2. _He has misconstrued priorities_
  3. _He does have a valid point about your two career paths making it difficult to be together_
  4. _I don’t want to be that girl who just runs right back to someone who dumped them_



_ Why I want to get back together with Oliver _

  1. _Before he went into jerk mode, he was the best boyfriend I ever had_
  2. _Despite everything that I’ve said, I still love him_



_Conclusion: Maybe *MAYBE* I would give him a second chance if he wanted to make things work. But he would have to work for it. He’s not getting me back easily._

_I stand very firm on that last point._

_…_

_That was my third year of college, we have been riding this angst train for far too long._

_Okay let’s see, point #1 still stands. Point #2 and 3 no longer really apply. #4 is sort of relevant but not really because he dumped you like 6 years ago. There is the factor that he only seemed to want to be with you after the NHL was no longer an option but, quite frankly, I’m over that. Part two of the list: both points still hold true. And that conclusion…. you said you’d give him a second chance if he worked for it and we’ve already established that he has._

“I can feel you thinking,” Oliver murmured into her hair.

“No you can’t,” she protested.

_He can’t, right?_

Before he could say anything else, she felt a raindrop.

_Uh oh_

Looking up she saw that more clouds had rolled in and sure enough, rain was beginning to fall.

The other guests started to notice and the party broke up quickly, people dashing to their cars as the rain got heavier. She helped Thea, Oliver, and Roy grab things that shouldn’t get wet and carried them to the back porch. Caitlin and Ronnie thank them one more time and then they left for a hotel, Barry and Iris leaving not long after them.

“I should probably head home too… I have work tomorrow,” Felicity said, wringing out her hair.

Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky. A second later the rain and wind picked up.

She bit her lip, “Or maybe I should wait a bit for the storm to calm down.”

“Probably a good idea. Why don’t you come in, take a shower and get dry?” Thea offered. “Roy and I are going to watch a movie.”

Oliver nodded in agreement, “The road back to the house gets bad when it rains, it’ll be safer if you stay for a bit.”

She shivered, “Well I certainly won’t turn down a warm shower.”

* * *

 

Stepping out of the shower she toweled off and put on her dry clothes from earlier. She looked out the window of her usual guest bedroom and saw that the rain had slowed down a bit. Once she was dressed and had gathered up her things, she turned off the lights in the room and headed out into the hallway where she ran into a staff member.

_Thankfully not literally._

“Ahh Miss Felicity. I’m supposed to tell you that a tree fell during the storm and that the road out is blocked. I’m terribly sorry, but as always, you are welcome to stay the night in your normal room.”

“Oh. Okay,” she sighed. I mean, if you’re going to be stuck somewhere and probably have to miss work, your boss’s house is not a bad place to be stuck.

She turned around to go back to her bedroom and dropped her bag on the floor. A quick search in the dresser drawer confirmed her suspicion. Pulling out her old pajamas, she smiled at the fading panda bear print. These were one of the few things from Oliver she had kept, in the drawer here, for the few times she had sleepovers with Thea. The fabric had gotten impossibly softer over the years and putting them on was like getting a warm hug. Her phone beeped and she saw it was a text from Thea.

**_Roy and I decided to ditch the movie idea. See you in the morning._ **

A wave of tiredness hit her and she glanced at the clock.

_11pm, might as well just call it a night too._

_Definitely not avoiding the fact that Oliver is more than likely still awake and you could go talk to him._

She yawned.

_Yep. Just tired._

After lying in bed for a very long hour, she realized she wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep. She had made up her mind about what she wanted and there was no use waiting until the morning. Rolling out of bed, she headed out into the hallway and walked down to Oliver’s room. There wasn’t any light coming out from under the door but she pushed it open anyway. Oliver was sprawled out on the bed without any blankets, unsurprising because he put off more heat than most fireplaces, and she stifled a giggle at his snoring. Quietly, she tip-toed over to the bed and crawled on, curling herself into him. The second her cold hands made contact with his bare skin, he awoke with a start.

“Felicity?” he asked groggily.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Is this a dream?” he muttered.

“I’m pretty sure this is really happening but do you dream about me often?” she teased.

“Mhhmm,” he mumbled, pulling her in closer. “What are you doing here?”

“I was cold and I couldn’t sleep.”

_Mostly true._

He lifted an eyebrow, “Your blankets weren’t cutting it?”

“Nope. But if you don’t want me to stay, I could just steal yours…” she suggested coyly.

“No. Stay,” he grumbled contentedly. “Are these the pajamas that I got you for Hanukah?”

“They are,” she affirmed. “Softest pajamas I’ve ever owned.”

He adjusted them so that they were comfortably settled together and she could feel her eyes slipping shut. His hand had found a bare patch of skin on her hip where her pajama top had ridden up and his thumb was rubbing lazy circles. She would be happy to fall asleep like this but she needed to say a few things first.

She pulled her head back to look at him and, clearing her throat, she spoke up, “I feel like I should explain what happened the other night.”

His hand on her hip stilled, “I thought you wanted to pretend that it didn’t happen…”

“I thought you wanted to talk about it?”

“That’s not exactly what I wanted to talk about, but if you do want to talk about how we almost made out on your desk----“

She slapped his chest, “That is not the main point.”

He smirked, “It’s not?”

She raised an eyebrow, “If you were so keen on making out on my desk, why did you stop me?” Shaking her head, she patted his arm to keep him from saying anything, “No wait, you already explained that. Now it’s my turn to explain. The reason that I was upset the other night was because I had gotten used to being your girl again---well not your girl, girl--- but your girl... You know what I’m saying. Right?”

“I… think?”

“The point was that I was jealous.”

“Of… Helena.” Oliver’s brow furrowed in confusion. “When I have spent the last few months trying to show you how important you are to me?”

“I wasn’t jealous of Helena, specifically. I was jealous of the idea that someone else might become more important to you than me.”

“Felicity….” he reached a hand up to cup her face. “You’ll always be my girl. Even when I was pushing you away, which if I haven’t said enough, was stupid and a big mistake, that was the case.”

A small smile appeared on her face, “But there was truth in what you said, that you could date someone else---“

“I shouldn’t have said that; it was insensitive,” he interrupted her.

She continued, “No. It was the truth and I needed to hear it. Which is why I don’t think we should be friends anymore.”

Oliver frowned and shifted away from her slightly, “I---“

Reaching for his arm, she pulled him back to her and whispered, “I think we’re a lot better at being more than just friends, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Are you thinking clearly right now?” Oliver asked. 

She nodded, “Very clearly.”

“Good,” he muttered and leaned in to press his lips to hers. She melted into him, his hands coming up to cover her back.

“Wow I missed this,” she murmured as his lips dropped to her neck, tilting her head to give him better access as he rolled them so she was underneath him. He ground his hips into hers and she sighed---

_Clearly, you have missed this as well._

She was about to hook a leg around his, when he pulled away from her suddenly and she groaned.

“Oliver, I swear, if you tell me that we need to wait and talk things out more, I will smack you. We have spent too much time pushing each other away, first you and then me, and I’m tired of it,” she pouted before her face turned serious, “Actually, I do need you to promise me one thing.”

He reached down to gently push her hair away from her face before resting on his elbows, “Okay…”

“You can’t be the only one to decide what’s best for both of us again. You breaking up with me wasn’t really the problem, it was the way you completely ignored my opinion on the whole matter. Repeatedly. I need you to promise me, that if we’re going to give this another shot, we make decisions about our future, together. I love you and I want our relationship to last this time so we need to do things differently. Promise?”

“That was my promise from the day I got back to Starling,” Oliver assured her. “Thank you for giving me the chance to make good on it. So, Felicity, what is your opinion on us not leaving this bed for a very long time?”

“I think that that’s a great idea,” she grinned. “We only have, what? Like 6 years to make up for?”

* * *

 

Felicity woke up the next morning pinned underneath Oliver’s arm in an awkward position that was certainly not well thought out and most definitely how they had just collapsed at some point in the night. She wiggle a bit to try and move but to no avail. Giving up on moving, she resorted to kissing him awake and tipped her head up to trail little kisses along his jawline.

He responded with more snoring.

_I haven’t seen him sleep this soundly since the weekend after play-offs._

_Of course I haven’t actually seen him sleep at all since then if I remember correctly._

It was then that she remembered the surefire way to get him awake. She slid her feet over to press right into his calf and he jerked it away reflexively.

“Finally,” she declared faux-dramatically. “Now will you please move your arm before any of my limbs fall asleep?”

He hastily apologized and lifted his arm, allowing her to curl up comfortably against his chest. Lazily, she traced patterns across his skin with her fingertips.

“To this day, I am still confused as to how your feet get that cold at night,” Oliver muttered.

She gave him a teasing smile, “You’ll get used to it again.”

He kissed her nose, “A little ice was never really a problem for me.”

They laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet morning and the feel of each other’s warm skin--

_Except for my feet._

\--- before she spoke up again.

“So how long can we reasonably delay them from clearing the road?”

Oliver looked at her in confusion, “Huh?”

“The tree that fell on the road out of here? That’s why I had to stay the night….”

“Felicity, I don’t know what you’re talking about. There wasn’t any substantial damage from the storm.”

Felicity’s brow furrowed, “But the staff lady said that she was supposed to tell me----“ Her eyes widened in realization. “Thea. I’m going to kill her. I have no legitimate reason now for not being at work…“ She craned her neck to glance at the clock on his nightstand and groaned. “…An hour ago.”

She tried to get out of bed but Oliver kept her in place, “Why would Thea trick you into staying?”

“Because she didn’t want me leaving without talking to you. Which obviously I’m glad I did, but also I need to get to work like right now because I’m not actually stuck here…”

“Felicity.” He pressed a kiss into her hair. “When was the last time you took a day off?”

She bit her lip, “Never?”

“I think you’ve earned one at this point, wouldn’t you agree?”

“It probably wouldn’t hurt to use a personal day…”

If she was being honest with herself, a day off would be very good for her. A day off spent with Oliver would be even better. She felt like a weight was off of her chest now that she had fully let her walls come down with him again. It had been hard, feeling like she needed to protect herself from him. Letting him love her last night, giving him her heart again had been easier than she thought it would be. Iris was probably right when she said that she had already done it without even fully realizing it.

“Why don’t you call in? I’m sure they’ll reassure you that they can manage one day without you.”

She smiled at him, “Okay… be right back.” She patted his chest, “Don’t go anywhere.”

Hopping off of the bed, she picked up his t-shirt that had gotten tossed onto the floor and slipped it on. Quietly, she made her way down the hallway to her bedroom to retrieve her phone. A few voicemails flashed on the screen and she sighed. Needed was a good feeling, but she had resolutely made up her mind on the concept of a day off.

“Ms. Smoak?” he assistant asked, concern lacing his voice when he picked up. “Is everything all right?”

“Everything is fine,” she reassured him.

_Very, very fine._

“I’m just going to be taking a personal day today, so I need you to reschedule any meetings and let Curtis know that he is in charge, okay?”

“Of course Ms. Smoak. Have a nice day off.”

“Thank you.”

She hung up and turned to head back to Oliver’s room. In the hallway, she spotted Thea, who gave her a victorious look.

“Nice shirt,” she smirked.

“I would yell at you, but now that the major crisis has been dealt with, I have returned to my happy sexed up bliss and will spare you.”

“I did nothing wrong,” Thea claimed, a faux-innocent expression replacing her smirk as she opened the door to her bedroom and disappeared.

Felicity huffed in amusement and opened Oliver’s door. There was a strange expression on his face and she tilted her head to see that he had put ESPN on in her absence. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the bed and crawled on top of him.

“I was gone for less than five minutes and you got bored?” she teased, planting her hands on his chest and pressing her forehead to his.

“Sorry,” he apologized and kissed her, pulling at her bottom lip.

_Which is quite possibly one of my favorite things in the world._

When they broke apart she sat herself in his lap, facing him, and looked over her shoulder to see that he had been watching a press conference.

“Is that your old coach?” she whispered tentatively, vaguely remembering him.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Just talking about some new talent they picked up for his season.”

He reached for the remote and shut the tv off.

“I feel like I was a little self-centered and not very concerned about how you felt when you got dropped,” she admitted. “Do you wish you were still playing? I mean, I know you’re really excited to start coaching but that was your dream and I know how much you loved playing and---“

“Felicity,” he stopped her. “You know that night that you came to my hotel room, after my game?”

“Mhmm.” Not a night she liked to relive, but she would listen quietly to what he had to say.  

“Halfway through our conversation, I changed my mind and I wanted you to stay. I had almost realized in time that I didn’t care how hard it would be, I was going to make it work. But it was too late, the damage had already been done and you left so angrily. After that, I felt like all I had left was to play hockey because I had lost you forever. Now, I got lucky enough to be with you again but I can’t play hockey, and honestly I’m a whole lot happier. I loved playing in the NHL, but I love you more. I wish I would have realized that so much sooner.”

“I never wanted you to give up your dream for me, you know that right? I would have been the best NHL fan slash girlfriend ever.”

“I know. But I wouldn’t have been able to be the best boyfriend I wanted to be for you. Now I can. And besides, I technically haven’t lost hockey completely. Approximately 50 kids are going to come play with me tomorrow.”

Felicity smiled, “Exactly, you’re just doing things a little different now.”

His hands stilled from playing with the hemline of his shirt she was wearing, and he returned her smile, “Yeah.”

He tugged the shirt off of her and gently rolled her underneath him. As he slowly kissed every inch of her skin she closed her eyes and let a contented sigh slip from her lips. Being with him was never a part of her grand plan, but she was glad the plan had changed. All the pain had been worth it to have gotten to where she was now.

_Literally and metaphorically._

_2 years at Starling University: Check_

_A great internship: Check_

_Masters in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences from MIT: Check_

_Start career: Check_

_She didn’t know back in high school when she made that list was that she would get to add a few more things…_

_Fall in love with a hockey player: Check_

_Get your heart broken by said hockey player: Check_

_Put your heart back together and fall in love with that hockey player all over again: Check and check_


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, we've reached the end. This story has been super fun to write and I am so blown away by the feedback that I've gotten on it. Thank you so so so much for leaving kudos, comments, and sharing this fic with people it means a lot to me! Even though I basically wrapped everything up in the final chapter, I wanted to give you this short little epilogue that I hope you enjoy :)

_**1 Month Later…** _

Felicity pulled her car into the lot and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat before heading inside the building. The sounds of skates on fresh ice and kids’ voices filled her ears as she headed towards the locker room to change out of her work clothes. On the way she saw Thea, who was helping a group of girls pick out sticks.

“Hey, how was work?” Thea asked as she approached.

“It was good. I interviewed new intern candidates today and it feels like forever ago that I was an intern myself…” Felicity reminisced. “How have things been here today?”

“Busy, we got a bunch of new equipment in and Oliver, Roy, and I were getting it all organized before the after school crowd arrived.”

“Is Oliver in his office?”

“No, he’s with the 8-10s on rink 2…”

“Okay, see you later,” Felicity said and turned to say hi to some of the girls with her that she recognized before continuing her trip to the locker room.

Things had settled into a good routine over the past month. More nights than not, she would come straight to the hockey center after work to help in whatever way she could. It was fun to work with Oliver and their other friends, and she looked forward to her evenings there. Afterwards her and Oliver usually had dinner and crashed at her condo or the Queen mansion. She was happy, so incredibly happy, and all the pieces were finally clicking into place. The past couple of years had shaped her, and while she could have done without some of the pain, she didn’t regret it. She had grown stronger, and working through things with Oliver had taught her how to let go of some of the things in her past that had still held her down. The young girl who had walked into her first hockey game at Starling U was different in so many ways from the woman she was now.

After changing into her fleece lined leggings and sweatshirt, she grabbed her skates and headed in the direction of rink 2. She paused and watched through the glass as Oliver demonstrated a passing drill. He was a natural coach and she loved to see him in action. The other night he had confessed that he had been worried that he wouldn’t be able to be patient enough…

_“My only experience is with being a team captain in high school and college. I just had to keep everyone in line, not teach them how to play…”_

_She squeezed his arm, “That’s not true. You taught me how to skate AND how to play…. sort of. I had my one shining moment as a pond hockey star.”_

_“I guess so…”_

_“And if I’m remembering correctly, you were an excellent coach to me,” she rolled up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Very patient with all the times I fell on my butt, or ran into you, or hit you in the shin with a stick---“_

_Oliver cringed, “That was painful; you have a lot of power for such a tiny person.”_

_She held up her hands defensively, “I was going for a slap shot. Don’t underestimate these guns.” She flexed her arms and Oliver grinned._

_“I think I just overestimated your ability to make contact with the puck,” he teased._

As she quietly observed him help a girl adjust her hands on her stick, she knew that she had been right. He hadn’t needed to worry, he was just as patient with these kids as he had been with her. Breaking her gaze away, she sat down on the bench and put her skates on to join him on the ice.

When she stepped out onto the ice, a bunch of kids turned to greet her.

“Hey Coach Felicity!”

“Coach Felicity, I finally can skate backwards without falling!”

She was still getting used to being called Coach Felicity. At first she had argued it with Oliver….

_“I’m not a coach. Why don’t they just call me Miss Felicity or something?”_

_“Just because you aren’t out there running drills or planning plays doesn’t mean you aren’t a coach. You’re encouraging and supportive of them, that’s why they call you Coach.”_

\--- and of course he had said the right thing to make her change her mind. It was true, her biggest role was giving pep talks when the pucks just wouldn’t go in the net, or someone had spent more time sprawled out on the ice than on their feet, or giving hi fives when someone finally figured out how to stop without running into the boards.

She skated over to them and Oliver reached for her hand to pull him into her for a quick kiss.

“Ewww” and “Gross!” coming from some of the kids only encouraged Oliver to kiss her again and she smiled into his lips.

He let her go and she turned her attention to those that wanted to show her their backwards skating and fake out passes.

The next two hours passed quickly as she popped in and out of both rinks, watching Thea and Roy with the 7 and unders in addition to Oliver’s practice.

“Where’s John today?” she asked later when they were sitting in his office. He was finishing some paperwork to get all his teams registered for the local club team before they could head home for the day.

_Well my house or his house. Not like home, home._

“He’s with his wife at an ultrasound,” Oliver reported.

She nodded and a pile of papers on the corner of his desk caught her eye.

“What’s this?” she asked, reaching for the stack of real estate listings.

He looked up at her sheepishly, “Well umm, I was just looking--- I thought maybe---“

“Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments,” she teased.

Shaking his head, he smiled, “Felicity, do you want to move in with me? Into our own house, not my parent’s house obviously.”

She tilted her head, “You won’t miss having maids and cooks?”

“An easy sacrifice to not have my mom knocking on our door in the morning. Besides, I’m actually a pretty good cook. Raisa taught me well.”

“Well that’s good, because you know I can’t cook.”

“So is that a yes?” he asked nervously.

She reached for his hands, “Yes. I was just thinking that it would be nice to have a home. And in your mom’s defense, I had a board meeting that night and got there really late so she had no idea I was there.”

“Oh she knew you were there. Her mom senses were tingling and she doesn’t like her guests to not be treated to a proper breakfast.”

“Well that baked french toast was good,” she pointed out. “I just would have preferred to eat it at a time past 7am. Do you want to go look at some of these places tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“Well why not? You got a hot date?” she asked jokingly.

“Apparently I do,” he stood up and closed his laptop. “And we’re going house hunting.”

She grinned and grabbed her bag, “I just have one question. Are we going to move all of your trophies into the new house? Because I always feel like those little hockey players on top of the ones that you got when you were like nine are staring at me and I’ve never mentioned this before but it really freaks me out.”

Oliver just shook his head in amusement as he followed her out of the office.  


	24. Extended Epilogue: 4 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... so one year ago today, I posted the first chapter of this fic. I never expected to get the response that I did, and I'm so happy to know that this has become a favorite story for many of you. In celebration of the day I started posting, I thought I would share with you a little peek into where Oliver and Felicity's lives went after they found their way back to each other at the end of the story.... Enjoy!

Felicity grabbed her coat and bag, juggling them with her phone, as she walked out of her office, “I’m going to be in Central City at the end of next week for a meeting with someone from Mercury Labs and Oliver and I were thinking of making a long weekend out of it so we’ll definitely have to get together with you guys. Natalie keeps asking when she’s going to see Carrie again.”

“Of course! It’s been too long!” Iris replied. 

She mouthed, “Thank you! See you tomorrow,” to her assistant as he opened the door for her.

“Okay, when it gets closer we’ll work out the details. I want to see Caitlin and Ronnie too…” She spotted Curtis approaching her and she ended her phone conversation, “Hey, I’ve got to go but it was really good catching up. Tell Barry I said ‘hi.’”

“I will, talk to you later Felicity.”

Felicity slipped her phone into her bag and looked up at Curtis, “What’s up?”

“Heeyyy my request with HR to take a few days off and go to Australia with Paul hasn’t been approved yet and I was wondering if you could say something…”

She patted his chest, “You go get married; I’ll deal with HR if they have a problem.”

He fell into step next to her on the way out, elbowing her in the side teasingly, “I knew that befriending you was going to eventually pay-off Mrs. Future CEO.”

Shaking her head in amusement, she pushed the button for the elevator, “I’m not the future CEO.”

“Really? Because that’s the general consensus around the office. Mr. Queen is obviously going to want to keep the company in the family when he retires and, unless Oliver or Thea have recently earned their MBA, you’re the best choice.”

She sighed, “That’s a lot of pressure.”

“And you are a brilliant force of nature who can definitely handle it.”

“Thank you,” she replied sincerely. “I just hope that’s still a few years down the road. I love my job, but I love being a mom too and I don’t know if I want the responsibility of the whole company while the kids are young.”

At the use of the word kids, plural, Curtis looked pointedly at her still flat stomach and a smile lit up her face.

“The _kids_ ,” She repeated. “But shhh…. I haven’t told anyone yet. Not even Oliver.”

“Girl, it’s a good thing I’m going hallway around the world tomorrow, you know I’m not good at keeping secrets.”

She laughed as they stepped out of the elevator and went their separate ways.

When she arrived at the hockey center, Thea greeted her from the front desk, “You’re later than usual.”

“I had a board meeting,” she deadpanned.  

“Your favorite!” Thea exclaimed sarcastically, a grin on her face.

Felicity rolled her eyes, a smile betraying her faux annoyance with her sister-in-law, and headed in the direction of one of the rinks. Quietly, she stayed out of sight and watched the two people on the ice. The teams were done practicing for the day and the only ones left were her husband and daughter.

Oliver had fit into the role of stay at home—or in their case, at the ice rink--- dad very easily. Natalie adored getting to spend all day being his “coaching assistant” and she fully expected lots of tears when they started her in pre-school.

_Mostly from Oliver._

Looking at her little family she couldn’t imagine any other life for herself. So many times during the years they spent apart she had wondered why she couldn’t move on from Oliver, when the few months she had spent with him in college had really been such a short part of her life. Now that she had had years to fall even more in love with him as they built a life together, she knew that she hadn’t been able to let go of her feelings for him because he was her soulmate.

_And maybe that’s super cheesy, but I don’t care._

Oliver said something to Natalie and her laugh echoed through the empty rink as they skated, her little hand gripped tightly around one of his fingers. She had been skeptical of letting him put their daughter on the ice not long after she started walking, but he insisted that he had started skating at 18 months and any child of his would be a natural too.

_“You have to remember that she’s half my DNA…”_

_He shrugged, “You can skate.”_

_“I--- Just be careful,” she had consented with a sigh._

She shouldn’t have worried, Natalie was skating circles around her by her third birthday.

Glancing down at her watch--- “Smart Wearable,” she heard Ray’s voice in her head correcting her--- the purple band starting to fade a little bit, she noted that it was a lot later than she had thought. She also made a mental note to call Anna and invite them for a visit soon. The last time they had been in town, Natalie had been only a few months old, and Anna had completely entranced her with her violin playing. She missed her friend that she didn’t think she would have survived MIT without.  

“Hey!” She finally announced her presence to her family. “We better get going or we’ll be late for the game.”

Two pairs of blue eyes turned to her and she smiled and waved.

“Mommy!” Natalie let go of Oliver’s hand and skated over to the edge where she was waiting.

“Hey baby girl.” She set down her bag and scooped up her daughter. “Did you have a good day?”

She nodded enthusiastically, a wide grin on her face. “Daddy let me slap shot!”

“Nice!”

Oliver stepped off the ice and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, “And she didn’t even injure me like someone else we know…”

His eyes twinkled teasingly as they remembered an instance involving her stick making contact with his shin and leaving quite the black and blue mark.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she sat Natalie down. “I need to go change quick and then I’ll be ready to drive over to the school.”

In the locker room, she was relieved to unzip her dress that was feeling a bit snug, and change into a comfy pair of leggings and her Starling U hockey jersey.

A new one of course.

A week after they had started dating again, they had gone to a game and he had asked what happened to her old jersey…

_“I can’t believe you_ burnt _my jersey…”_

_“Really? I was 19 years old, young and heartbroken often leads to dramatic behavior.”_

_“But we had memories attached to it…”_

_“Exactly! I was angry and wanted to forget you. I couldn’t have that sitting in my closet…”_

He had gotten over it quickly, she had gotten a new one, and they had made _plenty_ of new memories.

Fixing her ponytail, she tossed her work clothes into her bag and went back out to where Oliver and Natalie were waiting for her.

They passed Thea at the desk on their way out and she spotted a business textbook sitting in front of her.

_Maybe someone is getting her MBA…_

“Are you taking classes Thea?” she asked.

Thea grinned sheepishly, “Yeah. Just a few at a time at Starling U. I really like managing things here and I thought it might be good idea…”

“That’s great!” Felicity encouraged her. “You coming to the game tonight?”

She frowned, “I would, but I have an exam tomorrow that I really need to study for and Roy’s coming over to quiz me. Have fun though!”

“Bye Auntie T’ea,” Natalie called to her as they walked out of the building and Thea waved.

At the school, they found their way up to the Queen family box where Tommy, Laurel, and Rebecca already were. Despite no longer having a child on the team, the Queen’s had decided to continue their monetary support of the school with their box seats. She, Oliver, Laurel, and Tommy, made good use of it. They liked the nostalgia of coming back for games and enjoyed sharing the experience with their daughters.

Natalie practically jumped out of Oliver’s arm to run towards her friend and they started babbling to each other a mile a minute.

Laurel and Felicity exchanged ‘hellos’ and a hug. “Hey, I heard it through the grapevine that someone is getting a promotion soon.”

Laurel smiled, “Nothing is official yet, but the current DA is ready to retire and I have been the ADA for the past two years so… fingers crossed.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it,” Felicity reassured her. “You’re great at your job.”

Laurel thanked her before they sat down next to their husbands to watch the players start to skate out onto the ice.

“Does it feel like forever ago that that was you?” Felicity asked, glancing over at Oliver.  

He reached for her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, “Yes and no. Every time we come back for a game it brings back a lot of memories that make it feel like just yesterday, and at the same time it feels like it was a whole other life. I was such a different person then, my plan for my future certainly was different. But all the best parts haven’t changed. I still get to play hockey every day and, although when I was in college I hadn’t pictured myself playing with 8 year olds, I wouldn’t want it any other way now. I have my friends,” he glanced down the aisle to where Laurel was sitting with her head on Tommy’s shoulder as they watched the game, before squeezing her hand, “And I have you. Plus now I have Natalie. I have everything I could ever want.”

_Well hopefully you could still want another kiddo, because you’re getting one._

“Yeah… I agree. Things were good then, but I wouldn’t trade it for the life I—we have now. Plus, you’ve somehow gotten even hotter with every year that has passed.” She winked and he leaned over to kiss her.

“I didn’t think I would ever see a sight more beautiful than when you showed up on New Year’s Eve in that gold dress and yet somehow you prove me wrong every day.”

She slapped his shoulder lightly, “Now you’re just getting sappy. Pay attention to the game.”

He lifted their intertwined hands and kissed hers, “It’s the truth though.”

She raised an eyebrow, “What about when I was extremely pregnant and fat as a whale?”

_Be careful how you answer Queen because you’re about to get that version of your wife again._

He tilted his head in close to whisper, “Do you need a reminder of how I expressed exactly how much I appreciated your body then? Because I can arrange that later tonight…”

Swallowing, she crossed her legs and turned her focus back to the ice. She wasn’t going to be able to keep from telling him the news for much longer, especially when he talked like that, but this wasn’t the time or place.

It was an easy victory for the Archers, they had some great talent and were probably the best the team had been since Oliver’s days as captain. She watched as a young looking redhead ran down to the side of the ice at the sound of the final buzzer to give one of the players a kiss as he exited and she saw so much of herself in her. She couldn’t help but wonder what their story was. How had they met? Had he done something totally ridiculous, like pretend to have computer troubles, just to have an excuse to talk to her? Had he given her her first skating lesson? She was wearing a jersey that matched his…

_No questions necessary._

Although she wouldn’t change anything that had happened to her, she hoped that that girl wouldn’t have to experience the same heartbreak as she did to get her happy ending.  

They said their goodbyes to Tommy and Laurel, who had somehow gotten roped into taking Natalie home with them for a sleepover by the girls. They each had a set of overnight things at either house and it wasn’t uncommon for them to trade off date nights but this was a nice, unexpected surprise.

“We’ll have them at our house next,” Felicity promised as she handed Tommy Natalie’s car seat.

Tommy and Oliver of course loved having kids the same age who were already turning into little versions of themselves with their friendship. Before they were born, there had been some legitimate concern that their children would hate each other, earning them an eye roll from her and Laurel.

In the car, Oliver reached for her hand as they drove through the city. He listened quietly as she rambled on about work, her plans to visit with their friends in Central City when they went there next week, her idea for repainting the guest room before her mom came into town next, and whatever else was on her mind to keep from spilling the baby news if things got too silent. She had put some planning into her first pregnancy announcement, with a little pair of skates that showed up next to Oliver’s one morning, and she felt like this baby might feel cheated if she just blurted out their arrival.

_Which is absolutely ridiculous, I know, but still._

When they got home, Oliver was quick to remove her jacket and his, leaving them in a pile on the floor by the front door as he kissed her, taking advantage of the fact that they had the loft to themselves for the night. Backing them up against one of the columns, he reached around to pull out her ponytail and ran his fingers through her hair as he tugged at her bottom lip, seeking to deepen their kiss. She hooked a leg around his waist as she rocked her hips into him, seeking some friction through her thin leggings and eliciting a groan from him. Abruptly, he walked them over to the stairs and adjusted her position in his arms a bit to carry her easily up to their bedroom---

_Being a show-off was something he had not outgrown._

_Not that I mind in the slightest._

\---where he sat her down on the edge of the bed. Her lips parted as she watched him hastily take off his clothes, her eyes following the deep cuts of his muscles, before he pulled her jersey up and over her head and gently pushed her back to lie on the sheets. It had been years since the first night they had spent together and she still got the same thrill at his eyes turning that deep, dark shade of blue when he gazed down at her.

As he settled himself above her and leaned in for a kiss, his hands skimming down her sides and pulling at the waistband of her leggings, she placed a hand on his chest. She was going to burst if she didn’t tell him now.  “Wait.”

He pulled back in confusion and his hands came up to cup her face, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She smiled shyly, “I have a present for you though…”       

His brow furrowed, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb, “Is today something that I forgot about?”

She shook her head, “No, it’s just a Tuesday.”

“So what is---“

Interrupting him, she reached up for his hand and placed it over her stomach, giving him a meaningful look. It took him a second for what she was trying to communicate to register, and then his eyes widened.

“Yeah?”

She nodded, “Our team is getting a little bigger.”

A wide, excited grin broke out across his face and he pressed his forehead to hers, “Can I kiss you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews literally make my day, I love to hear what you guys think! Also feel free to come chat with me over on tumblr mogirl97.tumblr.com or twitter @mogirl97 :) I'll be updating this story once a week, on Saturdays. 
> 
> ~Morgan


End file.
